Animals
by SereneDream
Summary: When Dean breaks up with Brit Ryan, she finds solace in their mutual best friend Seth who's secretly in love with her. But the old flame still flickers and soon Brit finds herself torn between two lovers resulting in a life changing event.
1. Letting You Go

_I don't own anything but my own character Brit Ryan._

 _/_

 _'This isn't working, Britney... If you had any self respect you'd fucking forget about us cause I can't love you... We're done, I want you out.'_

It was the first time in days that Dean uttered coherent sentences and those words rang in Brit Ryan's head as she leaned against the balcony of her hotel room overlooking the ocean.

This is where all of their fighting had led to. This is why he had been so distant the last couple of weeks. _More distant than usual_ , she thought.

What a great way to end an incredibly amazing work related vacation... She clutched her phone in her hand and closed her eyes as the Caribbean breeze whisked through her cascading blonde and blue hair. Her eyes became cloudy with tears and with one swift motion they streamed down her rose coloured cheeks. She stood glued to the ground and completely dumbfounded at how fast their promising relationship had just ended in a five minute phone call.

 _'As for The Shield, we'll just go on like nothing ever happened.'_

Those words stung Brit bad like a salty covered tequila shot she wished she was consuming. He just wanted to forget about her, just like that.

Scanning her brain, she tried to piece together a reason as to why he dumped her. Did she move in too quickly? Did he not love her anymore? Did Summer nab him from her clutches like she sought out to do weeks ago? Whatever the reason made her heart ache and stomach turn, but most of all her blood boil.

"Fuck you Dean Ambrose," she muttered to the wind.

"Brit Brit?" She heard her best friend sing as she opened the patio door. Brit sniffled quickly, rubbing her tear stained cheeks as Paige approached.

"It's our last night here and us girls wanna drink our weight in liquor... Care to join us?" Paige laughed as she leaned against the balcony.

"Don't need to ask me twice cause it looks like I'm getting white girl wasted tonight," Brit mumbled, her voice completely broken.

Paige turned her head, catching sight of her friend's miserable state. Tears slowly formed in Brit's eyes again as her friend's stare weighed heavy on her. Brit didn't have to say anything for Paige to catch on and realize why she was upset.

"That fucker!" Paige shrieked, knowing all too well that Dean Ambrose, the fucking lunatic himself, broke her best friend's heart yet again.

X

Dean sat at the hotel bar with his beer bottle cradled in his hands and head hung low. The place was surprisingly busy, even at nine o'clock at night. It sparked the idea of maybe returning to his ass to his room and getting loaded off the mini fridge in private. But he huffed loudly, so frustrated with his thoughts that he pawed the side of his head as though it would rid him of them.

 _I came down here for a reason_ , he kept telling himself; a cold beer and to avoid punching Rollins square in the face.

The last couple of weeks Seth had gotten under his skin more than usual, constantly reminding him of his flaws. It wasn't like he was oblivious to that fact. But when he heard about Seth walking in on Brit in a heap of tears after learning of his affair with Summer, Seth wouldn't let him live it down.

 _'Don't be a fucking idiot. A girl like her deserves a hell of a lot more then what you're giving. She doesn't deserve to be played like every other girl. She won't put up with that shit forever, man_ ,' Seth's words resonated with him longer than usual and this time he actually started to believe him.

Sure, he loved the girl. **His girl.** He asked her to move in with him for fuck sakes, thinking he would change his ways. Sure he fucked up in the past but this girl was everything to him. He was crazy about her, he'd do anything for her. Just the thought of Britney made his hair stand on end. He could think of a million reasons why the Californian beauty was perfect. Ultimately, the number one reason being she could put up with his shit. He wasn't the affectionate type and she understood. She never whined to be hung around his neck, like something to show off. He had a problem with wondering eyes, developing an attraction to the blonde bimbo that was Summer. He had screwed around repeatedly in the past but Brit was more than willing to accept that because she loved him, no matter what kinda shit he pulled.

But he wasn't as accepting as she was and he knew she deserved better than him.

She deserved a faithful, affectionate, emotionally stable being and sadly that wasn't him.

"She deserves better," he mumbled to himself, unsure if he even believed his own statement. He slipped the bartender a five and paraded outside with a smoke in one hand and his cell in the other. Cursing under his breath, he realized that he needed to do this for the sake of _Brit Ryan_ \- the women he loved so much that he was willing to sacrifice his happiness for hers.

X

Brit and Paige pulled up to the San Antonio arena that was hosting tonight's RAW in their rental, parking along the other rentals along the lot. She managed to drag her emotional self out of the car, forcing a smile as she waved at the screaming fans calling her and Paige's name.

"Paige, just get back in the car and run me over already," Brit said, pushing her sunglasses further up her nose. The two popped open the trunk and retrieved their bags, heading straight for the opening of the arena.

Coming off the heels of her split with Dean, she couldn't stand the idea of seeing his face tonight and it aggravated her.

It had been four days since she spoke to him, and she was planning on keeping it that way. She was hurt that he could let her go so easily after the shit he pulled and think nothing of it. _Almost a year gone up in smoke just like that,_ she thought. It made her sick to her stomach thinking she had to play this out like everything was peachy for his sake.

Paige snorted. "If you lured Ambrose out here maybe I'd consider it."

"But he's in there and I feel fucking stupid... I gave him so many chances and I was in the middle of moving in with the guy and now I look like a fucking idiot," Brit groaned, feeling her stomach turn. She was still crazy in love with him. There was no denying that.

"Listen to me. You're gonna be your happy, chipper self okay? Because you'll be living with me and that's like the best thing ever. And if anything he's the idiot for everything he's ever done. You can't let him see how hurt you are. You're Brit Ryan... You make people your bitch, not the other way around, got it?"

The two made their way through security, promptly being informed by an employee that there would be a Divas battle royal that night. Quickly, Brit and Paige made their way to the divas locker room which Brit ultimately regretted. She never stepped foot in their locker room ever since she made her debut with The Shield. She always shared their locker room, feeling more than comfortable with Roman, Seth and her now ex boyfriend. Now this was ultimately going to stir the pot, adding fuel to the old rumor mill. Brit Ryan not sharing a dressing room with her own team members could only mean one thing to those who actually knew about her and Dean.

"Shit," she all but muttered to a room full of Divas as Paige opened the door. The girls smiled widely, eyeing each other as they saw Brit walk in.

"Finally, you've joined us," Emma beamed. Brit smiled and set her bags down as she sat on the bench.

"You survived! Girl, we all thought you were in a coma after Havana," Naomi laughed.

"Oh I'm alive. Just in time to get re-acquainted before I kick all of your asses tonight," Brit teased. The girls laughed while Summer smirked, seeing right through her. She wasn't that oblivious to realize that something was going on with Brit and Dean. She had roomed with the guys in hotels and arenas since joining the main roaster. Now all of a sudden she's in the locker room with the girls, like it was nothing. Something was up and all Summer could think was _'Where is Ambrose?'_

Sauntering to the door fully dressed in her gear, Summer smirked to herself, wondering if Ambrose was up for a rebound. Batting her lashes in Brit's direction, she left the other women to dress.

It was nearing the Divas match as Brit and Paige were last to leave hair and makeup. As they sauntered off, Brit caught a glimpse of Summer Rae that stopped her dead in her tracks. She watched as Summer shamelessly flirted with Dean, twisting her hair around her finger and licking her lips like it was no big deal. That cocky grin plastered on Dean's face was just enough to make Brit's blood boil though.

"Really? That blonde bimbo... Really?" Paige said just why Brit herself was thinking.

"Nevermind running Dean over with the car..." Brit said as she mimicked Summer, twisting her hair around her finger with her chest pushed out, trying her best to imitate the blonde.

Dean saw Brit from the corner of his eye and for a second felt like pushing Summer Rae's face out of sight. But he stopped himself, knowing all too well that Brit wasn't his anymore.

"Well, I better find the beast and skunk so they can escort me to kick your ass," Brit smiled.

"Didn't you watch that last segment? Roman is barred from the ring tonight... Dean and Seth are escorting you," Paige informed. "I thought you were paying attention Mrs. Ryan."

Brit groaned. She liked the idea of avoiding Dean as much as she could but really it was impossible.

"You better go. He's coming up right behind you," Paige whispered as she shot her friend a compassionate smile before turning on her heel.

Brit felt her heart pull in her chest as she turned around to see Dean walking with two security guards. Fidgeting with her taped wrists she smiled at the two but avoided all eye contact with Dean. She knew his stare was burning a hole right through her as he looked her up and down.

The guards led the duo through the halls of the arena, eventually having Seth join the hurdle. The walk was painfully silent, which surprised Seth out of all people. Not once had she smiled, or teased Ambrose. Brit's carefree spirit was missing and he suspected it being what he wished for months ago.

As they stood atop the highest point of the arena, Brit couldn't help but glance in Dean's direction. His ocean eyes connected with hers and she dared look away, feeling her heart flutter within her chest. Looking back slowly his gaze was still upon her and he licked his lips slowly, flashing a small grin she loved so much.

Brit could have sworn she felt flushed at the sight of him, mentally earning a round house kick to the head. If he didn't want to be with her she needed to accept it. She couldn't fall prey to that cocky grin or lips she desperately wanted all over her.

Brit let her eyes fall to the floor and smiled as she heard her best friend's music roaring through the arena. She bobbed her head, mouthing the lyrics like she did a million times before. Seth perked up, nudging her as he stood on her right, blocking Dean whose eyes hadn't left her.

"There's that smile," he said earning another from her. She nudged him back and he placed his arm around her as Dean narrowed his eyes on the two. He cracked his knuckles as the sight irked him. It was a friendly act Seth had always done but Dean felt jealous rage take over.

"Ready?" Seth asked as Brit ran her hand through her blue and blonde locks.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Hey, I know you're riding back with Paige tonight but did you wanna head out for a drink with us?"

"Who's us?" Brit asked carefully.

Seth shrugged, knowing all too well not to mention Dean if he actually wanted her to show up, and if what he suspected was true. This was his chance to show up his best friend and prove to him how Brit should be treated.

"Me, Roman, Jimmy, Naomi-"

"Oh Paige will be foaming at the mouth when I tell her Roman is going," Brit laughed.

"You sensed that freaky weird vibe those two have going on too, didn't you?" Seth asked.

"Since day one, my friend."

"So you comin'?" Seth beamed, shining his pearly whites her way. Brit nodded slowly knowing that after what she witnessed between Dean and Summer that she needed a night out with her friends. And tequila.

Just as The Shield's music began to play, Brit nodded her head earning a high five from Seth.

"We'll be there," she said quickly as she appeared from the top of the bleachers smirking devilishly between Dean and Seth as they made their way to the ring. As Seth jumped over the barricade first, he held his hand out to which Brit held as she jumped over, followed by a fuming Dean.

Pointing to her competition she shot insults their way, especially Summer Rae who batted her eyelashes in Dean's direction.

During the match, Brit dominated the ring till it was down to herself and Summer Rae of all people. She had a hold of Brit in a grapple but managed to flee, earning a drop kick to the face by Summer. Brit fell on her side, cupping her cheek as Summer screamed. Seth walked back and forth, urging Brit to get up as Summer paraded around the ring like she owned the place. Dean placed his palms on either side of the apron, staring at her as she shook her hips in his direction which hit a painful nerve with Brit. A blushing Summer finally turned around and was met with a Jawbreaker- a superkick to the face. She fell to the mat hard and motionless, earning a grin from Brit as the crowd chanted "TKO." She picked up Summer's limp body and chucked her over the ropes with ease as her music played in victory.

"Here is your winner and number one contender for the Diva's Championship, Brit Ryan."

Seth and Dean entered the ring, congratulating their female member by raising her hands in theirs. Brit smirked, ecstatic that she would be facing Nikki Bella for championship gold. Finally.

Seth exited the ring first, leaving Brit to follow behind. As she stood in front of the ropes, Dean pulled her hand so she stood inches apart from him. Leaning down to her level he was just inches away from her face as he whispered "Congratulations."

X

"What was that?" Paige commented as herself and Brit walked back to the locker room.

"What was what?" Brit asked back, taking a swig of her water.

"We all saw it backstage. Looks as if he was going to kiss you from the angle I saw!"

Brit furrowed her eyebrows at the thought that everyone saw. "Yeah fucking right. He just said congrats, that was it."

Paige had joined alongside her fellow eliminated Divas watching the remainder of the match as they cheered Brit on. She was clearly kicking ass but Paige couldn't help but notice the look on Ambrose's face as he stared at Brit.

"You should have seen the look on his face as he was watching you... As if you were meat on a stick, dangling in front of his face... That bastard."

Brit shook her head, knowing all too well what look he was giving her during the match.

"Anyways," Brit mumbled in desperate need to shift the conversation. "Seth wants us to come out with him and the guys tonight. Roman will be there..."

Paige's pale cheeks began to flush with red as Brit tried to contain her outburst of laughter. "Oh dear God!" Paige blurted out covering her mouth. "I mean, we're just friends... Why else would I be happy that he's going out?" she said, trying to play coy.

"Oh we all know why."

Paige looked utterly mortified as she slipped past the locker room door. Brit followed, poking at her best friend's side as she laughed. Naomi greeted the two with a smile, laughing as Paige jumped in between pokes.

"Seth could feel the sexual tension between you and beast so he suggested we go out tonight."

"You didn't tell Seth about Havana, did you?" Paige shrieked. Naomi laughed as she knew what the two were talking about.

"Oh my god, I should have then maybe he could have told Roman to prepare for you tonight, screamer."

Paige's cheeks flushed again. "Hey, what happens in Havana, stays in Havana."

Brit snorted, loudly. "That's not what your apple pie wants, honey."

Naomi erupted into laughter as Paige shielded her face, completely embarrassed.

"I was drunk... And lonely! What else was I suppose to do? So what if I happened to say his name, a few times... But come on, Roman is sexy!" Paige defended herself. "I needed some kind of action and the shower head happened to disconnect!"

Naomi's face fell into a mortified expression. "I used that shower the morning after!"


	2. You're The Habit

I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan. Enjoy!

/

"You're really planning on teasing Roman tonight, aren't you?"

"Ha-Ha," Paige glared at her friend as she stood in the mirror, pulling at the hem of her short black dress. Brit smiled, pulling her black, long sleeved, low cut crop top over her head and faded skinny jeans through her legs, resting low on her hips.

"A little revealing, are we?" Paige quipped back. "Is he going to be there?"

Brit smoothed her blood red lipstick onto her lips, pouting as she wiped away the smudged edges.

"Why should it matter anyways? We're done," she said. But deep down she knew she wanted Dean to be there.

"Pfffft! I know that. But you wanna show him how good you look even without him. I mean, you two skipped the break up sex so now you can leave the lasting impression with all of that," Paige said, waving her hands as if she were advertising Brit's body.

Brit laughed, shoving her friend playfully. "Phone!" Paige yelled as Brit's device vibrating against the porcelain table top violently, indicating a text message. Scanning her phone, Brit let out a laugh.

The text was from Seth.

"Roman is pounding back the liquor and in full Brie Mode, Paige... This is your chance to make your life long fantasy come true," Brit laughed as she pulled on her black heels.

"You will never let me live this down will you?" Paige said, rolling her eyes as she grabbed her friend's hand. "Bitch."

The duo left their room and hailed a cab to the club with Naomi and Jimmy, all the while Naomi and Brit exchanging giggles back and forth. Paige sat the entire car ride there, hoping to God that they didn't inform Jimmy of her little Havana fantasy.

"Thank you," Naomi said to the cabbie as the group exited, heading right through the doors of the busy club. Paige was like a hawk, trying to spot Roman and the rest of the guys through the masses of sloppy drunken and grinding couples. Brit smiled and danced her way through the couples as if she were on the football field, earning a cheer from Naomi behind her.

"Britney! Over here," she heard from her left. Smiling, Seth waved them over to the private section he was sitting in with Damien and Mike. She tapped at Paige's shoulder pointing to Seth as they made their way through the crowd again.

"Hey, you guys made it," Mike yelled over the music.

"Of course we did! So where's Roman?" Brit yelled back to Paige's horror.

Seth chuckled and pointed to the beast of a Samoan dancing and gyrating in front of them on the dance floor. He wasn't lying when he said Roman was in full Brie Mode. He soon spotted the arrival of his friends and burst through the crowd to envelope Brit and Paige in a hug. In his drunken blunder, Roman grabbed a hold of Paige's hand and dragged her to the dance floor with Naomi and Jimmy following close behind.

Brit eyed her friend as she was being dragged away, knowing she was probably grinning from ear to ear.

"You want something to drink?" Seth asked as he sat down. Brit followed his lead, plopping herself next to him as she threw her multicoloured hair behind her shoulder.

"Double shot of tequila and a beer... Or two!" Brit said with enthusiasm.

Seth shot her a look of horror, prompting her to laugh in response. "I'm going to have to peel you off the floor tonight aren't I?" He commented as he sauntered off to the bar. Brit swayed in her seat as the music danced through her body, making her feel at ease for the first time in days.

This was going to be a good night. They had the next two days off which meant Brit was going to drink her face off and dance her troubles away. She needed this, bad. She needed some kind of distraction from the shitty week.

As she began to loosen up, Brit caught herself squinting at the familiar sight walking to the bar- the devil himself. Ambrose.

He was by himself as she could see, but soon took a seat beside Brie and Daniel. Brit rolled her eyes, feeling as though she couldn't shake her own feelings free. The sight of him made her crazy as though she would jump out of her skin and mount him. She wanted him so badly even if he didn't want her.

"For the lovely lady," Seth said, handing her a shot of tequila. She snapped out of her daze and gladly sucked back the liquor, flinching as it burned her throat.

"Thanks but the whole bottle might come in handy next time," Brit caught herself saying as she continued to stare in Dean's direction. Mumbling jibberish to herself she hoped Seth hadn't caught on.

"Then I really am gonna have to scrape you off the floor," Seth joked, his eyes quickly softening and his expression serious.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked in all seriousness. His realization was proven true when Roman, Dean and himself checked into the hotel without her after the show. Roman pestered Dean about it, but he wouldn't budge.

"I don't know, I guess there's not much to say. You know how it was," she shrugged as she stared down at her hands. "Let's just say it's a good night to be single."

Seth nodded in agreement, not wanting to budge. Brit put on a fake smile as she shifted in her seat, her eyes lighting up as the crowd cheered to the music being played. "Dance with me," she blurted out.

"Woah... Is the abundance of liquor taking over already?"

Brit rolled her eyes, a cheeky grin plastered on her face as she led Seth to the middle of the dance floor where Naomi and Jimmy danced.

"Where did she go?" Brit asked in confusion, looking around for her missing best friend.

Naomi smirked. "Girl, they freaky. Roman kept asking how flexible she was then said something about bringing her back to his room."

"Ah, okay... Really don't need to know what my boy is up to," Seth said, pulling Brit closer to him. She filled the gap between them and danced along to the music thumping through their bodies.

"I'm really glad you decided to come out tonight," Seth said into her ear.

"Me too," she agreed.

As a few songs passed, Brit headed to the bar for another shot of tequila for herself and a beer for Seth. Dodging through the thick crowd was a struggle but she managed to reach the bar in one piece. A smiling Brie Bella and Daniel greeted her with a friendly 'hello' and a raise of their glasses."Congrats on your win tonight! I hope you knock Nikki on her ass cause she's driving me crazy," Brie said. Dean glanced at Brie once he realized who they were acknowledging but soon averted his gaze to his glass cradled in his hands.

Brit smiled back, noticing Dean tense as she stood behind him. He didn't acknowledge her but instead sucked back the rest of his whiskey in one gulp. Brit inhaled deeply as she slipped through the small opening between Dean and another patron awaiting the busy bartender's attention.

"Tequila again?" She heard his gravelly voice ask. Her heart pounded in her chest, realizing how much she missed that voice. It's just the tequila, relax she told herself over and over to no prevail.

"How'd you know?" Brit asked, leaning against the ledge. Dean raised his eyebrows and shot her a grin. "Baby, I know you too well."

She wanted to slap him. His little pet name made her weak at the knees, impairing her ability to avoid anything that had to do with him.

"Plus I saw Seth ordering that shit which he never does."

"Hmm," Brit mumbled, desperately trying to grab the bartender's attention.

"Get the beautiful lady a drink, let's go," Dean raised his voice. The bartender jumped as he saw who spoke, quickly walking over to take the order.

"Let's see... A double shot of tequila for you and a Heineken for Seth," Dean stated, staring at Brit the entire time. She nodded, handing the bartender a ten dollar bill.

Dean licked his lips, smirking to himself as he downed the rest of his drink.

"I know you too well," Dean mumbled.

"Not well enough," she shot back, earning a look of surprise from Dean.

"Enlighten me."

"I'm not doing this here." Brit fidgeted with her earring as she stood silently, Dean's state burning through her painfully.

Dean smirked pointing to her with his beer bottle clutched in his hand.

"You're pissed... You only do that when you're pissed off. See? I do know you all too well." With that cocky grin he liked his lips, following Brit's eyes as he did. She stared at his lips and breathed deeply, only to get a wider grin from him.

"My eyes are up here Brit," he chuckled.

"Fuck you," Brit defended, feeling like she should kick herself in the head for showing him he still had some effect on her.

Dean chuckled loudly. "Falling for my charm again, am I right baby? Have I already told you that I know you so well?"

Brit rolled her eyes as she grabbed the drinks from the bartender. "If you know me so well, then you would have known that I loved you enough to put up with your shit and now I look like the fucking idiot, Dean," she blurted out. She felt stupid, acting like a scorned lover but she needed to beat it in his head.

"Love?"

"Loved," Brit stressed. She chewed on the inside of her cheek, feeling annoyed that she was playing these games with him. "You finally got rid of me... Congratulations."

Dean chuckled to himself as he placed the bottle down in front of him. Staring up at Brit, his eyes were soft and full of sincerity. "I still love you Britney. I'm never gonna deny that shit."

Brit huffed, the feeling of daggers piercing through her chest multiple times, over and over to no avail. Why was he doing this? One minute he was telling her to forget about them, that they were never going to work out and that he did in fact love her. The next he was declaring his undeniable love for her. Fed up, Brit downed her double tequila shot and ordered herself another beer. She needed the affects of the alcohol to take over as her mind spun with Ambrose's way of thinking.

"Goodbye Dean," she said, rushing away from the bar with her drinks in hand to find Seth among the crowd.

X

It was nearing three in the morning as the club began clearing out, slowly. Seth had been right. He was left to peel Brit off the floor as her drunken tequila induced mind couldn't decide left from right. Naomi and Jimmy offered to bring her back to the hotel but Seth declined, telling them he could handle this crazy ball of fun. Shooting them a friendly wave goodbye, Naomi and Jimmy left still wondering if Roman brought Paige back to his room.

"You're so nice to me," Brit mumbled, holding her heels in one hand as she clutched a hold of Seth's arm in the other. She might have lost count off all the alcohol she willingly consumed, but she blamed Dean for that. Soon after their encounter at the bar, Summer Rae showed up and plopped herself beside Dean. Brit watched as the blonde bimbo roared probably one of the fakest laughs in mankind at Dean, trying her hardest to show she was totally into him.

Now Brit leaned against Seth as they exited the club awaiting the cab that would bring them back to the hotel.

"Hey man," Seth greeted as he handed Dean Brit's purse. Seth grabbed a hold of her before her legs have out for good. Dean stood near the curb with a cigarette in his mouth, not knowing what to do with the purse. Swinging it over his shoulder he couldn't help but grin as Brit was as she declared "white girl wasted."

"Heading back with us?" Seth asked. Dean nodded, somewhat jealous that he had the task of taking care of drunk Brit tonight.

"Hey I'm supposed to be mad at you," Brit slurred, placing her hand on her hip as she faced Dean.

"Oh yeah?" He replied, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"Mhmm... So you don't get to hold my purse," Brit smiled. Dean was all too willing to hand over the purse as Brit swayed back and forth.

"Where's Paige? Is she still in there?" Brit laughed.

"Uh, I don't know actually... Last time I saw her she was with Roman and-"

Brit couldn't help the uncontrollable laughter as her eyes grew wide. "Her wildest dream is coming true! And Roman'll find out why she's called The Screamer."

"Well thanks for the heads up. Looks like we're not getting any sleep tonight," Seth laughed, leading Brit to the cab that pulled up beside them.

The entire ride back to the hotel was silent with Brit occasionally humming to the radio playing silently. She sat between both men and leaned on Seth as her head became heavy. A small smile crept on her face as Dean's hand brushed against her exposed leg in that old familiar way.

As they pulled up to the hotel entrance Brit stumbled out of the cab with Dean as Seth got caught chatting with the cabbie over wrestling talk. Brit leaned herself on the cab as Dean took in every curve of her body.

"Why are you so mean?" Brit slurred as Dean stood closer to her. She faced him and for a moment Dean could see right through her drunken phase. She was being serious and Dean knew that.

"Cause that's how I am, sweetheart."

The small smile that crept its way to Brit's face soon fell. "I still love you too," she mumbled, unaware that she'd let her guard down. Sober Brit would be pissed.

"What?" he couldn't help but question.

She huffed, throwing her head back. "You heard me..."

"You sure about that?"

Brit moaned her answer, sending shivers throughout Dean's body.

The intense look in his eyes was enough to sober her up as he stared her down, watching intently as she bit her lip. He couldn't help himself from closing the gap between them to place a small, quick kiss on her lips. Both longed for this, but Dean couldn't shake the fact that he was making a huge mistake.

He stepped back and cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of Seth.

"You got her okay?" Dean asked.

Seth nodded as he exited the car, placing his arm around Brit's shoulders. Dean sauntered off into the hotel by himself, huffing as he cursed under his breath.

The journey up to Brit's room was one to remember. Seth laughed the entire ride in the elevator as she clung to his side, convinced the cables would snap at any given second. The doors slid open and Seth swung Brit over his shoulders, the key card in his hand as he navigated his way to her door.

 _5024_ was her room number.

Seth carried Brit into the room, plopping her down on her bed as she giggled uncontrollably.

"Don't leave me," she sulked, "Seth... Will you stay with me please?"

Seth hesitated, knowing all too well that spending the night with his best friend's ex-girlfriend was pretty much off limits, no matter how tempting it was.

"Pretty please? I'm kind of your responsibility now, aren't I?"

Seth shrugged, feeling her hand wrap around his as she pulled him to the bed.

"Plus, I'm being a good friend... I'm saving you from being scarred for life by the sight of Paige and Roman."

He smiled and pieced together a plan: lay with Brit till she fell asleep, sneak out, and head back to his room so he wouldn't feel guilty about the whole ordeal.

"Okay," Seth agreed, climbing in the bed with Brit who snuggled her face in the nape of his neck. His arms wrapped around her smaller frame so naturally, like it was meant to be. Smiling to himself, he couldn't help but think how long he had waited for this moment.


	3. Keep Coming Back

_Thank you so much to those who are reading, following, whatever! It's all great! :) Again, I don't own anything but my own Brit Ryan. Enjoy!_

 _/_

 _Seth gulped his water in a few swigs feeling completely worn out from his intense early morning workout. He mumbled and bopped his head to the music dispersing from the ear buds as his heavy feet stomped through the hall._

 _He passed a few of his friends, waving and smiling their way till he stood in front of his hotel suite door. Sliding the key card into the slot, he pushed open the door to find Brit quickly wiping away at her face and stood to her feet- wanting to flee the room._

 _She was crying._

 _"Sorry," Brit shrugged. She pushed her black rim glasses atop her nose and shielded her face. She was embarrassed._

 _"Don't be." Seth dropped his gym bag to the ground and sat on the sofa near Brit. He pulled his ear buds from his ears and turned his music off, placing his phone on the table in front of him._

 _"What's going on?" He asked whole heartedly._

 _Brit shrugged again. "Don't even worry about it. It's no big deal."_

 _The look on Seth's face was serious. "I know when something's a big deal. You never cry for no reason, Brit."_

 _She plopped herself beside him and rested her head against his shoulder. "It's Dean..." She huffed in hesitation, unsure if she should tell him. He was one of her closest friends, one of her brothers really. But Dean was a private kind of guy and she didn't think airing out their dirty laundry would please him._

 _"What's going on with you two?"_

 _Tears formed in her eyes, falling down her cheeks as she shut her eyes. It was eating away at her, and she desperately needed to tell someone. "Well... I found out about him and Summer. He's been fucking her behind my back."_

 _Seth felt his stomach turn. Dean was cheating on Britney? The Brit Ryan sitting beside him? He found that incredibly hard to process._

 _"What?" He asked through clenched teeth. "Really? The two of them?"_

 _She nodded. "Remember that shoot I had before my birthday? He was gonna come and see me before we headed back on the road but he said he missed his flight..."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"He met up with Summer instead. I heard the bitch talking to Rosa about it, saying how he was the best fuck she ever had and yada yada yada.. So I asked Dean about it and he fessed up to everything pretty quick. Won't talk to me since all this shit though."_

 _"What the fuck..." Seth blurted out. He still couldn't believe it._

 _"Did you or Roman know anything about this?"_

 _"No... I always thought he hated her," Seth answered, feeling a twinge in his heart that maybe Brit thought him and Roman covered Ambrose's tracks._

 _Brit shook her head, so frustrated. "I just didn't expect this... I'm in the middle of moving in with him for Christ sakes and he's been doing this shit? What the fuck did I do?"_

 _Seth didn't know what to say. But he knew what he wanted to do though. His best friend was cheating on the one girl he was crazy about. He felt like knocking Dean's teeth in._

 _"I just, don't wanna bombard you with all this shit. The last thing we need is a riff in our team and this shit to get in the way of everything we've worked so hard for."_

 _"We support each other, thick or thin, it doesn't matter," Seth reassured her. "As for Ambrose... He doesn't know how good he's got it. He fucked up and now he's gotta live with that. You do what you think is right and we'll still be here every step of the way, Britney."_

 _He held Brit close for a few more seconds, longing to prove to her how a real man should treat the beauty leaning on his shoulder._

X

The blinding sun beamed through the curtains uninvited, stirring Brit as she lay snuggled against her pillow. Desperate for shade, she raised the blankets over her head as she groaned in frustration. Maybe giving into the liquor was a bad idea.

"Seth?" Brit mumbled, the fragments from last night slowly piecing together. She remembered being carried to her room and practically forcing him to stay. _Poor guy_ , she thought.

Brit felt around for his body but turned up short. He wasn't there.

"He isn't here," Paige grumbled, shoving her black sunglasses over her tired eyes.

"Thank you, captain fucking obvious."

"Why was he here anyways?" Paige asked.

"Because you were too busy entertaining Roman so Seth got stuck with me and I think I forced him to s."

Paige giggled and rolled herself out of bed, wrapping herself in a blanket and plopping herself beside Brit.

"You two looked pretty comfortable when I got in." Paige had walked through the door close to three in the morning, combing he fingers through her hair that Roman messed up. She remembered giggling at the sight of Brit and Seth in a heap of arms and blankets. That's when Seth awoke, careful not to wake Brit as he slipped out the room and back to his own.

"Not like he had a choice... Besides, he didn't want to bother you guys," Brit stated.

Paige gasped. "Remind me to roundhouse Dean when I see him next... We hadn't exactly made it to Roman's bed when Dean practically barged into the room, all pissed off so it was kind of awkward after that."

Brit flushed as she remembered the kiss her and Dean had shared. Before her mind overflowed with emotional nonsense, her willpower took over. _Stop with these Ambrose feelings_ , her subconscious screeched.

In desperation, Brit smacked her hand on the night stand in need of her phone so she could see what ungodly hour it was."Eight?" She groaned tiredly, wondering if she was even going to be functional as the day progressed.

"Since you know all the dirt on me, what happened to you last night? Holy shit, did you and Seth-"

"No!" Brit blurted out in defence. Paige raised her hands in the air, pursing her lips as she lay with eyes wide open. "Holy shit, no!"

"Woah, just asking. My god, you'd think it actually happened."

"No, oh my god Paige!"

"What, I'm not saying he's bad on the eyes..."

"He's not."

Paige giggled. "Would you ever?"

"He's like my brother, you sicko... It would be like sleeping with my hot brother."

"So you would?" Paige smiled devilishly as Brit rolled her eyes.

"Enough about me, you little bitch... I wanna know if you finally conquered the beast?" Brit asked, nudging her blushing and giggling best friend.

X

It was the last of their off days which found Brit walking down to the hotel exercise room. Paige and Brit had been invited to Roman's room for a few drinks and mainly for Paige to see Roman. She accepted without thinking twice about it but Brit shrugged it off, not wanting to have a run in with Dean after the night before since Seth was out with Damien.

So a late night workout in the hotel's gym was in the cards instead. Pushing open the gym door, silence filled her. She was the only one there from what she could see. But walking past the corner stood Dean in front of the weights, groaning as he lifted them with ease.

Rolling her eyes, she attempted to keep her mouth shut. He was the only reason she was down here, trying to avoid him and it had backfired with her luck.

He looked at her through the mirror that stood in front of him, admiring the unamused expression on her face. "You're here too," he mumbled with a grunt.

Brit nodded, making her way over to the thread mile across the room from him. His eyes followed her through the mirror but she never once looked back, fearing he'd reel her in with just one gaze.

"Raige was enough for one night?" she muttered.

A small grin pulled at Dean's lips as he picked up another pair of weights in either hand. As he had his back faced to Brit she couldn't help but run her eyes over him. She admired how the muscles in his arms and shoulders protruded with every movement, making her feel flushed. Brit cleared her throat instead, pushing the buttons on the machine as she started the old thing up. Both were silent, feeling the awkward silence that filled the air.

"Rough morning?" Dean asked, but kind of regretting it after. He knew that breaking his girl's heart had consequences but he didn't think it would be this damn awkward.

Brit shrugged. "Not so bad. I've gotten better since the last tequila benders thanks to a certain asshole," she spat without even thinking twice about it.

Dean wasn't stupid. He knew she was referring to her finding out about Summer and the night in Havana when he dumped her.

"That hurt, Brit," Dean commented, placing his hand over his heart dramatically, like it actually did some damage.

"Oh don't give me that shit. You don't even know what hurt is, Ambrose," Brit shot back, feeling her blood boil over. Dean didn't answer; instead he picked up another heavier set of weights.

"What if I did?" Dean asked, he dare stare back at her.

"Then there would be something seriously wrong with the world... Dean Ambrose hurt? Shit... That never happens," Brit laughed.

"I know I'm the asshole but Britney, you're gunning for my crown here."

Brit huffed in frustration and her hands fumbled with the buttons to the machine, trying to turn the damn thing off. She had enough of him and she couldn't bite her tongue any longer.

"I'm the asshole?" Brit asked, unable to control her voice. "You cheated on me! You broke up with me! After all the shit we went through, I stuck around didn't I? I loved you Dean... And all I got was my ass kicked to the curb literally with no real fucking explanation. Did I do something wrong for you to cheat on me? Did I move in too quick?"

He was calm as she went completely off, his expression stone as he uttered a simple "no."

"See? No explanation. And I'm supposed to go on like everything is okay? So we don't fuck up The Shield? Is that how you always felt about me? Fucking second to-"

Dean had enough and dropped the weights onto the ground. The loud thud echoed through the empty room as Dean turned to finally face Brit. He glided over to where she was standing, his face stern and emotionless. Brit stood her ground and refused to back down from the pressing issues.

"You weren't happy, Britney. Don't you fucking get it?" His voice rasped. "Yeah I fucked up and yeah you forgave me but that doesn't mean shit. You were miserable. I did what I did a couple days ago cause you deserve better than me. Not me... Do you not think it hurts me? Huh?"

"Then why did you kiss me last night if you're no good for me? Why are you doing this to me?" Brit whispered. She was already sick of this back and forth banter. They were supposed to be broken up yet neither one really wanted or could accept that.

Dean ran a hand through his hair as he stepped closer to Brit just so they were inches apart. Her eyes became glassy and she bit her lip, trying her hardest to keep her shit together. _Don't you dare cry in front of him you cowardly bitch,_ her subconscious yelled.

"I didn't want any of this. But its better this way, trust me. As for last night... It's what I wanted and I got it, right?"

"Fuck you," Brit spat. His lips curled into a devilish smile as he placed his hand on her shoulder, fingering the strap of her tank top. "I already have sweetheart."

She felt the urge to back hand that smirk right off his face. She smacked his hand away but couldn't take her eyes away from his. It was like some weird magnetic pull between the two growing stronger.

But all of a sudden his lips connected with hers in a kiss she didn't reject. Dean nearly suffocated her as he pressed his body against hers, hungrily attacking her lips. His hands gripped at her hips as she wrapped her arms willingly around his neck, something both of them had been longing to do for days now.

If Dean had it his way he would have had Brit with her legs above her head in the nearest room. But he wasn't that lucky. Soon heavy footsteps followed by laughing that filled the room as the door opened and they were no longer alone.

They shoved one another away and tried acting as casual as possible. Dean faced the weights again and Brit stood in the middle of the room completely dumbfounded as Titus and Darren finally rounded the corner, pushing and shoving each other.

"What the fuck?" she mumbled to herself, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

Through the mirror, Dean looked at Brit with hungry eyes. He licked his lips, smirking as their eyes met once again. Dean's eyes left her for a second to acknowledge Darren and Titus who stood beside him, grabbing at the weights. Brit quickly snapped out of her weakened state and smiled as Titus greeted her.

She couldn't put any words together even if she tried. She could feel her heart race as Dean licked his lips again, prompting her to bolt out of the room and to the nearest elevator before she lost it. Brit tried to compose herself until the elevator doors shut. She threw herself against the wall and sighed heavily with wide eyes as she came to the realization that she gave in yet again.

"Holy fucking shit."


	4. Something New

_I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan. Enjoy!_

 _/_

 _"So that's how you tame this damn lunatic," Roman laughed, nudging at Seth who smiled at the sight in front of them._

 _It was Sunday night in Florida at the performance centre where they were training for the last couple hours now. After a few turns in the ring, they were now watching Brit who had Dean trapped in a sleeper hold with her legs wrapped around his waist. Smiling, she kissed his cheek tauntingly._

 _"Common Dean, tap for me," she urged, squeezing her legs around his midsection._

 _"That's not all I wanna do for you," he uttered with a laugh, grabbing for her hands._

 _"Easy there guys," Roman joked. "No one wants to see that."_

 _In one swift motion Dean pulled Brit over his shoulder, pinning her underneath his body. His chest lay against hers and his palms held hers to the mat._

 _He smiled down at her, his ocean eyes so mesmerizing she found herself short of breath._

 _"A few more seconds and I swear, I would have had you tapped," she whispered._

 _Dean chuckled, his eyebrow raised as his mind flooded with dirty thoughts. "You would've had me tapped? Think it would be the other way around sweetheart."_

 _Brit couldn't help but giggle at his sarcasm. "Touché, you cocky son of a bitch."_

 _"Go out with me," he mumbled, blowing his hair out of his face._

 _"Smooth moves there Ambrose, I'll give you that," she shrugged._

 _"Answer my question." He smirked, brushing the few strands of hair covering her eyes. She smiled, melting from underneath him as his electric blue eyes stared into hers._

 _"I don't think that was a question."_

 _Dean sighed, a grin slowly forming. "Go out with me tonight?" He finally asked._

 _She smiled and nodded slowly, wondering what the hell took him so long._

 _Dean looked up and smirked, watching as Seth and Roman were caught talking to Nattie and TJ. It was the perfect moment to pull out all the moves on the beauty as she lay sprawled out in the middle of the mat. His lips slowly met hers in a kiss they had longed for, for weeks. And it was perfect._

 _"Hey-" Seth went to ask Dean, but his face dropped realizing he was attached by the mouth to the one girl he wanted more than anything. But to his disappointment, his best friend, the unsympathetic lunatic beat him to it and it hurt._

 _X_

Brit stood in front of the camera with her hands on her hips and a grin tugging at her lips. Behind her stood Dean with his arms folded across his chest and a cocky smile. They had just defeated Naomi and Jimmy Uso in a mixed tag team match, proving again and again why The Shield was a force to be reckoned with.

Now, Brit was being asked about her championship match against Nikki Bella at Extreme Rules. Just as Renee was about to ask another question, Brit held her hands up in the air stopping her mid sentence.

 **"Lemme save you the trouble, Ren," Brit said with a flick of her tongue. Pushing her hair over her shoulder, she grabbed the mic and stared deep into the camera.**

 **"I hope your listening Nikki Bella. What I did to Naomi out there is just a taste of what I'm going to do to you. And just so you know, at Extreme Rules it's not going to be just another old Diva's match... It's going to be a strap match."**

Brit could hear the roar of the crowd which brought a devilish smile to her face.

 **"Enjoy your championship while you can, because in just a couple weeks I'm going to whip your ass and take everything from you, Mrs. Bella. So countdown the days because soon enough you'll learn that fearless is a thing of the past," she spat, shoving the mic into Renee's hands and sauntered off with Dean as the camera cut.**

"Good job out there," Dean mumbled as they walked down the hallway together, grabbing a few water bottles along the way.

"Thanks, you too," she mumbled, grabbing a water bottle from his hand.

It had been awkward since their make out session at the hotel almost a week ago. Brit didn't know what to say and sure as hell wasn't going to admit that she liked it.

"So uh, you coming down to Vegas anytime soon, to you know, pick up all your shit?" He asked, cringing.

Brit couldn't suppress her laugh. "If I feel like making the four and a half hour drive anytime soon, then yeah I will."

Dean was silent and they slowed down their pace in the middle of the hall. He watched Brit swipe a few strands away from her face, biting her lip like he loved.

"And maybe I'll get Paige to come with me whenever we're off so us two aren't alone. Wouldn't want a repeat of the other night, Romeo," she muttered, lacing her words with wit to shadow her real feelings.

"Romeo?" He said, squinting and shaking his head. "If that's true then can you still taste it?" Dean's raspy voice asked. He pushed his hair back and grinned.

"Taste what?" Brit replied, completely oblivious to Dean's question.

"Me? On your lips?"

Brit couldn't help but smirk at his cocky remark. Dean smiled, knowing she never could resist his charm.

"Wow, you don't quit do you?" She asked.

Dean's face turned to stone as he watched Brit bite her lip, waiting for some smart ass remark. He wanted to let his hands run wild on her. He wanted to kiss every inch of her body and make her scream like he was good at doing. It wasn't hard to admit but this whole breakup thing clearly wasn't working out. He really couldn't keep his lips off her.

Dean composed himself with a deep breath. "I guess not," he said as he walked off into the hall leading to the locker room. He couldn't stand the tension between them any longer.

Brit power walked through the halls in desperate search of her friends, hopefully to get Dean of her mind. As she turned the corner she found Roman, Seth and Paige standing in front of a row of TV monitors casually talking among one another. Brit smirked at the cheeky grin on Paige's face and how she just seemed to beam as she laughed at whatever Roman was saying.

"Hey Brit," Paige greeted. She smiled widely as Roman hung his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey screamer," Brit sang casually. Paige's pale skin flushed and she hid her face, reminding herself to kick Brit in the ass later.

"Hey, I like when she screams," Roman said. He smiled and kept his arm securely around Paige. Seth and Brit shared a certain look between them but stayed silent. None of them wanted a visual.

"What's shakin' Rollins?" Brit asked as she plopped herself beside her friend.

"Not much," Seth replied. "So a strap match, huh?"

Brit smiled. "I know, right?"

"Whose idea was that?" Roman chimed in.

"Steph's actually. She said she wanted something memorable for the Diva's match and we all agreed to it. Well, I think I was a little more enthusiastic since the idea of dragging around a Bella twin was brought up."

"Nice," Seth replied with a laugh.

"Maybe we'll hang her up like a piñata afterwards," Roman chuckled.

"Like we really want to beat out whatever's inside her?" Paige snorted.

"I want what's inside you," Roman commented, making Paige giggle like a twelve year old school girl.

Seth rolled his eyes completely aware that tonight he wouldn't be getting any sleep to which he groaned in frustration.

"Stay with me tonight if you're not doing anything," Brit suggested. "Paige literally went ahead and booked us the biggest suite in the hotel so I can basically fit the entire roaster. Plus, I'll be lonely and that's no fun."

Seth chuckled, nodding his head as Brit's smile grew. "Sounds good," he said.

X

"Okay, okay, one more," Seth agreed. Brit giggled and sat on the bed in front of him with her hands buried in his hair. She pulled a hair elastic through his hair and secured a bun on the top of his head that matched hers. She took her phone and snapped a few pictures of their weekly ritual: Instagram selfies.

"Okay, your free to go," Brit said, pulling the hair elastic from Seth's hair. Putting her beer bottle to her lips, she flicked through the channels attempting to find something to watch.

Seth felt his phone vibrate in his pant pocket indicating a text. Scanning the screen, he read a message sent from Dean.

 _'Man, where you at? Paige and Rome are going at it.'_

 _'Sorry man, I forgot to tell you I'm with Brit_ ,' Seth texted back.

Dean never responded and Seth knew why. He knew he struck a deep wound but not once did he feel guilty. Dean had plenty of chances, one after another, and screwed every single one up. Now Seth was there to pick up the pieces and he was more than willing to, finally.

"Thanks for keeping me company while my best friend is out getting screwed," Brit teased.

"Not like I had a choice... I've heard Roman going at it before and believe me, it sounds like bloody murder."

Brit laughed. "Oh dear god. Maybe I'm the one doing you a favour."

"Yes you are," Seth agreed with a nod.

As it was nearing midnight, the duo lay lazily together as they watched a not so edited version of Hostel. Brit rested her head against Seth's shoulder as she covered her eyes.

"I still don't understand why we're watching this," Brit mumbled underneath her hands. "Honestly, it just freaks me out. And nothing freaks me out."

"Makes you think what would happen if we wandered off on our European tours."

Brit snorted. "Note to self, never wander off or you'll end up like that," she pointed to the continued gore fest playing out on the TV. "Jesus Christ..."

"What a nice movie you picked for us to watch," Seth mumbled, rubbing his bearded chin.

"Shut up... You could have stopped me. It's equally you're fault too," Brit teased, snuggling against his shoulder. He looked over at the beauty against his shoulder, smiling at the sight. He knew this was his chance and he was about to take a leap of faith. His suspicions were proven true a few days ago when Brit finally fessed up that her and Dean were done and this was his opening. He waited so long to tell her his true feelings, and he sure as hell didn't wanna miss out of this opportunity. So he smiled and put his hand on Brit's exposed leg, catching her a little off guard. Her eyes met with Seth's as his expression softened, turning serious. "Goddamn Britney, you're so beautiful," he whispered.

"Thanks," Brit whispered, her hazel eyes caught with his. He slowly leaned in, his lips softly pressed to hers. The kiss was slow and gentle- something Brit hadn't experienced in quite awhile. Seth faced Brit with his hands placed on either side of her face as he deepened the kiss, still a slow rhythm to it.

This is what Seth had been waiting for since their developmental days- the very first moment he met her. The want and need of having her to himself only intensified when Dean stepped in, scooping her up right from under his nose.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that..." He mumbled against her lips, feeling all too vulnerable with his confession out in the open.

"I do now."

With whatever power overcame Brit, she had Seth on his back as she straddled his lap. Her lips moved with his and the smallest moan escaped her lips as Seth ran his hands underneath the back of her tank top. He grazed at her skin and she bit his lip in a haze of lust, earning a throaty groan in return. His fingers slowly trailed to her ribs and rested underneath her bra, sort of teasing her. In one swift motion, Seth had Brit on her back as he hovered over top, his lips never moving from hers. She held his face with her hands and enjoyed the gentle feeling of his lips, his hands, roaming all over her body.

X

It was the early morning and Paige made one hell of a ruckus as she came through the hotel room door.

"Fucking bloody door," she shouted for all to hear. Brit began to stir, realizing a rather large weight on top of her mid section as she moved. She snapped her eyes open, remembering that Seth had spent the night with her.

She remembered the look on his face when he told her how beautiful she was and the feeling of his lips on hers. Shutting her eyes she could only imagine what would have happened if neither of them came to, realizing they were moving a little too fast.

"Sorry," Paige whispered as she walked by Brit's room, the door wide open. She stopped and glanced twice, realizing someone hung their arm around Brit.

"Go away," Brit mouthed to which Paige gave her two thumbs up and walked away.

"Is she always this loud?" Seth mumbled into Brit's curtain of blue and blonde hair that covered his face.

"I'm thinking of getting her a muzzle."

"Makes two of us."

Brit melted in Seth's arms as he pulled her closer, nuzzling his face against the crook of her neck. Just as the two started to doze off, his phone beeped indicating a text. Brit groaned and handed Seth his phone. With sleepy eyes he stared at the screen till his vision cleared.

 _Where you at man? Interview in half hour. It_ was from Roman.

"Shit," Seth muttered. It was already 9:00am.

"You guys have that interview don't you?" Brit mumbled, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Yeah... Well as much as I would love to lay here all morning with you, I gotta go," Seth said, releasing her from his hold. He got up from the bed and pulled oh his jeans, holding his t-shirt in his hand as he stood in front of Brit.

"Look, I don't want what happened last night to make things awkward between us," Seth mumbled, tying his hair out of his face. He was distracted when Brit stood on the bed on her knees, letting her blonde and blue hair fall past her shoulders as she stared at him. He couldn't help but take in the half naked beauty in front of him.

Without a word, Brit's lips crashed with his. "I wanted it just as much as you did."

Seth smiled but soon grumbled as his phone rang- an irritated Roman trying to get through.

"I'll see you in San Fran, sweetheart," he said, placing a kiss on the top of her head. Brit lay back down as he left in a hurry, worried Roman would have his neck if they were late for their interview.

Paige sauntered into the room with her mouth hung open and her eyes wide.

"You do realize a shirtless Seth Rollins just left your room right?"

"Yes Paige... I have eyes you know."

Paige rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of Brit's bed. She had her hair pulled up into a bun and sunglasses covering her eyes- the results of a goodnight.

"Oh my God, did you sleep with him?"

Brit huffed. "No. But we almost did..."

"Oh my god, you bitch! What happened?

Brit smirked. "We were just sitting here, watching a movie and just hanging out and he tells me how beautiful I am and kissed me. It got a little crazy..."

Paige's jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Really."

"Wow," Paige paused. "Still a little more PG than my night."

"I could just imagine," Brit said, scratching at her forehead. Paige lay beside her best friend, pulling the blankets over her shoulders.

"You like him," Paige pointed out.

"Of course."

"I mean more than a friend, Britney."

That's where she was at a crossroad. Seth was amazing. He was one of her best friend's for a reason. But in the back of her heart, tucked away tightly, were her fiery feelings for Dean that seemed to boil over whenever he was near. It was obvious she wasn't over him. Not one bit.

"I- I don't know. I mean, another Shield member? It's like I'm an addict."

"But it's not necessarily a bad thing... I mean, isn't it obvious that their hot?"

"No shit," Brit laughed, twirling a piece of blue hair around her finger. Her eyes fell to her cell phone violently vibrating on the nightstand beside her.

"Well then that can be your excuse. Plus, I like him more then I like Dean so you have my blessing. Now get your ass up. We gotta work out then drive to San Fran," Paige demanded.

Staring down at her phone, Brit couldn't help but smile at the message radiating off the screen from Seth.

 _Thanks for the amazing night, Brit Ryan._

X

"Man where did you even go last night?" Roman asked as he pulled on his beanie. He sat in the rental car with Seth in the back seat, waiting on Dean who was buying coffee for their almost two hour drive to San Francisco.

"Britney's room," Seth mumbled, lazily flipping through his phone as his eyelids weighed heavy.

Roman eyed his best friend suspiciously with a look of surprise painted all over his face. "Are you insane? Ambrose would murder you if he found out you were hittin' it with his girl, you fucking idiot."

Seth furrowed his eyebrows, utterly confused by his best friend. "No no, Brit and Dean are done dude."

"What?"

"Man, you've been too busy with your dick. They've been done for a couple weeks now. Dean broke it off."

"So that's why she wasn't rooming with us... But rooming with Paige..."

Seth chuckled. "Yes Roman. That's exactly why."

"So you're snatching her up now?"

Seth didn't answer, earning a small smirk from Roman.

"That girl has been eating at you since day one, my friend."

"What?"

"You got a thing for Britney. You always have. It's only gotten worse since Dean lost his mind and fucked around on her."

Roman spotted Dean exit the coffee shop, looking all but amused as he balanced the cups in his hands.

"Because I want this to be a painless drive to San Fran, we're not talking about this," Seth said.

"I agree with you man. But you better talk to him first... And don't be surprised if you lose your teeth over this. You know how Dean is," Roman muttered.


	5. Take Care Of You

_Thank you to those who are taking the time to read and review! Again, I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan. Enjoy!_

 _/_

 _"Are we gonna talk about this?" Seth heard Brit's strained voice ask. He stood on the other side of the locker room door, listening as the shit was about to hit the fan._

 _"For fuck sakes Britney..." Dean mumbled back, annoyed that this was coming up before their main event match. "I said not at work."_

 _"You won't fucking talk to me any other time... So calm the fuck down and talk to me."_

 _"Don't you fucking tell me to calm down."_

 _"Don't tell you to calm down? Are you kidding? How about I tell you not to stick your dick in any more blonde skanks? How about that?"_

 _"Holy fuck Britney," an exasperated Dean groaned. He knew he fucked up but maybe he wasn't gonna hear the end of it any time soon, but fighting about it wouldn't make it any better. Even he knew that._

 _"What?"_

 _"Nothing. Just give me my fucking space Britney. I don't wanna talk about it," he grumbled back._

 _Seth could feel his jaw aching as he clenched his teeth together. He wanted to kick Dean's teeth in._

 _It had been a few days since Seth walked in on Brit in a mess of tears. Since then he couldn't hold his tongue anymore. He had told Dean some words of encouragement..._

 _'Don't be a fucking idiot. A girl like her deserves a hell of a lot more then what you're giving. She doesn't deserve to be played like every other girl. She won't put up with that shit forever, man,' he had said to Dean after he learned of the infidelity._

 _"Whatever Dean... I don't even know why I put up with your shit anyways," Brit whispered. This conversation was going nowhere and Brit didn't want to face the fact that serious shit was brewing in paradise._

 _"Jesus Christ... No more of this shit when we're here, alright?" Dean said, his voice booming with anger. "God fucking damn it."_

X

Paige drummed her fingers against the steering wheel, humming to the faint sound of generic rock music emanating from the car radio. She pushed her thick black rimmed sunglasses further on her nose as she stopped at a red light.

"Are we there yet?" Brit asked in a huff. She grew tired of the car ride as she couldn't feel anything below her ass.

"What are you, five?" Paige laughed.

"I can't feel my ass," Brit complained as she sucked from the straw hanging out of the ice tea bottle.

"I bet Seth can take care of that for you."

"Paige!" Brit shrieked, letting a smile tug at her lips. "I keep telling you... We kissed and he happened to spend the night with me while a certain someone was too busy with her vagina!"

"Britney Elizabeth Ryan!" Paige screamed, trying her hardest to pull off a stone cold face.

Brit erupted into laughter at her friend's ridiculous attempt to sound forceful. "Since when did you turn into my mom?"

Paige shook her head and pulled into the back lot of the arena beside all the other rentals. Brit pushed her sunglasses further to her face and exited the passenger seat, greeting fans as her and Paige made their way through security with their bags.

Summer stood by The Shield's locker room with her hands on her hips and a huge pearly white grin planted on her face as Paige and Brit walked by.

"Hi ladies... See you in the ring tonight," she beamed, batting her eyelashes in Brit's direction.

Paige waved, trying to match the grin on Summer's face. Brit didn't give her anything- no smile or wave. Instead she tried to compose herself and not beat the shit out of the slut was painful enough.

"What is she doing? Guarding the place?" Brit mumbled as they walked past.

"I heard Dean's been hanging around her since we all went out that one night... Damn Chihuahua that she is."

"Oh nice," Brit mumbled.

The two slipped into their ring gear and bolted out of the room, heading for hair and makeup before the opening pyro began. With a finish of mascara Brit was whisked away by security as they rounded up Seth and Dean for their match. Tonight's mixed triple threat tag team match saw Dean, Seth and Brit against Fandango, Cody Rhodes and the Chihuahua herself, Summer.

"Hey," she heard Seth say as they approached.

She beamed at the sight of him. She smiled as he ran his eyes all over her. He pointed to her hair, smiling again. "New hair?"

Brit swished her hair around, letting the blue and blonde strands of her elaborate faux hawk ponytail fall past her shoulders. "You like?"

"Of course."

Dean and Roman slowly approached behind them, a small grin playing at Dean's lips as he saw Brit. "Ready?"

The three walked through the arena past the many fans standing around hoping to catch a glimpse of the group. They waited at the very top of the arena for their music to hit, as security cornered off the fans.

"You so look beautiful," Seth whispered to Brit. She couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips and the playful laugh that followed.

"Seth!" she said with a shake of her head as she nudged him.

"What? I'm just stating the obvious."

"Well aren't you generous, kind sir," Brit smiled, stretching her arms over her head.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Why, what do you have in mind?"

"Have dinner with me... After the show."

Brit didn't need to be asked twice. She accepted with a smile, just in time as their music echoed throughout the arena.

Brit led the group down the stairs as her smug, full of herself facade took over. She climbed atop the barricade and stood with great ease, staring her competition down. She jumped to the ground with the guys following around the ring. Brit could see Summer basically undressing Dean with her eyes, making Brit twitch with unknown envy. She had her eyes set on Summer, and only her at that point.

Seth and Fandango started the match with Seth dominating his competition. After a few tags back and forth, Dean now stood in the middle of the ring awaiting Cody to rise to his feet only to be pummelled to ass again. Summer saw her opportunity and tagged herself in. Cody was forced to leave the ring as Summer paraded in front of Dean, trying to be sexy. Her hips moved from side to side, which Brit mistook as waddling as she placed her hand on Dean's chest. Backing away, Dean exited through the ring and let Brit deal with Summer.

Brit stood in front of her and shoved her forcefully so she fell on her ass. She quickly stood to her feet and slapped Brit across her face with actual force. A shocked Brit grabbed Summer by her hair and threw her against the turnbuckles, unloading a world of hurt on her.

Fandango then distracted the referee, enough for Summer to reverse and choke Brit against the ropes. Brit could feel Summer lean into her ear. "He's mine now," she whispered.

Roman shouted for the ref to take his head out of his ass, but in lighter words. Brit lay on the mat as Summer shouted and pointed her finger at the booing audience. Quickly, Brit kicked Summer in her face, knocking her on her ass again. She covered her but to no avail. Summer slapped her again and engaged in a cat fight beating. "He's gonna regret ever being with you," she muttered quietly as she slapped Brit. Throwing her to her ass again, Brit quickly rose to her feet and saw her opening. Running against the ropes, Brit caught Summer in a running hurricanrana that rendered her disoriented. As Brit walked along the ropes urging Summer to get up, Fandango pulled Brit by her hair. Her Shield brothers didn't take kindly to the interference. But Brit held her own and super kicked Fandango square in the face. She then turned her attention to Summer and set her up for a golden gate swing- or as Brit liked to call it, Brits and Pieces.

She was successful but Cody interfered as soon as Brit covered her for the pin. As Dean and Seth were about to enter the ring, completely fuming, he ran back to his waiting position like nothing happened. Summer found her inner strength and crawled her way to Cody who was now tagged in.

Brit had no choice and tagged Seth in. Halfway through, Summer waltzed over to where Brit stood on the apron, taunting her. As Summer laughed in the audiences direction, Brit flew into the air and crashed into the blonde bimbo, running summersault style. The crowd erupted, allowing Brit to whisper non encouraging words into her ear. "You're just another notch on his bed post, bitch."

Seth dominated and quickly set Cody up for Peace of Mind. Just as Fandango was about to interfere, Dean and Roman took care of him.

Seth picked up the win as Roman and Dean helped Brit to her feet.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

Brit glared. "Yeah, I just kicked your skank's ass... I'm feeling great."

X

In the Diva's locker room, Brit and Paige were alone for the time being. Brit was praying to God that Summer had left for the next town, not wanting a confrontation with the bitch after what transpired during their match.

"Why are you getting all dolled up?" Paige asked, pulling her wet hair into a knot. Brit pulled at the hem of her black crop top and skirt combo, accepting that it was a little shorter than anticipated. Her washed hair was still damp but her natural curls looked flawless as they shaped her thin face.

"Seth is taking me out," Brit said, her wine stained lips curling into a smile.

"Wow, for once I'm the one without plans."

Brit raised her eyebrow in Paige's direction. "Why, what's Reigns doing without you tonight?"

"He texted me saying he's going to the bar with Dean. Roman just found out you two broke up so he's taking him out to the bar to wallow in self pity."

Brit laughed. "Wow... So what are they doing after that? Getting all cuddled up in their jammies and watching countless, puke worthy chick flicks?" Brit teased.

"You never know," Paige erupted in giggles. "Maybe I'll drop by a little unannounced. Who knows, Summer might end up keeping Ambrose busy tonight so I can have Roman all to myself."

Brit groaned, balling her fists at her sides. Paige noticed, sitting forward a little.

"Speaking of the bitch... I'd like to kick the shit out of her and maybe knock her teeth out."

"Uh oh, here we go," Paige said, the sound of excitement laced with her words.

"You should have heard the shit she was saying during our match."

"Like what?"

"That he's hers and she'll make him regret ever being with me."

Paige's mouth hung open in shock. "Are you serious? Now I can see why you'd like to kick her ass."

"Yep..."

"Your still in love with Ambrose, aren't you?" Paige asked, zipping her jacket. She knew Brit's answer but wanted to hear it herself.

Brit huffed, confused with her own feelings. "I am, I'll be honest with you. I don't wanna see him with that whore. Anyone else BUT Summer and I would try to be completely fine with it. But I'm trying to move on and maybe Seth is the way to go. I really like him and I feel like everything is falling into place, so naturally with him. I just don't understand why the fuck I can't shake off Ambrose."

"You had so much with Dean, of course you're not gonna get over it just yet. I don't blame you for feeling the way you do about both of them. But maybe have sex with Seth then see what happens then."

"Wow, thanks Paige," Brit said with an eye roll. Paige swarmed her best friend with a hug, earning a groan from Brit.

"I'm kidding, Brit. But maybe it could work."

"Whatever screamer, I'm going to meet Seth. Enjoy your sex if you end up getting the beast tonight," Brit said as she waved farewell to her friend and lugged her bags on over to the locker room Seth shared with Dean and Roman. She knocked a few times and set her bags on the ground as she waited for the door to open.

"Lookin' good girl!" Naomi said as she passed by, distracting Brit from the opening of the door.

"Yeah, you do look good," a deep, cocky voice commented. Dean stood in front of Brit with a smug look on his face, undressing her with his eyes. It was obvious but he didn't give two shits.

"Where's Seth?" Brit asked as she rolled her eyes. Dean stared a hole right through the one who used to be his girl.

"I don't know but he sure is missing this," Dean muttered, still staring Brit up and down. "Damn... Is this what I'm missing now?" he teased.

"Just tell me where he is..."

"He went to pack his rental before you got here..."

"Thanks," Brit mumbled.

"Anytime baby," Dean replied, smiling at how uncomfortable she got. He knew she couldn't resist his pet names. He closed in on the space between them, hovered his lips to her ear. "You do look fucking sexy, Britney."

"Save it for Summer, Dean." Brit walked away from the door in a huff, tired of Dean's cocky attitude. It wasn't helping the idea of getting over him entirely.

Dean shut the door and chuckled to himself, running his hand through his messy, tangled wet hair.

"Dude, I just found out a couple hours before that you guys actually broke up weeks ago... Sure ain't acting like it."

"It's not what I wanted, Reigns," Dean shrugged.

"Then why did you do it?"

Dean sighed, shoving his belongings into his suitcase. "Cause it's what had to be done."

"So you have no problem with Seth just jumping in and picking up where you left off? You have noticed, haven't you?"

Of course Dean had a problem with it. In fact, he wanted to stomp the life out of his brother. Ever since him and Brit broke up, Seth had drawn her in like bait. He was pissed about it. Brit was his only love. The first girl he wasn't sick of after one conversation. The first girl he didn't kick out of bed the morning after. She was the first girl to keep up with his witty, cocky sense of humour and he let her go.

"I'm fine with it man." Dean lied, completely over the conversation. Seth had talked to him briefly, wanting to know how he felt about him taking Brit out. Dean said he didn't care, which he actually did.

"Call up Paige, tell her to keep your ass company tonight... I'm going out." With that, Dean pranced out of the room with his bags in tow, searching for Summer Rae. He needed blondie to keep his mind off Brit tonight.

X

Brit and Seth pulled up to a rather large, two story restaurant in the heart of San Fran, a block away from the arena. It was rather busy even for ten thirty at night, with all sorts of flocks flooding the building. A few fans stood around, snapping photos of the new pair as they sauntered through the doors. Seth placed his arm around Brit's waist as they headed straight for the hostess smiling their way. Luckily Seth had made reservations before even asking Brit, a bold move on his part.

The tall blonde hostess walked them up a flight of stairs to the second floor and through a door to a private table on the patio overlooking downtown. Beautiful purple and pink fuchsias hung from the ceiling in baskets overtop the candle lit table.

"Wow, I'm impressed. This place is gorgeous. How did you even get a table like this in such short notice?"

"Well, I felt really good about your chances of saying yes that I made reservations this morning," he admitted.

"Really?" Brit asked, amused that Seth was so determined.

"And Cena. Him and Nikki come here when they're in town."

"Oh, getting tips from Cena now?" Brit teased, setting her purse beside the chair she sat down in.

"The enemy, I know."

Brit giggled, running her hand through her hair as she stared into Seth's eyes. This guy had already made a lasting impression of this first date.

The two ordered a couple beers and their meal, admiring the beautiful view of the night's sky as they waited. Seth couldn't help keep his eyes off Brit when she wasn't looking.

They finished their meal slowly, caught up in conversation and laughter. For the first time in a long while Brit was actually enjoying herself. She was genuinely happy and relieved that the Ambrose effect seemed to have worn off. Grabbing her beer, she waltzed her high heeled feet along the patio to overlook the street below. Seth joined her, leaning his arms against the rails as he looked up into the sky.

"Thank you for taking me out," Brit whispered, rubbing at her arms as the cool breeze made her shutter. Seth smiled, picking a pink flower from the hanging basket above and placing it in Brit's hair.

"No problem," Seth replied, slowly enveloping his hand in hers. Her eyes locked with his intensely and in one swift motion her lips collided with his, kissing him slowly.

His strong hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to his body with ease. She led out a low moan, earning a chuckle from Seth.

"Is dessert out of the question?" He asked, running his hands up her back. Her eyes burned with desire as he played with the zipper on the back of her shirt. Brit smirked, colliding her lips with his again. Biting his bottom lip gently, she earned a rewarding low growl.

"Way out of the question," Brit breathed. His lips found hers again and she willingly kissed him back, only to be interrupted by a knock on the glass door.

Their stood the timid waitress, unsure if she should have walked away at that point. Brit smiled, resting her head against Seth's shoulders as his arms were still around her body.

"Poor girl... Let's make sure we tip her," Brit laughed, biting her lip as she rubbed her lipstick off Seth's lips.

He stared intently, taking all of her beautiful features in. Especially that lip bite he found so arousing. _This girl_ , he thought.


	6. All Work, No Play

_I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan. Enjoy!_

 _/_

"You're back early," Roman commented as Dean barged through the door, kicking it shut. He turned around with furrowed eyebrows and his finger pointed in Roman's direction. "I could say the same about you, Rome."

"Summer kick you outta bed?" Roman laughed.

Dean smirked. "You know I don't kiss and tell brotha."

"You used to man," Roman said, unsure if he should have bit his tongue instead. He watched as Dean scratched his head with his eyes shut and fist balled.

"Woah man... Come on, it's a joke. Laugh..."

Dean let out one of the most fake, painful laughs of his entire life. "Funny guy," he grumbled, kicking off his shoes. "Where's Paige anyways?" he asked.

Roman smirked, chuckling as he leaned forward. Running his hand through his hair he couldn't help his cheeks beginning to flush a bring red. "Her mom called and she thought it was the perfect time to answer the damn call..."

"You fucked her while she was on the phone with her mom?" Dean laughed.

"Hey I tried... She left to talk to her before I could even try."

"Nice," Dean mumbled, looking around the room for his other brother. "Where's Rollins?"

"Uh, he's still out with Britney."

Dean suppressed his exasperated sigh the best he could. But he wanted to be the one taking Brit to some fancy ass restaurant, wining and dining her like she deserved.

"You okay man?" Roman asked, noticing Dean's far away expression. But he shrugged, making his way to his bed with a forced smile pulling at his lips. "I'm great."

X

"Okay, turn your head to the left," Tim the photographer instructed. Brit obliged, pushing a stray blue lock from her face as she stared deep into the camera.

It was a blistering hot day in Miami Florida and what better day to have a Diva's photo shoot before the big PPV. The girls were spread across an estate rented for the shoot, some around the pool, the lawn and inside the house.

Brit stood by the pool, her wet blonde and blue hair falling past her shoulders as she glared at the camera.

Her hands rested on her black bikini clad hips, grinning menacingly as she showcased her Shield bracelet hanging at her wrist. Fixing her black caged cut-out bikini top, she gave one last state into the camera before the director wrapped.

"My gosh Brit, you have legs for days. I'm jealous," Nikki commented.

"Thanks. But these things are killing me," Brit whined, kicking at her heels as if they would fly off.

"But they look so good. Seth would literally drool if he saw you right now."

"Believe it or not, he's never seen me with anything less than my ring gear so maybe your right," Brit laughed, grabbing for her cell and towel.

"Holding back all of that from your man? I couldn't imagine. You gotta give him a little something till we get to Chicago. I've already sent John like twenty selfies."

"Oh Nikki," Brit sang as she walked with her 'nemesis' along the brick walkway into the house. Paige was sprawled out on a white fur carpet in a sitting area by the kitchen, wearing a black and blue studded, very revealing short baby doll dress. Her raven hair was pulled in two pig tails, her eyes blackened and lips blood red. She wore a serious pout and sharpened eyes, enough to penetrate the most delicate of materials.

Roman would have died if he'd seen her like this.

Brit's phone vibrated in the palm of her hand, jolting her body with excitement. It had been a week and a half since their first date and Brit still couldn't help the giddy feeling, as if she were a love struck teenager again.

 _How's the photo shoot going, beautiful?_ a text from Seth read.

Brit couldn't help the twisting and turning in her stomach, bringing a smile to her face as she eagerly typed back.

 _It's amazing. I wish I could show you how it turned out._

With that, Brit bit her lip as she suppressed her growing smirk at the brilliant idea popping into her head.

"Hey Nikki," she called out, "Help me take a picture for Seth."

"Taking my advice I see," Nikki smiled, grabbing the phone. Brit leaned back against the kitchen counter, placing her hands on the edge as she arched her back. Her long blonde and blue locks cascaded past her shoulders as she tilted her head back with closed eyes.

"Ou, sexy," Nikki smiled, quickly snapped the picture while her own phone rang signalling a call from John.

Brit glanced at the photo, quickly sending it Seth's way.

She quietly crept into the sitting area Paige lay in with multiple lights positioned all around her. Watching Paige try and be remotely sexy was entertaining. She was always so mean looking, so tough. No one really knew she had it in her, but there she was, all sexed up and laying like a punk goddess.

Brit's phone vibrated again and immediately a smirk played at her lips. Scanning the text message she received, her face fell and her heart skipped a few beats instead.

She didn't send it to Seth... It went to Dean by mistake.

 _Sending me pictures to jack off to? Thanks_ , read Dean's text.

"Oh my fucking god," Brit mumbled to herself, dragging her sore feet across the kitchen floor in embarrassment. Her stomach turned in knots every which way, enough to make her sick. She fucked up.

Going though her contacts she clicked on Seth's name. This time she made sure the picture was sent to him. She checked more than twice.

"Hey," she heard Paige greet, wrapping her arms around her friend. "Hot mama," she commented, looking at the screen shot of the picture Brit sent to Seth.

"Nevermind me," Brit said, placing her phone against the marble table top. "Look at you... You look like Britney Spears' black sheep of a sister, you little sex kitten."

Paige didn't even know how to react to that one. She laughed instead, running her hands through her long raven hair as Brit turned her attention to her phone.

 _That's what's been hiding behind that vest the entire time... Damn_ , Seth replied with a winking emoji face.

 _Gotta keep it interesting, don't I?_

The message soon disappeared as a call came in from Marsha Lee, her scheduling coordinator.

"Hey Marsha," Brit sang into the phone.

"Hey Brit, how's the shoot going?"

"Great, I finished not too long ago. What's up?"

"Just confirming times for your interview and appearance with Dean before the PPV. Got a second?"

The hype surrounding every Shield member's match this Sunday was exhilarating. Seth and Roman were challenging for the tag titles, and Dean for the United States gold. If they could pull this off without a hitch, The Shield would be one ultimate unstoppable force decorated in championships.

"Wait, with Dean?" Realizing Marsha mentioned his name.

"Yeah, we have a signing for you two set up in New Jersey before the pay per view. You have a flight from Chicago after the house show Friday night and your appearance is Saturday at three in the afternoon. Seth and Roman have Comic Con in San Diego and an interview Saturday so they won't be in New York till Sunday morning."

Shit. Brit was going to have to do public appearances alone with Dean.

"When I spoke to Dean, he suggested you two travel together so I booked your flights together and he booked your car rental and hotel."

Of course he did.

"Okay, sounds good," Brit lied through her teeth, wanting nothing more than to bury her head in a hole.

She said her goodbyes, swearing loudly as her palm smacked against her head.

A plane, a car and a hotel room... She just couldn't get away from him.

X

"Seth!" Brit shrieked as she pulled his phone out of his hands, a smile pulling at her lips. She looked at his screen once again, blushing at the background photo staring back at her.

"What? It's a good picture," Seth laughed in defence.

"Now you can't get rid of me." She handed his phone to him and looked out to the half filled parking lot of the arena. The house show in Chicago ended an hour ago and now Brit was heading to the airport to catch her flight with Dean to New York. Seth had offered to drive her, feeling bummed out that she was travelling with her ex the entire weekend. He tried to look past that, reminding himself that something was brewing between himself and Brit.

"That's not happening any time soon," Seth said, starting the car. They pulled out of the parking lot, making their way to the Chicago airport.

"When do you guys get in on Sunday?"

"Nine, I think... Any earlier would be great. Can't believe I'm stuck with Paige and Roman."

Brit couldn't help but laugh. "Lucky you."

"I'll be saying that Sunday when I see you."

She smiled. "Ou, sweet talker."

They pulled into the departure side of the airport, Brit immediately unclipped her seat belt. Seth put the car in park just in time for Brit to lean over and kiss him deeply.

"Don't have too much fun without me," she mumbled against his lips.

"Not gonna happen. I promise."

Brit laughed, earning another kiss.

"Have a safe flight, sweetheart."

With that, Brit grabbed her bags from the car and waved goodbye as she entered the airport. She retrieved her boarding pass from the kiosk completely oblivious that Dean was standing right beside her.

"Didn't recognize you with your clothes on," she heard his voice rasp.

"Ha!"

"Hey, I wouldn't have complained. Your ass would have made this flight bearable."

She avoided his comment, not wanting to give into him and his remarks. "You know, you could have told me you took over and booked everything."

"Gotta keep you on edge, don't I?"

"No," Brit said, walking towards the security check point. Dean followed closely, smirking as he looked her up and down. His eyes followed her hips as they swayed side to side in the most beautiful hypnotic way he missed.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath, earning an eye roll from Brit as she placed her purse and carry-on bag on the conveyor.

They made it through security without incident and plopped themselves in a few chairs in front of the gate, waiting to be called to board.

"Did you book a separate hotel room for me?" Brit asked, flipping through her text messages.

Dean smirked, knowing he was possibly going to be a slap across his face. "When I called they said they only had one room left."

Brit's eyes widened. "How many beds?"

"Two, don't worry. Don't know how Seth would feel about me sleeping next to my ex girlfriend."

"Yeah, well be grateful there are two beds... I would have made your ass sleep on the floor where you belong," Brit said, watching as people lined up to board the plane. They soon rose to their feet, joining the line up.

At least Dean had booked first class seats so they had adequate foot room. That was the only thing Brit was pleased with so far. They sat in silence the entire plane ride with their music playing loudly, Brit looking out the window and Dean admiring the red headed flight attendant.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of red as they exited the plane, even sending her a wink as she giggled shamelessly.

"Anything with legs, huh Ambrose?" Brit asked, noticing the flight attendant's blushing red cheeks the entire two hour ride.

"Jealous?"

"You fucking wish."

After grabbing their luggage at baggage claim, Dean retrieved the keys to their rental and sauntered through the airport exit with Brit following behind.

Brit struggled with her bags as they approached the car prompting Dean to stand in front of her. Her eyes locked with his as he leaned down, grabbing her bag from her shoulder. He was slow about it, tempted by those ruby lips teasing at his subconscious. Placing the bag on his arm he couldn't help twirl a piece of her blue hair around his finger, watching her bite her lip.

"Thanks," she said, clearing her dry throat.

With a smirk Dean opened the trunk, placing all their bags inside. "No problem."

Getting into their car, Dean fumbled through his phone attempting to use his GPS.

"Give me the damn thing," Brit muttered, grabbing the phone out of Dean's hands. In an instance she found the GPS app and inserted all the information, showing directions to the Hilton Hotel.

"I don't know why you even have a phone, sausage fingers," Brit teased, earning a small smirk from Dean. He shoved the keys into the ignition and adjusted his mirrors as he pulled out of the parking lot and on to the hotel for the night.


	7. Tempt Me

_I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan. Enjoy ;)_

/

 _Brit moaned as her body crashed against the hotel room wall, a loud thud echoing throughout the empty room. Lips caught hers in a kiss that left her breathless. Rough hands found the skin underneath her shirt making her inhale sharply as they trailed up and down her sides. His lips pressed against the soft skin of her neck as his busy hands unclipped the back of her bra with ease._

 _His tongue glided up her neck and she moaned loudly in time for his lips to meet hers again._

 _She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her atop the wall, making her wrap her legs around his waist. They swayed for a moment, caught up in a deep kiss that made him groan within his throat as she bit his lip._

 _He didn't know how he managed but soon had the beauty sprawled on the bed, waiting and wanting. He stared down at her, a lustful smirk planted on his face as he peeled his shirt from his body. His hands fumbled with the belt buckle secured to his jeans, swearing under his breath as it proved difficult._

 _She watched intently, her blue and blonde hair a mess as it hid most of her face. Bending down, he swiped at her hair and engulfed her lips with his yet again._

 _As he hovered over her, his hands tugged at her jeans desperately wanting the damn things off. "Dean," she moaned, thrusting her hips into his as he planted another kiss upon her ruby lips._

Brit's eyes widened from her sleepy state as she sat up in a cool thin layer of sweat. "What the fuck," she mumbled quietly. Even in her dreams she couldn't resist him. She breathed heavily, trying to make out her surroundings in the darkened room as she mentally recovered from the mind fuck that was her dream. Glancing at the red numbers beaming from the clock radio, "3:00 am?" she groaned in frustration.

She heard Dean in the bed beside her, occasionally grumbling incoherent gibberish in his sleep. She was so used to it that not once did it bother her. Falling back into the sea of sheets that was her bed, she grabbed for her cell phone on the night stand desperate for a distraction. Flipping through her unanswered text messages, she came across one sent from Seth before she fell asleep a few hours ago.

 _Hope you made it to Jersey safely. Text me in the morning. Wanna know if you want to meet up for a work out and lunch before PPV. Night sweetheart._

She typed back a message, not really expecting a reply at this time.

 _Of course I would. Sorry for the super late text... I'll make it up to you,_ she typed back, feeling a cheeky grin pull at her lips.

Her phone vibrated loudly, indicating a text back. She grabbed her phone quickly in case Dean awoke and swiped at the screen to the message Seth had sent.

 _Oh yeah? Sounds like a pretty sweet deal. But I've been up for awhile now. The hotel fucked up and now I'm stuck in a small room with Paige and Roman in the bed beside me,_ she read.

Brit felt so bad for him.

 _Front row for the show I see... She sent back._

 _They won't stop... I swear, they don't realize I'm right beside them._

 _Oh God... Seth, hop on a plane and get your ass to Jersey cause Raige is going all night long. Come bunk with me. As you know, I'm awesome to cuddle with._

 _That's all I've been thinking about actually. Missing you._

 _Oh really... Well we'll have to make up for that Sunday after we kick ass._

 _Looking forward to it baby._

X

It was pissing rain in Jersey, which woke an irate Dean from his peaceful slumber just moments ago.

Now he stood in front of Brit as she lay tangled in the sheets. She wore next to nothing as she slept, her leg bent over the blanket so he could see the curve of her underwear clad ass.

His eyes scanned the rest of her torso, taking in the curves of her body that were exposed by her bunched t-shirt around her waist. His eyes soon fell to the small heart tattoo on her hip, forgetting it ever graced her luscious skin.

"Fuck," he mumbled quietly, unable to take his eyes off her. "Am I fucking crazy?" he asked himself, thinking he was for giving that hot piece of ass up.

He ran his hands through his messy hair, ruffling his sandy locks as he cleared his throat.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," he said, watching as she began to stir. Her body arched so beautifully that Dean had to look away, occupying himself with something else before Brit noticed how excited he was.

"What time is it?" Her groggy voice asked as she swept her hand over her eyes.

"Eight. I'm hungry so get up. I'm not eating alone," he ordered, flipping through a newspaper he cared nothing about.

Brit huffed, untangling herself from the sheets. "Bossy, aren't we? Maybe you should ask me nicely, Dean," she teased.

He turned his head, a cocky grin pulling at his lips. "Britney, can you please get your ass up so we can go and fucking eat?"

She groaned, throwing the sheets off her body. Climbing out of bed she grabbed some clothes on her way to the bathroom, walking past Dean as he glanced at her backside one last time.

"Nice Ambrose."

He heard the water turn on, hitting against the porcelain of the tub with force. It took every ounce of strength to keep from barging in and pressing her against that shower, having his way with her like he'd envisioned.

She drove him crazy, she drove him mad. The fact that they broke up and now her and Seth, his best friend, had something going on didn't seem to halt the way he thought.

"I am fucking crazy," he mumbled.

She returned to the room moments later, freshly showered and changed into a pair of ripped black jeans and white t-shirt that exposed just enough midriff. Grabbing her purse and throwing on her shoes, the two left the room in silence as they headed towards the parking lot.

The sky was gloomy, so dark like the hours of the night. Rain poured from the sky like buckets. Brit and Dean ran to the car in a flash, opening the doors quickly and jumping in.

"Fucking perfect," Brit muttered, running her hands through her now soaked hair. _So much for that shower_ , she thought.

Dean glanced over to where she sat, trying his hardest not to stare at her wet body. Her white t shirt was completely see through, baring the outline of her black lacy bra. Her wet, golden skin glistened and he wondered how much longer he could control himself.

"Here," he said through clouded thoughts, rummaging in the backseat in search of his sweater he left the night before.

She took it willingly, breathing a " _thank you"_ in return.

Dean cleared his throat, trying to suppress his animalistic urges. He stuck the keys into the ignition and soon had them on the road, in search of breakfast.

"I don't even know where the fuck I'm going," he mumbled.

"You still have that Yelp app?" Brit asked, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

Dean nodded, handing her his phone. She swiped at his phone only to unlock what he was looking at previously.

"Oh, nice," Brit muttered, rolling her eyes at the sight emanating from the screen.

Staring back at her was a picture of a completely nude Summer, puckering her lips and staring with that 'fuck me' face.

"What, those are some classy photos right there."

Brit snorted. "Oh yeah... Because classy is exactly what she is."

Dean chuckled. "Flexible is what she is... But nothing like you."

She rolled her eyes as she swiped at the screen, only to have her bikini picture pop up.

"You kept this?" Brit asked, raising her eyebrow in his direction. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, bobbing his head as they pulled up to a red light.

He nodded his head. "Of course I did."

"Why?"

He exhaled sharply, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel impatiently. "You know why."

"I don't... That's why I'm asking you, Dean."

He glanced at her with dark eyes peering through his damp sandy hair. His expression was nonexistent as he licked his lips. "You know why."

X

"Coming out to eat with us?"

Seth shook his head, covering his mouth as he yawned. Himself, Paige and Roman walked through the hall from the exercise room and into the elevator.

"No, I'm good," he answered, "After last night I need all the sleep I can get..." They had a flight early the next morning to New York, and he desperately wanted sleep before seeing Brit.

"Yeah, you were on your phone like all night. Who were you texting?" Paige asked as she jumped on Roman's back like a monkey. She was completely oblivious that Seth hadn't slept because of them.

"Out of the entire night, that's what you noticed?" Seth laughed.

"Who were you texting, Seth," Paige teased, poking at his side in hopes of getting an answer.

"Alright, alright... I was talking to Britney."

"Ouuuu," Paige sang.

"You guys dating, man?" Roman asked, holding on tight to Paige's legs as the elevator doors opened with a ring.

Seth shrugged, unsure how to answer. It wasn't official, but it sure as hell felt like it.

"I don't know man... I guess we're kinda taking things slow."

So you're not at all worried about her and Ambrose together for the weekend?"

"No, honestly I'm not." Seth answered, confidently. "I trust her."

"But they're sharing a room and everything man."

"Doesn't bother me."

"Really?"

"Yeah... I'm cool with it. I just wanna see her, really."

"Aww," Paige gushed, watching as Seth no longer hid the grin pulling at his lips. "You're so cute Sethy."

They walked into their room, Seth immediately falling back onto his bed and Paige and Roman heading straight for the shower, locking the door. Seth groaned, unable to bare the two any longer. Reaching for his phone, he stared at the picture of her he set as his background so entranced by the beauty he wanted to call his girlfriend.


	8. I Crave You

_I own nothing but my character Brit Ryan... Enjoy ;)_

/

"It's been fucking raining all day."

Brit and Dean sat in their car, completely soaked from head to toe once again. It was after six, the appearance was long gone and they were ready to drive to New York for the PPV.

"Fucking pissin' is what it is," Dean mumbled, ruffling his wet hair.

Brit wiped as much water off, but it did nothing. She was soaked, thanks to not being able to park in the back of the building where the appearance took place.

Her T-shirt and tight skirt clung to her body uncomfortably. The outline of her pink bra-let showed through, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"You ever get sick of those fan girls?" Brit asked, running her hands through her cascading hair.

Dean shrugged. "It's tiring... Like I have a million wives I always have to please so they won't leave me."

Brit laughed. "That's a good way of thinking about it."

Dean smirked, looking her way before starting the car. Licking his lips, he looked uneasy. "How did they know about us?"

Brit huffed, amused by his question. "Cause people are sneaky and want to know every goddamn detail about everything... Have you ever googled yourself?"

"Nope."

"You never have? It's like a rite of passage when you do this shit for a living. Everyone wants to know everything down to the dirty deets... Who you dated, whatever."

Dean chuckled. "So what's the dirt on you baby girl?"

"Apparently I dated Ziggler... Because he's so my type."

Dean eyed her with furrowed eyebrows. "That's generous even for him."

Brit laughed. "Then girls went all crazy when they saw pictures of us."

"What?"

"Yes Dean, the Internet has pictures of us. Why do you think that girl said she loves us together?"

"The Shield?" He answered slowly, turning into the highway.

"Nope."

"See those girls looking at me today?" Dean asked.

"They were ready to jump over the table for you."

"They can't resist me. I know you can't, can you?" Dean quipped. Brit couldn't help the grin tugging at her lips. She swiped a piece of hair behind her ear and rubbed at her arms, desperate for warmth.

"Cold?" Dean asked, unzipping his sweater.

"Don't get us killed now," Brit mumbled, watching as he slipped out of his sweater while driving the car. He didn't say anything but handed her his sweater. She took it willingly, slipping the material through her arms and hugging it close to her body. She closed her eyes as his scent filled her nose.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"So you didn't answer my question."

"You asked a question?"

Dean smirked. "Can you resist me?"

Brit didn't say anything. Instead she turned the radio on, skimming through the channels and settling on some soft rock song.

"Wouldn't you like that, huh?" Brit asked, watching him from the corner of her eye. She watched as his fingers inched closer and closer, almost spider like. He rested his hand on her thigh and she breathed in heavily.

"Easy," he said, reaching into the sweater pocket to retrieve his cigarettes and lighter.

"You need to quit," Brit said as if his little touch had absolutely no effect.

"So do you."

"Quit what?"

"Quit lying and admit that you can't resist me, sweetheart."

"Stop playing these fucking games with me Dean," Brit snapped, looking in his direction. He clenched his jaw and his eyes darkened. He was pissed.

"Who says I'm playin'?" He simple asked, his voice too calm.

"If I knew this is how it was gonna be if we ever broke up, I would have said 'fuck it' before I got stuck in this shit."

In a crazy, pissed off haze Dean pulled over to the side of the highway and slammed on the breaks, jolting the two to a halt. He unclipped his seatbelt quickly and huffed. His intense eyes stared at her as she shook her head, trying to hold her tongue.

"Say it to my face," he gritted through his teeth. Her eyes finally met his, her face completely drained of emotion. As he leaned in his seat, Brit could feel the sexual tension grow. He was inches away from her face, staring down and waiting for an answer. As much as she wanted to look away and plead for him to drive, she had no words. Maybe it was the way his sandy hair fell over his ocean blue eyes or his crooked smile and rugged voice that sparked the fire inside causing her sudden impairment. But one thing was certain. She couldn't resist him anymore.

"Fuck you Dean."

Closing the space between them, Brit slammed her lips against his. Dean kissed back all too willingly. He had been waiting for this.

His hands held her cheeks as he deepened the kiss, fighting the urge to press her against the car door like an animal. He decided to save that till the hotel room in New York.

He stared down at her as she rested her forehead against his, biting her lip lustfully.

"Fuck off Britney... You know that drives me crazy," he mumbled. She let out a small laugh knowing all too well that it did.

"Get back on the road, tiger," she muttered, her voice raspy which sent Dean into a familiar craze. Quickly he sped back onto the highway, determined to make it to New York in record time.

X

"Your room number is 7223. If you need anything just let us know. Have a wonderful stay with us," the friendly hotel receptionist beamed. Dean grabbed the key card from her impatiently, grumbling a "thanks."

Brit stood by the elevator doors with their bags, her arms folded across her chest as she stared out the glass windows. He could have had her panties around her ankles in the middle of the lobby with the way she looked.

Her wavy hair was pulled into a messy bun, exposing that delicate neck he wanted to press his lips against. Her white T-shirt tucked into that skin tight skirt made him salivate. The amount of exposed cleavage and leg almost made him want to hide his arousal. And her blood red heels would have looked so perfect hanging over his shoulders too.

"Fuck," he muttered, grabbing their bags with one hand and pulling her into the opened elevator with the other.

He patiently kept his hands to himself, irate that there was another couple occupying the elevator. It didn't help that Brit occasionally pressed herself against his arm, her free hand sliding underneath his shirt as the oblivious couple stood in front.

"Fucking tease," he mouthed. The elevator doors opened and they descended down the hall to their room.

Brit waltzed behind Dean as he nearly ran for the room, unlocking the door with the key. He wrapped his arms around Brit's waist as they entered their New York hotel room. The door slammed shut behind them making Brit jump from the scare. He smirked, breathing in the scent of her hair. His lips slowly reached her neck placing kisses up and down her soft skin. "Come here, he ordered, turning her head so he could kiss her lips.

This was as much gentle play Dean could handle. In one swift motion he had her back against the wall as he ravished her body with busy hands. He pulled at his sweater she had around her arms, tugging the material off. Her shirt soon followed, along with his.

She ran her hands along his chest, down his stomach, only to rest on his belt buckle teasingly. He licked his lips slowly, admiring the beauty that stood half naked in front of him.

His smirk was menacing and in an instant had Brit hung over his shoulder in search of the bedroom. He smacked her ass playfully, enjoying every gasp that escaped her mouth.

He threw her on the bed with more force than anticipated. Her messy hair now draped beautifully over her face and her heart pounded within her chest. She was exhilarated and nothing else seemed to matter but the two of them between the sheets. Biting her lip, she raised her eyebrow as she peeled her skin tight skirt off her body.

"Bite your lip one more time," Dean threatened, tugging at his belt buckle. An evil smirk played at her lips before she gave in, making the tiny little hairs on the back of his neck stand.

He pounced on top of her with ravishing hands tugging and lips biting against her skin. She bit his bottom lip between her own, smirking as he groaned in excitement.

They tore away at each other's remaining pieces of clothing lying in a heap of naked limbs.

His hands grabbed at hers, raising both her arms over her head as he straddled against her hips. She moaned, feeling his hot breath against her ear, whispering, "I want you to fucking scream for me."

He slammed into her, both gasping at the sensation. She threw her head back and he took the opportunity to nibble on her delicate exposed neck. He quickened his pace, loving the sight of her trying to wiggle out of his grip as the sensation grew.

His lips found hers, muffling her moans as he pumped deeper. Her tongue ran against the bottom of his lip teasingly, gaining entrance.

"Fuck me," he groaned. She pushed him over, now straddling him. She grabbed a hold of his shoulders as her pace quickened, slamming against him all the while enjoying the sight of Dean underneath her. As she slowed down, she couldn't help but smile as his eyes opened, glaring right at her.

"I told you to fuck me," he rasped.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked, slowly riding him up and down.

"Looks like your being a fucking tease."

"Me? Really?" She purred, slamming down on him again. A loud groan escaped his lips as she continued, slowly and hard.

"Maybe I'll be the one to make _you_ scream."

X

Brit lay in the sea of white sheets enveloping her naked, worn out body. Dean sat up with a groan, ruffling his messy sex hair in an attempt to tame his locks. He stood to his feet, sliding his boxers on his hips with a huff. He needed a smoke, or two. Grabbing for his lighter and cigarettes he left without a word and descended out onto the patio, leaving her to her thoughts.

Brit turned on her back, staring at the bleak egg shell white ceiling above.

 _What the fuck_ , she thought.

She gave in. She did the one thing she promised herself she wouldn't do. And now she had the bite marks to prove it.

 _Fuck, I love you_... She remembered him groaning in the midst of the heated affair.

Her phone started to ring, bringing her back to reality from her thoughts. The incoming call from Seth sent Brit into a frenzy. She jumped from the bed in search of the fancy bathrobe that came with the room. Slipping the material on, she breathed in and out trying to calm herself before answering.

"Hey," she greeted, walking back and forth in the bathroom.

"Hey. How's it going?" Seth asked. The happy tone of his voice made Brit feel shittier about herself.

"I'm good. We just got in not too long ago actually."

"How's New York so far?"

"Dry," she laughed, trying to ease herself into a normal conversation after the whirlwind of continuous sex.

"It literally pissed rain the entire time we were in Jersey."

Seth laughed. "Shitty... But not as bad as my night."

"Not even a little?" Brit teased.

"Nope. Mine tops the cake. I'm sure of it."

Brit laughed, sliding against the wall to sit on the tiled floor. "Well just wait till tomorrow... You'll get to see me, no big deal."

"Looking forward to it. Miss you Brit."

She smiled, pushing a strand of her messy hair behind her ear. "I miss you too."

"Well, Paige and Roman are outta the shower... Finally... They're leaving for a bit so I'm gonna make up for the sleep I didn't get last night."

"You just wanted to say goodnight to me first? Aww?" She teased, earning a chuckle from Seth.

"You caught me sweetheart."

Brit smiled a wide grin. "Goodnight Seth. Let me know when you get in town and you can bring me on that date you promised."

"Only thing besides the gold that I'm looking forward to... Say hi to Ambrose for me."

Brit's smile fell. "I will. Get some sleep."

"I will sweetheart. See you tomorrow."

She hung up her phone and stood to her feet, walking out of the bathroom to Dean lying on the bed with his hands behind his head. He whistled as she walked by, smirking at the beauty devilishly.

"Tell me something... I'm better than him, aren't I?"

"Seth?" Brit asked, furrowing her eyebrows. She wished she had known, then maybe she could have had Dean beat at his own game. "I wouldn't know," she mumbled.

"You haven't fucked him yet? Wow... I don't feel like such a fucking douche bag trying to steal HIS girl."

Brit rolled her eyes. "What do you think? I'm easy like that?"

"Hey, I had you bent over, ass up in two weeks baby girl."

"Asshole," Brit mumbled, ruffling through her duffle bag in search of clothing.

"Like I said before... You can't fucking resist me."

"I had sex with you once since we've been broken up..."

"It was more than once."

Brit shook her head, dismissing his comment. "You know what I mean... We're done, that was it. Happy belated break up sex, whatever."

"Oh yeah?" He asked, standing to his feet to tower over Brit as she stood looking into his eyes.

"Yeah," she breathed, watching as his fingers brushed against the exposed skin peaking through her bath robe. He pushed the material off her shoulder, watching as she shivered underneath his touch.

"And what if I do this," he mumbled, pressing his lips to her neck. She closed her eyes, her bottom lip quivering as he nibbled on her collar bone.

"Or touch you here," he whispered, running his fingers against her thigh, resting above her opening.

"I make you fucking crazy, don't I?" He growled.

That was enough to send Brit over the edge which she would have regretted later on. Her expression turned stone like as she placed her hand on his chest. His eyes didn't leave hers which only intensified the feelings growing deep within the two.

She smirked, knowing she could play these games ten times worse. Something took over her body and mind as she stood so seductively in front of the man that broke her heart so many times. She should have stopped, maybe told him to fuck off with the games. But she couldn't, no matter how many times the thought of Seth popped in her mind.

"This is the last time," she rasped, with a raise of her eyebrow. This was it. She was going in, guns blazing as she was about to play these mind fuck games once and for all.

He was about to open his mouth, probably to say something smart but she placed her finger on his lips, shutting him up.

"Why do I still make you so crazy, Dean?" She purred almost in a whisper which sent Dean into a frenzy.

He eyed her, watching as her hand ran up and down his muscular chest. "Why can't YOU resist me?"

She pushed him down on the bed so he sat at the edge, staring up at the beauty smirking devilishly. He watched as she sauntered across the room, leaning against the doorway of the bathroom like a goddess- her blue and blonde hair cascading perfectly.

"You better fuck me like it's the last time."  
He watched as that perfect ass left his sight. Brit closed the door behind her, turning the shower on. Dean practically jumped out of his skin, running to the door and opening it.


	9. Gone Again

_Thank you so much to those who are reading, following, reviewing! Again, I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan. Enjoy! ;)_

/

 _Brit, Brit! We're hereeeeeeeeeeeee!_ A text message from Paige read.

Brit lay in the mess of sheets with Dean's arm around her waist, holding her close to his body. He was out like a light, snoring here and there when her phone indicated a text. She was thankful he stayed asleep, not wanting to deal with the painful realization that this was all a mistake. She couldn't face him, as he would only fuel her temptation.

Glancing at her phone she saw it was already 9:00am.

She carefully slid out of Dean's grip, placing the sheets overtop his naked body. She swiped her clothes off the floor and headed for the shower, washing as fast as she could before he woke.

She groaned, ashamed that she had given into her desires so easily. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. The two broke up, which was a complete surprise to Brit. They didn't even get around to talking about the breakup. But here she was leaving his hotel room after a long night of sex.

Slipping on a pair of jeans and shirt, she packed the last of her belongings and fled the room without confrontation.

All of the sexual tension had led to this, yet Brit knew deep down she loved every minute of last night.

She stood in the corner of the hallway, letting her bags drop to the ground as she grabbed for her phone. She dialed Paige's number, waiting impatiently as it rang.

"Hello!" Paige sang on the other end.

"Hey, what room are you in?"

"Roman! What room are we in again?"

"8023," Roman said in the background.

"Is Seth with you?" She breathed, feeling the urge to see him grow.

"Yeah, he's showering."

"Perfect."

Brit swiped at her phone, ending the call and heading straight for the elevator. She wanted to see Seth more than anything.

The doors opened indicating they arrived at the eighth floor. She walked down the hall, finding room 8023 quickly.

She only knocked once for Paige to open the door, grinning from ear to ear. She lunged at her best friend, suffocating her in a hug.

"Aww, you missed me," Brit laughed as she was being dragged through the door with her bags.

"Hey Rome," she greeted, dropping her bags to the floor. She checked out the room, raising her eyebrow.

"You guys did good."It was a large suite Roman had booked, making sure there were two separate bedrooms this time around. Brit turned to say something, only to smile at the sight of screamer and beast. She sat in his lap and he twirled her hair with his fingers, caught up in their own conversation. They looked exhausted.

Brit walked through the small hallway, following the sound of the running shower. She opened the bedroom door, immediately jumping on the made up bed.

She lay on her stomach, her legs crossed and hand on her chin as she tried waiting patiently.

"Brit, you're not in the shower with him are you?" she heard Paige yawn.

"No I'm not you. Why, what's up?"

"You guys coming to the gym with us?"

"No we'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

Paige giggled, turning on her heel to see Roman in the other room.

Brit's attention was averted when she heard the door opening, revealing a half naked Seth wearing only a towel around his waist.

"Ou la la, look at you," Brit teased, smiling. His smile matched hers as he ruffled his damp hair.

"Shouldn't this be the other way around? I mean, you in just a towel would be a sight to see."

"I bet it would be... But this is pretty good."

She kneeled on the bed as he walked over, kissing her lips in excitement.

"Glad you're here," Seth mumbled against her lips.

"Me too."

"No, really... I'm glad you're here. I'm never flying with just Roman and Paige ever again."

"What did they do now?" Brit scolded, trying so hard to keep her eyes on his.

"Mile high club," he simply stated.

"They fit in that tiny excuse of a bathroom?" Brit asked, her jaw dropping.

"Don't ask cause I still don't understand how. It's not even possible."

Brit couldn't contain her laughter. "That's so them."

She watched as Seth walked across the room, rifling through his bag in search of clothing. "So what did you wanna do?"

"Anything with you in that towel," she laughed, biting her finger sexually as he eyed her with a grin on his face.

"I can't even think of anything to say to that."

"I'm just that good. So you taking me out or are you just gonna stand there all day? Cause I think I like that better," Brit winked.

"Three date minimum, baby."

X

"How the fuck does she drink this shit?" Dean mumbled to himself as he sat in his empty room on the floor by the mini fridge. He raided nearly the entire thing, chugging back the miniature bottles of alcohol desperate for a buzz. He was pissed, more at himself then Brit leaving.

Sure she said it was the last time but he didn't think she was serious. He thought he had her back with that old Ambrose charm, but the empty bed in front of him spoke volumes.

He lost her again.

"Fucking bullshit," he mumbled to himself, chucking another empty bottle into the array of others.

How could he have been so stupid? He let a good thing like her leave him again and he didn't even have the balls to tell her how he really felt. _Fucking coward,_ he thought.

He saw a text from Summer pop on his screen, urging him to text her back as she was in town and down to fuck. He huffed, swiping the message away only to be haunted by the image of Brit on his phone. The one she accidentlunsent him that day of her photoshoot. He couldn't help himself from peeking at the snap shot every now and then. Besides, he couldn't resist that perfect body.

"Ambrose, open up!" He heard Roman say, banging on the door.

With a grumble he threw his phone on the bed and stood to his feet, lazily dragged himself to the door to let Roman in. "Not answering your phone now?"

"The fucking thing drives me up the wall... What's going on man? He lied.

"Seeing if you're still alive... And I wanted to know if you're coming to the arena with us?"

Dean shrugged, twitching as he ran his hands through his messy hair. "I got my own car. I'm fine."

"Desperate?" Roman asked, eyeing the empty little bottles scattered in a pile. "What's up with you man?"

"Nothing..."

"Don't give me that shit. Something is up with you."

Dean grumbled, his hands rubbing his face as he swayed back and forth. Shrugging, he stared at Roman. "I lost her, man. I fucking lost Britney."

"Drinking isn't going to get her back."

"No shit."

Roman eyed the perfectly neat, unused bed to the left and the messy, sheet scattered one to the right. "Dude..."

"What?"

"Where did she sleep?"

Dean couldn't help but smirk. "Where do you think? The floor?"

"Man, what are you guys doing? Thought you two were done?"

"Man, it was a mistake... I get that now."

"Shouldn't you be telling her all of this?"

"What's it matter now, Rome?"

Roman shrugged, patting his friend on the back. "I know she's got a thing with Seth but it could matter a whole lot if you told her... You don't know.

Dean laughed. "She ran back to Rollins... It's over with now."

He said those words but he couldn't really bring himself to believe it.

X

"Shit... You kicked my ass Rollins," Brit whined, falling back onto his bed.

It was noon and the two had just returned from a long, strenuous workout after a stroll around Central Park. Now Brit felt worn out, her coffee buzz warring off.

"Gotta get you ready to beat the Bella tonight."

With a smile Brit propped herself on her elbows as she watched Seth sit on the edge of the bed. He smiled back at her, his eyes baring deep within hers as he placed his hand on her thigh.

"What's that look for?"

"Just can't believe how beautiful you are."

The smile on her face was huge. Sitting up, she leaned into him and kissed him softly. "Oh Seth..."

"I want you to know something."

"What's that?"

"I've been crazy about you since FCW, I'm not gonna lie."

Brit felt her cheeks blush, wanting to hide behind her hands. It had been a while since she heard stuff like this.

"I know all the stuff Dean put you through and I just wanna show you how you deserve to be treated, Britney. I don't really know what we have going on right now but I like it. I really wanna see where this goes."

Brit kissed him again, smiling against his lips. "Goddamn Seth... You've got me smiling like crazy."

He chuckled. "That's not a bad thing."

"No it's not."

She kissed him again, shivering as he placed his hand against her cheek.

"You guys ready to go?" Roman asked through the door.

"Way to ruin the moment," Brit breathed, glaring at the door as if it were Roman.

"Give us a minute," Seth called back.

"Geeez Roman, way to bother them..." Paige scolded, giggling.

"You ready?" He asked, standing to his feet. He watched as Brit did the same, stretching her arms over her head so her tiny crop top rose over her chest.

"You make it so hard sometimes you little tease..." Seth mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Three date minimum, big boy," she whispered, running her hand down his chest. "Let's go... We got some gold to win."


	10. Gold Never Looked So Good

_I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan. Enjoy ;_ )

/

The grin on Brit's face might as well been permanent as she held her newly won prized possession in her hands: **The Divas Championship.**

"I fucking did it," she whispered to herself, still overcome with emotion she had to suppress while on TV.

"I am so happy for you Britney," Paige mumbled as she hugged her best friend. They stood in an embrace surrounded by their friends as everyone clapped for the newly crowned champion.

"Paige, you're gonna make me cry," Brit laughed, running her hands through her messy hair.

"Oh we can both cry all we want. No one can see," Paige replied, hugging her friend again. Brit hissed as she felt her skin burning from where Nikki had whipped her.

"That bitch really did a number on me," Brit mumbled as Paige finally released her grip. Brit had red markings all over her arms and chest thanks to the Bella.

"Congratulations," Seth said, scooping Brit in his arms. He swung her around, engulfing his lips with hers.

Paige giggled, immediately leaving the two alone to hang off of Roman.

"Same goes to all my boys," she said, kissing him again. "Especially you."

Tonight was the night that The Shield proved dominance. Seth and Roman had won the tag titles and Dean had successfully captured the U.S. title. She was beyond proud and couldn't help but smile at how good the gold looked on all of them.

"Looks good on you," Seth said, putting the beauty back on her feet. She smiled, remembering the look on his face when they stood in the ring after she won.

As soon as the ref counted three, Brit's music played to her victory. She kept her emotion at bay and instead smirked cockily as she was announced the new champion.

The ref quickly undid her shackled wrist in time for Roman to scoop her up with the belt in her hand. He placed her down in the ring as they each held their newly won championships in the air.  
They watched the replay of Brit tangling Nikki in the leather strap in time for Brits and Pieces a top the jumbo tron. It was executed perfectly which sealed Nikki's fate. Of course they showed the whips Nikki had gotten in before Brit dominated the rest of the match. She even executed Rack Attack but that wasn't enough to put Brit away. But she smiled, thinking pain for pleasure as she looked among her team.

They were all champions at last.

In the ring, Seth was eyeing Brit for all to see, wanting to plant his lips on hers. He smiled as she raised her belt in the air, so proud of how far she had come.

"Man, we're celebrating tonight," Roman said, hanging off of Paige. "It's well deserved."

"Roman and I have an interview so I'll meet you here in a half hour?" Seth mumbled, resting his forehead against hers. She gave him a quick kiss before heading to the locker room to shower, leaving Paige and Roman in their own little world by the gorilla position.

As she walked down the hall she heard a ragged voice call out to her.

"Congrats," Brit heard Dean mumble. He stood near an empty table, leaning against the wall with his gold hung over his shoulder. Brit couldn't deny how good he looked.

"Thanks... You too," she mumbled back, eyeing the U.S. Title in his hands. He crept over to where she stood, his ocean eyes boring deep into hers.

"Why'd you leave?" Dean asked. He could have bit his tongue, not said anything and let her move on with his best friend. But the conversation he had with Roman earlier played in his mind repeatedly.

"You know why I left... We can't do this, Dean. We're broken up and besides I'm with Seth... I'm not making the same mistakes you did," she whispered.

"You're with him now?" Dean emphasized, grinding his teeth as he uttered that sentence. He didn't want to believe it.

"As of today, yeah I am," Brit whispered, knowing all too well the look he was giving her. He wanted to go ballistic.

"I am so happy for you," his sarcasm laced voice spat.

"What do you want from me?"

Dean didn't answer. He couldn't tell her it was a mistake ever letting her go. He didn't even know if he had it in him to love her the way she needed. Unlike Seth.

"What we had is over and I get it now... Maybe this weekend was a big mistake, but hey, I can't take it back now."

He wanted desperately to tell her the opposite and make her believe he wanted to be with her. His girl had finally come to terms with the breakup and there was nothing he could do.

"I gotta go... I'll see you tonight if you turn up," she mumbled, walking off with her belt in one hand, leaving Dean feeling as if he lost her for a second time that night.

X

"This is the life. A girl could get used to this," Brit sighed, holding Seth tight as he held her on his back, carrying her through the still busy streets of New York City.

It was ten thirty when they decided to leave, earning a few laughs from their friends as the night was still young.

"Gettin' the old man to bed, huh?" Randy laughed as Brit and Seth walked out of the private booth.

Seth jokingly gave him the finger while Brit stuck her tongue out, waiving like a royal to her drunk friends.

"Must be nice," Seth laughed, walking up to the hotel entrance. He placed Brit on the ground and grabbed her hand as they walked through the entry.

Brit leaned against Seth as they awaited an elevator. One finally opened, leaving Brit with her heart pained at the sight before her.

There was Dean and Summer in the corner of the elevator, lips clinging to one another. Brit's stomach turned at the fake exasperated moans emanating from Summer.

Seth cleared his throat, prompting Dean to turn around with a huge smirk on his face. "Uh hi," Seth said, watching as Dean exited the elevator with Summer in hand.

"Hey," he replied, eyeing Brit as he walked past. Summer smirked, feeling high and mighty that she now had Brit Ryan's ex boyfriend.

Brit rolled her eyes, sickened from the sight of the two. She was jealous but wouldn't admit it. Ever.

Seth entered the elevator with Brit, bringing them to the eight floor. They descended down the hall and opened the doors to the majestic suite.

Brit smirked as Seth wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. His hand felt the vibration coming from her jacket pocket indicating a phone call.

Pulling out her phone, _'Mama Kate'_ emanated off the screen.

"It's mama," Brit said. Seth pulled her against his body, wrapping his arms around her small frame.

"Go ahead. I'll be out on the patio."

"Okay," she whispered, turning in his arms. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and peeled his jacket off, placing it on the couch as he walked out on the patio.

"Hey mom," Brit answered, watching Seth out of the patio, stretching his arms over his shoulder. She composed herself, entranced by the hypnotic rhythm of his muscles.

"Oh honey we're so proud of you. I swear we pissed off the neighbours with all our yelling."

"I never liked them anyways," Brit laughed.

"How are you feeling baby?"

"Like I just won against a Bella," Brit joked. "I've got a few battle wounds but that's okay."

"You were incredible Britney and I'm beyond proud of you."

"Kate don't cry!" Brit heard her step dad Tom laugh in the background.

"Mommy don't cry, be happy! Come on."

"I know, I know. I'm just being a mom."

"Hey, how good did my boys look tonight?"

Kate laughed, and Brit knew she was blushing on the other end. "They always look good Britney, you know that. Oh great, Tom is giving me that look."

Brit laughed knowing that look all too well.

"Well I don't wanna keep you. I just wanted to call and tell you that Tom and I are so proud. Say hi to the boys for us and tell them congratulations on their wins. So excited to see you in a couple weeks. We miss you!"

"Yeah can't wait. Miss you too mom. Love you."

"Bye baby, love you!"

She swiped her phone to end the call and sighed. Standing against the wall as she kicked off her heels, she bit her cheek as the thought of Dean entered her head. She couldn't shake the feeling away. She never could. But seeing him with Summer only solidified what she said before.

 _What we had is over._

She groaned, so overwhelmed with her own thoughts. Her back slid against the wall until she sat on the floor, wondering why she still loved the lunatic asshole.

She was doing only what was right: moving on yet she felt as though she couldn't do so. Seth was a step in the right direction but she was taking steps backwards to her disappointment.

"Fuck it," she mumbled, standing to her feet as she walked to the patio, opening the door to meet Seth.

She needed a distraction.

He turned around, watching as Brit sauntered over to him and leaping into his arms. Her lips were on his in an instant and he willingly kissed her back. She dragged him by the hand, pulling him into the hotel room once again. He soon had her lying on the couch, hovering over her body while his lips ran against her neck. She tried wrapping arms around his neck but he smirked, grabbing her hands and placing them over her head.

Biting her lip, she never wanted him more in her life then now.

Their bodies pressed together causing friction that was unbearable.

"We're home bitches," they heard a drunk Paige sing as she came through the front door with Roman.

"Where's my best friend Roman?" She shrieked. Brit watched as Roman grinned from ear to ear as Paige stumbled around the room looking for her.

Seth laughed, kissing Brit before he stood to his feet. "We need our own room."

"We do... What am I? Fucking invisible?" Brit laughed, watching as Paige stumbled across the entire suite.

"Baby, come here," Roman laughed, pulling her back into the sitting area of the suite. Once she saw Brit sitting on the couch her face lit up.

"Britney!" She shrieked, jumping into her friend's lap.

"I see you had a pretty good night," Brit commented.

"It's about to get a whole lot better actually," Paige mumbled, smiling devilishly at Roman.

Brit groaned, nudging her best friend. "How can you guys have so much sex?"

"How can we not?" A shocked Roman asked. The look of horror on both of their faces was real.

"See what you're in for Seth?" Paige screeched. "Lazy lay here."

"Are you seriously implying that I don't have crazy sex like you? Really?"

"Okay, okay. I take that back," she mumbled, her finger pointed in the air. "Actually, you can get pretty freaky."

"How do you know that?" Roman asked, wondering if he just discovered an exciting new side of Paige.

"I made her come to pole dancing classes once and she killed it... Honestly Seth you would be surprised the sorta way she can move her body," she giggled.

Brit looked at her best friend with a smirk plastered on her face, wondering what Seth thought of that.

"You took classes for that?" Roman smiled, rubbing his stubbly face.

"Roman, next time you book a room make sure it comes with a pole. Let's put these girls to work," Seth teased.

"God... What I'd do to see that," Roman mumbled, eyeing Paige. She giggled, her eyes falling slowly as she fell limp on Brit's lap.

"Man down," Brit laughed as Roman scooped her up over his shoulder, smacking her ass to wake her.

"Roman don't believe that she's a better dancer than me," Paige whined. "I'm still a better fuck too."

All he could do was laugh, shaking his head as Seth covered his eyes with his hand and a smile on his face. Drunk Paige was hilarious.

"We'll just have to show them up, right Seth?"

He stared at her with smirk, watching as she bit her lip. She didn't know how much he wanted to take her up on that offer.

"Good idea. We'll go first," Roman said, finally hauling Paige to their private bedroom.

"Pole dancing huh?" Seth asked, sitting beside Brit on the couch. She leaned against his arm, smiling devilishly.

"I like to keep things interesting," she shrugged.

"You are just amazing," Seth laughed, watching as the beauty stood in front of him, pulling at his hand. She didn't say anything, just pulled at his hand till he stood to his feet. She lured him into their bedroom, letting go of his hand to pick up one of his shirts. He watched as she pulled her dress over her head, chucking it on top of her luggage.

His eyes scanned her body, licking his lips as he took in every curve of her half naked body. She slipped his t-shirt on, smoothing the baggy material. Climbing into the bed, he watched as she lay down on the pillow, her hair sprawled all over the bed.

"Lay with me," she mumbled, leaning on her side. She smiled as he climbed on the bed, taking his place beside her.

"Tired?" He asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Mhmm," she moaned, staring up at him. His eyes locked with hers just in time as her lips pressed against his

"Why do you do this to me?" Brit whispered.

Seth furrowed his eyebrows, intrigued by her question. "Do what?"

"Make me feel like I'm one in a million?"

He kissed her again, slowly and gently. "You are one in a million, baby."

"If it were anyone else I'd call them out for being a cheese ball, just so you know."

"You like it."

Brit nodded, covering her mouth as she yawned. "I do."

"Go to sleep babe... I'll be right here," Seth whispered, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she snuggled against his chest.

"Cheese ball," she murmured, closing her eyes with a smile tugging at her lips.

X

Dean sat at the bar, staring aimlessly at the TV as Summer chatted up a storm with Rosa and some one night stand. He wanted nothing more than to leave, get his rocks off in a hurry and be done with Summer for the night. He chugged his beer in a few gulps, signalling the bartender for another. He ruffled his hair as thoughts flooded his mind, a conversation from a few weeks ago playing like clockwork.

 _"Hey man, can I talk to you?" Seth asked Dean as they made their way to their locker room. Roman walked in front of them, his ears perked incase Dean flipped out._

 _"What's up?"_

 _"I wanted to talk to you about Britney."_

 _Dean suppressed his exasperated sigh. "What about her?"_

 _"I just wanted you to know that I asked Britney to come out with me tonight... I wanna know if it's okay with you?"_

 _Dean shrugged, playing it off like it was no big deal. But inside he felt his stomach twisting in knots, a powerful rage surging throughout his body. "I'm not her keeper, man. If you wanna take her out or whatever, go ahead. We had our run, and it's over now," Dean more or less said to convince himself._

 _"Okay man."_

 _"Just do me a favour."_

 _"What?"_

 _Dean looked his best friend in the eyes, a serious expression on his face. "Treat her right."_

 _That conversation haunted Dean more than anything. He knew he was losing Brit more and more, the possibility of her falling for him again dwindling. Maybe she deserves someone like Seth. And maybe he deserved someone like Summer, the punishment of all his wrong doings. And as much as that was true, Dean refused to accept it._

'She belongs with me _," he mumbled to himself, chugging the rest of his beer._


	11. Determination

_A big thanks to everyone whose reading, reviewing, etc. It's AWESOME! I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan. Enjoy! ;)_

 _/_

Dean watched as the blonde bimbo bounced up and down on him, letting forceful moans escape from her lips. A few times he caught himself rolling his eyes when she was busy with hers closed.

She wasn't Britney. But she was a fuck, so he had to put up with it.

He grunted, digging his nails into Summer's hips as she gyrated harder against him, desperate to near the end.

He closed his eyes, imagining the blonde and blue haired beauty in Summer's place like she'd been countless times before.

He remembered the way Brit would arch her body with every pleasurable movement, moaning breathlessly. She was so beautiful even when overtaken with pleasure. He would always grab at her hips, guiding her rhythm with his until she slapped at his hands earning a chuckle from him. She'd pin him down and take over, biting her lip while sending him into a crazed state from underneath.

He missed the way her perfect body looked, the way she tasted. He wanted those full rose bud lips all over his and her skillful hands scratching at his skin as she came. He wanted everything in place of Summer.

"Bri-" he caught himself saying at the brink of climax, thankful Summer hadn't noticed as the room was drowned with her over exaggerated wailing.

No matter how many times he fucked around with Summer, it wasn't comparable to Brit. Not one bit.

His ragged breathing soon calmed and he was left completely unsatisfied. Summer didn't seem to notice as she draped her arm around his waist, closing her eyes as she breathed him in.

Blondie soon passed out.

"Fucking great," he grumbled to himself. He watched her move with every breath he took, taping his fingers against the bed impatiently. Summer never stayed the night with him, ever. Once he shook off the messily fuck he would send her on her way, not thinking twice about it.

He slunk out of the bed, leaving her naked in the mess of sheets as he slipped on his boxers and headed to the patio for a smoke.

"What the fuck?" He mumbled to himself, pawing at his head.

He couldn't get the beauty out of his head no matter how hard he tried. Summer was an option but not a solution, obviously.

Lighting the cigarette hanging from his mouth he inhaled sharply, letting the smoke quickly fill his mouth. Exhaling, he sighed loudly in frustration as he came to a realization: He was determined to get his girl back, even if that meant going behind his best friend's back.

X

"So we got you two heading into this storyline while were setting Seth and Roman up for a tag team rivalry with Team Hell No," Dan, one of the creative's second in command explained.

Brit folded her arms across her chest, listening intently as Dan explained further. Dean just stood there, smirking inside at the thought of spending more time with Brit even if it was just on TV.

"We've seen the way Summer's been looking at you during your guys' matches whenever she's around so we got creative. Tonight will kind of start everything with Fandango and Dean going at it while you and Summer are at ringside."

Brit nodded, not so thrilled of having to see Summer more than needed.

"We're encouraging you two to put your own feel on things, of course. If the crowd takes everything well then we're going to pursue this head on, alright?"

The two nodded, earning a smile from Dan. "Okay guys, good luck out there."

They watched as he left, leaving the two standing in the middle of the arena hallway. She sighed, catching a glimpse of him looking right at her. Those blue eyes pierced right through her, making her body tingle like old times.

"My new girl and the old one going at it over me? What do you think about that?"

"What am I suppose to say? Lucky you?"

He chuckled, adjusting the U.S. Championship belt strapped around his waist. Her eyes followed, unable to control her stare.

"Up here Britney," Dean motioned with his hand. She snapped out of her haze, feeling the need to just walk away and find Seth. But she couldn't.

"Are we gonna talk about what happened?" His gravelly voice asked, sending shivers down her spine.

"About what?"

"The breaking up... The fucking?"

"It just wouldn't make sense if we did now," she lied, unsure if she could handle it.

The security men had arrived, escorting the two through the arena, encountering excited fans along the way to the highest point of amongst the fans awaiting their entrance. Dean slunk behind Brit, taking in the sight of her hips and perfect ass moving from side to side in her tight black pants. She had him salivating like a dog, if she only knew.

Dean stretched beside Brit, smirking as he heard a bunch of fans cheering and shouting from behind them. He turned his head, watching Brit as she stretched from side to side with her title in her hand. He loved the sight of the skimpier version of their outfit stretching over every curve of her body as she moved. It was unbearable just the sight of her knowing he had her all to himself just a week ago.

"Stop staring," she whispered, her gaze finally meeting his.

"Thought it was a good thing since all those fans think we're together."

"It would be if we actually were."

He chuckled. "You know, Roman wants all of us to shack up in the next town."

"I know... It's been awhile. What about Summer?"

Shrugging, Dean swayed from side to side moving his shoulders. "She won't be there... No need to worry, sweetheart."

Brit felt relieved after hearing that. She didn't really know if she could stand the sight of the two cooped up in a hotel room overnight.

Their music began to play, earning a mixed reaction from the crowd which was their cue. They stood atop the arena, smirking as they walked down the stairs to the ring. Dean jumped over the barricade first, watching as Brit stood atop showcasing her belt in the air for all to see. He held his hand out which she took willingly and jumped down to the ground. There in the ring stood Fandango and Summer watching their competition as they entered through the ropes, show boating for the enthused crowd.

Summer was all smiles as she looked at Dean while Fandango eyed the two with pure jealousy. He grabbed Summer by the arm, pointing to where she should be standing outside the ring as his eyes were glued to Dean.

Smirking, he handed Brit his U.S title and she stepped down the apron, taking her place ringside.

It soon turned into a squash match with Dean dominating but Summer saw her opportunity and jumped on the apron. She was desperate to distract Dean with her hands on her hips and a lustful smirk. She called him over, eyeing him as she moved her hips. He couldn't help but smirk back, taking in the attention as the crowd shouted cat calls.

Brit placed the belts on the ground and sauntered over to Summer, the crowd erupting. She grabbed at Summer's leg, pulling her down to the ground to face her. They bickered back and forth while Dean continued his assault on Fandango.

Summer laughed, putting her hands up like it was no big deal. But with a snap of her wrist, Summer smacked Brit across the face with all her might. The crowd gasped and knew Brit wasn't going to take that lightly.

She grabbed Summer by her hair, setting the bimbo up for Brits and Pieces outside the ring as Dean had Fandango locked for Dirty Deeds. They were met with perfect execution and Dean picked up the easy victory. Brit ran around the ring, grabbing their titles and climbing in the ring to celebrate with him as their music blared throughout the arena.

Fandango soon fell out of the ring, helping Summer to her feet as the two yelled obscenities in Dean and Brit's direction.

Brit smirked, eyeing Dean as he held his belt above his head all the while shouting back at Fandango. On a whim, Brit thought of what Dan had said earlier about putting their own taste on the beginning storyline. Without hesitation she placed her hand on Dean's cheek, turning his head to face her. As the crowd erupted she placed her lips against his for a kiss, hoping Summer was a jealous mess on TV and real life.

X

"This is too weird," Paige mumbled as her and Brit sat on the couch in front of the patio. Seth, Dean and Roman were outside, hanging out and pounding back a few beers like old times.

"What's weird?" Brit asked, waving her hands to dry her newly painted nails.

"You're ex boyfriend and your new squeeze are out there, living it up. I don't know, it's just weird to me."

"They were all friends even before me... I don't expect them to give that up."

"How did he like that kiss with you and Dean?" Paige laughed.

"He understood that it's just work..."

"What's going on with you and Seth anyways?"

Brit smiled, blowing at her nails. "I guess you can say we're dating."

Paige lit up. "Ouuuu... Have you slept with him yet?"

"No, I'm not you. Besides, three date rule, honey."

"What? Whose idea was that? His!?"

"Yeah. I'm not doing that again... I jumped into it with Dean last time."

"You guys literally freak me out. I could not imagine doing that with Roman."

"Of course you can't... I bet you're getting the best sex of your life and you're not looking back. I bet you would die if you had to keep your hands off of him..."

"Obviously... I wouldn't have experienced the beast." Paige smiled devilishly at the realization of that. "Mmmmm..."

Brit laughed, standing to her feet for another glass of wine. "We're so fancy," she said, taking a swig from the bottle before pouring the red liquid in her glass. Paige jumped out of the couch, smacking Brit's ass as she poured herself a glass.

"I need to get laid," Paige sang, dancing her way back to the couch as Brit followed behind.

"You are so unbelievable."

Paige snorted. "Hey, once you get back on the sattle you'll know exactly what I mean."

Out on the patio, Roman couldn't help but look back into the room at his girl smacking Brit's ass.

"You must hate us for keeping you away tonight," Seth teased, placing his empty beer bottle on the table in front of him.

Dean shook his head, smirking as he took a swig.

"My night isn't over yet," Roman reminded them.

"Aren't we lucky..." Dean mumbled.

"Another round?" Seth asked. The guys nodded, watching as he rounded up the empty bottles and slipped past the patio door.

"Man, I gotta ask. Are you okay with this?" Roman asked Dean as they watched Seth kissing Brit.

"Okay with what Rome?" Dean breathed, knowing all too well where this was going.

"Seth and Britney."

Dean shrugged. "We had our run, it didn't work out so onto the next one."

Roman really didn't believe the words coming out of Dean's mouth. This was the girl he'd been obsessed with since FCW, the one who always stuck around when shit got rough. You don't just forget about it and move on to the next one, Roman thought.

"So I'm suppose to believe that what you two had going on never happened and that you guys are just going on about your marry life with other people?"

"Believe what you wanna believe, Rome."

Roman shook his head, unable to comprehend the two.

"She just needs to be happy, man. I couldn't do it for her, I fucked up countless times... He can make her happy and that's all that matters," he said, trying to convince himself again.


	12. Break The Rules

_I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan. Enjoy ;)_

/

Brit opened her eyes, staring at the darkness that filled the bedroom. It was two in the morning and all she could hear was the faint sound of moaning and the head board pounding against the wall beside her.

"Fucking Paige," Brit grumbled, sitting up from the warmth of the sheets and body beside her. Seth was sound asleep, probably used to Roman and Paige by now.

Brit smacked her dry tongue against her teeth, wondering if she could sneak past Dean sleeping on the couch for a bottle of water.

It was worth a try.

Brit left the bedroom and stalked across the hall, passing Roman and Paige's room with her hands over her ears. The headboard slammed against the wall repeatedly, moans from Paige and loud, intense groans from Roman grew louder. Brit shuddered, not wanting a visual pieced together by the sounds.

She reached the mini fridge, pulling a cold bottle of water within her grasp. But the clicking of a light being turned on in the background followed by a groan made her heart stop in its place.

"Nice ass," she heard a tired, deep gravelly voice mumble from behind her. She rolled her eyes, realizing she had left the bedroom in just a thin tank top and underwear.

"Glad you're enjoying the show," she shot back, straightening her back. She faced Dean who stood in front of her with just his boxers on. The thoughts running through her mind made her stomach twist and turn. _Seth is in the other room dumb ass,_ she thought.

"Always have." He mumbled, pushing the fallen tank top strap further up her shoulder.

"Fuck yeah Roman!" They heard Paige scream. Dean and Brit chuckled, shaking their head as Roman groans filled the entire room.

"Is it always going to be like this with us?" Brit asked, folding her arms across her chest. It needed to be said as she thought of the sexual jabs they took at one another.

"I don't want it to be."

"Well I have a good idea... Maybe we should stop making it that way," she quipped, earning a smirk from Dean.

A small smile crept on her lips as she swayed back and forth. She watched as Dean raised his hand to her ear, twirling her small blue sapphire earring between his fingers.

"You still wear them," he mumbled, pointing to her ear. The earrings were the first real big thing he's ever bought anyone, let alone a girlfriend. He was surprised she was even wearing them at this point.

She felt at her ear, feeling the small gem between her fingers and his. "Of course I do... I picked them out remember?"

Slowly he closed the space between them, watching her carefully. He was expecting to get slapped or kneed in the balls, but to his surprise she didn't do any of that. He was about to take a big leap off a giant cliff, really. But it needed to be done if he ever wanted the chance of having his girl back in his arms again. "I miss you," he mumbled, touching her face softly.

She melted from his touch. Her head was so cloudy with every thought possible, even forgetting that Seth was in the other room. She found herself slowly leaning into him, kissing him for the first time in weeks. He kissed her back all too willingly, fighting off his animalistic urges.

But she snapped her eyes open and gently pushed away, finally aware of what just happened. They were silent, and Dean didn't say anything as he watched her walk down the hall back into the room she was sharing with Seth.

X

"I can't believe you slept the entire night," Brit mumbled, watching Seth walk across the room towel drying his hair. He smirked, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"I'm used to it."

"I know... I guess I have to get used to it now."

All morning Brit thought about what happened in the early morning with Dean. Her subconscious was calling her a pussy, yet again giving in to him. But she pushed those thoughts to the very back, avoiding the fact that she kind of cheated on Seth.

Brit stood from the bed, taking the towel encasing her wet hair off her head. Seth watched as she pranced around the room wearing nothing but a bra and a pair of underwear and really short shorts. He caught her in his arms, pulling her closer to his chest as she giggled.

"You little tease," he whispered.

He breathed in the scent of her shampooed hair, feeling her body shiver under his touch. "So I've been told," she whispered. Turning to face him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips as his hands fell to the small of her back.

"Are you guys ready to go?" They heard Roman ask, pounding on the bedroom door. Brit huffed, shaking her head in that direction.

"Roman!" Brit laughed, "My God!"

"Sorry," he mumbled through the door.

"I got a surprise for you," Seth whispered, catching Brit by surprise.

"What?" Brit asked, her eyes lighting up. He smiled at how excited she got.

"No more of that," he pointed to the door, earning a puzzled look from Brit.

But her face softened and she smiled again. "You got us a room to ourselves didn't you?"

"No more of that," he repeated with a smile.

"Well played, Mr. Rollins."

"About time," he said, letting Brit out of his arms to change into the rest of her clothing. She packed the rest of her things and left the bedroom with Seth following in tow.

"Riding with us Dean?" Roman asked hanging his arm around Paige's shoulder.

"No man. Riding with Summer," he answered, looking at Brit from the corner of his eye.

She heard his comment and a tiny part of her felt the jealous rage build up in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't supposed to feel like this but at this point how could she stop?

X

Dean and Brit walked side by side in the hall of the arena, reeling off their win against Summer and Fandango just moments ago.

She clutched her championship belt in her hand, holding a cold bottle of water to her lips in the other.

The bitch Summer had hit her in the mouth with a closed fist on purpose during their match, earning a stunned reaction from both Dean and Fandango. Dean played it off in front of the crowd but inside he was fuming. He had to watch Brit fight his side girl with a bloody lip, trying his hardest to keep his cool.

"I'll talk to her," he grumbled, cracking his neck to the side, wondering why he even said that. Summer wasn't his responsibility, but felt like he owed it to Brit.

"Keep your bitch on a leash," Brit mumbled, her bottom lip aching. She was pissed.

"My bitch, huh?"

"I'm sorry I don't have a better word for her after getting punched in the face... By your bitch."

Dean chuckled, stopping in the empty hallway. "Let me look at it."

Brit raised her eyebrow, watching as he lowered the water bottle covering her lip. They stopped in the middle of the empty hall, facing one another just inches apart. His fingers gently brushed against her cheek as he inspected her bloody wound, licking his lips in the process.

"What's it look like Doctor Ambrose?" She mumbled, avoiding his stare.

His eyes were intense and his face stone. He didn't answer but instead his gaze fell to those ruby lips he loved so much. His finger slowly ran against her top lip, parting the sweet things as his finger trailed down. Her breath caught in her throat as she finally looked into his eyes, unable to process that this was wrong especially out in the open.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Something you shouldn't be doing, actually."

His smile was cocky. "I don't see you stopping me."

She wished she could have after he said that but instead he backed them into a crawl space in the hall, pinning her against the wall.

"Dean..." She whispered, her head pointed to the side. She couldn't look at him.

"What?"

"This can't happen," she said, pushing past him. He grabbed her hand, pulling her back to finally face him eye to eye.

He kept silent, just gazing into her eyes. She breathed in deeply, shaking her hand away from his and leaving him alone in the hallway before she made another mistake she would later regret.

She quickened her pace, determined to find Seth before the guilt set in. Her hair whisped back as she frantically searched through the stage hands and other colleagues to no avail. _Where the hell was he?_

"Guess I got you pretty good, didn't I?" She heard Summer's annoying voice ask from behind. Brit turned around, her lips curling into a devilish smile as she faced the bimbo.

"You're so lucky we're at work... Cause if we weren't, I'd beat your dumb ass to the fucking ground like I should have months ago," Brit hissed, staring daggers right through her.

"Ou, is that a threat?"

"No it's a warning, you little bitch."

"Well thanks for the warning Britney. I'll make sure Dean gets another tap at this ass first though."

Brit chewed on the side of her cheek, desperately wanting to rip her blonde hair from her head. She hated her. But before Summer could say another word, Dean approached from behind the two earning a giant grin from his bitch.

"Hey babe," she sang.

Dean gave her nothing, not a word or expression. He stood between the two, eyeing Brit as she glared at him. "We okay here?" He asked, studying her expression.

"Perfect," she hissed, turning on her heel, leaving the two behind.

Further down the hall Brit finally found Seth standing with Roman and Paige around TV monitors. She sighed, feeling relieved that she found him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, laughing as he jumped. Turning around he smiled, kissing the beauty gently. "Hey sweetheart. You kicked ass."

"Thanks," she smiled back, hiding her lip behind her water bottle again. He lowered the bottle from her face, kissing her gently.

"How's your lip?" He asked, noticing her wincing at his touch.

She huffed, shaking her head at the thought of Summer. "It's seen better days."

"What the hell happened out there?" Roman asked, noticing Brit.

"Summer's a bitch."

Paige snorted. "I'm surprised you didn't pummel her, Britney."

"Me too," she laughed, turning her attention to Seth.

"I feel ridiculous... I mean look at this lip. It's huge!"

Seth smiled. "It's not even that bad. And I kinda like it."

"That's because it looks like she has blow job lips," Paige laughed.

Brit shook her head as her and Seth couldn't help but laugh at their friend. _Little bitch_ , Brit thought. Roman scooped Paige in his arms, probably whispering remarks they sure as hell didn't want to hear.

"Wanna get outta here?" Seth asked, nudging his girl. She smiled, nodding her head. Getting far away from Dean and Summer sounded great.

"Gonna put those lips to use now, aren't you?" Paige quipped.

Seth chuckled, pulling Brit by her hand. "See you guys."

It didn't take them long to gather their belongings and leave the arena, signing a few autographs on their way to the car.

Their hotel wasn't as close to the others in the area- Seth opting for the one furthest away from Roman and Paige as he was sick of the distractions. He wanted Brit to himself and no one was going to interrupt their time together.

In the hotel lobby he watched as Brit licked at a lollipop she found in her bag, admiring her delicate tongue lapping at the circular candy. Shaking his head from his thoughts he approached the desk ready to check in. He grabbed the keys from the front desk clerk, smiling slyly as Brit and himself made their way up the elevator and to their room for the evening.

Pushing the hotel room door open, Brit was amazed to see the beautiful suite he had rented. "Oh my god, Seth... You didn't have to get this big of a room!"

Closing the door behind him, he placed their bags on the floor. "Of course I did... First night without Roman and Paige. I had to make it worth our while."

"Well thank you," Brit smiled, taking her lollipop out of her mouth. She turned around to face him, a few of her blue locks falling past her eyes. He eyed the beautiful figure underneath his sweater she was wearing, thinking all thoughts possible in that moment. She looked damn good.

Brit caught the look he was giving, smirking as she slowly licked at the lollipop again. Her eyes scanned his figure, taking in the tall, muscular form her heart skipped beats to. He was so desirable that Brit couldn't help but bite her lip, thinking it was time to break his little rule.

"Rollins?" she asked, twirling her hair between her fingers. He looked her over, smirking at the sight of her. "Like what you see?"

Seth stared with a raised eyebrow as she stood with her hand on her hip. "You know, I like breaking the rules sometimes..." She purred, shaking his sweater off slowly and kicking off her heels. She revealed her half naked figure, wearing a short white crop top and tight black skirt itching to be peeled off her body.

Seth licked his lips, slowly inching to where she stood. With a grin tugging at her lips she backed away, folding her arms across her chest. She was a tease, she knew that much. But the way he eyed her made her crazy, desperately wanting his hands and lips all over her body.

"If you're up for it... I'll be in the shower," she mumbled, turning on her heel to leave a very interested Seth to his thoughts.

Brit turned on the water, peeling her clothing from her body and entering the steaming shower, letting the wads of water wash over her. She couldn't help the smirk at her lips when she heard the bathroom door open and shut quickly, knowing there was no way Seth would be able to resist her proposition.

She felt his arms wrap around her wet body, pulling her into his own. "Wow," he whispered, making her giggle.

"Happy to see me?" She giggled, pressing herself hard against his pelvis. Turning in his arms, her lips slowly pressed against his hungrily. She didn't care about the pain of her busted lip as lust took over, simply enjoying the feeling as if it were the first time they kissed weeks ago.

Seth's hands slid to the small of her back, pressing their naked bodies together again. The feeling was electric, jolting through their veins as their hands ravished bare flesh. Seth carefully pressed her against the wall, deepening their kiss. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she grinded against his body, wanting him.

She gasped as his hands wrapped around her hips, lifting her with ease. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her back pressed against the wall for leverage.

His lips trailed down her cheek to her neck, gently kissing her dampened skin. Biting her lip, she felt herself nearing the edge of insanity.

"Seth," she moaned, their eyes meeting. She bit her lip in habit, making Seth's head spin. She was driving him crazy.

He nodded, knowing exactly what they both wanted. With one swift motion she gasped, her nails grazing at his shoulders from the gentle motion. His lips found hers again, trapping their back and forth moaning.

She arched her back, her head falling back so Seth could nibble at her exposed neck. He panted, his breath caught in his throat as he watched the beauty overtaken by pleasure.

"Goddamn," Seth muttered, pressing her body against the wall, his palms on either side and a quickened pace driving them mad. She clung to his body as the feeling intensified, unable to control her breathing.

"Can I?" He asked, breathing against her cheek. Nodding, they soon reached the end, muffling their moans in a kiss as Seth finished. Her legs soon touched the ground, one at a time feeling like jelly. Seth held her against the wall, kissing her deeply as she gained feeling again. He left her breathless as they stood underneath the running water, her forehead resting against his lips.

"What did you do to me?" Brit asked, a soft laugh escaping her lips.

"I should ask you the same thing... Made me break my rule."

"I know... But you can punish me for that all you want," she smiled, tilting her head to the side. Seth chuckled, quickly shutting off the water. He carefully picked her up over his shoulder, smirking as she giggled.

"Seth!"

"You said I could punish you," he shrugged, making his way to the bed for a well needed round two.


	13. Happy

_Wooo! Thank you guys so much for reading and what not! It's been great! Again, I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan. Enjoy ;)_

/

"Why are you all... Smiley?" Paige asked, eyeing her best friend suspiciously. They met up at some shitty coffee shop, squeezing in some girl time before the Smackdown taping later in the afternoon. All the while, Paige couldn't understand why her friend looked so... Happy.

"What, I can't smile?"

"It's weird, I'm sorry... I'm not used to it actually. It's like the wicked witch finally got laid and the sun is coming up."

Brit's grin widened as Paige studied her face carefully. When she finally pieced it together she smiled along with her friend. "You cheeky bitch you! But finally! Oh my god, how was it?"

"You really wanna know about the all night fucking we did?"

"Oh, so it was all night?" Paige smiled. "I didn't think you had it in you."

Brit smacked her friend playfully, wanting to hide her blush colored cheeks. "Thanks for that confidence boost, but yeah. All night baby."

"Welcome to the club, Britney."

"Thanks, you bitch."

Paige's phone began to ring before she could ask anything more about the heated night, signalling a call from Naomi.

"Hello?" Paige sang into the phone as she pressed the speaker phone button.

"Hey girl, what's going on?"

"Not a whole lot. I'm with Brit having the world's worst cup of coffee actually. What's going on?"

"Well I'm trying to round up some girls for Nattie's bachelorette party in a few weeks."

"Oh what will we be doing? Knitting sweaters?" Paige laughed.

Naomi bursted into laughter. "No way in hell! But that's why I'm in charge. We're gonna bring her to those pole dancing classes we took a while back."

"Oh my God, does she know?" Brit asked.

"Nope. And you guys cannot tell her anything. We're blind folding her and everything till we get to the place."

"Naomi, she is gonna flip shit. I can see it now."

"But I bet TJ will thank me."

Paige laughed, slamming her cup on the table. "So stripper heals it is? Hey Brit Brit, now you can brush up on your skills for Seth."

"Shut up!" She scolded earning a laugh from Naomi.

"So you guys in?"

"Of course!" Brit answered for the both of them. "I'm sure Paige needs some practice for Roman too."

X

"You got it in didn't you?" Roman asked, smirking as he stood along the bench. The Smackdown taping had just begun and the boys were gearing up for their respective matches. Seth couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips, thinking of the night before.

But he kept quiet till Dean placed his ear buds in his ears, turning his music loud enough to drown out Seth and Roman's chit chat.

"Room to yourselves at another hotel a couple blocks away... Man, I don't even think I had to ask."

"Not like I'd tell you anyways, man."

"You're really liking her, aren't you?"

Seth smiled. "I am. She's just amazing."

Roman eyed his friend, seriousness plastered all over his face. "You treat her right, like she deserves."

"Yes, dad..."

Roman rolled his eyes, a smirk poking through his stern expression. "Dean was saying he just wants her to be happy. And I do too. She's like my little sister dude and it ain't fun seeing her go through heavy shit. So just keep her happy and I'll be happy."

Seth nodded. "And I plan on it. She deserves nothing but. I can't even put into words how she makes me feel, man. It's like this is how it was suppose to be with us. Plus I waited for this for more than a year and trust me, I'm not gonna screw anything up. I'm smarter than that, big guy."

"Good... I'm happy for you, brother." Roman was satisfied with Seth's response to his warning and pounded his fist with his.

The guys paced around the room, amping themselves up as a stage hand knocked on their door, informing them of their time to shine. They left the locker room with Dean following behind, his fists clenched as he imagined what Seth's response was to Roman's question. As the guys descended to the gorilla position, Paige and Brit were making their way to the pit from a photo shoot. They strolled arm in arm as they made their way down the hall of the arena, ready to face each other in just a matter of minutes.

"Are you flying solo tonight?" Paige asked, bobbing her head from side to side.

"Yes," Brit sulked, a smile quickly appearing on her face. "They want me all alone when Summer comes in to kick my ass and I play damsel in distress... Then it's Dean to the rescue."

The two turned the corner, finding Seth and Roman standing around TV monitors near the gorilla position while Summer and Dean stood against the wall in their own little world. Brit's stomach turned, hoping the bimbo wouldn't notice her. And if she did that would probably result in a backstage ass beating.

"Of course she's here," Paige mumbled.

"Whatever," Brit shrugged, folding her arms across her chest. "She's like a groupie now so it's kind of expected. Besides, I got my man over there and she's not gonna ruin this for me."

"Well said," Paige muttered, nudging her friend before running off to leap into Roman's arms.

"Hey," Brit smiled as Seth approached her, scooping her into his arms.

"Hey baby," he breathed, kissing her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and for a split second forgetting they were at work.

"Ou, look at you guys," Paige muttered, gasping as Roman lifted her up in his arms.

"They need a demonstration," he whispered, earning countless giggles from his girl as he devoured her lips with his.

"No thanks, I think we got it under control," Brit laughed. She shook her head, turning to face Seth as he placed a kiss on her forehead. His finger brushed against her cheek, devouring her lips with his. "Ready?"

"Yep."

He kissed her again as a stage hand called for Paige, ready for the diva's match to begin. She kissed Roman again and zipped her studded jacket, positioning herself for her solo entrance.

Seth and Brit watched a video package of the build up between herself and Summer, her stomach in knots when they so happened to show the kiss between her and Dean.

"This is cringe worthy," she mumbled to herself.

Seth chuckled. "Don't worry about it... I know whose coming to bed with me at the end of the day anyways."

Brit smiled, kissing him as Paige's music hit and the audience cheered as she made her way to the ring, hiding the smile tugging at her lips. Roman watched on the monitor as Paige hopped onto the apron, unzipping her jacket slowly and ready to scream.

"Damn, she looks good," Roman muttered, his eyes glued to the screen as he licked his lips.

"Good luck," Seth whispered.

Brit stood in front of the curtain, her belt resting on her shoulder as she waited for The Shield's music to play. She inhaled sharply, holding her breath as she heard Dean's voice mutter the word "Shield" followed by music. She exhaled and waited a few seconds before making her entrance. She was cocky, holding her belt to her shoulder as she glared at the audience and Paige standing in the middle of the ring. She pulled herself onto the apron, slowly entering through the ropes with her title in hand. With a whisp of her hair, she held the belt in the air with a smirk on her lips as the crowd's reaction was mixed.

The beginning of the match saw both Brit and Paige doing equal damage, even a few near falls which the crowd ate up. Brit saw her opportunity as Paige missed Rampaige. Instead Brit countered, DDT'ing her friend in the centre of the ring. She urged her to stand to her feet, shouting "I'm not done with you yet!"

Paige eventually rose to her feet and Brit hit her with Brits and Pieces. She covered her and the ref slammed his hand on the mat twice until she was dragged out of the ring by her foot, an irate and screaming Summer.

She was angry that Brit humiliated her during Dean and Fandango's match a week ago and saught revenge. She kicked Brit in the stomach, executing Summer Crush perfectly onto the outside mat.

Fandango sauntered out, cheering Summer on as he shouted insults at an injured Brit. He grabbed Brit by her hair, forcing her to stand to her feet and face them. But the crowd soon erupted when Dean ran out, body checking Fandango to the ground as Brit wobbled backwards along with Summer. She saw her opportunity as blondie was distracted and connected with the Jawbreaker kick to the mouth sending her for the ground.

The crowd chanted "TKO" to which Brit smiled, soaking it all in.

Inside the ring, Dean had lay a beating on Fandango and through him over the top ropes forcefully, yelling obscenities. Brit climbed into the ring as the crowd cheered for the two, loving every minute. As their music drowned out the arena, Brit and Dean's eyes met and a small smirk tugged at his lips. He stepped closer to her, placing his hand teasingly on her cheek to play up the story line between the two.

"Easy," she muttered over the music, watching as Fandango and Summer retreated to the top of the ramp, completely humiliated for the second week in a row.

X

"You staying here?" Seth asked, staring down at the beauty sprawled out on the bed before him. His eyes scanned her luscious body, draped in one of his T-Shirt's and a small pair of shorts hanging low on her hips. That body was killer and Seth wanted nothing more than to ravish her.

But the hunger was calling and he zipped his hoodie, ready to head out in search of food for the two. Brit shook her head, smiling up at him as he hovered over her body. "But I'll be here waiting for you when you get back."

Seth kissed her quickly, pulling his cap on his head and heading for the door to their room. "You better stay like that till I get back."

"You got it," Brit purred.

Seth opened the door, leaving his girl smiling on the bed. Brit switched through the channels on the TV, bored with every program that popped up. Maybe getting off my lazy ass wasn't such a bad idea, she thought.

There was knocking at the bedroom door before the door opened quickly, Dean slowly entering the room as Brit's stomach dropped. To her surprise, he was still here.

"I uh, Marsha's on the phone. She wants to talk to you," he grumbled, shoving his cell in her direction. He avoided any eye contact or glances at her body, fighting the urge to do so.

"Thanks," she shrugged, pressing the phone to her ear.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, eyeing Dean as he leaned against the door frame, admiring the pale wall papered decor.

"Hey Britney, I was just talking to Dean about some appearances coming up with the two of you and since you were around I wanted to tell you that Maxim is very interested in shooting you for their June cover."

"Oh my Lord, that's awesome. I'm excited Marsh," Brit beamed.

"Great, that's wonderful. Once I confirm with them I'll send you all the info once I receive it."

"Thank you so much. This is gonna be amazing. I'll see you later."

"No problem Britney. Bye."

Brit ended the call, clearing her throat to get Dean's attention.

"Did I hear that right? Maxim?" He asked, finally looking in her direction. His eyes peered from his shaggy hair, a grin pulling at his lips as he saw a small smile appearing on Brit's face.

"Yep, I finally made it big," she teased, standing up from the bed. She handed him his phone, letting his fingers brush against hers.

"Good for you though, with the whole shoot," he mumbled.

"Thanks."

They stared at each other for what seemed like ages, unsure why the magnetic pull between the two was so strong. Brit was actually with Seth now- she could call him her boyfriend. But her inner fire for Dean hadn't burned out, no matter how many times she was reminded of Seth.

She found herself inching closer to him, so mesmerized by his eyes piercing into hers. But she stopped herself, reality finally setting in.

"Easy Brit," he smirked, grabbing his phone from her hand. "Don't wanna turn out like me, do ya?"

With that he sauntered out of the room, leaving Brit in a huff as she questioned her sudden submission.

X

"You're doing a shoot for Maxim?" Seth asked, a huge grin on his face. Brit smiled, sipping at her iced coffee as they walked down the street heading back to the hotel.

"I guess I am... I don't know, I'm kinda nervous."

"Why?"

"I don't know what to expect... What am I gonna be? Naked?"

Seth chuckled, lacing his fingers with hers. "That'd be one great cover... I'd read it for the articles too."

"You're going to have to... They're going to ask about everything; my younger years, my debut."

"I remember when you came out looking like one of us and in that mask, tearing through all the girls."

"Right after you guys beat the shit out of Ryback actually... Can you believe that was almost a year ago?"

"Time goes by when you're having fun."

She giggled, stealing his cap from his head and placing it on her own. "So... I wanted to ask you something."

Seth eyed her as she sipped her coffee again. "So we're gonna be in L.A in two weeks..."

"Yeah?"

"And I wanted to know if you'll come to Santa Monica with me. And meet my mom and Tom. I understand if you don't want to or whatever but-"

"I'd love to," Seth interrupted, squeezing her hand lightly.

Brit smiled approvingly, kissing her man on the cheek as they approached the hotel. "Mama Kate is going to love you... Finally gets to see her favourite one up close."

"Oh my god... Don't tell me your mom has the hots for me."

"Oh she does. Us Ryan's have pretty awesome taste, I guess," she purred, snatching another kiss from her man.


	14. Vegas

_I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan! Enjoy ;)_

 _/_

Brit gasped as Seth held her against the wall of her bedroom, running his hands up and down her sides as she breathed heavily. She wrapped her legs around his waist, placing her hands on his cheeks to deepen the kiss she craved during their long road trip. They took advantage of this, with Roman and Paige wandering off to the beach so they could be alone. They only had an hour left until Brit had to leave for Vegas and they were determined to make the most of it since she would be gone for two days.

The two stumbled to her bed, falling onto the sheets with a thud. Brit straddled Seth's lap, feeling the results from the friction against her pelvis. She bit his lip teasingly, earning a throaty groan from her man. His expert hands quickly lifted her shirt above her head, sitting up so he could plant kisses along her slender neck as she moaned.

Seth gently pushed her over, now his turn to dominate. He peeled his shirt from his body, fumbling with his belt buckle and jeans in a craze. He needed her and the feeling was mutual.

Brit pulled up her skirt, breathing heavily as Seth pulled her underwear to the side and filled her. He cursed under his breath as he threw back his head, groaning at the sensation taking over his body.

She hissed, clinging to his body as his movement quickened. Arching her back he nibbled on her delicate skin, making her moan louder than expected. She bit her lip, attempting to silence her pleasure to no avail. She couldn't help it.

The sex was quick, it was fast, but it was satisfying as Seth finished with Brit climaxing in unison. They lay in a heap of naked limbs, their ragged breathing slowly stabilizing from the early morning quickie. Brit kissed him, running her tongue against his bottom lip slowly.

"Little tease."

Brit giggled. "What Seth? What am I doing wrong?" She asked, kissing her way down his neck as her hands ran down his smooth, muscular stomach. He shuddered from her touch, wondering how long it would take for a repeat.

"Just tell me to stop... That's all you gotta do," She purred, pushing her hips against his. He devoured her lips with his, slamming his hips against hers.

"Fuck that," he muttered, letting the beauty push him to the bed as she sat, straddling his lap for round two.

X

"Fuck off," Brit cursed in her empty car, tempted to raise her middle finger to the driver behind her. Every time she drove to Vegas she would later regret as the streets were filled with lunatic assholes.

She was on edge, dreading the idea of having to pick up the remainder of her stuff from Dean's apartment. He said he wasn't going to be there which was a huge weight off her shoulder. Since Paige, Roman and Seth had appearances and photo shoots back in Florida, she was stuck doing this on her own and without a distraction in case Dean tried to put the moves on her. Or the other way around.

Brit drove down the streets she usually took to get to his apartment, a bit of a routine really. Shortly she pulled into the parking lot of his building, turning off her car. She groaned to herself as she got out, slamming the door shut and heading to the entrance.

She played with the key between her fingers as she grew anxious, opening the door and heading up the elevator to the eighth floor.

She was wound tight as she approached the apartment and held her breath wondering if he really was gone. Pushing open the door, she stood for a second as nerves took over.

He wasn't there.

Sighing with relief she entered the apartment, shutting the door behind her. It was still painful to see what would have been her home if things actually worked out between the two. It was her home for almost a week until her trip to Havana.

Brit dropped her purse to the ground, slipping her sandals off and placed her keys on the counter. She hoped it would be quick as she was to check into her hotel at five. Her attention was caught by the small black and white photos that hung on the fridge in the kitchen. Why hadn't he taken them down, she thought.

She stood in front of the fridge, her fingers brushing against the pictures of herself and Dean crammed into a photo booth from the Las Vegas strip. It was some of the few photos they had and Brit was surprised they still graced the fridge. She couldn't help but smile as their faces spoke of happier times.

Sighing again, she made her way down the hall and to what used to be their bedroom together. Some of the boxes of her belongings were untouched, but most she had already unpacked and scattered throughout the apartment.

Sitting on the bed, she slowly pulled the empty boxes to her feet ready to fill them and get the hell out. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She fought with her conscience as time went by. Suppressed feelings she tried to forget came to light, clouding her mind that she didn't hear the front door opening.

The slamming of the door jolted Brit to her feet, her breathing heavy as her stomach twisted and turned. It was Dean, obviously.

She slid to the door frame, leaning as she watched him with his back to her. He wore his hood, drowned out by the music playing from his ear buds and completely oblivious to the extra pair of shoes and purse by the door.

He turned around, the expression on his face the same and pulled the ear buds out of his ears. "Thought you'd be gone by now," he mumbled.

"Yeah me too."

He didn't say anything. She watched as he slid his hoodie from his body, slowly walking towards her. She felt her breath tighten in her chest, her knees weak as that smug look on his face spoke volumes. He slid past her, inspecting the failed packing job at the foot of the bed. He chuckled, turning around to face her. "I would help you, but..." He mumbled, regretting he even started that sentence.

"But?" she questioned.

Sighing, he ruffled his messy sandy hair and his piercing eyes stared right into hers for a moment. He couldn't just openly admit that he didn't want her to leave. All of her belongings and unopened boxes that had been left in his apartment for over a month was the last hold he had on her really. Now that she's moved on and made the trip to Vegas just for this made things more real. He needed to tell her once and for all, but he knew he couldn't.

"No Dean... Tell me," She whispered, folding her arms across her chest, wishing he'd tell her his damn thought already.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Don't give me that... If it was nothing you wouldn't have said anything."

He went to walk away but Brit grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. He eyed her grip, his eyes slowly connecting with hers. She wanted him to say what she already knew. She needed to hear it.

"What does it fucking matter now Britney?"

"Just tell me."

He slid out of her grip, huffing as he plopped himself on the foot of the bed. "I fucked up... I don't want you to leave. There you fucking happy now?" His eyes were glued to the floor as he felt like jumping out of his skin. His walls were down for the first time in his life and he knew it was all for nothing. He felt weak and powerless, overwhelming feelings he wasn't used to.

He didn't seem to notice her standing in front of him now, hesitating to touch his shoulder. With a deep breath she ran her fingers against his shoulder, finally catching his attention.

Her hands held at his cheeks, slowly raising him to his feet. His stare bore into her, studying her face as she seemed mesmerized by his lips.

"Stop," he mumbled.

"Why?" Her voice cracked.

"Cause if you won't, I won't."

With that she slammed her lips against his, submitting to her growing emotion built up ever since stepping foot inside the apartment.

Her hands held at the back of his neck as he deepened the kiss. His own hands ran underneath her shirt, caressing her bare skin he craved for weeks. He fell back onto the bed and she sat on his lap with her legs on either side of him. Her fingers fumbled with the hem of his shirt, pulling the material over his head with ease. It was his turn to claw at hers, yanking it over her head to reveal her bra. His fingers clawed at the contraption, desperate to unclasp it from her body.

He ravished her chest with his mouth, breathing heavily against her skin as her fingers trailed down to his jeans. In one swift motion he had her pressed against the bed, nibbling on her neck as soft moans escaped her mouth. His hands tugged her jean shorts and underwear off to the floor, taking in the sight of the naked beauty on his bed once again.

His jeans and boxers soon followed her clothes piled on the floor behind him and there was no turning back for either of them.

He entered her with slow motion, his lips attached to hers as their moans muffled. He found a gentle rhythm, determined to make it last as long as possible. He watched as the beauty below him let pleasure take over. She was beautiful. Her eyes shut and her mouth hung slightly, enough for him to bite her lip.

She moaned loudly as he slammed into her with force, repeatedly. Her eyes finally locked with his, fingers intertwining with hers, pinning her to the bed.

"Come with me," she hissed, sending him over the edge with that request.

He groaned as she pressed her hips against his, just begging for more. His lips found hers again, muffling the moans as his movement quickened, both neared the end.

He hovered over her, trying to catch his breath as she bit her lip so seductively. "Stop," he warned.

Her piercing eyes melded with his, a smirk plastered on her face. "Stop what?"

"Do it again," he threatened.

She obliged and bit her lip, moaning as Dean devoured her lips with his. "Fuck, Britney," he groaned, felling her rub her hands against him.

X

 _Five oh five,_ the clock radio on the night stand beamed in red, neon light.

Brit lay between the sheets beside Dean, both staring at the ceiling above as silence took over. She twirled a piece of blue hair around her finger, anxious at the tension in the air ever since reality kicked her in the ass.

"What do we do now?" She whispered, a sudden wave of guilt taking over.

He chuckled. "We could do that again."

"That's not what I mean."

"Can't take it back now."

"No shit."

He shifted his weight to the side, looking straight at her. "You running off then?"

"I'm lying beside you right now aren't I?"

"You leaving?" He asked, completely ignoring her.

"I don't know."

"How don't you know?"

"What? Do you want me to leave?"

"Sounds like you don't want to."

Sighing, she sat up, pressing the sheets to her naked body as she ran her hands through her hair. "I don't know."

"So what do we do then?"

"I don't fucking know..." She whispered.

"You love me?"

"Dean..."

"Britney, just tell me the fucking truth."

She sighed, staring down at her hands in her lap. "Yes..."

Dean smirked in satisfaction. "Then why are you with him?"

"Cause you broke up with me idiot and we just started hanging out and now date... That's kinda how it works."

"So what are you gonna do? Cause you already know how I feel about you, Brit."

"What about Summer? Wouldn't it break her little heart?" She asked, rolling her eyes at the thought of the bitch.

"Fuck Summer."

"You already did."

"Yeah I did," he smiled, so proud of himself. "And you fucked my best friend so we're even."

"That's just... In a way that doesn't even make sense," Brit mumbled, a small smile tugging at her lips. Dean smiled too, placing his hand on her knee.

"I just don't know what to make of any of this... But for one, I feel like a fucking scumbag." It was true. She cheated. She knew the feeling all too well and couldn't believe she could do it in return. Her heart was pained just thinking of Seth back in Florida. It was sickening.

"You're sinking down to my level now."

"I know..."

"I don't care," he mumbled.

"Of course you don't care... You're the one getting ass."

"So is he."

She groaned, smacking at his arm. "Thanks for that."

He placed his finger under her chin, turning her to face him. His lips pressed against hers in a kiss so gentle, Brit didn't even know he had it in him.

 ** _"I want you back Britney."_**


	15. Mutual Agreement

_I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan. Enjoy ;)_

 _/_

 **What have you done?**

As Brit drove back to San Diego she couldn't keep her emotions at bay. She cheated on Seth, multiple times with someone so close to him: his brother and best friend.

She grew anxious, drumming her fingers against the leather steering wheel as she cursed every car in her way. She was desperate to get back to Paige's, just to see Seth and settle her wayward emotions.

 _I want you back Britney,_ her mind kept repeating but she shook her head in an attempt to free her mind.

She didn't know what she was going to do. Both of these men had her heart in different ways yet she couldn't differ from the two. And it didn't help that Brit had spent the last two days with Dean, dividing their time between an appearance and the sheets.

She never did end up checking into the hotel that night. Instead she found herself in the bed with Dean, her head leaning against his arm as he inhaled the smoke from his cigarette.

 _"I liked your hair better when you were a blonde," he mumbled, catching Brit completely off guard._

 _"What?"_

 _"You were hot as a blonde."_

 _"Did the blue kill it for you?"_

 _"Makes you look like a sexed up smurf, actually."_

 _"Thanks for that confidence boost," she mumbled, focusing her eyes on the darkened figure beside her. He knew she was watching him and a smirk tugged at his lips. "Like what you see, baby?" He asked, his voice raspy and electrifying._

 _Brit couldn't help but smirk, shaking her head as Dean inhaled his cigarette again. "I told you to quit."_

 _"You told me a lot of things, princess," he said as he exhaled. He crammed it into the ashtray beside him, ruffling his hair out of his face._

 _"Don't princess me," she shot back._

 _Dean smirked, watching as the beauty grabbed for her vibrating phone, quickly typing on the device. He figured she was talking to_ _ **him.**_

 _"What are you gonna do about him?" Dean mumbled._

 _"I honestly don't know... You're kinda making it hard for me to stay away from you like we were supposed to be doing."_

 _"I told you I fucked up, Britney. I didn't want us to end, but at that moment we had to."_

 _"I know," she whispered._

 _"And you still won't leave him after all this, will you?"_

She couldn't bring herself to think of breaking up with Seth, even with her conflicting thoughts. She still loved Dean, she knew she couldn't deny it any more. But Seth had a hold on her heart just as much as Dean did.

"Fuck sakes," she muttered to herself, realizing she left his apartment in his t-shirt she wore the night before. She was ten minutes away from Paige's town house as she pulled up to an empty intersection. The light was red, so Brit fumbled with the boxes in the back seat and pulled out a Shield shirt. She replaced his shirt with her own, throwing it back into the box as the light turned green and she went her way.

"Get your shit together, girl," she mumbled to herself, pulling up into the sub division overlooking the ocean. As she parked her car, her eyes landed on the three boxes she managed to take from Dean's apartment. The other four she said she would pick up the next time she was in town, but really it was an excuse to see him.

Sighing she stepped out of the car, leaving her emotions at bay and perking up as she made her way to the door. She breathed in, opening the door slowly to Paige's giggles.

"Roman!" She squeaked, clawing at his arms around her waist as he picked her up.

"Oh come on," Seth complained, obviously tired of the Raige games. Brit couldn't help but smile, even letting a laugh escape her lips. She shut the door and made her way to the living room, a huge grin appearing on Paige's face when she saw her friend.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Paige said, watching as Brit leaned against the couch to place a kiss on Seth's cheek. He turned around with a big smile on his face, grabbing for the beauty. He pulled her over the couch and into his lap, kissing her deeply.

She smiled against his lips, earning cat calls from Roman.

"Back just in time," Seth mumbled against her lips.

"I see... You almost got an eye full there."

"How was Vegas?" Paige asked. Brit's stomach dropped but she managed to keep her expression the same. "It was good. Somehow people found out about my Maxim shoot so I got asked about that."

"That's tomorrow isn't it?" Seth asked.

Brit nodded, smiling as his fingers intertwined with hers. "Thank God I'm in town for that."

"You are? I thought I'd have to go alone..."

"Nope."

"Good... So what are we doing tonight?"

"Roman and I have the comic con appearance tonight so you guys have the place to yourselves... Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Paige teased.

"What wouldn't you do? I'm honestly curious," Brit laughed. Paige was about to answer but Roman quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "That's for me to find out, actually."

"Better you then me," Seth mumbled.

"That's actually one thing I wouldn't do... We came close one night when we got wasted though," Paige said, pointing to her best friend.

Roman raised his brow, eyeing the two. "I couldn't even imagine that... My girl and my sister? No fucking way."

Brit laughed. "Good... I didn't want you anticipating it happening any time soon."

"I'm much more fun on my own," Paige muttered. She grabbed Roman's face, pulling him into her. She pressed her lips against his, earning an eye roll from both Seth and Brit. Shaking his head, he eyed the beauty in his lap as the couple before them stayed attached at the lips.

Seth placed his finger under her chin, turning her to face him. "Missed you."

Brit's guilty conscience seemed to disappear as a playful grin tugged at her lips. "Oh you did?"

Seth mumbled his answer as Brit kissed his neck. "Why don't you show me how much you missed me since those two are leaving soon," she purred in his ear.

The smirk on his face grew as her hand ran down his chest, settling above his belt buckle teasingly. His breath caught in his throat as Paige and Roman finally averted their attention to them. "I'm starving! Let's go and eat," Paige whined.

"You random bitch," Brit laughed, standing to her feet. Seth shifted on the couch, wondering how he could stand with his noticeable excitement in his jeans. Paige pulled Roman to the front door, giggling as he smacked her ass.

"Coming?" Brit smiled, her eyes falling to his noticeable erection.

"You are something else Brit Ryan."

"Don't stand up too quick, big boy," she smirked, pulling her hair into a pony tail.

"You guys coming?" Paige yelled.

Seth bit his tongue, eyeing his beauty as she stood in front of him. His hands pulled at her hips, pulling her close to his body as his lips found hers. "Are we coming?" He mumbled.

"Not yet, baby."

X

Brit's stomach twisted and turned as she sat in the passenger's seat of Seth's rental car on their way to meet their friends for dinner, including Dean.

"I'm actually in awe right now," Seth said, turning right.

Brit pushed her thoughts to the back of her head, putting a smile on her face as she looked his way. "Why's that?"

"Cause that was the best thing I ever saw," he said, referring to her shoot they just left.

Seth was watching intently from the sideline as the director motioned for Brit to lie against the creamy silk bed used for the shoot. Her beautiful skin contrasted against the skimpy black cut out lingerie and ginormous heels she wore. She wore her hair in soft curls, framing her delicate face perfectly. Seth couldn't help but stare at those plump blood red lips teasing his self conscience. Just watching her flirtatious expressions for the cameras made him want to jump atop that bed and have his way with her.

"You know how to make a girl smile, don't you?"

"My girl," Seth replied, pulling up to the restaurant Roman texted. As the two exited the car, Brit wrapped her arms around Seth. "I like the sound of that," she whispered, kissing him quickly.

As they entered the restaurant, they could see Nattie and TJ sitting across from Paige and Roman.

"Hey Mrs. Maxim," Paige greeted as Brit and Seth walked hand in hand to the table.

"Hey there Screamer," Brit greeted, placing her purse at the head of the table.

"Hey guys... How did the shoot go?" TJ asked Seth. Nattie shook her head, a puzzled look on her face.

"Why are you asking Seth?"

"Cause Roman just said he was there... He got the full experience. You know I'm still trying to get her to accept these kinds of shoots."

"Don't give up... She'll come around in no time," Brit replied, smirking at Paige.

"And by the way, Britney was amazing," Seth gushed.

"Hey guys," Naomi sang, with Jimmy and Dean walking behind her.

Brit nearly choked on her water, quickly placing the glass back on the table. She watched as everyone greeted one another, her eyes glued to Dean as he sat in the chair opposite of Seth and beside her.

"Hey," he mouthed.

She smiled but her eyes soon left his as Naomi and Jimmy were about to make an announcement.

"We're engaged," Naomi beamed, showing off her impressive rock. Everyone congratulated the couple, the men shaking Jimmy's hand and the girls gawking over Naomi's ring.

"Two weddings? It's going to be a busy year," Nattie said.

The entire dinner Brit caught herself staring at Dean. She made sure to look around so no one noticed, as subtle as she could possibly be.

Dean leaned back in his chair, his head tilted to the side as he eyed Brit caught up in a conversation with Nattie and Naomi. His eyes followed her plump lips, thinking every thought imaginable. But his lips curled and his body tensed whenever Seth placed his hands on her. She even caught on when Seth placed his hand on her thigh as his face dropped, an eerie darkness filling his eyes. She was sure it was jealousy.

"Dean, are you coming back with us?" Brit heard Paige ask, surprisingly. She wasn't the biggest Dean fan, but the presence of Roman seemed to perk her right up.

"You got a couch for me?"

"Nothing better," Paige teased.

"Perfect," he smirked, staring at Brit again as she looked up into his eyes.

X

Brit lay in Seth's arms, hoping she would fall asleep some time soon. Even after the whirlwind of fucking just hours ago, she still lay awake as he was fast asleep. Her mind ran ramped as she thought of Dean in the other room.

Huffing, she climbed out of Seth's grip carefully and grabbed the rest of her clothing from the floor. She quietly left the room and walked down the hall, complete silence burning at her ears.

As her eyes adjusted to the dark she made out her surroundings but no one lay on the couch to her disappointment. With a sigh she walked to the patio door, brushing the curtain away with her hand to reveal Dean standing against the railing smoking a cigarette. She opened and closed the door as quietly as she could, watching his every move carefully. He didn't seem fazed that someone now joined him as he stay leaned against the railing, puffing away.

Brit folded her arms as she now stood beside him, overlooking the ocean in the dim moonlight. Dean glanced at her, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Can't sleep?" He mumbled, his cigarette hanging from his mouth as he texted on his phone.

"No."

"So you came out here to see me?"

"You just happened to be here."

He extinguished his cigarette throwing it over the balcony and leaned his back against the railing, watching her.

"What?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest in an attempt to warm up from the cool breeze washing over them.

"Nothing."

Brit watched as he inched closer to her, enveloping her in his arms. He held her for awhile, fighting off the fact that it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do in case they got caught. But she didn't stop him as she lay her head against his chest breathing in his old familiar scent. His thumb lifted her chin to his lips, kissing her like he wanted to just hours before.

"We can't be doing this forever," she mumbled, more to herself.

"You can't be doing this forever," he corrected. "I told you what I wanted... And I still have to fucking watch him all over you." He let her go, leaning against the rail again. "You don't fucking know how bad I want you. I don't give a shit... I'd fuck you out here if you'd let me."

Brit shook her head. "Determined, aren't we?" Her sarcastic tone rolling off her tongue.

"You got my balls bluer then your hair... I'm ready to go now baby."

His lips found hers again as he pressed her against the brick wall. His hands settled at her hips, gripping as he pulled her against his pelvis teasingly. But she pulled back, a sudden realization of _'what the hell's going on?_ ' flooding her mind.

"No," she mumbled, covering herself with her sweater.

Dean held his hands up, smirking as he stepped back. "If I did your boy toy would hear you screaming bloody fucking murder then we'd all be fucked."

"So this is just gonna keep going on, me and you?"

"I guess so... Until you leave him. You know what I want."

Brit groaned, running her hands through her messy locks. "I don't know what to do... I'm fucking confused with everything."

"Two dicks gets you all like that?"

Brit scoffed, fumbling with her earring between her fingers as Dean looked on. "I'm not gonna beg for you like a fucking dog."

"And what if I don't leave him?"

"That's not gonna stop me... Unless you want me to, then I will."

She thought for a second. She couldn't let Dean slip further away. But then there was Seth. Their best friend. His brother and her boyfriend. She wanted to be faithful, more than anything. He was amazing and he genuinely cared for her. But she fucked up. She already dug herself a giant hole she had no way of getting out of, or repairing. The damage was done so why not keep at it? She came to the realization that she wanted them both even if the consequences followed them around like a big, dark, ugly shadow.

"I'm not going to," she mumbled.

She wasn't going to let either one go.


	16. Skin On Skin Thing

Sorry to break some of your hearts with the way this is going... But oh well ;) Thanks for reading, reviewing, EVERYTHING. Again, I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan.

/

Brit pulled on her cropped black vest, zipping it to hide the black bra and cropped tank top underneath. She smoothed her black pants on her legs and laced her leather boots, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes fell upon the small purple bruise peeking through the vest draping her shoulder, thanks to Dean's expert mouth just last night.

"Britney, are you listening to me?" She heard Paige ask. Shaking her head, Brit turned her head to her friend smiling back.

"Sorry I spaced."

"That was obvious. I was asking if you're coming out with me tonight? It's Mike's bachelor party so the guys are busy with that."

"Oh, yeah," Brit nodded, taping her wrists with white and black tape. "What are we doing?"

"The girls wanna head out to some club."

"Whose going?"

"Me, you, Naomi, Bella's, Rosa-"

Brit groaned. "She's going to bring Summer, isn't she? She's lodged so far up her ass that it's sickening... And I'm going to have to deal with that bitch all night."

"Yes you are because you love me, and you're coming with me."

Brit smirked, pushing her friend to the door. "Yeah, yeah... Let's go."

They made their way down the hall, Paige leaving her side once she saw Dean standing around waiting for her. They had a match against Fandango and Summer after Roman and Seth's match against Team Hell No coming up very soon.

As she approached, Dean stared at her with intense eyes. "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

The two walked down the hall slowly, side by side with their belts in their hands. She couldn't help but glance at him from the corner of her eye, her stomach in knots as she realized how much she wanted him. The way his wet, sandy hair draped his face perfectly, that crooked smile and piercing blue eyes made her hot.

Dean pulled Brit into an empty room quickly, like he'd done every Monday night for the last couple of weeks. He made himself clear that he didn't care if she were with their best friend or not. And she didn't protest. She wanted him just as bad as he did, the thrill of this affair like a drug.

He closed the door behind him and his lips instantly found hers. She kissed back hungrily, every thought of Seth escaping her mind like every other time.

"How long do we have?" Dean mumbled against her lips, pressing her against the wall as he tugged at her clothing.

"Long enough if you can fuck me in five minutes..." Brit muttered.

"That's all I'm good for, five minutes?"

Brit smirked devilishly as lust took over. "Wouldn't be the first time."

Dean chuckled, remembering that fateful night just over a year ago. "Keep your phone on tonight," he mumbled, stepping away from her. She adjusted her clothes and both composed themselves before exiting the room, one by one.

They made their way to the top of the bleachers with security around them, awaiting their grand entrance. As their music hit throughout the jam packet arena, Brit appeared first with Dean following closely behind. She stood atop the barricade with great balance, holding her title in the air. Dean took the opportunity to check out every inch of her body, his eyes glued to her ass.

One by one they entered the ring, staring down their competition. The bell rang with Dean and Fandango starting off the match. Fandango seemed to be getting the upper hand until Summer distracted him with her shenanigans towards Dean. He didn't like the way Summer looked at him, or the kisses she blew his way.

Dean looked at Brit with a smirk on his face, pointing to Summer. Nodding her head, she couldn't be more enthused as Dean tagged her in. Summer quickly tapped Fandango's hand and ran into the ring, gut first right into Brit's knee. Summer fell to the mat in pain, Brit taking the advantage and stomping Summer a new asshole.

She grabbed the blonde and threw her into the corner of the ring. A few chops later, Brit had Summer's head between her arms and into the mat with a DDT from the top rope. That wasn't enough for the win as Summer kicked out just in time. Brit smacked the blonde, trapping her in a propeller head scissors submission in front of Fandango. Brit smirked as Fandango looked on, urging Summer not to tap. She held her in the lock for a few moments, slamming Summer's face into the mat using her legs before Fandango made it into the ring. He was about to grab for Brit but Dean ran across the ring, shoving Fandango over the top rope along with himself. Dean was about to execute Dirty Deeds but it was countered and he was thrown into the barricade head first.

Meanwhile Brit waited Summer to stand to her feet and finally connected with the Jawbreaker super kick to the mouth. She picked up the win, standing to her feet with a smirk on her face. But unknowingly, Fandango entered the ring and finally got a hold of Brit by her hair. He dragged her around, yelling obscenities as she tried clawing at his hands while 'boo's' filled the arena. Soon the crowd erupted when Seth and Roman ran from the ramp, throwing their tag titles on the ground as Seth entered the ring. Roman sauntered over to where Dean lay while Fandango jumped out of the ring and out into the crowd.

"Coward," Seth yelled in his direction. He crouched in front of Brit, helping her to her feet as she snarled at Fandango and Summer who now joined him.

Dean and Roman entered the ring, the referee handing each Shield member their respective championship belts. As Fandango and Summer looked on Brit couldn't help but shove her belt in the air, pointing to both Fandango and Summer as she yelled out _'bitches._ '

X

"You look handsome," Brit whispered, her arms locking around Seth's waist as she pulled him close. He was about ready to leave with Roman and Dean for Mike's bachelor party, while all the girls headed out to some night club.

"Look at you," Seth mumbled, kissing behind her ear. "Nevermind me."

"Well thank you," Brit smiled, flaunting herself teasingly. She wore a short, little black and cream dress hugging her curves perfectly. Seth had a hard time looking away, unable to withstand those luscious legs. He twirled a piece of hair hanging around her face, devouring her ruby lips.

"Go out and have fun... And get Mike crazy drunk."

"Damien already beat us to it," Roman chimed in, fiddling with the sleeves to his navy dress shirt. "You take care of my girl. I know how you get when your all white girl wasted."

"What do you think I'm gonna do? Lose her like a child?"

"Hey I want her back in one piece so I can finish this night off right."

Brit shoved Roman playfully, stumbling in her painfully high black heels. "I'm not gonna be a slob kabob on the floor... Seth and I have plans for our day off tomorrow so I'm not fucking that up."

Seth smiled, kissing his girl before being whisked away by Roman.

"I'm counting on you Britney," Roman laughed.

"Don't worry... You and your dick will be happy by the end of the night," she yelled as both men left the room.

"Britney!" Paige yelled, scaring Brit half to death.

"What?"

"Come here please!"

"You're a bitch for making me walk all the way over to you in these death traps," Brit yelled back, walking into the bedroom where her best friend sat, weirded out by the stunned look on her face. "What's with you?"

"He asked me to move in with him."

"What?" Brit smiled.

"Before he left with Seth. I was telling him how I have to sign another lease next month and he just put it out in the open... Britney! What are these weird feelings I'm feeling?"

"What, did your grinch heart grow two more sizes?" She teased.

"Shut up, you bitch."

Brit plopped herself beside Paige, rubbing at her already sore feet. "What do you want? And be honest with me."

"Well, we haven't been together for that long but Roman is like everything I never had before so I feel like it's going to work out beyond my wildest expectations. It already is so..."

"So are you going to?"

"I don't wanna leave you without a place, Britney," Paige whined.

Brit huffed, staring at her friend with furrowed eyebrows. "I love living with you when we're actually home... But I can't live with you forever, you know that. And if this is what you want then I'm happy for you and Roman."

"Aww Britney," Paige smiled, hugging her friend.

Brit smiled, holding her close as thoughts filled her mind. _Maybe you could stay with Ambrose since half your shit is already there. I'm sure Seth would love that,_ her sub conscious yelled.

X

Brit stood by the bar as she watched her best friend grinding on the dance floor along with Nattie of all people, having the time of her life. She was in a good mood, no one was familiar with but for good reason. Summer had kept her distance like Brit expected, hanging around the likes of Rosa.

Brit's phone vibrated in her hand, a number of pictures being sent by Seth. She scrolled through them, laughing at what she saw.

One of the pictures showed a drunken Mike blindfolded and tied by the wrists, his shirt unbuttoned as a half naked male stripper straddled his lap.

Another showed Roman with a shocked expression as he looked on.

 _'You next?' Brit texted._

 _'If you're willing to get in that g-string then yeah.'_

 _'Maybe one of these days if you're a good little boy.'_

She was interrupted by a text sent from Dean, reading _'Where are you?'_

She backed herself against the wall, all of a sudden feeling sneaky. ' _Some club with the girls. Aren't you with the guys?' she sent back._

She looked back on the dance floor, but she couldn't help but stare at Summer anxiously checking at her phone while Rosa looked remorseful. She was waiting for a text from Dean for their nightly romp, like every other night he wasn't with Brit.

 _'Left when the strippers showed up. Told them I was hungry... I wanna see you.'_

 _'Think you're that lucky?'_

 _'I do.'_

She glanced at the time, mumbling _'eleven oh five'_ to herself. Seth said he would be heading back to the hotel with Roman at midnight, so she had some time.

 _'What's the name of the place?'_

 _'Lead.'_

He didn't text back and she knew he was on his way. She felt giddy but anxious as she feared their friends and co-workers would witness their affair.

She ordered a double shot of tequila in the meantime, sucking back the liquor to calm her jolting nerves as she watched her friends dancing, making complete drunken fools of themselves.

"Where's my best friend?" She heard Paige wail. She waved once Paige looked her way, interrupted by her cell vibrating once again.

 _'Back of the club. Bathroom.'_

She slammed the tiny shot glass against the bar top and grabbed her things. Taking one look back at her friend she slinked away in the crowd of dancing folks. She weaved in between the bodies, finally making her way to the very back. She eyed Dean standing against the wall- a black cap on his head to cover his eyes, his sweater and black leather jacket framing his torso perfectly. He looked up just in time, his gaze meeting hers. Her heart pounded within her chest, so enthralled by the way he looked. She wanted him badly. He motioned to the bathroom, walking slowly into the men's room. She watched as he opened the door, signalling for her to join him as it was empty.

She looked around again before making her way over to the empty bath room, slipping past the door before anyone noticed.

Dean pulled Brit by the hand, leading her into an empty stall. Locking the door behind him, he smirked as he looked her over. "Damn, you look good," he mumbled, kissing her.

"Better then that stripper with his ass hanging out?"

Dean smirked. "Yep."

"Good."

Brit pressed him against the bathroom stall, her lips finding his. He kissed her hungrily, his hands sliding down to the small of her back. Her hands skillfully unbuckled his belt, tugging at the button and zipper to his jeans.

He lifted her against the bathroom wall, propping his hands underneath her ass for leverage. Her dress bunched around her hips, exposing the tiny black thong teasing at him. Pushing it to the side he was inside her with one swift motion, hissing at the sensation. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he pumped into her, again and again. She had one hand against the wall as her other held at his neck, pushing against him hard. His mouth hung slightly, salivating as the beauty arched her back, pushing her chest in his face. He growled, his lips gracing her neck as he nibbled on the deliciously delicate skin.

"Turn around," he mumbled, his voice gravely. She shuddered as he gently pressed her against the wall, his hands running down her sides to her hips to pull up her dress. He held her shoulders as she stood bent over, moaning lowly as he slammed into her.

He didn't last much longer as she moaned his name, sending him over the edge. "Fuck," he hissed, gripping onto her hips as he came, their ragged breathing was all that could be heard in the still empty bathroom.

"Fuck Britney," Dean muttered, leaning against her as she stood to her feet. With her back against the wall, he placed his palms on either side of the concrete as he kissed her gently, savouring this moment till he would see her again.

"What time is it?" She asked, her voice raspy as she fumbled with her clutch to pull out her phone. _Ten forty four_ , her subconscious screeched.

Dean sighed under his breath, zipping and buckling his jeans. "Running back to him already?"

"Yes," she whispered, pulling her dress down. "Besides, Roman might put me through a table if I don't bring Paige back."

Dean chuckled, rolling his head from side to side. His hands held Brit's cheeks, pulling her in for one last kiss. "Marsha call you?" He mumbled against her lips. She had called a little after the show, informing Brit that her and Dean had another weekend appearance together before an interview with the rest of The Shield.

"Yes."

"Then I'll see you Saturday," he said, pulling away from her. Opening the stall door, he took one last look at the beauty to tide him over for a few more days.

She watched him walk out of the stall, leaving the bathroom in a huff. Staring at her phone again, she had ten minutes to find Paige and hail a cab back to the hotel.

"Fuck," she muttered, riffling through her clutch in search of perfume and mint gum to mask Dean's scent. Spraying the intoxicating aroma of wild flowers, she popped the piece of gum in her mouth and exited the bathroom without making contact with anyone.

Weaving in and out of the dancing and grinding bodies, Brit finally found Paige standing at the bar with Naomi and Nattie.

"Where the hell did you go, Britney?" Paige slurred.

Brit shrugged, pulling her friend close. "Bathroom... Felt kinda funny," she lied. Her eyes fell upon Summer chatting with a tall, muscular blonde man at the bar quickly taking his wedding band of his finger so she wouldn't notice. _Not like it would stop her,_ Brit thought.

"Can we go? I want my Roman," Paige whined.

"You read my mind," she smiled, linking arms with her friend. They waved goodbye and descended to the entrance of the club, Brit's phone vibrating in her hand. It was an incoming call from Dean. She stared at her phone with a confused expression, answering the thing over the loud pounding of music.

"What do you want?" she asked, propping Paige against the wall.

"Get your ass outside. Your boy just called," Dean rasped, "Asked if I was in the area, if I could drive you guys back to the hotel."

"Okay," Brit said, ending the call and shoving her phone into her clutch.

"Common," Brit struggled as Paige fell in and out of drunken consciousness. She managed to pull her out of the club, looking around for any sign of Dean.

"Over here."

He chuckled as Brit tugged Paige over to him and his car, dumping her into the back seat.

"Seth asked you to come?" she questioned, shutting the car door.

"Yep."

"Didn't think you had your car. I thought you took a cab over."

"Nope... Guess I'm driving my one night stands home now."

Brit rolled her eyes, slipping into the passenger seat. She couldn't help but laugh as Paige lay on the backseat, completely out of it.

"Roman's gonna be pissed," Dean mumbled. "He's got a date with his hand tonight."

"So do you... I saw Summer latched onto some married asshole."

"Classy broad," he mumbled. "I don't give a shit... I fucked you, thats all that matters."

"Shut up," Brit snapped, her head turning to Paige who was still unconscious.

"Common, she sleeps through anything... Remember Wrestlemania weekend?"

"Of course I do."

"If she slept through you screaming the way you did then she ain't waking for shit."

"That was before my birthday... After that shoot," She whispered.

Dean felt like an idiot, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel anxiously. "I know," he mumbled.

"Why did you do it?"

"I don't know."

"You don't just decide one day that you're gonna stick your dick in some bimbo... Why did you do it?"

They stopped at a red light, Dean turning to face her. "I don't know, I guess I didn't think what we had was that serious at the time."

"Wow," she mumbled, leaning her head against the window as he drove again.

"I don't do relationships... Well I didn't, actually. You were the first."

"And you fucked that up."

"I'd take it all back if I could, baby."

"But why now? This is what you wanted and as soon as I get with Seth, you're trying to win me back?"

"I hate seeing him with you... It makes my fucking skin crawl. For what? Two fucking months now I had to put up with this shit."

"How do you think it makes me feel, having to see you with Summer? It's basically the same thing."

He shrugged. "Difference is I'm trying to do something about it but you don't give a shit."

"It's not that simple."

"Of course it's not. I'm no good, that's fucking obvious. He's a winner, I'm a piece of a shit. But at least I'm here telling you what I want instead of stringing me along like I'm a fucking puppet Britney."

Brit groaned, massaging her temples with her fingers. "What the fuck Dean? Every time we argue."

"Then make up your fucking mind already," his voice boomed.

They pulled up to the front of the hotel entrance in silence as Roman and Seth hung around the lobby from what Brit could see. She unbuckled her belt, watching Dean text on his phone with clenched teeth. He was pissed.

Brit kept silent as she pushed open her door. She pulled Paige from the backseat, slapping her awake as Dean road off down the street at full speed.

"Get up girl. Your man is waiting," Brit mumbled, trying to brush off her overwhelming feelings. With her free hand, she deleted all her texts from Dean like she did after every encounter.

"What? How did we get here? You didn't carry me did you?" Paige asked, completely unaware of her surroundings. She stumbled with Brit through the door, earning chuckles from both Roman and Seth as they helped Brit.

"I told you I'd bring her back." Brit dumped Paige in Roman's arms and he swung her over his shoulder.

"Have a good night?" Brit asked, her fingers intertwining with Seth's as they walked behind Roman to the elevator.

"Wild, crazy, fucked up night," Roman chimed in. "I have never seen so many naked dude strippers in my life... Never fucking again."

"We'll make a mental note of that if we ever have a bachelor party to plan for you, big guy," Seth laughed.

"By the looks of this one, your night was good?" Roman asked, pointing to Paige.

"It was but yours takes the cake," Brit responded.

"It ain't over yet," Roman smiled, walking through the elevator with Seth and Brit trailing behind.


	17. Reconciliation

_I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan. Enjoy ;)_

 _/_

Brit swiped through the pictures on her phone, a smile pulling at her lips at the happy couple radiating from the screen. They were pictures of her and Seth, taken days before she jetted to Missouri for her appearance with Dean. Her heart fluttered as her eyes fell upon one taken at the roller rink by a helpful fan so enthused to see them as a couple. Seth's arms were wrapped around Brit's waist, pulling her close as she smiled widely, her eyes locked with his.

She slipped her phone back into her jacket pocket as the flight attendant announced that they could finally leave the plane. Pulling her hood over her messy hair, she walked down the aisle and off the plane with her carry on in tow. She hadn't spoken to Dean since their argument a couple nights ago, and it worried her. She missed him, as fucked up as it was. But she couldn't blame him for avoiding her because what he said was true. He was like a puppet, stringed along as she played Seth at the same time.

She made her way to the baggage claim, spotting out her bright pink suitcase among the rest. She was about to grab hold but someone beat her to it. Looking up, her eyes locked with Dean's as he stood beside her. He handed her the bag and retrieved his own, this time standing in front of her.

"I thought you took a different flight," Brit mumbled.

"Nope."

They walked side by side in silence to the rental car desk, waiting behind a young couple. Brit placed her bags by her feet, folding her arms across her chest as she grew impatient.

"Getting your own car?" Dean mumbled as he swayed side to side.

Brit nodded. "Seth said it would be easier if I just got the car today so I can get him Sunday."

Dean didn't say anything as he approached the desk, retrieving his rental keys. He eyed Brit before he left with his bags, through the arrival doors and to the parking lot. She felt pained but what the hell was she expecting? I full on scene in the airport? It wasn't Dean's style anyways, and it would only shed light on their affair. Brit soon left the airport with her bags and car keys, descending into the parking lot to find her car. She wanted to look around for any sign of Dean, a part of her craving him. But she knew she wouldn't.

The hotel wasn't far from the airport as Brit drove down the highway, making mental notes on how to get back the following day. As she pulled into the hotel entrance, she grabbed her bags and handed the valet her keys.

" _6112,_ " she mouthed as she walked down the hall, in search of her and Seth's room.

Brit gasped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, pulling her into a cubby and against the vending machine.

"Holy fuck, you scared the shit out of me," Brit muttered, slapping Dean's chest as her heart fluttered within her chest. "I didn't know you were on the same floor as me."

He chuckled. "I'm three rooms away from you baby."

He quickly swung her over his shoulder, pulling her luggage as they made their way to her room. He unlocked her door, dumping her luggage and slamming the door shut. "Thought you were mad at me," Brit mumbled as they walked down the hall towards his room. He grunted as he fiddled to open the door, the key card showing red with every stripe.

"I was pissed," he corrected her. "And I still am. But I can't stay away from you." He finally unlocked the door, kicking it open. He carried Brit to his bed, the slamming of the door echoing the empty room. He placed the beauty down gently, hovering over her body as his hands propped himself up.

His lips pressed against hers in a kiss he longed for days, savouring every minute of it. She soon had him on his back, straddling his lap with a smirk on her face.

"Feed me first."

Dean raised his eyebrow and she could feel the sarcasm and wit hanging in the air. "Oh I'll feed you."

Brit smacked his chest again. "I'm hungry... Come on, let's go out. Pretty please?" she whined, jumping up and down on his lap.

"What do you want?" He asked, ignoring his growing erection.

Her fingers trailed down his chest, fiddling with the zipper of his sweater. "I'm feeling pizza but it's gonna go straight to my ass."

Dean smacked her ass, pulling her down for another kiss. "That's not a bad thing."

"Not for you anyways."

"You think it's smart, us goin' out on the town sweetheart?"

"If you can keep your hands off me, then yes."

"Shit... That ain't happening," he muttered, his fingers playing with the loops of her jeans.

She smirked, leaning over his body to riffle through the nightstand. She pulled out the phone book, throwing it beside him. "You find something to eat then... I'm taking a shower," she purred.

She wasn't expecting him to flip through the pages and order take out as she climbed off of him, stripping her clothing into a pile on the floor. As he watched the beauty saunter into the bathroom half nude, he jumped off the bed and followed behind, scooping her in his arms and kicking the door shut behind them.

X

"I heard about Paige and Roman," Dean said, twirling a piece of Brit's blue hair between his fingers. She lay her head on his chest, her body decked out in his t-shirt. "Roman keeps going on about it."

"Weird isn't it?"

"No shit... So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, spread my wings and fly? I don't even know if I wanna stay in San Diego or head back to LA."

"Your old place wasn't bad. I actually liked it, and I hate L.A."

"I miss that place... Remember that terrace thing?"

"How could I forget baby."

Brit rolled her eyes. She propped her head on her hand to look at him, a smile appearing on her face. "Complete opposite of what I was thinking, just so you know."

"Enlighten me babe."

"Well, the big and tough, 'I don't give a fuck' Dean Ambrose told me he loved me," she mumbled, her hand falling against his chest again.

"I'm a romantic, aren't I?"

Giggling, she stood on her knees. He looked up at the beauty, her damp blonde and blue hair cascading perfectly. His hand brushed against her leg, rubbing the smooth skin of her thigh. "I still do."

"I know."

"You love him?"

Brit shrugged. It had only been a couple months since her and Seth started dating. She was mad for him, but love? In that way? She could honestly say she wasn't sure as Dean still had a hold on her heart.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"You love me?"

Her eyes locked with his and she nodded. She always has and it was obvious that it was tough to quit.

"What does that tell you, Brit? Why are you with him if you love me?"

"Because I feel something for Seth. But then I'm still in love with you. It's fucking stupid the way my mind is working, I know."

He groaned, so sick of this back and forth banter they endured for the last couple weeks now. Brit ran her hands through her hair, looking away from him. "Why did we have to bring sex into this? It got so much more complicated..."

"Because you're fucking hot... I wasn't ready to give you up completely."

"What if it comes to that?" She whispered.

His expression changed and she knew she was in for it. "You want that?"

"I don't know what I want, that's the fucking problem."

"Then we talk about it when you actually know what you want... I wanna enjoy whatever this is when I get you to myself. That goes for the both of us."

"Okay," she whispered, eyeing her cell phone on the nightstand. Dean had turned her sound off before round two in the sheets. A few messages popped up on her screen and her heart dropped as she knew it was Seth.

"Let's go out," Dean quipped, noticing her fixated on the stupid phone.

"Thought you were all against it?"

"I'm hungry," he shrugged.

"Can you keep your hands off me?"

"You doubting me?"

"Actually, I'm testing you," she purred, climbing off the bed. He watched as she slipped on her jeans, pulling off his t-shirt in exchange for her own. Throwing his t-shirt to him, she grabbed her phone and her purse as she made her way to the door.

"Come and get me in a half hour," she said, turning on her heel out the door.

He stayed on the bed, closing his eyes for a second until his phone rang loudly, aggravating him. He huffed, pulling the phone off the night stand and staring at the name radiating off the screen.

' _Rollins'_

He groaned and answered the call with a throaty "Hello?"

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Not much, heading down to the gym pretty soon. What's going on?" He lied.

"Wanted to know if you've seen Britney. Tried calling a few times."

Dean smirked, sarcasm melding in his subconscious. _I seen all of her._

"She was pretty tired when we got in. Probably sleeping, man."

"Yeah that's what I was thinking. Thanks anyways... I'll try calling her in a bit. I'll let you go man. See you tomorrow."

"Later man," Dean mumbled, ending the call. He should have felt just the slightest ounce of guilt as he lied to his best friend. He could have pinched himself and he wouldn't have felt a thing. No remorse, no sense that this was wrong.

"I got your girl, Rollins," he muttered to himself, feeling like he was king. He sat up on the bed, ruffling his hair as he grew anxious of the empty hotel room. He needed to see Brit.

He shoved his keys and wallet into his jean pockets, slipping on his jacket and left his room for Brit's. He knocked on the door, leaning against the frame waiting for her to let him in. The door opened, and he caught a glimpse of her wearing nothing but a pair of skin tight black shorts and pink bra. She let him in, placing her finger to her lips in hopes he would be quiet as she was on the phone with Seth.

Dean closed the door as quietly as he could, plopping himself onto the love seat as she paraded around the room almost teasing him.

He didn't pay attention to her conversation, instead entranced by her half naked figure moving every which way.

"Yeah, have fun. Call me when you get back," she said, resting her phone against her shoulder as she riffled through her luggage.

She laughed. "Damien, don't you dare get him wasted like you did Mike. Give him back the phone."

He watched her pull out a short, skin tight black skirt and cut up Motley Crüe shirt from her bag, paired with sleek black leather heels. Her hair was straightened and pulled into a ponytail, her makeup dark and sexy. He was too mesmerized that he didn't notice her say goodbye and end her call with Seth.

Snapping out of his trance, he bobbed his head from side to side as his eyes stayed glued to her figure. "Going like that? Cause that would be awesome."

"Someone's a little anxious."

"I am... Plus I'm hungry. Get your ass dressed so we can get the fuck outta here."

X

Paige sat on the sofa in her and Roman's hotel suite, swiping through junk on her phone as she awaited her man's arrival with bagels and coffee before their three hour flight to Missouri. Her messy raven hair was piled on top of her head and she wore one of Roman's shirts that she basically swam in. She was worn out from the night before; another successful night of wild sex under her belt.

She swiped through pictures popping up on her social media accounts, a smile tugging at her lips. A few fans had taken snapshots of Seth and Brit at their rink date a few days ago, captioning the pair as ' _my new favourite couple.'_

"Babe, you awake?" She heard Roman ask as he opened the hotel room door.

"Yes, I'm over here," Paige's tired voice called back. She swiped at the photos again, this time coming across more fan photos of Dean and Brit in Missouri. "I hope I don't look like a leopard," she mumbled, rubbing her sore, hickey covered chest.

"Don't worry. I made sure nobody would notice except for me... Here," Roman said, handing her a tall, paper cup of strong coffee and paper bag.

"Thanks love," she smiled, earning a kiss.

"Is that Dean and Brit?"

The picture showed the two walking into a restaurant with Dean's hand on the small of her back, almost protective like.

"Yeah it is... Look at what people are saying," she mumbled, handing him her phone as she took a sip of her coffee.

 _'First Dean, then Seth, now Dean again? Girl's got game'_

 _'Slut!_

 _'I'll gladly take her sloppy seconds... Whoever it is.'_

 _'Thought she was dating Seth Rollins?'_

 _"Pretty crazy, isn't it?" Paige asked._

"Imagine what they say when they see pictures of you and I."

"Most people actually think we're cute together... Like beauty and the beast."

Roman chuckled, sipping his coffee and standing to his feet. They had all their luggage packed and ready to round up Seth in a half hour. "Wonder how Rollins is doing. Him and Damien got so wasted last night."

"Speaking of Seth... Is he the jealous type?" Paige asked, taking a bite out of her bagel.

"He told us he wasn't... Why?"

"Well let's hope he doesn't see these... But he probably will," Paige mumbled, her eyes glued to the new photo appearing on her phone.

It was another photo of Dean and Brit posing with fans, his arm around her back as he held her close. She wore his black leather jacket, draped around her shoulders with her hand on her hip, pressed against Ambrose's chest just like the old days.


	18. Sex Makes Everything Better

_I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan. Enjoy ;)_

 _/_

Seth swiped through his phone, aimlessly browsing through his Instagram and Facebook countless times. They were twenty minutes out of Missouri and Seth couldn't take the flight any longer. He grew anxious and fidgeted in his seat, wanting nothing more than to get off the fucking plane and see his girlfriend.

He missed Brit, the travelling apart really getting to him. It didn't help that all morning his accounts were flooded with pictures of Dean and Brit followed by crazy fan reactions. It threw him for a loop really, especially knowing their history together.

But he kept telling himself they were harmless, especially the ones with the fans. He even got a text from her that night, saying that she was going out to dinner with Dean cause she didn't wanna eat alone so it wasn't like she did it behind his back. He really did trust his girl but he couldn't help but think _what if?_

"Fuck, get me off this plane," he mumbled as he looked out the window, his hands gripping at the arm rests. His thoughts were beginning to eat at him.

"Hey man, you okay?" Roman asked from the row beside him.

"Can we just get there already? Because that would be great..." Seth mumbled.

"Your balls aching that bad?"

"Roman!" Paige giggled, nudging her man.

Seth smirked, playing off his thoughts for the time being. Looking past his conflicting thoughts, he was horny as fuck. "What can I say? I'm missing my girl."

Soon they landed, departed the plane and he was in search of Brit. He managed to stay incognito, pulling his hood over his head just enough to cover his eyes. He grabbed his luggage from baggage claim as Roman and Paige headed over to the rental car desk.

Through the masses, he could see the giant white SUV Brit had been talking about the night before. She hated the thing, insisting he was going to drive the beast while they were in town.

Walking out the doors, he could see her outline through the tinted windows as he approached the car. His doubts and feelings suppressed as soon as she noticed him standing in front of the passenger window, a smile appearing on her face from what he could see.

Brit got out of the car, her hair tied in a pony tail, her black rimmed glasses atop her face, but it was his grey sweater she wore that stood out the most.

"Hey babe."

"Hey," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're finally here."

Seth wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her smaller frame against his body. "Missed you baby."

"I missed you too... But thank god you're here. Now I don't have to drive this goddamn thing anymore."

His lips found hers, kissing her gently like he wanted for two days now. His tongue ran along the bottom of her lip but they were soon interrupted by a rowdy Roman and Paige exiting the airport.

They laughed as Brit gave them the finger, continuing to kiss him like it was no big deal. "Let's go," she mumbled against his lips, eyeing him as she jumped into the passenger seat.

"See you guys," Seth smirked as he placed his luggage in the back seat.

"Remember, interview at five thirty, man... Don't wreck her," Roman joked. "We'll meet in the lobby at five and head to the station together."

Seth kept his sarcasm to himself, waving to his brother and Paige as he walked over to the driver's seat, slipping into the car. He eyed the beauty sitting beside him, scanning her body from head to toe. She looked so damn perfect right about now.

"What?"

He smirked, a devilish look in his eye. "We got two and a half hours..."

She smiled and raised her eyebrow at that offer. "Then get us to the hotel, big boy."

He didn't have to think twice. He revved the car, driving out of the airport and back onto the highway. Brit had set the GPS before he got into the car, thankfully, as Seth was distracted. All the while Brit couldn't help but be a tease, letting her fingers dance along his thigh. Every now and then she'd brush against his crotch, rubbing against his jeans but pulling back abruptly.

"If we get into an accident, it's your fault."

"I'll gladly take that blame... But maybe I should keep my hands and my mouth to myself," she mumbled, grabbing a hold of his dick.

"God damn Britney... You're a fucking tease," he mumbled, catching a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye. He wanted nothing more than to pull the car over and fuck her right there like an animal. It didn't help that she bit her lip as she continued running her fingers up and down his body.

"You love it," she giggled.

Soon they pulled up in front of the lobby and Brit unbuckled her seatbelt, quickly jumping over Seth to place a kiss on his lips. Her hand ran down his chest, settling for the buckle of his belt. "Come and get me," she purred, slipping him a key card with the room number written on the back.

Seth shifted uncomfortably as she stepped out of the car, heading into the hotel by herself. A smirked ran across his face but soon fell as he wondered if he could contain his excitement just enough to get through the busy lobby.

He eventually did, after a while and hopped out the car with his bags. He handed the valet his keys and rushed through the lobby, making his way to the elevators.

He walked through the hall, finding his way to the room easily. Slipping the key card into the slot, he opened the door to find a trail of Brit's clothing leading the way to the bedroom.

He threw his bags to the ground, locked the door and made his way to the bedroom, his jaw dropping at the sight he saw.

There lay his girl wearing nothing but his grey hoodie, zipped low enough so he could see just enough cleavage. She ran her finger up her stomach, against her lips as she bit delicately. Seth was losing his mind.

"Come here," she whispered, unzipping the material slowly from her body to reveal bare flesh. Seth yanked his shirt from his body, throwing it to the floor as he pounced on top of Brit. He pulled his face towards her, devouring his lips in a kiss so gentle. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling his pelvis against hers. He groaned, the sensation like it was the first time in weeks.

Her fingers trailed down his hips, pulling at his belt buckle. Seth helped out, almost breaking the buckle as he yanked desperately. He kicked his jeans and boxers off, his head falling back as Brit grabbed ahold of him.

"Seth," the beauty moaned, her sweet ruby lips parted.

He held Brit against the bed as he kneeled between her legs, entering her in one swift motion. She clawed her fingernails against his chest, careful not to leave any noticeable markings. His head hung back, completely overtaken by the soft moans emanating from her mouth as he continued pumping into her.

"Fuck," he groaned, so taken by the sensation.

He shuddered as she pulled away from him, kneeling in front of him with her lips on his. "Turn me over," she purred. The lust in his eyes was overwhelming as he gently pushed her on her stomach, raising her hips with a firm grasp. She arched her back and he slammed into her, their moans in sync. Her hands pressed against the headboard as his hands held at her hips, guiding her against him. She clawed at the sheets beneath her, bunching within her hand with every thrust.

She could feel herself nearing the end and she screamed out in pleasure as he thrusted deeper, harder. "Fuck," the beauty hissed as he grabbed onto her shoulders.

He came soon after, collapsing on the beauty as they both tried catching their breath. She turned over slowly, his head resting against her bare chest as they lay worn out.

"God, I missed you," Brit breathed as she played with his blonde hair between her fingers.

"Fuck, you drive me crazy."

She giggled to herself, biting on her finger seductively. "Good."

She watched as he sat on the edge of the bed, huffing as he stretched his muscular arms over his head. Pulling the covers over her naked body, Brit smiled as she picked up her phone from the nightstand.

"I got a surprise for you."

"For me?"

"Mhmm." She handed him her phone, showcasing her Maxim photos that were to be featured in the next issue.

He swiped through the pictures saved to her phone, a huge grin pulling at his lips. He was so proud of his girl for nabbing another cover under her belt.

"These are awesome," Seth complimented so in awe.

"I'm glad you think so."

He kissed her before standing to his feet, her eyes watching as he pulled on his boxers. "What time is it?"

"Four thirty."

"That's it?"

"Well, it's been two days... Don't be too hard on yourself," she teased.

"Hey, hey... Gimme some credit here."

Brit giggled, slipping on her underwear and Seth's shirt. She smiled as he closed in on the space between them, his lips on hers. "I'm gonna shower before we go," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll be right in... I can't figure out what to wear."

"To be a girl..." He sighed, placing his hand over his heart. She nudged him, slipping from his grip over to her luggage.

Seth walked into the bathroom, her eyes immediately following him. She rummaged through her luggage, pulling out a sleek black pencil skirt and grey t-shirt, her ears perking at the sound of the shower running. He closed the door half way, knowing she'd be joining him any minute.

Throwing her clothes to the bed, she grabbed her phone, typing a message she meant to hours ago. With a flick of her finger she had sent Dean the same pictures she showed Seth that she was meaning to send to him before she left for the airport.

 _'Thought you should see first hand...'_

X

"What time is it?" Dean shouted over the running water falling from the sink faucet. He ran his shaver across his jawline, finally riding himself of the fine stubble gracing his skin.

"Four fifty," he heard Summer's stomach turning, enthusiastic voice say.

"Fuck," he grumbled, throwing the shaver against the counter top. He splashed the cool water on his face, fumbling to find the aftershave and hand towel among his other things.

Summer lay in the other room, draped in the bed sheets like he'd left her. All he wanted was a quick fuck, something to get his mind off the idea of Seth fucking Brit's brains out just a couple rooms down from his. But now he couldn't get rid of her. Thankfully he was leaving soon.

Summer's attention soon turned to Dean's vibrating phone on the nightstand. She slumped herself on her stomach, grabbing for the phone carefully as she heard Dean grumbling in the bathroom about his aftershave.

Her eyes narrowed in on the name and pictures emanating from the screen, squinting to make sure she saw right. "Brit?" She mouthed, as her eyes darted back and forth.

 _Why is she sending HIM these pictures? What would Seth think?_ She thought.

Summer placed the phone gently on the nightstand just before Dean rushed out of the bathroom, freshly showered and shaven. He grabbed for his shirt, pulling it over his head and smoothing out the wrinkles.

"I'm heading out," he mumbled, pulling on his leather jacket and beanie.

Summer smiled, grabbing for his phone and handing it to him. He grabbed for it and walked towards the door, not bothering to say goodbye as he left.

Summer's smile soon fell as she thought back to what she saw on his phone and she couldn't help but be overcome by jealousy.

 _Did Brit and Dean still have something going on?_

X

"Common man," Roman mumbled to Dean as he stared at Seth and Brit whispering into each other's ears. Seth had his hands firmly grasped at her hips as she smiled, stealing kisses. Dean grumbled at the sight, storming off as Roman tried to catch up.

"Britney... Not a good idea," Seth whispered as Brit shifted on his lap. Hormones were on high ever since Seth had arrived in town. They fucked all night long after the interview, even squeezing in a quickie before arriving for the live show.

"I can sit on that chair beside you instead..."

"Fuck it," Seth chuckled, his hands grasping at her thighs.

"Britney!" Naomi sang as she sauntered over to her friend. Brit sat on Seth's lap as she picked at the fruit salad he was eating, waiting to escort her boys to the ring for their main event match. Naomi smiled at the couple, even letting out an "aw" at the sight of them.

"What's up?" Brit asked, covering her mouth.

"You still coming to Nattie's bachelorette?"

Brit nodded. "Of course... Me and pole dancing? Such an awesome mix... It's this weekend coming up, right?"

"Yup... I'm getting everyone to show up at the place around three. It's called Brass Vixens."

"Does Nattie even know?" Seth asked, eyeing both girls.

"Nope," both answered in unison.

"Good luck," he chuckled.

"I'm telling you, TJ will thank me. I'm about to unlock her inner bad girl," Naomi smiled. "So stripping at three, dinner after that and the club to end the nigh with the guys."

"Sounds good girly," Brit smiled, popping a blueberry into Seth's mouth.

"Tell Paige for me okay? I gotta find Cam," Naomi said as she walked down the hall.

"How confident are you that Nattie will actually stick around for pole dancing?" Seth couldn't help but ask.

Brit smiled, grabbing a strawberry. "I'm pretty confident... But then again, she could flip shit when she realizes where she is. And if that happens then that's fine. Whichever way it goes, I'm still pole dancing."

"Gonna give me a show at the end of the night?" Seth muttered, pulling her against him.

"I'll give you one right here, right now," she whispered, earning a chuckle from Seth.

"You know what I just thought about? Rabbits... We're like fucking rabbits Britney."

"Are you complaining?"

"Nope."


	19. Bachelor(ette)

_I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan. Enjoy ;)_

 _/_

"Oh my God, screamer... Don't kill us. I actually wanna live to see my man at the end of the night," Brit muttered as she held onto her phone, pointing to the car in front of them... The one Paige almost rear ended.

"That was so not my fault!" Paige shot back, honking her horn repeatedly. "Clearly he's a fucking idiot, Britney."

"Sorry... What were you saying before I almost ate the goddamn dashboard?" Brit asked, holding her phone to her ear again.

Seth chuckled. "I said keep your hands off the tequila... I'm taking you out tomorrow morning."

"I'm gonna be with you tonight... You can keep an eye on me."

"I mean before, crazy girl."

She smirked, licking her lips. "You like it when I'm crazy," she purred.

Paige couldn't help but laugh. "At least someone does," she managed to get out before Brit nudged her.

"I think we're here," Brit mumbled into the phone as they pulled into the half full parking lot of the studio, watching as Alicia sauntered in wearing the skimpiest clothes none to man. "Yeah, we're here... Alicia is in full on skank mode."

"Why couldn't we have TJ's bachelor at that place? We could have made you guys work for it," Seth chuckled.

"Oh my God," Brit laughed. "These skills are for you and only you... I gotta go before Nat gets here."

"Okay baby. I'll see you tonight, crazy... Have fun."

"Oh you know I will. Bye." Brit ended the call, placing her phone into her purse. She looked over at Paige who was applying a dark coloured lip gloss along her lips, eyeing her reflection. "Ready?" She asked.

"If we could, we should really ask if Nattie's ready," Brit laughed. "She doesn't even know what she's in for."

The two exited the car, decked out in the skimpiest shorts, crop tops and highest heels they owned, by Naomi's orders of course.

"How ridiculous do we look?" They heard Brie ask as she walked over to them, her sister Nikki in tow.

"I like it," Nikki shrugged.

"That's because you dress like this every day," Brie shot back, earning an eye roll from Nikki

The girls piled into the studio, following the instructor into a large, private and mirrored room, filled with rows of gold poles and tacky, pink bachelorette decor.

"This is crazy," Nikki commented, her eyes scanning the entire room. Layla, Cameron and Alicia waved at the girls as they stood along the poles, all the while Emma sat on the ground, rubbing at her high heeled feet.

"Honestly, I don't know how you guys do it... My feet are going to be a bloody mess at the end of this," Emma laughed.

"She's coming," the instructor said, turning off the light. The girls stood around, hoping Nattie would keep her cool once she knew where she actually was.

They could hear the clunking sound of heels coming down the hall, along with Nattie laughing nervously. "Naomi, what the hell is this? Am I being kidnapped?"

Naomi giggled as she led Nattie into the room, quickly turning on the light. She yanked the blindfold off of Nattie's eyes.

"Surprise!" The girls shouted, anxiously awaiting Nattie's expression. They didn't know what to expect.

"Oh my God..." She smiled, trying to contain her laughter. "I seriously thought I was being lured into some dingy male strip club."

"That could be arranged," Layla quipped.

"No... I actually don't mind this," Nattie said to everyone's relief. "It's like dancing, isn't it?"

"Let's begin than," the instructor said with a giggle, motioning for the girls to grab a hold of a pole.

X

"You guys ready?" Roman's booming voice roared as he stood in doorway.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean mumbled, fixing the collar of his black dress shirt. He tucked the ends into his black jeans, feeling as though he was going to a funeral. "I swear... If there's any fucking strippers that are lacking huge tits and a pussy, I'm out."

Roman chuckled deeply as he smoothed out his hair. "You and I both, man... Hey Seth, you coming?"

Seth appeared from the corner, pulling his hair back into a ponytail with a huge grin on his face. "Don't worry... There's just one male stripper for TJ this time around."

"Why is Sandow always in charge of these things?" Roman sighed as they left the hotel.

They piled into the rental car, Roman in the driver's seat, Dean beside him and Seth occupying the back. All the while, he was on his phone smiling as he read the texts he just received from Brit.

 _'Hey babe... Here's something to tide you over. See you soon, xo'_

She sent him a video and from what he could see from the thumb nail, it was something he should have watched in private. But with Roman and Dean caught up in conversation, he couldn't resist. He turned the volume down and pressed play, almost salivating at the images emanating from the screen.

He watched his girl swinging around the pole, wearing a cropped white and black shirt and tight, ripped black shorts showcasing every delicious curve of her body. She twirled her long, black high heeled legs around the pole beautifully, executing those impressive moves like pro. He could feel his pants tighten as the video continued; licking his lips as she jiggled her ass against the pole, wishing it could have been him instead. The video ended with Paige turning the camera around, sticking her tongue out and giving him the finger, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

He shifted in the seat, adjusting his pants to no avail as he was tempted to replay the video.

"What's this I hear about Paige moving in with you?" Dean asked.

Roman chuckled. "It's true. Next month she's moving in. I'm excited."

"The beast has fallen in love," Seth declared. Dean chuckled, knowing that was a true statement. "Who would have thought, huh?"

"I think I love her, man" Roman said as he stopped at a red light.

"Beast is in love, Rollins... What in the fuck?" Dean chuckled, fluffing his messy hair. "Tell us the truth... You shacking her up just for the pussy?"

Roman rolled his eyes. "No... Probably looked like that since day one though."

"No shit," Seth added.

"But we click, better than anyone I ever dated before. She's just so different but I love that about her. It's kinda crazy how fast we got together but I think she might be the one..."

"Holy fuck, what is this? Are we gonna sing kumbaya next"? Dean rasped, rubbing his tired eyes.

Seth chuckled. "I did not expect this from you, Rome."

"She brings out the best, I guess," he laughed.

"Holy shit... I'm happy for you and all that sappy shit, but man, get me to the strip club already," Dean chuckled. "I need tits and ass in my face to recover from this love fest."

X

The guys soon pulled up to the night club, each desperate to find their respective girls after a crazy strip club romp. Dean was like a hawk as they walked through the doors, trying to spot his bimbo. She was swinging by with Rosa, she had reminded Dean countless times. He needed to take his mind off the awaited unsettling sight of Seth and Brit together anyways. It wasn't often he was around the two and he really didn't know if he had it in him to contain his jealousy anymore.

"Hey," he heard Summer greet to his satisfaction.

"Bathroom, now," he grumbled, pulling her towards the back of the club without any thought.

Seth and Roman caught a glimpse of TJ and Nattie, complete with pick boas and bride and groom t-shirts. Walking up the stairs to the private section, Roman immediately spotted his girl grinding against a wildly drunk Brie Bella.

"Come here baby," he said, picking her up in his arms. Paige giggled as he placed a kiss on her cheek, his strong arms just pulling her closer.

Seth felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, pulling him close. "Hey," he heard Brit whisper as she placed a kiss on his cheek. He turned around, devouring her lips with his. "Hey baby. Look at you," he complimented, checking out her figure graced in a short black skirt an pink crop top zippered enough to showcase her cleavage. His fingers brushed against her face, stealing another kiss as Damien and Mike stood front and centre.

"Shots!" they yelled in unison, holding two platters of colourful shots.

"Because this is a special occasion for our dear friends TJ and Nattie, we got only the best... You have a choice of 1-900-Fuckmeup... Sex on my Face... The Leg Spreader..."

Nattie placed her hands on her face, trying to contain her embarrassment and laughter as Damien uttered that sentence with the straightest face possible.

"And Liquid Viagara," Mike quipped to roars of laughter.

"And I think you ladies know which one I'm going for..." Damien said, winking his eye so seductively.

"Liquid Viagara," Layla shouted.

"I think last night would tell you differently, my dear," he teased as Layla's jaw dropped at the sound of cat calls erupting around them.

"I want one... I promise, I won't get wasted," Brit giggled.

"Which one are you going for? I mean, there's so many lovely ones to choose from?" Seth teased.

As the platter was placed in front of her, she took the honey coloured one and sucked it back not exactly knowing which shot it was.

"Leg Spreader... You're in for a good night, Rollins," Randy laughed.

"What did I miss?" Dean asked as he sat on the empty seat beside Randy. He adjusted his jeans and shirt, earning an eye roll from Brit as she sat across from him.

"The dirtiest shots known to man... Britney here just got something called The Leg Spreader."

Dean didn't say a word but his expression spoke louder. He licked his lips, carefully eyeing her in the darkened club.

"Want a beer?" Seth asked, placing his hand on Brit's leg. She nodded with a smile, avoiding any eye contact with Ambrose.

"You?" He asked Dean. With a smirk he nodded back. "Lay it on me, man."

"How was the bachelor party?" Brit asked over the music as Seth walked down to the bar with Randy. Dean shifted in his seat, letting his eyes scan her delicious body.

"Good... Actually saw some tits this time."

"Oh lucky you."

"Lucky me," he smirked. "When do I get to see you next?"

She looked around, realizing everyone was too hammered and into the music to follow their conversation. "I don't know," she answered, noticing a red mark of lipstick on his top lip as the lights flashed over his face. "You got red on your lip, Romeo."

He smiled, licking his lip. "Summer's calling card."

Brit rolled her eyes at the sound of her name. "I didn't even know that bimbo was here. Your dick must be so happy."

"Hey, I need something to fuck while Seth is busy with you."

"A skank like her?"

"You know, it's funny. She's almost like you actually. The way she bites her lip or looks when she's getting the shit fucked outta her... I don't know Britney, I think you're being replaced," he hissed.

Brit shook her head, standing to her feet as jealousy ran through her veins. "First of all, fuck you."

"Where you going baby?"

"Tell Seth I'll be right back."

Brit stormed off to the back of the club to the bathrooms, barging into the room. "Fuck sakes," she muttered as she barricaded herself into a stall.

"Are you here with Seth or are you trying to steal my man?"

Brit's eyes shot open, feeling her heart drop to the ground. It was Summer.

"What?" Brit asked as she slipped out of the stall.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Britney... I saw those pictures you sent him."

Brit kept silent, completely at a loss for words which Summer took as guilt.

"What makes it any different then what you did to me?" Brit mumbled.

"Because in the end I got what I wanted and I'm not fucking that up. You know what's funny? I can use this against you... And what would Seth think?"

"You're a fucking bitch," Brit muttered as she glared at Summer, closing in on the blonde to stare her down.

"I might be a fucking bitch... But you're the fucking idiot for thinking you had another chance with Dean."

"What did you call me?" Brit asked through clenched teeth. She could feel her hand ache as she balled her fist, ready to beat the bimbo's face in.

"No, I guess that wasn't the right word... How about slut?"

The bathroom echoed with the sound of Brit's hand swatting against Summer's face. She held her arm to the side, the stinging from the impact numbing her completely. She was fucked and the only logical thing to do was to beat the shit out of her.

"Fuck you Summer," Brit muttered as she left the bathroom. Her nerves were wrecked and her head cloudy, on edge as the consequences of this affair were in light. _This is what was going to happen, sooner or later idiot,_ Brit repeated as she inched closer to where her boyfriend and lover sat. If it weren't for the shot she stolen off a passing waitress she would have fainted. The jolt of rum surged through her body, numbing her erratic emotion.

She managed to smile as she sat beside her man, trying to ignore Dean's presence across from her. She watched as Damien and Mike came by again, passing around another order of explicitly named shots. Seth handed her one and she more than willingly downed the stinging liquid, hopeful that the amount of alcohol she had consumed so far would impair her.

X

Seth turned in the bed, his eyes shut as his hands felt around for Brit's body. He pawed at the bed a few times, opening his eyes slowly to find it empty.

"Brit?" He mumbled.

He slowly found the strength to sit up, his head pounding. The two of them had one too many of those explicit shots and beer the night before.

His head snapped in the direction he could hear heaving, and it didn't sound pretty. Slinking himself out of the bed he stumbled tiredly down the hall, bumping into the wall as he rubbed his eyes.

"Brit?" He called out.

"Yeah?" Her weak voice answered back before another heave. He stood in front of the bathroom door, unsure if he should push it open as he heard his girl empty the contents of her stomach again.

"You okay?" He mumbled.

She groaned, and he heard a thud. He pushed open the door, Brit lay her body against the tub with her hands covering her eyes. "This is fucking torture... When have you known me to get sick like this?"

He chuckled weakly, leaning himself against the door frame. "Never, actually."

"Exactly... I never get sick like this."

"Must have been some hard shit in those shots we had... Damien is famous for getting people wasted though."

Brit giggled as her head hung back. "I'm sorry, I said I wasn't gonna drink too much... Now I have my head deep in the porcelain throne."

"It's okay sweetheart," Seth laughed, shutting his eyes.

The rapping on the front door and Roman's exaggerated ' _Rollins open up'_ made both Brit and Seth groan. He dragged his feet to the door, opening it slowly to reveal Roman wearing a cap and dark sunglasses.

"You too?" Seth asked as Roman slipped past him.

"What?"

"Hung over?"

Roman smiled. "No, I just fucked all night long." He walked down the hall, stopping in front of the bathroom as Brit unloaded her stomach again.

"Looks like Damien's finest work... You know he's famous for it."

Brit threw up her middle finger at Roman, flushing the toilet and grabbing for the tiny bottle of mouthwash on the counter. "What are you even doing here?"

"Came to round up your boyfriend... You and I got an interview for the morning news in a half hour," Roman pointed at a confused looking Seth.

"What?" he groaned. "I thought that was tomorrow?"

"That's what I thought till Paige reminded me..."

Brit shined a small smile. "Get moving boys... Let me recover."

Seth smiled, "I'll call you when I'm done baby."

"And I'll answer if I'm conscious," she smiled back. She lay against the tub while Seth quickly changed, telling her goodbye as he left with Roman.

"Oh fuck," she mumbled to herself as the run in with Summer came to light. She groaned as she stood to her feet, quickly dragging her weak body to the bedroom in search of her phone.

 _'I need to talk to you_ ' she managed to text Dean.


	20. Love Is A Four Letter Word

_Thank you so much to everyone whose reading, reviewing, everything! It's been awesome! Again, I don't own anything but Brit Ryan. Enjoy ;)_

 _/_

 _Brit took a deep breath, her body shuddering as Dean's fingers ran against her lips and down her neck. The two lay on the gigantic wicker round chair on the terrace outside Brit's apartment, overlooking the hills and city lights of busy Los Angeles._

 _His hand caressed her cheek as his lips finally crashed on hers, kissing her so gently._

 _"You're so fucking beautiful," he mumbled, quickly kissing her again. She couldn't help but giggle, grabbing a hold of his cheeks to bring him in closer._

 _"I'm serious," he said, resting his forehead against hers. She smiled, her eyes opening to meet his icy blues._

 _"Well thank you for being serious," she smirked, raising her brow._

 _His finger brushed against her bottom lip as he stared deep into her eyes. "I'm not done yet baby."_

 _"Keep it comin' then..."_

 _Chuckling, his expression turned serious as he quickly pressed a kiss to her lips again. "I love you Britney."_

X

Dean slunk into the red couch nearest the window of the small coffee shop in the hotel lobby, waiting for Brit to join him.

She texted him twenty minutes ago, saying she wanted to talk in public of all places. He rubbed his stubbly cheek, anxiously swaying back and forth in his seat. Since last night all he could think about was what he told her.

 _'I think you're being replaced.'_

That was a bullshit statement. No one could ever replace the beauty and he wasn't ready to start trying.

"Hey," he heard Brit greet, her voice raspy. She sat in the chair opposite from him, slumping herself within the material. Dean couldn't help but smirk as he scanned the hot mess. Her hair was done up in messy ponytail, her eyes hidden by her favourite black rimmed sunglasses. She wore a tight pair of faded jeans, her baggy Shield t-shirt draped over her small frame.

Dean laughed. "You look like shit."

"Hey, I tried."

"You got so fucked last night."

"I had good reason too," Brit mumbled, pushing her glasses further up her nose. She held her head against her propped elbow, sighing deeply as she was about to regret this upcoming conversation.

"So what's going on?" Dean shrugged, running his fingers through his sandy hair.

"Well... We got a problem."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah... Because Summer saw the photos I sent you."

Dean groaned, throwing his head back in frustration. "What?" He asked, trying to keep his voice low.

"You tell me... Because last night she told me she saw them and she knows something is going on with us. Said she's gonna use it against, like black mail. Can you believe this bitch?"

"Fuck sakes," he muttered. "So what the fuck do we do now?"

"I don't know, Dean."

He huffed. "Don't give me that shit..."  
"I think we should stay away from each other, till this blows over," She blurted out. "Look... I love you but all of this shit is just snowballing and-"

"You love him, don't you? Is that what this is about?" Dean asked through gritted teeth. He stopped swaying in his seat, instead clawing at his knees as he tried to contain his anger.

"I think I do."

He huffed, rubbing at his face again. She shifted uncomfortably as his eyes pierced, as if he was burning a hole right through her. "Is that what you want? You want me to stay away?"

Brit hesitated. _Hell fucking no._

"No," she answered truthfully. "But I think it's what should happen. I mean, maybe it'll be better for us. Look at us, Dean... We fight more than we ever have. We never fought when we were actually together. This thing is doing nothing for us."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"What the hell else am I supposed to say?"

She sighed. "And what about Summer?"

"What about her?"

"You gonna keep her quiet?"

Dean nodded as he stood to his feet, rolling his neck with a glare. "Anything for you, sweetheart."

He stared down at her, watching as she furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"You coming to my room or do you want me to fuck you right here? If I'm not gonna have you for awhile then I'm gonna savour this."

X

Brit strolled down the hall of the arena, her title in hand and nerves in tangled knots.

She hadn't spoken to Dean in days since their last romp in Florida and it was killing her. She couldn't stand the distance between them, yet this is what she wanted.

"Britney!" She heard her best friend sing as she locked arms with her. Brit smiled back, pushing away her thoughts. "How you feeling?"

"Better... I swear I am never drinking again."

"Pussy," Paige giggled, earning a nudge from Brit.

"It was brutal... I honestly feel so bad for Seth because he had to deal with my ass after that interview."

"Paige, we need you for a promo," they heard a stage hand say. Brit shoved her towards the man, waving as she continued her journey down the hall. "I'll see you out there screamer."

Tonight she was aligning herself with Paige to take on the team of Summer and Rosa. Dean was to accompany Brit to the ring, a strict kayfabe order from Seth and Roman since their new feud with The Wyatt Family was in full swing.

She was led through the corridors with a security guard as they made their way over to where Dean stood, pouring an entire bottle of water over his head. She didn't say anything, her eyes glued to the floor as they both made their way through the crowds of fans, settling for the top corner of the arena awaiting their entrance.

Rosa was out first, dancing her way down the ramp and into the ring awaiting Summer to join her.

Brit watched Dean from the corner of her eye as she placed her title on the ground stretching her arms over her head, shaking her head as Summer came out next.

As she stood, she could feel her vest loosening around her waist, frustrating her even more. "Can you help?" She mumbled, pointing to her back. Dean was silent as his fingers thread the lacy contraption into place, the small crowd from behind erupting in cat calls.

"Oh come on," she mumbled to herself, the roar of Paige's music drowning her cursing.

 **'Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta, SHIELD'**

Their music began and Brit took a deep breath as Dean appeared atop the stairs first, eyeing the crowd before Brit appeared next.

 **Introducing her tag team partner being accompanied to the ring by Dean Ambrose, from Los Angeles, California, the WWE Diva's Champion, Brit Ryan.**

Dean hopped over the barricade first, a cocky grin plastered on his face. Brit climbed atop with great balance, her title in one hand as she stared Summer down. Dean extended his hand, helping her down and took his place ringside as Brit slid into the ring. She placed her title in the corner where Paige stood, eyeing her friend as they determined who would start the match first.

Summer tried her hardest to get her hands on Brit, but the ref stopped her in time. "What are you doing? The match hasn't started yet!" He yelled.

Paige and Brit exchanged a look, knowing exactly who was going to start the match.

The bell rung and the match went underway.

Summer and Brit stalked the ring, closing the space between them in a grapple. Summer caught her in a headlock but Brit shoved her against the ropes, knocking her down with a clothesline. She stalked around her again, this time capturing her in an arm bar. Dragging her to the empty corner of the ring, Brit climbed the turnbuckles one at a time, reaching the top, twirling in the air as she dragged Summer along in an arm drag. The crowd cheered as she retreated out the ring, Rosa urging her to get back in.

"Common princess," Brit motioned, a big smile on her face.

Summer threw her a look as she climbed back into the ring. She charged at Brit, but she stepped back as she flew out the ring again. She kicked and screamed on the mat as Brit smiled at the crowd chanting 'You fell out!'

Summer quickly slipped into the ring past Brit to tag Rosa in. Brit shook her head as she slipped past the ropes trying to reason with Brit. But she kneed her stomach, and Brit went down hard.

"Common, let's go Britney!" Dean urged as Rosa now had the upper hand.

Brit fought off Rosa, trying to tag in a frantic Paige but to no avail. Rosa kept pulling Brit to the middle of the ring, placing a choke hold on her determined to make her submit.

With the crowd clapping, Brit rose to her feet slowly, reversing the choke hold into a DDT. She wrapped her legs around Rosa's neck, executing a propeller head scissors beautifully, hoping for a submission. Summer pointed her finger at Brit, yelling obscenities as she laughed. Just as Summer tried to interfere, Brit slammed Rosa's face into the mat. As Brit made her way over to Summer, Rosa caught hold of her legs pulling her into a small package which she kicked out of. Rosa stomped her foot into Brit's stomach repeatedly, all the while the beauty trying to crawl her way to Paige. Just as Rosa was about to pounce, Brit slid between her legs, kicking her right into the turn buckle where Paige stood.

She finally tagged Paige in, the two double teaming Rosa. They slammed her into the mat with a joint suplex and Paige covered only picking up a two count.

An infuriated Summer grabbed a hold of Brit by the hair pulling her out of the ring as Rosa and Brit battled. Dean tried to interfere between Summer and Brit but with the ref threatened to disqualify Brit if he did. The two exchanged blows with Brit attempting to super kick Summer in the face twice. But each time Summer ducked, instead going against the script and throwing Brit into the barricade head first with all her might as the crowd gasped. Dean rushed to her side as soon as he heard the impact, yelling at Summer as she smirked devilishly.

Meanwhile Paige picked up the win with Rampaige, catching a glimpse of Brit in the corner of her eye. She played it off for the crowd, pissed off that Summer actually deliberately injured her friend.

Dean held her in his arms as she held her head, throbbing pain vibrating throughout her temples. The crowd thought it was all for show, an act to build the tension between Summer, Brit and Dean. A number of refs and officials ran out, insisting to help her back stage but Dean refused. Paige eyed him, mumbling _'calm down'_ as she noticed his fists balling in rage.

Backstage, Seth paced around the floor, having just witnessed the carnage. Brit had no chance to cover her head to cushion the blow, what so ever. He was pissed and about ready to lose it if Roman hadn't been there trying to calm him down.

"What in the hell was that Summer?" Seth asked as he saw her walk through the curtain, her cocky grin permanent.

"What? Was I too rough with your girl?" She laughed, flipping her hair. "Sorry Rollins."

Seth was about to open his mouth but Roman placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, pulling him back. "Keep it together, man. Brit's coming through," Roman mumbled lowly.

Brit had her arm hung over Dean's shoulders as he held onto her waist, pulling her through the curtain as Paige followed behind. Brit still held at her head, glaring as Dean led her over to where Seth and Roman stood.

Seth grabbed her from Dean's grip, holding her against his chest as she mumbled into his vest.

"Get the doctor," he urged to Paige.

"Rollins and Reigns... Sorry, we need you guys. You're up next," a stage hand came by, signalling for the two to follow. Seth huffed, kissing the top of her head.

"Fuck... Can you stay with her, please?" He asked Dean.

He nodded, his expression like stone. The last time he saw her like this was in FCW when she took a kick square in the face by Tamina, resulting in two dislodged fillings and a shit ton of Tylenol threes.

"You'll be okay baby," Seth mumbled, kissing her head again. He shifted her into Dean's arms, leaving the two of them as he gritted his teeth, pissed at Summer.

"He said to bring her back... He's just checking on TJ right now," Paige said.

Dean insisted he bring her back himself, earning a puzzled look from Paige. Brit dragged her feet, her arm wrapped around Dean's neck for leverage. He led them into the empty room, sitting her atop the examination table carefully. She held her head in her hands, the room spinning sickly. Summer really fucked her up.

"Look at me," Dean mumbled, placing his hand on her thigh. Her gaze shifted, staring right into his breath taking blue eyes. His fingers brushed against her cheek, running slowly across her jaw line sending shivers down her spine. He soon stopped, his hands retreating to his sides.

"No concussion."

"Thank you doctor Ambrose," Brit mumbled, slight humour laced with her words.

"You okay?"

"Well, the room isn't spinning anymore," she mumbled. "She got me good, didn't she?"

"Fucking bitch," he mumbled, searching around the room for a bottle of water. "She could have done a lot worse, Britney."

"And why do you care so much?"

He licked his lips, brushing his finger against her bottom lip so delicate like. She watched as he leaned in closer, but stopped when Matt, the trainer, entered the room.

"Hey, what's going on Britney?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

Dean backed away, his eyes never leaving hers as he took a seat beside her in the chair, contemplating if he should have kissed her right then and there.

X

"Brit? Baby?" Seth asked, shaking her a little as they lay in the bed of their hotel room. The show had ended an hour ago, the two skipping the drive to the next town till morning so she could rest.

A concussion was ruled out but the doctor advised Seth to keep an eye on her in case things took a turn for the worst.

"Hmm?" She mumbled, opening her eyes. Seth swiped the hair out of her face, placing his hand on her cheek gently.

"How you feeling?"

"Remember when we first met? And I decided to moonsault on top of Paige? But I totally wiped out and you laughed at me?

"Yeah?"

"This is way worse, on a whole other level."

Seth chuckled, enveloped his arms around her, pulling her carefully against his chest. "You scared the shit outta me tonight."

"You and I both... I literally could have broken my neck thanks to that bitch."

Seth sighed. "Why the animosity between you two?"

"Just, everything that happened in the past," Brit started slowly, carefully choosing her words. "You know I never liked her... I guess the feeling was just as mutual."

Seth nodded, kissing her forehead. She nuzzled deeply into his chest, breathing in the intoxication scent of his body. "Thank you for taking care of me the last couple days. What kind of girlfriend am I? Sloppy drunk and now I'm broken, almost in half. I must be a pain in the ass," she laughed lightly.

"Far from it, baby... It's kinda cute actually."

"I'm glad you find my pain cute."

"Not like that," he laughed. "I like taking care of you."

"Seth... Why are you so good to me?" She mumbled.

Seth held his breath, these words on the tip of his tongue for days now. "Because I'm in love with you," he whispered with a smile on his face.

Brit opened her eyes for that one that. Her gaze met his, melding together so intensely. Her heart fluttered as his lips pressed against hers so gently.

"I love you Britney," he whispered against her lips, kissing her again. She smiled, those words ringing in her ear.

"I love you too."


	21. Voices

_I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan. Enjoy ;)_

 _/_

"Nikki!" Brit sang as she walked down the hall of the arena, her Championship belt held in her hand. She was taking it easy tonight, due to the doctor's orders so she was to stay away from the ring while her boys were out to play.

"Hey, you look good," Nikki commented pointing to Brit decked out in dark skinny jeans, heeled leather booties and a black, sheer cut out top.

"Figured if I can't be out there kicking ass and looking good, I'd be back here instead," Brit teased.

"How are you feeling? I can't believe Summer did that. And they don't do anything about it?"

Brit shrugged as the two slowly walked down the hall of the arena. "Actually I beat them to it. I told them to keep her on TV cause I wanted my hands on her at the next PPV... And they agreed."

Nikki smirked. "Good. She needs her ass handed to her, once and for all... Gosh, enough about her. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. This is just precautionary. No matches till next week. But other than that I'm stressing about finding a place in time for next month so I'm not homeless."

"Oh my God, is Paige moving in with Roman?" Nikki smiled.

Brit nodded in response. "Yes."

"So are you moving back to Los Angeles?"

Brit nodded again. She had made the decision to move back to Los Angeles. It was her home town, really it was all she knew. San Diego was just a temporary and now with Paige slowly moving stuff into Roman's house, it only sealed the deal. She needed a new place fast but the constant travelling and stress of the road was like a road block.

"I could totally help you out when we're in LA next week. John has so many appearances and stuff anyways so we can totally have girly time."

Brit smiled, feeling a sense of relief at Nikki's generous offer. "Thank God because I don't even know where to start."

"Well I am the expert," Nikki shrugged, a smirk slowly tugging at her lips.

Brit gasped as she heard the pyro going off like warfare, the show beginning. "I didn't realize it was that time," she said. "Listen I'll talk to you later... My man is coming on soon." She waved goodbye and continued down the hall, reaching the row of monitors set up near the locker rooms. She caught The Shield's entrance just in time, smiling proudly as the camera panned in on each member making their way to the ring.

"Oh good, I thought I was gonna miss this," Paige said, gulping down her water.

Brit smiled at her friend, shrugging her shoulders. "Nope."

"Good God, look at Roman," she gushed. "I mean, do you see him? Goddamn, I love this man."

"You know I've never heard those words come out of your mouth before... This is so monumental."

Paige shoved her friend. "Oh shut up."

"Hey, I'm hurt remember?"

"Oh boo who, you little bitch."

The two continued watching the match, so proud of their men for picking up the win so easily. Brit was soon whisked away by a stage hand as she was to address last week's incident with Summer, on camera in a backstage interview with Byron Saxton.

 **"Please welcome my guest at this time, fellow Shield member and the WWE Diva's Champion, Brit Ryan... How are you holding up?" Saxton asked, holding the microphone to Brit.**

 **"I'm still standing," she shrugged, placing her championship belt over her shoulder for display. "But at Money in the Bank, that might not be the case for... Her."**

 **"So the rumours are true? At Money in the Bank, you will be defending the Diva's Championship against Summer Rae?"**

 **Brit laughed, throwing her head back with an eye roll. "I won't be defending it, because she doesn't even stand a chance against me... No doubt, I'll be retaining MY Diva's Championship."**

 **Saxton soon backed away as Dean came into the shot, breathing heavily and ruffling his wet hair having just arrived backstage from his match. He grabbed the mic out of Saxton's hand, shoving him out of the shot as he closed in on Brit. He rolled his neck, his head tilting back and forth, his fingers trailing over the belt hanging off her shoulder. A small smirk appeared on his face as the two cornered in on camera, the mic raised to Brit's lips.** **"I have EVERYTHING Summer will NEVER have..." Brit held her belt to the screen, staring up at Dean while he licked his lips, that devilish smirk still playing at his lips for all to see.**

 **"She can try again but she will fail to take me down... I'll guarantee that."**

X

"They asked you to do what?" Brit shrieked, sipping her water as she watched Roman covering his eyes, still unsure of the strange request Paige announced just hours before. Seth just laughed, shaking his head as he pulled Brit closer to his side. The four of them sat in a half empty restaurant, awaiting Dean's now nonexistent arrival. They grew impatient and ordered their drinks and food soon after he texted, saying he wasn't showing up and that he'd see them at the hotel, if he made it back in one piece.

"Since I'll be closer to Nattie and TJ they asked if we could look after their cats while they're at Nattie's sister's wedding... It's only like two days."

Brit snorted. "Oh my God, like babysitting? What you do for small, incapable children?"

Seth laughed. "Great practice for the two of you though... If that sorta thing is in your future, you know?"

Roman's eyes bulged out of his head at the baby innuendo Seth had blurred out. "Oh no way... This will probably scare me outta the whole mommy house maker thing for a while... So don't you worry about a thingy, Roman," Paige teased, grabbing a hold of his cheeks, pulling him into for a kiss.

Brit shook her head, poking at her unappetizing food in front of her. "Could you imagine her with a baby?" she whispered, grimacing at the very thought.

"I really can't... And I really don't want to," she mumbled, scratching at his scruffy chin.

"That would be some scary shit, Seth."

"I'm right in front of you and I can hear everything you're saying, you assholes," Paige mumbled against Roman's lips.

"Sorry screamer, we just couldn't resist," Brit shrugged, throwing her napkin in Paige's face.

Paige stuck her tongue out, raising both her middle fingers in their directions just in time for Roman's lips to find hers again. "Fiesty," he mumbled.

Brit groaned, turning her attention to Seth. "So anyways... I was talking to Nikki today and while we're in LA she's gonna come with me to look at some apartments."

"You putting her to work now?"

"Yep... And I got Paige and you big, strong, burley men to help with all the heavy lifting too," she said, kissing his lips.

"Don't count on these two... They'd be attached to the mouth the entire time or hijacking your bed," Seth laughed, watching as Paige raised her middle finger again, her lips still on Roman's.

"Lucky me... Maybe I should just hire movers cause you know, I don't want my bed defiled by those two," Brit said, laughing as both Paige and Roman looked her way, smirks pulling at their lips.

"We'll be sure we're the ones moving your bed then, Britney," Roman teased.

X

It was almost six in the morning when Dean walked into the hotel suite he was sharing with his brothers, Paige and Brit. When he awoke just minutes ago he found himself in Summer and Rosa's room, the blonde draped over his body as Rosa lay asleep in the bed adjacent to them. Once he shook blondie off, he made his way to the fifth floor, slipping into his room and onto his rightful spot- the couch.

He groaned as he closed his eyes, wondering why the hell he didn't get a room of his own or just stayed with Summer till their flight at eleven. Anything would have been better than having to hear Brit's tired voice through the paper thin walls...

"I can feel you staring, just so you know," Brit mumbled, opening her eyes slowly to see Seth slipping on a t-shirt. He couldn't help the grin pulling at his lips as his eyes fell upon the beautiful sight before him. There in the dim light lay his girl, naked and tangled in the sheets. The way her body was arched around the bunched sheets, covering her like some kind of cover model was enough for him to totally rethink his early morning workout.

Seth chuckled, falling back into the sea of sheets to wrap his arms around her. "I was just leaving."

"Really? You'd rather work out super early then lay with me a little bit longer... I am naked, remember?" She mumbled, enjoying the feeling of him pulling her closer into his body.

"Tempting," he whispered, letting his fingers dance across the skin of her stomach, leading to her thighs.

She moaned softly, pushing her ass into his crotch teasingly. His hands held her hips as he his lips trailed down her neck at agonizingly slow pace.

"Are you going to fuck me first before you leave?" She purred.

Seth chuckled again, letting his fingers slide into her. She threw her head back in pleasure and he took the opportunity to nibble on the delicate skin of her exposed neck. His pace was slow, sending her into oblivion. Her breath ragged and shallow, he couldn't contain himself any longer.

But she was quick and had him on his back, her fingers delicately peeling his clothing from his body. She straddled his lap, smirking as he groaned from the built up friction.

Slowly she slid down onto him, her hips rocking up and down again. His hands gripped at her hips, guiding her.

She arched her back as he gently dug his fingernails into her skin, sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body. They moaned, louder and louder, no discretion whatsoever.

He watched as she bit that lip of hers, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. With a few more slams of her hips, she caught herself almost blurting out _'Dean.'_ But with a shake of her head she moved harder, and soon both were left with ragged breath.

Seth turned them over so he was hovering over her body. His lips found hers, kissing her hungrily.

"Fuck," he mumbled against her lips, realizing he was supposed to meet up with Damien.

"What?"

"I was supposed to meet Sandow downstairs."

Brit giggled. "Just tell him I fucked your brains out... He'll understand."

"He'll wanna come up here and get a taste of that too."

"Sick bastard," Brit laughed, pulling the sheets around her as Seth got dressed again. He bent down, devouring her lips as he held his t-shirt in her hand. "I'll meet you down in the gym at six thirty," she mumbled.

"Love you baby," he mumbled back, kissing her gently again.

"Love you," she said back, watching as he left their room. As the front door clicked shut, her cell vibrated against the table top beside her. She pulled the sheets close to her chest as she sat up, reaching for her phone. Swiping at the screen she saw the dreaded message from Dean reading _'Sounds like old times."_

She huffed, falling back into the creamy sheets as she texted back with a huge cheeky grin on her face. _'Jealous?'_

 _'Horny.'_

 _'Well your bitch fucked everything up,"_ she typed back, feeling annoyed at the thought of Summer.

Dean took his sweet ass time to respond, probably gritting his teeth at her message.

 _'Wouldn't be so fucked up if you actually made up your mind... I'm tired of this shit.'_


	22. Meet The Parents

_I'm feeling generous and I need to speed things up, so you're welcome :) Again, I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan. Enjoy! ;)_

/

 _"I can't believe I'm doing this," Dean mumbled as he lit his cigarette, staring out the window at palm tree after palm tree they passed. "You must love me enough for this, baby."_

 _"Dean, not everyone hates you... So get over it," Brit giggled, turning onto her parent's street._

 _"Every parent hates me. When I was sixteen, this girl Tara had me meet her parents and I swear her Dad was gonna shoot me."_

 _"Hunting season?"_

 _He chuckled. "Your dad own a gun?"_

 _Brit thought for a second. "No, not that I know of."_

 _"Hmm... Looks like I love you enough to put my life on the line for ya, sweetheart," he teased._

 _"Do you now?" Brit asked, bitting her bottom lip._

 _"I do."_

X

Brit sat in the driver's seat of her little black sports car, a wide grin plastered on her face. They were on their way to Santa Monica to see her parents Tom and Kate, and it was obvious Seth was a wound up ball of nerves. He was silent as soon as Brit mentioned how close they were, not to mention his board like posture. "Seth?" Brit sang, staring at him from the corner of her eye. "Are you nervous?"

Seth chuckled nervously. "I'm... Uneasy, I guess you can say. I haven't done the whole parents thing in a long time."

Brit smiled. "They honestly are nothing to worry about. Think of it as you're meeting two of me."

He perked up. "Two sexy, beautiful sex fiends?"

Brit huffed, letting a laugh escape her lips. "Shut up... I'm talking about my parents. Clearly you have something else on your mind, big boy."

Seth chuckled, sipping at his water. "They could hate me, actually. I play a big, bad guy on TV remember?" He teased.

"Trust me... That hasn't stopped my mom yet. She'll be totally fan girling over you, just so you know," She said as she fingered her newly dyed blonde hair, earning a small smile from Seth.

"I like you blonde... I always have."

"Would you still like me if I was a red head?" She teased.

He chuckled. "I mean, I like you without the blue. It's like back in old days."

"I know. I missed it actually... I'm thinking maybe something darker in the future if I'm allowed." The two were already a few streets away from her parents house, and Seth needed to get something off his chest. "Did Dean ever meet your parents?" he asked quietly.

"No. Well, I mean not as a boyfriend... But even he was nervous so don't worry about it."

Soon enough they pulled up to a large white and oak coloured two story house in the middle of palm trees encased around the beautiful property. Brit and Seth exited the car, Brit immediately joining Seth on his side for reassurance. "They'll love you," she mumbled, pulling him in for a quick kiss. "I promise."

X

"I'm so happy for you Britney," her mom Kate said, pulling her daughter into a tight side hug as they watched both Seth and Tom laughing, pounding back their beers. The two of them had hit it off from the start, talking nonstop about everything from wrestling to cars. It brought a big smile to Brit's face, having someone as close as her father getting along so well with her boyfriend.

"Thanks mama," she mumbled back, sipping at her wine glass as she looked on.

"He's good to you... I can tell by the way he stares at you," Kate said, resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

Brit smiled, feeling her heart flutter within her chest. "He's just amazing... He's just been so great ever since we met."

"Is he moving into your new place?"

Brit shook her head. "No. He's got an apartment back in Iowa."

Kate nodded, fiddling with the bunch of pink flowers blooming beside her. "So what happened to you and Dean?" She asked carefully, and quietly.

Brit's stomach dropped, her eyebrows furrowed at her Mother's question. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on... You never brought boys home just because. I assumed you two were dating, Britney."

Sighing, she knew Kate was right. Boys came to meet Mom and Dad for a reason, no matter how much Brit and Dean denied it at the time. "I don't know... I guess we just didn't work out," Brit answered as lightly as she could. She didn't want to bring up how much of a screw up Dean ended up being.

"I liked him," Kate shrugged, swirling her wine glass in her hand before she took another sip. Brit gave her Mom a look, letting out a soft laugh. "Don't get me wrong, I do like Seth."

"Oh I know you do, Mom," Brit teased. "Can't keep anything from me."

Kate nudged her daughter, letting a smile spread across her face. "You know what I mean... But I can see how much you two care about each other and I've only been around the two of you for what? Two, three hours now?"

"Good, because I do... And you always thought I'd end up with Corey, mom. I think that was Tom's biggest fear."

"My God, you two were inseparable up until they moved out and we were graced by these wonderful neighbours," Kate muttered, motioning to the house next door.

"Things change mama," Brit shrugged.

"But doesn't he get jealous? Seth?"

"About what?"

"You and Dean on TV?"

Brit placed her glass beside her on the steps, pushing her sunglasses closer to her eyes. "No. I mean he shouldn't. What's on TV, stays on TV and he knows that. The same would go for me if he started parading around with a Bella or something. I mean, I'd feel jealous for like a second, but I know he'd be coming home with me."

"You two are pretty convincing on TV but that's what makes it interesting and believable I guess. Especially when that bitchy blonde threw you head first into the wall," Kate muttered, still angered by what she witnessed weeks ago.

"Mom!" Brit laughed.

"Hey, you should have seen me... Tom thought I was going to have a heart attack."

"I'm tough, remember? I can hold my own," Brit answered confidently. "I'll kick her ass in two weeks just for you mom, don't worry."

"I know you will... I never doubt you, honey. Just make sure she gets her ass handed to her."

X

Summer rushed through the hotel, fuming mad and gritting her teething while her heel clad feet stomped the floor. She was determined to find her room and let out her growing emotions in private.

"Hey Summer, what's wrong?" Rosa asked, wiping the sweat from her brow. She had just returned from a jog around the block, surprised at the state her friend was in. Summer groaned, stopping dead in her tracks as her friend approached. She hesitated for a second but with a shake of her head she realized she needed to tell someone her frustrations. "Dean and I are done," Summer simply said, finding it hard to believe he'd give something like her up. Even he didn't know what the hell he was doing... But he figured she was standing in the way of him and Brit. Maybe now she'd understand how serious he was about getting back together.

"Really? What the hell happened?" Rosa asked, so confused. Summer would talk nonstop about him all the time, boasting about the wild sex more than anything.

"He doesn't want to see me anymore," she said with a roll of her eyes, even she couldn't understand his reason.

"What?" Rosa asked, hugging her best friend. Summer quickly shoved her sweaty body away, trying to wipe away at her white dress.

"Britney had something to do with this," Summer said, completely convinced that was the reason Dean "dumped" her. There was no doubt in her mind that Brit had something to do with this.

Paige was just around the corner with Roman, both stopping as they heard Summer's wild claims.

"They have something going on, I just know it... Britney sent him pictures the other day and a text saying he should be the first to see these, or whatever. And just now Dean says he doesn't want to see me anymore? It makes perfect sense, Rosa."

"I don't see how it does. Besides, Britney's with Seth isn't she?" Rosa asked, trying to make sense of the accusation.

Summer snorted, folding her arms across her chest. "Clearly, it doesn't look like it's stopping her. Listen, just keep this whole thing between us. I don't want people to actually think I lost him to her."

X

"I never knew you danced or did gymnastics," Seth said as Brit snuggled her head against his chest. The two arrived to their hotel room back in LA in time for Paige to text the name of the restaurant they were going to meet up in a few hours. But now the two lie in their bed, wondering if a night in would suffice instead.

Brit smiled, intertwining her fingers in his. She shrugged, looking up at him. "No one did... Not even Paige."

"Why's that?" He questioned, running his fingers through her blonde and blue locks.

"I don't know... I just felt like people would think I was just some girl thrown into this business because of my background and nothing else. I wanted people to know wrestling always came first, which it did."

Seth chuckled. "You're crazy... It's obvious so this is what you wanted to do since you were a kid. Even Tom could back me up."

"I could just imagine what he told you," Brit smirked, circling her finger over his chest.

"He's your biggest fan."

"He always has been," Brit said, reminiscing. "I still remember the first show he came to when I was sixteen. My mom was working and she basically forced him to like keep an eye on me incase something bad happened. She wasn't totally on board with the whole wrestling thing yet."

"He told me about that. You were up against someone twice your size and you still kicked their ass. He said from that moment on he knew you were destined for greatness, Brit Ryan."

"His exact words," Brit laughed, her fingers trailing down to his belt buckle. "When him and my mom got together, he was so excited that we had wrestling in common... From then on it was easy to get into the whole thing with his support."

"That's awesome," Seth said with a smile on his face as he watched Brit tilt her head, resting her chin against his chin. "I'm glad you two got along so well," she said

"Of course. He reminds me of my step dad. Kinda scary how much alike they are."

"Well that'll make it easier for me when I take that flight to Iowa next week with my amazing boyfriend," Brit said with a smirk, giggling at Seth's excited reaction.

"What? I get to bring you home? Awesome," he chuckled. "They're going to love you."

"Good... Cause I hear I'm pretty loveable," Brit teased, positioning herself atop Seth so she straddled his lap.

"What are you doing?" He asked, chuckling as she let her hands run down his chest.

"You want me to stop?" she asked with a laugh, her hands slipping underneath his shirt grazing at his stomach. She ran her hand slowly up and down, settling for his zipper. "I don't think you'd like that very much."

"You're right," he shrugged, letting her unbuckle his belt. "I'd be crazy to say no to this."

She smiled, her fingers pulling at his zipper next. "Damn right," she mumbled, grasping a hold of him. The smirk on her face grew as the expression on his face contorted into pleasure. "Aren't we supposed to meet up with Paige and Roman?" Seth managed to utter, his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

"We were... I could stop though," she giggled, letting her hand slowly work around him. "And we could meet up with them..."

Seth scoffed. "I'm liking this a lot better actually."


	23. We're All In This Together

_I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan. Enjoy! ;)_

 _/_

"What?"

Paige chewed on the side of her cheek, trying to read her best friend's expression. Was she guilty? Was Summer's crazy allegations really true?

"Roman and I heard Summer say that she thinks you and Dean have something going on..."

Brit kept her cool, her face stern as she tried not to ball her fists. "Because I accidentally sent him photos?" She lied, feeling a million daggers stab her heart. She never lied to Paige and it was making her sick to her stomach.

"Accident?" Paige questioned, still unsure herself.

"Yes!" Brit blurted out. "And no, we don't have anything going on... I love Seth. I'm with Seth... No question about it."

 _A deep, deep hole you're not getting out of, girl._

"Okay, Ryan. I wasn't judging or anything... It was just strange, what the two of us heard."

"Should you believe everything you hear from Summer?"

Paige laughed. "Yeah, yeah...I get it."

"Where are we?" Brit laughed, realizing they wondered off to the farthest, emptiest part of the arena. "Get me out of here so I can get my match over with before I puke all over the place..." She whined, linking arms with Paige.

"Britney, you're a damn light weight now... Pussy."

"I had one glass of wine... I still don't understand. I puked my guts out all day."

Paige giggled. "Pussy."

With a groan, Brit shoved her hand in Paige's face. "Stop talking... Please."

"Paige, you're up," a stage hand shouted as they walked closer and closer to gorilla.

"See ya bitch."

Brit nodded, breathing in deeply as her stomach twisted and turned, feeling like the world's biggest piece of shit as she lied to her best friend.

"Hey," she heard Dean's raspy voice ring in her ears, bringing her back to reality.

"Hey," she said, turning to face him.

"You okay?" He asked, studying her face. She didn't look like herself. She looked pale and sickly under her dark makeup and curled hair framing her face. Her dark eyes met his and she nodded, a small sigh escaping her lips. But she soon shook her head, running her hand through her hair.

"No."

"You look like shit," he mumbled.

"You keep reminding me every time we run into each other."

"You not gonna bug out on me out there, are you?"

"If I do, you won't be the first to know cause my ass will be running back here. No way in hell am I puking my guts on camera and in front of all those people..."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You tell me, Dr. Ambrose..."

Dean chuckled, his face stern as another stage hand motioned for them to make their way to the top of the arena with security. Brit clutched a hold of her title, as she followed behind Dean closely. The crowd around them grew as people noticed the two walking past. Brit groaned, her eyes meeting his as he looked back. "Hold it in baby girl," he whispered.

Rolling her eyes, stopped and leaned against the wall as she watched Dean stretch his arms and legs. She bit her lip as she swayed side to side, praying to some higher power she could keep it together.

The beginning of their entrance was all Brit heard as the next fifteen minutes were a complete blur.

She didn't even know how she made it to the ring or how she could even stand of the barricade with her title raised over her head.

The two awaited the arrival of their opponents, Paige and Heath Slater. Brit leaned against the rope, her title on her shoulder and her eyes locked on Dean.

 _Keep it together_ , she repeated.

Brit was grateful she was able to get through the match without botching a single move. How she managed was beyond her, but Dean picked up the win as the crowd actually cheered for the two.

"Okay?" Dean asked as they made their way up the ramp, having just shared a kiss for live TV.

Brit nodded, following him behind the curtain. Her eyes fluttered, and she dropped her title to the ground, alarming everyone around them. Dean looked back quickly, having to double take as he saw her blank, far out expression.

"Britney?" he asked, studying her face. She was white as a ghost, even worse than before their match. He watched her legs give way as she fell to the ground, as unconsciousness took over.

"Fuck," Dean yelled as he darted straight towards Brit, lifting her head from the ground. "Get the fucking doctor!"

X

The beeping of machines woke a groggy Brit from her slumber. She poked an eye open, unaware of her surroundings as her vision blurred. A few blinks and she could make out the stale white colour of the wall, her eyes shifting to the figure with their back towards her.

She squinted, trying to make out the symbol on the back of the black sweater, realizing it was Seth.

"Seth?" Her weak voice asked. He was hesitant to turn around.

"I'm in the hospital aren't I?" She mumbled.

Nodding, he turned and shoved his hands in his pockets, his eyes glued to the floor.

"Why?" She asked, sitting up in the bed. "Seth?" She whispered, realizing he hadn't looked up once. He stayed silent, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?"

Seth hesitated, not sure if he even believed it himself. He swayed to the side as he looked up, his eyes caught with hers. "You're pregnant, Britney."

"What?" She whispered, tears welling in her eyes. He finally sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the monitors beside Brit. "How? That's fucking impossible... I'm on the pill, Seth."

"That's what I told him... They took blood and said they found no traces of anything... No birth control..."

"What?" She whispered, falling back onto the bed. She covered her eyes, raking her brain for any recollection that that was not true.

"He said your seven weeks..."

"Shit," she mumbled, squeezing her eyes shut. It wasn't a mistake, she knew that now. She could remember she stopped taking those tiny, pain in the ass pills after her and Dean split. "Fuck." Tears streamed down her face as she realized how fuck she really was. It wasn't only her and Seth stuck in his situation, but Dean was as well.

X

"You heard anything about her?" Dean asked as he stepped out of the arena with Paige and Roman.

"The last text I got was that the doctor was coming around..."

"Was she awake?"

Paige shook her head, stumbling with her luggage before Roman grabbed a hold of her bag. "I'm worried about her."

"She'll be fine, baby," Roman said, trying to be as reassuring as possible.

The three of them loaded the car with their luggage, ignoring the chants and cheers from the small crowd that formed outside the gate of the arena parking lot. Dean slinked himself into the back seat while Paige occupied the passenger seat and Roman beside her. He started the car, turning out of the arena quickly and onto the road heading to their hotel for the night.

"It's just weird... She's been sick for a couple days, on and off and then boom... She passes out and scares the shit out of all of us."

"Maybe she's pregnant?" Roman mumbled, shrugging his shoulders.

Paige made a face, her jaw dropping as she eyed her man. "Yeah fucking right... I love you but you're mental. That girl is so anal about taking those goddamn pills."

"Hey, I'm just putting it out there," Roman shrugged. "Anything can happen, right?"

X

It was the morning after as Brit and Seth left the hospital in complete silence, still shaken by the unexpected pregnancy news.

The doctor had come by again before discharging Brit, informing them that she was in fact almost six weeks along. She was dehydrated which was the reason for her fainting at the show the night before. But the baby was perfectly healthy, with a steady heartbeat and proper growth so far.

Seth really hadn't said much after the doctor came by again. Instead he sat in silence as he prescribed vitamins and even did an ultrasound for them to see.

The two watched the black and white blob on the screen, entranced by the tiny flickering light. The little thing had a strong heartbeat, surprising Brit after all the hard hits she had taken over the past couple of weeks.

Overwhelming thoughts took over as they drove back to their hotel, driving Brit insane. She was going to be out of work for God knows how long... She wasn't even moved into her new apartment yet. But more importantly, who was the father?

She did the math in her head. If she was seven weeks along, that meant she conceived either before or during her time in Missouri. And she was with both Dean and Seth, unprotected which made her want to kick herself in the fucking head.

Seth dropped her off at the front entrance of the hotel so he could park the car. Neither one said anything as she exited the car, and he drove off.

She cursed under her breath, remembering they were sharing a suite with Roman, Paige and Dean as she exited the empty elevator. "Fucking perfect," she mumbled to herself, dreading the millions of questions she was sure they had.

She carefully placed the key card in the slot, her heart sinking into her stomach as she turned the door open. The room was darkened, everyone was still asleep. "Thank fuck," she muttered.

"Brit?" She heard a raspy voice groan. It was Dean on the couch, his favourite resting spot. He rose to his feet, not bothering to turn on the light.

"You okay?" He asked, placing his hand on her arm.

Tears welled in her eyes, a few rolling down her cheeks. "No," she whispered, shaking his hand off and making her way to the room she shared with Seth.

Dean groaned, falling back onto the couch. Seth came through the door quietly, kicking his shoes off aimlessly.

"Hey, what's up with her man?"

Seth shrugged, still shaken. He couldn't bring himself to give some kind of explanation to bypass the baby news. Instead he sauntered down the hall, opening his bedroom door to find Brit laying on the bed. Her back towards him and he arms wrapped around her stomach, he could tell she was crying by the way her body shuddered.

"Brit?" Seth whispered, his voice saddened.

"What are we going to do?" She asked, her voice sounding so weak.

Seth sat on the bed, his eyes fixated on her as she wiped away at her face. "I don't know... I mean, I always wanted a kid. It's just... It's really soon."

"And bad timing..." She mumbled.

"Look, I have that thing at Crossfit in a bit. We'll talk when I get back."

"Okay," she mumbled, the feeling of his lips on hers reassuring. He gave her a small smile before heading out the door, leaving his girl to the thoughts flooding her mind once again.

The buzzing of her phone echoed through the room, dragging her back to reality as it rattled against the table top. Grabbing for the phone, she eyed the name that popped up: 'Steph.'

Taking a deep breath, she answered the phone, trying to be her chipper self.

"Hey Steph."

"Britney, hey! It's good to hear your voice. I heard about what happened last night and I just wanted to call and check in."

"That's nice of you... I'm uh, I'm okay."

"That wasn't very convincing, Britney... Look, I'm not only your boss but I'm your friend."

Brit sighed, feeling tears blind her eyes. "I uh... I found out that I'm pregnant."

There was a pause, followed by a gasp. "Oh my God... How far along are you?"

"Uhm... Seven weeks already."

"Is everything okay with the baby?"

"Oh yeah, the baby's fine..."

"Okay good... But this obviously means you will be taken off television for some time."

"I know."

"But I don't want to get rid of you completely... You're a fundamental part of the company and you've helped shaped the Diva's division to what it is today and I am truly thankful for that."

"What's going to happen to my character?"

"Well, we can write you off somehow for the time being and then in the near future I hope, we would love for you to come back. You've just started in this business and from what I've seen, you have so much more to achieve and conquer... I'm not giving up on you Britney, so the door is open for when you are ready to return after the baby is born."

"Thank you Steph... That means the world to me, it really does."

"If I can get myself and creative together in time for next week's RAW then we can discuss how we're going to go about things, alright?"

"Alright."

"I'll let you go, get some rest and I'll see you in Austin."

"Okay, thanks again." With that the call ended, and Brit threw her phone against the sheets. Sighing, she got up from the bed and unzipped her sweater, only to gasp as the door began to open.

There stood a half naked Dean in the door way, his features accentuated by the dimly lit room. She watched as he closed the door behind him, leaning against it as he gritted his teeth.

"You're pregnant?"

Her heart stopped, feeling as though it dropped on the floor right in front of them. "You heard..."

"You're pregnant?" He repeated.

"Yes."

"How in the fuck are you pregnant?"

"I fucked up..."

He ruffled his hair, letting his hand fall to shoulder. "Is it Seth's?"

"I don't know," she whispered.

"So it could be mine?"

"There's a good chance it could be... It happened around the time we were all in Missouri."

"Shit."

Brit watched as he swayed anxiously. There was a chance a guy like him could be a dad... That scared the living shit out of him.

"Did you tell Seth about us?"

"No..

"Are you going to?"

She huffed, feeling tears fall from her eyes. "I'm going to have to... It's not fair to him or this... Kid."

"What about me, huh?" You think this is fair to me?"

"You knew what we were getting into."

"I did... And now there's a little something involved. It could be mine."

"It could be..."

"And I hope it is."

"You want a baby? You want to be a dad? At one point you didn't even know if you wanted me..."

"I want you now... I don't care if there's baggage that comes along with it either."

"Nice," she spat, rolling her eyes. He stood in front of her as she tried to leave, his hands falling to her sides.

"Look at me," he urged, his fingers trailing to her stomach.

"Please?" He uttered. Brit's eyes met his and she could make out the ocean like blue of his eyes as the sunlight began peering in. "If it's mine, I'll be there."

"I hope you will be if it's yours," she whispered, feeling tears trickle down her cheeks again.

"I'm no second generation deadbeat... Trust me, okay?"

"Okay," she mumbled. Dean leaned in, his lips pressing against hers gently. To both of their surprise she kissed him back, adding to the pile of guilt resting on her shoulders.

He soon slipped out of the room, leaving Brit to sleep before they headed to the next town in the early morning. "Dean?" Paige asked, confused at the sight of him exiting Brit and Seth's bedroom.

"I was checking on Britney. Seth just left so he wanted me to keep an eye on her," he said, so smoothly that Paige didn't question further.

"She's back? Is she okay?"

"Yeah... She's alright," he mumbled, returning to his couch to digest the fact that he could be a father.

Paige gave him a look of confusion again before knocking on the door for the awaited news.


	24. I'll Always Be Here

I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan. Enjoy ;)

/

Brit walked aimlessly through the hall of the arena with Paige by her side, after just finishing a segment with herself, Dean and the Wyatt family. To cover her absence, herself and Dean were backstage when Bray Wyatt infiltrated the two with an attack which rendered both unconscious and on the floor while the camera looked on. Brit was written out of anything physical for the next upcoming shows until she was to unwillingly surrender her title in the weeks to come. Meanwhile, the storyline between her, Dean and Summer was put on hold- instead focussing solely on The Shield avenging their members brutal attack.

She couldn't focus on Paige's angry blabbering; instead replaying her conversation she had shared with Seth a few days ago.

 _"I just... I don't know if I can deal with all of this right now,"_ Seth had texted the morning Brit was discharged from the hospital. He hadn't returned to the hotel, instead heading right to the gym while Brit caught a flight home. _"It all just happened so quickly, Britney... I think we just need some space to figure this out."_

"He honestly said that to you?" Paige asked, a shocked look painted on her face. Brit nodded, still dumbfounded by Seth's sudden and unexpected revelation. He was scared and Brit understood. But the distance between them in such a short amount of time scared her, a realization of what was to come once he actually found out about Ambrose's part in all of this.

"Britney... You can't be okay with all of this..."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I don't want to drive him further away."

Paige scoffed. "And this is supposed to benefit the both of you? Because clearly it sounds like he's only looking out for himself. Does he not realize that you're in this too?"

"I know, I know..." Brit shrugged, "I'm just giving him his space like he wanted. When he's ready we'll figure shit out."

Paige sighed, realizing she wasn't getting anywhere with her opinions. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

Brit groaned. "No... I'm fucking scared to death," she answered honestly. "I can't believe this even happened... I'm a fucking idiot."

"No you're not... Maybe this is how it's supposed to be."

Brit rolled her eyes. "You are insane."

Paige ignored her statement, instead locking arms with her friend. "I feel so bad that we're leaving you high and dry. I wish we could be there to help you tomorrow... Why did you have to pick a day to move when all of us are on the road?"

"I don't know," Brit shrugged, "I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Baby brain," Paige mumbled to which Brit nudged her.

"Are you going to miss me?" Brit asked. It was her last night on the road, with the exception of the Slammy Awards in a couple weeks. The change was something she needed to get used to, not getting to see Seth or Paige or Roman, even Dean on a daily basis. Switching from ass kicker to mommy mode was going to be tough but it was only the tip of the ice berg.

"I'm going to miss you so much, you honestly don't even know," Paige said, pulling Brit in for a tight hug. "It's like I'm losing my best friend."

"Paige, don't fucking say that you idiot... I'll come and see you when I can."

"You better! I wanna see how this little thing is taking over your body," Paige giggled.

"Shut up," Brit said, pushing Paige away. "You better go before they send the Calvary after you."

"Yeah, yeah... Text me later and have a safe flight Brit Brit," Paige said, skipping her way down the hall towards gorilla. Brit sighed as she slowly followed down the hall, unaware that Dean was stalking closely behind her until he cleared his throat. "Hey," he mumbled. She stopped in her tracks, tuning on her heel to face him. He was dressed in his gear, his hair still wet from the bottle of water he dunked on his head. Before their backstage segment.

"Hi," She mumbled back. "You done for the night?"

Dean nodded, glancing at Seth and Roman who appeared behind them, a ways down the hall stretching against the wall. Seth noticed Brit and Dean talking, a part of him wanting to face his fears like a man and take responsibility of this fucked up situation the two were stuck in. But instead he watched on, mentally kicking himself for wussing out.

"You're moving?" Dean asked, a small smirk pulling at his lips as he noticed Seth watching on.

"You ease dropping on me now?"

"Roman's been going on about them not being able to help... Figured I'd come in like a knight in shining armour or some shit."

Brit folded her arms across her chest. "Don't you have the Smackdown taping tomorrow?"

"I'm supposed to be injured, remember? I'm off till Friday," he informed her.

"Oh... Right. So you're willing to give up your days off to help me move?"

Dean shrugged. "Someone's got to. It's the least I can do now, ain't' it?"

"Well," Brit mumbled, "Okay, if you want to. I'm flying out tonight, after the show."

"You ready man?" Roman asked as Seth looked on. All he could do was nod and follow behind Roman, again leaving things between him and Brit unresolved.

Dean chuckled, his eyes staring deep into Brit's as he noticed Seth walking away. "What a coincidence... I'm flying out tonight too," he said, placing his arm around her as they slowly walked to the locker rooms.

X

"Jesus Christ... Well at least you waited till we got off the plane," Dean mumbled, watching as Brit hung out of the car Dean rented, parked in the park and fly parking lot.

"This is fucking horrible," Brit mumbled, wiping away at her mouth. As soon as they left the airport with their bags, Brit felt her stomach twisting and turning. The morning sickness has gradually turned into every single minute of the fucking day it seemed, and here she was spilling her guts in the middle of the parking lot.

"Thought this was only supposed to happen in the morning?" Dean asked, chuckling to himself.

Brit groaned. "Yeah, well I thought so too but I'm obviously not that lucky." She shut the passenger door and riffled through her glove box in search of gum, mints, whatever to rid her from the putrid taste.

"Are you good now?" He asked, starting her car.

"Yes," she sighed, falling back into the seat with a stick of mint gum in her mouth. "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight sweetheart," he answered. "When are the movers coming?"

"Seven," she grimaced. "I don't know why I got them to come to damn early," she said with a laugh. Her eyes grew heavy as they finally exited the airport parking lot, pulling onto the freeway to make their way to Paige's almost empty townhouse. The entire way Brit slept, so exhausted from the long day or travel and twisted stomach. Dean didn't mind as he enjoyed the sight of her sleeping.

He pulled into the drive way, stepping out of the car and over to her side. Carefully he unbuckled her seatbelt, grabbing Brit from the car and into his arms with ease. He kicked the car door shut, carrying her through the driveway and up to the front steps as slowly as he could for he was savouring this closeness.

"We're here already?" She mumbled, her eyes fluttering open. From what she could see with help from the porch light, his eyes piercing into hers. "You can let me down, you know."

"I know," he rasped, quickly sliding the key into the door. She held onto his neck as he opened the door, retrieving the keys and shoving them into her jacket pocket. Switching on the hallway light, he led her to her room which was mostly packed- only the bed, dresser and lamp still standing.

He placed her on the bed, slowly making his way round to the other side. She watched as he took off his shoes and jacket, throwing them to the side before joining her on the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" His raspy voice asked, pulling her close. She didn't answer, instead resting her head against his chest- the soothing rhythm of his heart beating ringing her ear.

"What are we supposed to?" She asked.

She felt him shrug, his hold on her tightening a bit. "We'll figure it out... We have to. You already know I'll be there for it," he answered.

"I know," she mumbled. Closing her eyes, she felt his fingers trail down her back, slowly moving to her stomach. He placed his hand against the small protruding bump, chuckling. "Can't believe there's something in there."

"Neither can I," she laughed softy. "Oh... I was going to give you this earlier." Brit leaned over him to turn the lamp on beside her, pulling at a folded photograph from her jacket. She handed it to him, watching as he opened it to reveal the sonogram picture of his potential baby.

"What the hell am I looking at?" He mumbled, trying to make out something from the black and white static.

"I honestly don't even see a baby from this... But that's the heart and head," she said, pointing to show him.

He nodded, his eyes scanning the picture over and over. "Crazy..." He mumbled.

"Mmhmm," she moaned, resting her head against his chest again.

"Go to sleep," he said, wrapping his arms around her. She closed her eyes soon after, falling asleep in his arms while he stared wide eyed at the ceiling. _This is how it should be_ , he thought, even though he wasn't one for the settled down family life. But it felt right... Anything involving Brit seemed so right. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved this girl and this moment sealed the deal. Kissing the top of her head, he sighed as her phone rang loudly from her jacket pocket. Quickly he dug in her pocket, turning the thing on silent before she awoke.

For a second he glanced at the missed call alert popping up on the screen- from Seth. He grumbled incoherently to himself as he swiped at his name, out of habit, instead opening the text had just Seth sent.

He couldn't help but read the conversation between Brit and Seth, discussing the baby and the fact that Seth couldn't handle it at the moment. Reading the very words _'I don't know if I can deal with all this right now'_ made his blood boil, his head hurt from his built up frustration. He loved this girl so much, and she wasn't even his. He was willing to adjust his life for her and the baby while Seth "didn't know" what to do.

"Fucking asshole," he mumbled, throwing her phone to the side as he held onto her tighter, wondering if there was any chance of him winning her back since Rollins had his tail between his legs, scared of responsibility.

X

"Seth fucking Rollins..." Paige muttered, a dark glare in his direction. Thankfully the restaurant was empty with the exception of the three of them. It was like a complete one eighty, the way her emotions flipped as soon as Roman got up from the table and headed for the bathroom. Paige gripped at the seat of her chair, watching as Seth hung his head back, ready for Paige's outburst.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked, her voice sharp as razors. "Britney is fucking scared to death, just as much as you are... Yet, what the hell are you doing about it? Nothing!"

"Paige... I'm not doing this here."

"Well I am!" she said, no longer able to control her voice. She huffed, grabbing for her beer and chugging quickly. "If you're not going to talk to her, then you're going to talk to me," she said, letting the glass rest against her chin.

"Paige..." Seth tried to interject but Paige threw her hands in his face, silencing him.

"You two are having this baby... Not just Britney. You better get your shit together Seth or you're going to be deal with me again and I'll guarantee I won't be as easy on you as I am now," she threatened, straightening her posture as Roman returned to the table.

Paige threw the biggest smile on her face, pulling Roman in for a kiss just as he plopped himself into the chair beside her.

"What's that for?" he mumbled, kissing her back.

Paige shrugged, glancing in Seth's direction. "Oh nothing... Just feeling a bit heated."


	25. Let's Make An Effort

I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan. Enjoy ;)

/

"Hey man," Roman greeted, patting Seth's shoulder. The two walked side by side down the hall of the arena, psyching themselves up for their match against two of the Wyatt family members, Luke Harper and Erik Rowan. Seth was dead quiet as his mind ran a million miles an hour, with thoughts of Brit and the baby. She hadn't answered his call and going almost a day without talking to his girl was driving him mad.

"Doing okay?" Roman asked, snapping him from his thoughts. Seth just shook his head, sighing loudly.

"No," he simply answered.

"You call her yet?" Roman asked.

"I tried."

"You need to talk to her sometime. What'd you guys even fight about anyways?"

Nobody had told Roman about Brit being pregnant. Even after the big blow up between Seth and Paige at the restaurant the night before, they kept their word. Brit made the two of them swear that they would keep their mouths shut until she was ready to tell people. So all the while Roman thought Brit suffered a concussion and the docs wanted her out of action for awhile as precaution.

"It's complicated, big guy..." Seth mumbled.

"Seems like it... I've never seen you like this."

Seth sighed, grabbing for his water bottle on the ground. "Never been like this before..."

"Man, are you and Paige keeping something from me?" Roman finally asked.

"Why do you say that?" Seth asked, completely caught off guard. He nervously scratched at his scruffy chin, avoiding eye contact. Roman stared at his brother, determined to get some kind of explanation out of him. "I feel like there's something neither of you guys is telling me... And I don't fucking understand why."

Seth sighed, staring him right in the face. He couldn't keep secrets from Roman, especially when he was always the one to talk some sense into him. Groaning, he rolling his head from side to side as he took a deep breath in. "She's gonna kill me if I tell you..."

Roman looked even more confused than ever as he listened intently. Seth ruffed his wet hair nervously, unsure if he could even utter the words.

"Brit's uh. Man she's... Fuck... Britney's pregnant."

X

"Fuck you Dean!" Brit spat as the two of them entered her new, empty apartment in Los Angeles. They managed to beat the movers from San Diego and now their argument from the car was erupting within closed doors.

"I'm fucking sick of this shit!" Brit shouted.

 _'The little bitch that is Seth Rollins isn't even comparable when it comes to me... You really think he's gonna make a good father,"_ Dean muttered as soon as they left for LA, referring to the text message conversation he stumbled upon the night before.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it baby girl? Just wait till it gets here... Seth won't do shit. He's already proven that."

"You really think you'd be any better?" Brit dared to ask. "If we were actually together right now, you would have been long gone by now, running for the fucking hills and sticking your dick in anything with legs like you've done so many goddamn fucking times before, Dean!"

He clenched his jaw, his fists balled at his aides as his stern expression spoke volumes. He was pissed. "You're fucking unbelievable. What the fuck have I been saying this entire time? Who the fuck changed their flight and drove two and a half hours for you? You should be with me cause right now I'm the only one showing how much I fucking care of a girl that isn't even mine."

"Fuck sakes... I am so done with everything, Dean. You think I'm just going to up and leave someone I am in love with after you cheated on me and dumped me for some broad?"

"Looks like you followed in my footsteps, cheater."

Brit groaned, shaking her head loose. "Yeah I did... But maybe I needed to. Maybe all of this needed to happen so that I can realize that I made the right decision."

"And what's that?" He rasped.

"That we can't be together... Clearly you didn't love me like I thought you did when we were together... And as soon as I'm with Seth, you expect me to run back to you? I get that I cheated on him, and now I fucking regret it. But I can't do it anymore... I won't do it anymore."

Dean backed away, his eyes engraved with hers as he watched tears stream down her cheeks. "I promised myself I wouldn't do this... That I wouldn't do what you did to me. And now I'm not only hurt, but I hurt someone I love and that could potentially be the father of this baby."

"Whatever you want, Britney... I'm done competing with that piece of shit over you. If you wanna go and play house and forget about everything we had, then go ahead cause I'm fucking done too."

With that, Dean stormed out of the apartment and into the rental car. As Brit heard the car speed out of the drive way, more tears gushed from her eyes as she came to the realization that she had finally let him go. And it fucking sucked.

X

"Hey! Where the hell have you been? I've been calling forever!" Paige scolded, finally getting a hold of her best friend after days of absence. It had been almost two days since Brit moved into her new place, and she's been excluding herself from reality. She hadn't answered calls from Paige, Seth, even Roman. She felt like such a disappointment. She really fucked up, and she couldn't stand to face Seth with the guilt and secrecy hanging over her head.

"I'm sorry, it's just everything that's going on and the move, obviously."

"Aww, pumpkin," Paige's sad voice said. "How'd the move go anyways?"

Her and Roman were dropping Seth off at Brit's new apartment, on their way back to San Diego in time for their big move to Florida. Brit just didn't know it yet.

"It wasn't bad," Brit lied, pulling a few more shirts onto hangers in her bedroom closet. She was surprised she had gotten her entire place organized and decorated, despite the animosity.

Dean had stuck by his words. He really was done. He hadn't texted or called and she knew he wouldn't.

"Feels nice to have my own place again... Doesn't feel like a mortuary with all the black," Brit said, trying her hardest to be her upbeat, chipper self again.

Paige gasped. "Black goes with everything."

"But when you have black on-top of black... It gets a little morbid, girl."

"Shut up," Paige laughed.

Brit's smile soon fell, wondering about Seth. He hated travelling alone and figured he was with them. "How's Seth?" She mumbled, almost regretting it.

"Uhhm... He's with us. He's sleeping right now. The guy had gone mental with working out that he hasn't been in the hotel room as much or with us."

"Hmm," Brit mumbled, checking her stomach out in the tall, black Victorian mirror hanging on the wall.

"We're dropping him off before we head to Florida," Paige informed, cringing as she prepared to be blasted.

But Brit shrugged, anxiously missing her boyfriend. "Well... I guess it's bound to happen sometime."

Paige smiled, feeling a sort of victory. But her smile soon fell as her eyes fell to Roman. "And well... Roman knows about the baby."

"What!"

"Hey, hey, it wasn't me... Seth told him."

"Britney, why the hell didn't you tell me?" Roman asked, obviously grabbing the phone from Paige.

"Roman!" Brit whined. "Come on..."

"Girl, I'm hurt," he teased. "I'm your brother... You're supposed to tell me shit like this."

"Usually brothers beat the shit outta their little sister's boyfriend when they hear news like that..."

Roman chuckled. "If he wasn't my brother, he wouldn't know where his ass would start or end."

Brit forced a giggle. "Good to know, Ro."

"You okay?" he asked.

"I will be... I gotta be, right?"

"You need anything you just ask, okay?" Roman said, handing the phone back to Paige.

"Thanks Rome."

"Brit, I think we're pulling up in like five minutes," Paige said into the phone.

"Okay, well just tell Seth to buzz in when you drop him off... Five Oh Six, remember?"

"Yep... I'll call you tonight and I'm hoping you come down tomorrow before we fly out," Paige sang, clearly over the moon with excitement.

"Okay... Good luck with everything."

"Bye Brit Brit!"

Brit smiled, throwing her phone onto her bed as she pulled on a baggy shirt and sweater. Sighing, she could feel her stomach twisting and turning with nervousness. She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail, wondering if she even had time to look somewhat decent for her man.

But her buzzer ran and she dragged her feet across the floor, pressing the button to let him in. She was so anxious, but the guilt was enough to make her second guess everything. A part of her wanted to be honest with him. She needed to, for then she would be at peace. It wasn't fair having two men in her life as potential fathers to an unborn baby; the karma resulted from this affair. She quickly came to the realization that she was going to tell him about everything, fearing this giant hole she dug herself would only get bigger.

The knocking on the door jolted her from her thoughts and now they both stood on either side of the door with twisted nerves. Slowly, Brit unlocked her door, peering out to Seth. His tired eyes hid underneath a hat and he wore black jeans, a white tee and his favourite grey sweater she missed so much. Just the brief sight of him made her rethink... She couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth.

"Hey," he breathed as she opened the door. A small smile pulled at his lips as he took the sight of the beauty in, for the first time in days.

"Hi," she said, her smile matching his. She let him through the door, watching as he placed his luggage onto the floor. Closing the door, she leaned against the door as he shifted uncomfortably, rubbing his tired eyes.

"How're you feeling?" He asked.

She shrugged. "The morning sickness turned into all day sickness. It's not fun at all."

He followed her down the hall of her apartment. "Nice place."

"Thanks," she mumbled, folding her arms across her chest as she led him to her bedroom.

Seth sighed, taking his hat off as they sat on her bed. "Look, I'm sorry for avoiding all of this, and you... It wasn't fair."

She shrugged, looking down at her feet dangling off the side of the bed. _None of this is fair to you, actually,_ she thought. "I really can't be mad at you for that... You needed to deal with it in your own way."

"But I should have manned up, Britney. Instead I ran away like a coward."

"You're here now, aren't you?"

He nodded. "I am. And this time I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

She breathed a sigh of relief, letting her head fall against his shoulder. Just the sound of stability was exactly what she needed to hear despite her previous thoughts. "I'm glad you're here," she whispered, feeling his lips kiss her forehead.

"Me too, baby."

She stared up at him, her lips finding his in a kiss. "I'm sorry," he whispered, pressing his lips against hers again.

"It's okay... You're forgiven," she mumbled, lying back against her pillows. He smiled, his eyes falling to the baggy material draping her torso. He couldn't help his fingers from pulling at her shirt, revealing a small but noticeable bump poking through her stomach.

"Wow," he whispered, his hand resting against her smooth skin. She forced a smile and placed her hand on top of his. "It feels a lot different since last time I saw you."

In that moment, the thought of Dean was completely wiped away from her mind as Seth showed how much he cared. She felt as though this baby was one hundred percent his. Seth was here, he had finally manned up and he was willing to go through this entire ordeal with her, proving Dean downright wrong.

"It's just the beginning... Soon enough I'll look like a beach ball," she mumbled, unable to picture that horrifying image.

"I can't wait for that."

"That makes one of us," she giggled, watching as he placed a soft kiss on her stomach.

"I love you Britney," he said, staring into her eyes. She pulled him by the collar of his shirt, pressing her lips against his so gently. "And I love you."

Nothing else mattered; the affair was pushed so far back in her mind. She felt like she'd fallen in love all over again with Seth as his head lay beside her, his hand resting against her stomach with his eyes closed. They were both at peace for the time being. Brit wanted to believe that this was truly his baby, and she felt like now she could as Dean was out of the picture for good.


	26. Goodbye Is Not Forever

_Thank you to everyone whose following and reviewing, it's awesome and much appreciated! :) Here we go... I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan! Enjoy ;)_

/

Tonight was the annual Slammy Awards, and the night of the announcement concerning the Diva's Championship. Brit was going to give up her title, explaining simply that she'd be back when she's at a hundred percent again. It was something she was dreading the entire day and now she wasn't even sure if she could utter her explanation it front of the thousands watching. It pained her to give up her title- her pride and joy, her entitlement to this business and the reason why she worked her ass off since she was a teenager.

Reluctantly, Brit arrived at the arena with Seth and was greeted by her friends and co-workers as they made their way to the locker rooms. She slipped on her outfit for the evening; a long black cascading skirt with matching lacy black, cropped top exposing her midriff. She was hesitant in exposing her stomach, but Seth reassured her it looked fine. Brit on the other hand wasn't as certain.

She sat in the makeup and hair chair, dodging every question imaginable about her time off and announcement she was making that night. Some thought she needed surgery and others questioned if she was given a role in a movie. But all she could say was _'just wait and see.'_

"You look beautiful," Seth whispered into her ear as his arms wrapped around her waist. Turning to face him she smiled as she straightened his black tie. "And you look so handsome... I haven't seen you this done up since Wrestlemania," she purred, her hands resting against his sleek black suit coat. "I love it."

She clutched her title as the two walked through the arena, side by side as they approached gorilla when she was saw with Dean and Roman talking amongst themselves. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Dean wearing a slimming black suit with his hair slicked back and face freshly shaven. He looked gorgeous.

"There she is," Roman smiled, enveloping Brit in a bear hug. She giggled, kissing his cheek. "Does Dean know?" He whispered as he was cautious of bringing up the subject of Brit and the baby around him. She quickly shook her head, trying to play it off.

"I look fat don't I?" Brit huffed, throwing her head back as her insecurities began to show through again. The last thing she wanted was people questioning a stomach bulge before she was able to address it herself.

Dean slunk behind Roman as he tuned her out completely. He didn't even want to look at her or Seth.

"You are crazy," Roman said, shaking his head. "I don't even know what else to say other than you're crazy."

"Babe... You look great," Seth said, grabbing at her hands before their entrance music began.

"I love you," he said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before exiting through the curtain with his brothers by his side.

Brit caught a glimpse of the men sauntering out to the stage, looking handsome as ever. As the camera panned in on Dean, she felt her cheeks begin flush a fiery crimson red. Clearing her throat, she cursed under her breathe as she was so mesmerized by those damn icy blue eyes.

"I know, I know... I look great," Dean cockily complimented himself while Roman and Seth laughed.

"Damn, hot mama," Paige muttered, totally oblivious to the fact that she just uttered the dreaded word, 'mama.' Covering her mouth she quickly looked for anyone around them, sighing when she realized they were completely alone, thank God.

"Dumbass," Brit smiled, shaking her head.

"We're here to present for Diva of the year... Here are the nominees," Roman said.

She smirked when her name flashed across the screen, showcasing moments from her match with Nikki Bella six months back for the Diva's title. It pained her even more as she saw the highlights leading to the eventual victory over Nikki, one of her proudest moments. With a sigh, she held back her tears. So this was it... This was her final glory for who knew how fucking long.

From the monitor she was watching, Seth had the biggest grin on his face as his eyes scanned the name appearing from the now opened envelope. He chuckled, letting his brothers see the name first. "Our own beautiful, Brit Ryan."

Groaning, she held her title close to her side as she walked through the curtain and onto the stage ready to deliver the news she had been dreading all day long.

X

 _'This isn't the end of me. This isn't the end of Brit Ryan... This isn't the end of what I started or what I want to continue when I come back. But when I do, I will be one hundred percent and I will take back what is rightfully mine,' she was able to mutter, all the while keeping her composure and holding back tears. Backstage, away from the cameras and crowd was a completely different story._

It was a while after the show as Brit sat on the edge of the bed in her hotel room in complete shambles as those very words from her moving announcement rang through her head like a broken record.

"So I'll be in LA for the doctor's appointment next Friday, right?" Seth asked, looking through the calendar on his phone.

"Uh yeah, but it's not that big of a deal... It won't get exciting till a couple weeks from now when we get to find out what it actually is," she shrugged, pulling her curled hair into a high ponytail.

"I told you I was going to every appointment with you, sweetheart... Anything to do with the baby, I'm there. I promise."

"Okay," she said, forcing a smile as she fell back onto the bed, wanting to bury her face into the pillows.

"You okay?" He asked, crawling into the bed to lie beside her.

She shrugged again, staring off into the distance. "Tonight was honestly the hardest thing I ever had to do," her voice cracked.

"I know," he said quietly, his hand on her thigh.

"I worked so hard to get where I am today, only to have it pulled right from under me... And to think I have to juggle being a mom and coming back to do what I love... I really don't know if I can do it," she admitted, wiping away the stray tears falling freely down her cheeks. "What if this is the end?"

"Britney," he mumbled as she held her head in her hands, completely broken. "You won't be gone forever... We'll figure everything when you're ready to come back."

"I know... It's just hard to adjust to this. I've been going nonstop for five years in the indies, just made a big break like a year ago and now it's stalled. And now I'm transitioning from wrestler to mom... It's a lot to handle. And I can't even imagine how you must feel..."

"I'm scared," Seth started, shifting beside her. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm fucking nervous," he chuckled nervously. "But we can do this... You know I'm here for you and I always will be baby. We're gonna be awesome at this, I promise."

She nodded, a small smile creeping at her lips. "Thank God I got a place with two bedrooms, huh?"

She watched as his fingers intertwined with hers and she rested her head against his shoulder. "What a coincidence," he laughed.

"Can you believe something is in there?" She mumbled, pulling the material of her shirt to expose her stomach. "I still can't."

"You won't until it starts looking like that thing from Alien, my favourite part ever... When it starts looking like it's going to pop out of your stomach."

Brit made a face, completely mortified by what he said. "Thank you for that lovely visual Seth... I swear, I won't be able to live with myself for the next seven months," she laughed.

Seth laughed, pulling her face close to his, planting his lips on hers. They were soon interrupted by the front door of their hotel suite opening with Paige and Roman casually strolling right to their room.

"So this is what it's like rooming with these two... I forgot since it's been forever," Brit mumbled sarcastically.

"Hello," Paige sang, skipping her way into the room.

"What are you doing? What if we were completely naked or fucking, Paige?" Brit asked, annoyed at her friend.

"Then I would have seen some seriously hot MILF action, Britney" Paige shrugged. "But for real, I missed you even though I saw you a couple hours ago. And Roman wants to take us out to see the Vegas strip before you leave. Good enough reason to bug you now?"

"Don't remind me that I'm leaving," Brit mumbled.

"So... Come out with us. You can come too Seth," Paige said, leaving the two to think it over.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked, watching as Paige sat atop Roman's lap on the couch by the front door.

"Kill Paige for reminding me that I'm leaving tomorrow..."

Seth chuckled, a plan up his sleeve. "You know, you can always leave after the show instead..."

"Then I'd have to deal with people still asking me why I'm out for however long they think I'll be out..."

"Let them... If you'd let me, I'd be screaming to the entire world that my beautiful girlfriend is almost two months pregnant with my baby."

Brit sighed, knowing she couldn't deny she wanted to spend more time with him. So she nodded, accepting his offer. "Fine, fine... I'll fly out Wednesday instead. But you're changing my flight for me," she smiled.

"Done."

X

Dean slumped around his apartment, chugging a beer as he muttered incoherent gibberish to himself. In his grip was the sonogram photo from earlier as he grew obsessed with the splotchy image.

He left Summer asleep in his bed, having fucked her countless times since they got there. He tried to sleep beside her, even hold her in his arms desperately trying to fill a void.

But all he could think of was Brit and the baby.

He needed to stop. He told her he was done with her shit, and for a moment he was. But what the hell does he know?

Dean needed Brit... He needed the baby to be his. He'd been trying to get her back this entire time only to have it blow up in his face. He finally lost her, but he'd keep holding on willingly.

He ended up in front of his fridge, grabbing another beer from inside. Popping it open, he chugged violently as his eyes fell to the pictures of him and Brit still stuck on the fridge.

He groaned, grabbing a hold of the pictures in one hand. He wanted desperately to throw them away, to forget all about the one girl who had such a hold on his heart even when they weren't together. But he couldn't... Aside from the possibility of fatherhood, this was the last thing he had left of her. And it saddened him.

"Please, let this baby be mine," he rasped, chugging his beer again.

"Baby?" He heard Summer ask as she tip toed around the corner wearing next to nothing.

"What do you mean baby?" she asked, eyeing his hand suspiciously.

Dean thought for a second. He could have denied what he'd said and kicked her out, leaving it at that. But this was his chance to fuel the fire; let Summer in on the big secret and maybe Seth would find out through her big mouth... Or he could burn everything to the ground and lose the slim chance of ever getting Brit back.

He needed to take a risk and maybe Summer was there to help.

"Britney's pregnant," he mumbled, waving the photo in front of her face.

That was the fuel to the fire and he could only hope that maybe Seth would find out somehow. He was ready to lose a friend in the hopes of gaining his love back, eventually.


	27. The Truth Will Set You Free

_Here we go... Again, I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan. Enjoy and leave me things! ;)_

 _/_

He knew... Seth had finally come to learn of the shitty hand he had been dealt: his girlfriend had been cheating all along with his best friend... With one of his brothers...

 _A furious Summer stomped around the arena with the sonogram picture she managed to snatch from Dean's apartment the morning she left. She was desperate to find Seth to unload the information she had gathered from the last couple of months about his girlfriend and best friend. She was pissed at the fact that Brit could be pregnant by Dean, feeling every bit of jealousy course through her veins._

 _"Where are you?" She mumbled to herself. She spotted Roman and Paige walking through the hall with their luggage in tow, talking amongst themselves. They noticed the blonde walking towards them, eyeing her with confusion._

 _"Where's Seth?" She asked._

 _"Uhm, catering I think... Why?" Roman answered._

 _"You'll find out soon enough," Summer spat, storming off to catering._

 _She searched high and low, wanting to shove everyone who stood in her way in the hall. Even the sound of her best friend irked her. "Hey, what's up?" Rosa asked._

 _"Where's Seth? Have you seen him?" Summer asked in a huff._

 _Rosa furrowed her eyebrows. "Over there," she said, pointing to where he sat with Mike and Damien._

 _Summer reached the table in time as Mike and Damien were about to leave. He stared as the blonde approached him, wondering what the hell she wanted._

 _"You lost?" He asked, staring daggers right through her._

 _"No... I found you."_

 _"What do you need me for?" Seth asked, completely baffled why she was looking for him._

 _Summer reached into her purse, quickly snatching the sonogram and throwing it Seth's way._

 _He slowly leaned in his chair, grabbing for the folded photo in front of him. Confusion swept across his face as he opened it, staring at the familiar black and white blob. "Why do you have this?" he grumbled._

 _"Dean had it actually," she shrugged._

 _"What?"_

 _Summer smirked devilishly, her plan unfolding right in front of her eyes. "Isn't that what new fathers do? Carry around a picture of their new baby to be?"_

 _"What the hell are you talking about?"_

 _She laughed. "Maybe you should be asking your girlfriend that... And while you're at it, ask her about the Maxim photos she sent Dean. And the fact that she's been fucking him behind your back this entire time, Seth." There it was, the bombshell Dean had admitted to the night before. He told her everything about the affair knowing it would make its way to Seth._

 _"What?" Seth asked, grinding his teeth in anger._

 _"Ask both of them... You'll finally see."_

 _Seth quickly stood from the table and out of catering, frantically searching up and down the halls for Britney. He knew she had a meeting with Steph, the only problem being he didn't know where the hell she was inside the arena. He kept repeating Summer's words, over and over. Was it true? Had Britney been cheating behind his back this entire time? And the baby... Could he dare question if he was the actual father?_

 _His eyes bulged as Brit walked out of the make shift creative office, her small baby bump poking through her dressy black shirt. His stomach dropped and his fists sweat, fearing what he was going to hear as he was about to question her._

 _"Seth?" She asked, raising her eyebrow suspiciously as he now stood in front of her in an obvious state of anger._

 _He waved the sonogram photo in her face. "Why did Dean have this?"_

 _Brit narrowed in, her nerves on edge. She racked her brain, trying to piece together some logical and believable explanation as Seth stood waiting. But the look on her face and silence was enough to prove his theory. Summer was right._

 _"Did you cheat on me?" he uttered, disbelief hanging over his head._

 _Tears formed in the corners of Brit's eyes. She couldn't even mutter a response which only made this hurtful feeling so much more real. He let his head fall in his hands, stepping back as he felt his heart literally break within his chest._

 _"I'm... I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice so broken. It couldn't fix this deceit and sure as hell wasn't what he wanted to hear unfortunately it was all she could give him._

 _In that moment, something snapped within him and he breathed in sharply as he stormed past her next in search of Dean. She dragged her feet, followed behind him as she called out his name but he tuned her out. All he saw was red. His blood boiled and his heart pounded in his chest, ready to unload a world of hurt on Ambrose._

 _"Seth, please! Stop!" Brit called out as they approached Roman, Paige and Dean with their backs towards them._

 _Dean didn't even have a chance to turn around as Seth attacked, striking him in the head. He fell to his knees as Seth gave him everything he had._

 _"Woah! Hey!" Roman's booming voice roared as he pulled Paige away from the animosity. "What the hell!"_

 _Dean managed to get a few swings in as the two wrestled around on the ground, Roman desperately trying to separate the two. Brit tried lunging in between them but Paige grabbed her, keeping her away. All they could do was look on, having never seen this chaos erupt between the two ever. Brit shook in Paige's clutch, knowing all too well she fucked everything up. "Stop! Stop!" She screamed as all three of them fell back. A swarm of security and other wrestlers soon appeared to help Roman pull apart Seth and Dean._

 _Brit stormed away, tears streaming down her cheeks as Paige followed behind trying to calm her distraught friend. "What the hell was that? Britney, what's going on?" She asked as she followed her into The Shield's empty dressing room._

 _Brit sat on the bench, her head falling into her hands as she sobbed uncontrollably._

 _"Britney?" Paige asked, wrapping her arms around her. "Please tell me what's wrong..."_

 _Shaking her head, Brit wiped away her tears. "I cheated on Seth..."_

 _"What?" Paige whispered, grabbing a hold of Brit's shoulders. "How? What?"_

 _Brit shrugged. "It happened... A lot."_

 _"Oh my God... Is that why he-"_

 _"Yes," Brit blurted out, tears forming again._

 _"Oh my God!" Paige screeched. Brit cringed, knowing her friend just uncovered the last piece of the puzzle._

 _"Do you know who's the... Oh my God!" Paige mumbled, covering her mouth._

 _"I fucked up, Paige," Brit whispered, staring off into the distance. "I couldn't fucking stop myself."_

 _"Brit," Paige whispered, consoling her._

 _"What the fuck am I going to do? I fucked everything up... I caused this shit between them... What if they get fired over this? Because of me?"_

 _"Listen... I'm going to get Roman. I don't have a match tonight so I'm going to take you back to our hotel room," Paige said, running out of the room in search of Roman to tell him of her plan._  
 _"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Brit mumbled to herself as she quickly wiped at her face, desperate to control her emotions so she could leave the arena without incident._

 _X_

 _"Fuck you Ambrose, you fucking prick! Think you can fuck around with my girl!" Seth yelled as Dean stood across from him, a cocky grin plastered on his face as he held his head._

 _People cleared as they heard Steph was in the building, now wanting to address the backstage blow up. Roman stood in between Dean and Seth as they stared each other down, ready to brawl again._ _But he kept quiet as he listened to Seth's claims, still overwhelmed at what he heard._

 _"Guess you ain't doing something right if your girl keeps coming back to me, Rollins," Dean muttered, licking his lips. "Time and time again, man. How does it feel brother?"_

 _"Fuck you Ambrose!" Seth yelled, "You fucking son of a bitch!"_

 _"That's all it was man... Fucking!"_

 _"That's enough," Roman finally yelled, his time to step in. "If you guys wanna sacrifice our match or worse, get fired tonight, than I suggest you keep shitting down each other's throats... But if you want any advice from me, then keep your mouths shut and deal with this later."_

 _Seth groaned, kicking a storage unit and storming off, desperately needing to calm down before the meeting with Steph._

 _"What the fuck did you do?" Roman asked._

 _Dean's expression turned stone like. "What did it sound like, man?"_

 _"Sounds like you fucked over your best friend."_

 _Dean nodded. "Yeah I did... And I'm glad I did. I still love her, Rome. I didn't care that they're together and I still don't."_

 _"Fuck sakes... You do realize this could be the end of both of you... Or all of us, at work anyways."_

 _"Hey, that ain't my fault... He swung at me first."_

 _"Roman," Paige called out as she approached the two._

 _"Yeah?" He answered back, huffing as he grew frustrated. His brothers friendship was shot, unfixable at this point. And now their careers hung in the balance as he felt he needed to be the glue._  
 _"I'm going to take Britney to the hotel... She'll stay with us tonight," Paige informed him. Roman nodded, quickly kissing her before returning his attention to Dean._

 _"You fucked up, Britney fucked up... And now The Shield is fucked up, man."_

 _Dean grumbled, storming off to find Brit. He sauntered through the hall to the women's locker room, finding her with her back against the wall and head in her hands._

 _"What the fuck?" Dean yelled._

 _"How the hell did Summer got her fucking hands on that sonogram?" Brit asked, her voice as loud as his._

 _Dean chuckled darkly. "Because I showed her."_

 _"You what?!"_

 _"Yeah I showed her. And I told her we've been fucking all this time."_

 _"Why the fuck would you do that?"_

 _"I'm fucking sick of the two of you together... Needed to do something about it."_

 _"Fuck you!" Brit spat._

 _"Oh baby, did I put a twist on your plan? You wouldn't have told him anyways... We'd just be gravelling at your feet like fucking dogs! The only thing we've been doing this entire time Britney!"_

 _"Fuck you Dean! I should have never fucked around with you... Just leave me alone!"_

X

"Britney, what happened?" Paige asked as she slipped into the bed beside her. She had never seen her friend like this, ever. Brit hadn't said one word since leaving the arena. The entire car ride to the hotel was silent, except for a few bouts of crying from Brit. Now she lay in the bed, still wearing her shoes as she stared at the yellow wall beside them.

"I cheated..."

"When did you? We were basically all together this entire time."

"Not the entire time... All those times Dean and I travelled together we... We slept together. All those times at work before our matches too."

"Oh my..."

"I know... You hate me. Just like Seth."

Paige huffed. "I don't hate you, idiot... I don't agree with what happened though. But I can't speak or think for you. You made a mistake."

"A big fucking mistake I'll have for the rest of my life," Brit mumbled, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"I'm always here for you. You're like my sister, Britney. I'm not gonna leave you on your own because of a stupid mistake."

"I know... I just feel so fucking awful. I don't know what to do, Paige."

"Well," she began. "How about we start with Seth and Dean..."

"What about them?" Brit cringed at the sound of their names.

"Which do you think is the father?"

"It's up in the air. Apparently I got pregnant around the time I slept with both of them."

"Do you love Seth?"

"I do love him," Brit whispered.

"What about Dean? Do you still love him?"

Brit felt her heart ripping in her chest. Of course she still loved Dean, if it wasn't so obvious before. "I do..."

"What do you want?" Paige dared to ask, wondering which direction her friend was leaning in.

Brit paused, letting that question sink in just a little. She would have been lying if she told Paige she knew what she wanted. Even though her fight Dean caused a huge rift between them, she wasn't ready to give up her feelings for him completely. But Seth was her boyfriend, the man she was suppose to be with faithfully and willingly. Now what transpired hours ago fucked her mind completely.

"In a perfect universe I would have them both cause it's honestly going to kill me to have to choose..."


	28. I Choose You

Here we go... Again, I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan. Enjoy ;)

/

 _"We need to talk..."_

 _"I know... But are we gonna get anywhere with this or what?"_

 _"We need to..."_

 _"Then come and see me. I land in three hours. We'll talk then."_

 _Sighing, Brit came to the realization that she needed to face this head on, no matter how much it hurt to see him. "Okay," she agreed._

"Here's the baby's head and heartbeat again... See?" the ultrasound technician pointed out. Brit forced a weary smile as Paige smiled from ear to ear, completely thrilled at the images flickering from the screen.

It was Brit's thirteenth week ultrasound. Paige had flown in for the two days she was off to be with her since Brit and Seth hadn't spoken since the big blow up. Brit didn't expect him to forgive and forget. She didn't even expect him to ever talk to her again. But she missed him and wanted nothing more than to be with him. She loved him for God's sake.

"Here's the baby's legs," the technician informed, continuing to name each body part that she saw. Brit tuned her out, completely overwhelmed by her thoughts. So much was left unresolved that she didn't know how she was going to get through the next seven months alone.

"So everything is looking good with baby. We'll see you back in two weeks for a routine follow up," she said, wiping the clear gel off of Brit's small belly. "And a little while after that we will be able to determine the sex of the baby if you choose to find out."

"Okay... Thanks," She mumbled as the technician left the room with a smile.

"Oh my Lord, that was amazing," Paige smiled, "I've never seen a baby like that before. My little snuggle muffin all cooped up in your uterus... I can't."

"You and Roman should be having this baby," Brit said, a small sarcastic laugh escaping her lips.

"We might need to after this... I am beyond excited."

Brit sighed, sitting up from the chair and pulling her shirt for her stomach. "I'm not even half way through this and I already feel like a whale... Nothing fits properly."

"Just you wait," Paige giggled, earning an eye roll.

"Look, I know this whole situation is really fucked up but aren't you the least bit happy or excited for this little bean?" Paige asked as the two left the doctor's office.

Brit groaned. "I don't even know how I can be... It's not like I can come out and tell the entire world me and my boyfriend are having a baby."

"So does that mean you haven't told Kate or Tom yet?"

"Oh hell no... That scares the shit out of me more than having this baby," Brit answered, interrupted by her vibrating cell phone on the dashboard. Paige grabbed her phone as it rattled its way to the edge, almost landing on the ground. Her eyes darted at the screen, the familiar name appearing on the screen along with the text message.

 _'Just landed. Heading to the hotel,'_ Paige mumbled. The text was from Dean.

"Britney!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Brit cringed, knowing exactly who the text was from since Dean was the only one willing to talk to her.

"What does he mean, Britney?" she questioned sternly.

Brit sighed. "He came here so we could talk before the show Monday... He had a few days off, so..."

"Really? So you're meeting up with him?"

"I need to, Paige... We need to figure things out with the baby. He's a part of this whole mess too."

"You think it's a smart thing seeing him after what happened?"

Brit sighed. "No... But it needs to happen sooner or later whatever Seth thinks. It's not about us anymore."

"And what the hell are you going to say to him?"

"I don't know..." Brit mumbled. "Maybe it'll all come together when I see him."

"You are so lucky Naomi and Jimmy are in town so I'm not completely being ditched," Paige smirked.

X

"You comin' out with me?" Roman asked, throwing on his sweater. It was just the two rooming together while Paige was in LA for her days off. He was anxious to do something, growing tired of Seth sulking around the room as well as Roman missing his girlfriend.

Seth was so miserable. To have everything boil over at work of all places, in front of their friends and co-workers killed him. Especially to finally know the truth about his girlfriend and the baby he thought was his left a hole right through his heart. And to have Stephanie threaten his career over his actions only deepened the wound.

"No," he mumbled back.

"Common man," Roman urged, anxiously passing the ground.

"No," Seth muttered sternly.

Roman sighed. It was impossible to get Seth to do anything lately, other than workout. He secluded himself from everyone including his brother and it was frustrating as ever with Paige in a completely different city.

"Want me to bring you anything back?" Roman asked, giving up.

Seth shook his head, flipping through useless shit on his phone. Roman sighed in frustration, leaving Seth alone in the hotel room for the second night in a row.

He tossed his phone onto the bed and ran his fingers through his loose hair, letting his head rest in his hands. He really was a broken man. But all he wanted was the one girl who was responsible for all of this hurt.

He sat around the hotel room the entire time Roman was gone, dividing his time between browsing pictures of Brit and contemplating leaving for LA to see her. Maybe it was the possibility of the baby, but he was ready to forgive her. He loved her that much.

He looked up some flights, able to snag two last seats on a ten o'clock flight for that night, luckily. So he packed up the reminder of his belongings just in time as Roman walked through the door with a bag of take out and a six pack of beer.

"He's finally up and about! What are you doing?" Roman asked, eyeing Seth suspiciously as he packed his belongings into his suitcase. "Going somewhere, man?"

Seth held his breath for a second, exhaling sharply. "I'm going to LA..."

"LA?"

"I'm going to see Britney, man," he said.

Roman was stunned. "Really? Did you talk to her?"

"I'm kinda just winging it," Seth said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You sure about this?" Roman asked, wondering if it was the right thing to do.

Seth sighed. "I don't know, Roman. But all I want right now is to see her. And I can't not see her... I still love her and this baby could be mine. Maybe we can work things out."

"What are you gonna say to her then? What you just told me?"

Seth had it all worked out in his head. He was ready to forgive Brit. He loved her so much, he always had. He didn't want her gone, even though she basically ripped his heart out. But he was willing to look past all of that than give her up completely. There was only one thing he needed from her; to choose between him or Dean, once and for all.

"She needs to choose, man... Maybe if I'm there in person she can see how much I love her and want to be with her."

"What about Dean?"

Seth gritted his teeth. "What about him?"

"Could be his baby... What if it is?"

"I don't wanna think about that..."

"You're gonna have to sometime. You can't forget what happened."

"I know..."

"Well... Are you sure you want this?"

"I am... And you better get your shit together cause your coming with me, big guy."

X

Brit stepped out of her car, parked just outside the hotel Dean was staying at a couple blocks from her apartment complex. She pulled her tan cardigan around the bulge emanating from her stomach as she entered through the lobby, swiping through the text Dean sent awhile ago- his room number.

She sighed as she entered the elevator, pressing the sixth floor button. Leaning against the wall, she couldn't help but go back and forth on her decision to meet up with him. She knew it was something that sure as hell needed to be done, for the sake of this kid that's now in the middle of all this mess. But for the life of her she couldn't deny the feelings that were still so strong for this man she couldn't give up- yet it was what she needed to do once and for all.

The doors opened and she stepped out, descending down the quiet, empty hall scoping out his room number. As she approached his door, she hesitated as her balled fist hovered, ready to knock. But she held her breath, knocking at the door lightly. She shifted, her sunglasses still covering her eyes as she waited for him to answer.

She watched as the door opened slowly, revealing Dean in just a pair of shorts with a towel hanging from his neck- having just gotten out of the shower. Licking his lips he opened the door, letting her walk in without a spoken word.

She set her purse on the ground, standing in the middle of the room with her arms folded across her chest. Dean threw his towel onto the loveseat beside his bed, grabbing for his t-shirt on the bed. He slipped the material on, opting for a seat on the edge of the bed.

She sighed as she sat just inches away, her hands in her lap as she tried to piece together something to say.

"How are you?" he asked quietly, scratching at his damp head.

She shrugged, unsure of how she really. "Honestly, I don't know."

"You look... Bigger," he mumbled.

In her right mind she would have smacked him upside the head. But she couldn't help the small smile creeping at her lips. "Thanks."

She felt his fingers snake their way to her hand, resting atop hers. She fought the urge to look at him, as hard as it was. She couldn't fall for those mesmerizing blue eyes anymore.

"This is the end, isn't it?" Dean mumbled to his disappointment.

"That's what it should have been months ago, Dean," she said, fighting back her tears. "The end."

"I know," he said, reluctantly accepting.

A stray tear made its way down Brit's cheek and more followed soon after. "I loved you so much... I still do love you. But this can't work. It's obvious it wasn't going to work in the beginning and we just fucked everything up by going behind Seth's back, trying to rekindle something that was already broken."

"What about the baby?" Dean's broken voice rasped, his hand still atop hers.

Brit finally met his gaze, her heart breaking as his eyes poured into hers. "When the baby gets here, I want to know... If you don't want to, I understand."

"I want to find out," he answered confidently. "It's what's right, Britney."

She nodded, her eyes falling to their intertwined fingers. "I'm sorry this got so complicated... It wasn't fair to anyone."

"My fault too, Brit," he mumbled. "Now I got to live with losing you twice... And what sucks is that I love you."

She felt her heart shatter, unable to control the words coming out of her mouth. "I love you..."

Her eyes met his again, the magnetic pull between the two still emanate. Could she really stick to her words and walk away from her real first love? It proved to be an obstacle in the past, neither one of them ready to give each other up. But through this mess so far, her love for Seth had taken over and she realized he was the one she wanted to be with. She hoped that breaking it off with Dean once and for all would prove to Seth that she was serious, and that she wanted only him. But these beautiful eyes peering into hers still made her breath ragged, her heart beat quicken and worst of all, rethink her want to let go of Dean Ambrose completely... But it's what needed to be done.


	29. The End Is The Beginning

_So, this is what I'd call the second half of this story. But before that, thank you to everyone whose taking the time to review and follow :D So with that, I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan! Enjoy ;)_

/

 ** _X Five months passed X_**

 _"Paige!" Brit shrieked, holding onto her large belly protruding through her long, now soaked blue dress. The unexpected pain that followed was sharp and frequent, making her fold over in agony. Brit shouted for Paige again and this time she ran to the awaited baby's nursery to find her friend leaning over the dark wooden crib, her breath short as she shouted in pain._

 _"Oh my God, are you okay?" Paige asked, completely horrified by the sight._

 _"No," Brit hissed. "I either pissed myself or my water broke..."_

 _"Holy shit," Paige shrieked, her mind running crazy. She remembered the hospital and baby bag Brit had packed a few weeks back, quickly grabbing them from behind the door as Brit shouted in pain again._

 _"Paige... We have to go. We have to go now, I think the baby's coming," Brit urged, trying her hardest to remember the breathing exercises._

 _"Okay, okay," she said, grabbing a hold of Brit's arm as she led her down the stairs slowly._

 _"You need to call Seth." He had been out with Roman picking up a few things for the baby's room before they headed out to New Jersey for Wrestlemania in just a few hours. Paige nodded, frantically grabbing for her phone in her pocket. Brit sat on the bottom stair, arching her back as she held at her belly again._

 _"Seth?" Paige screeched, making him cringe._

 _"Uh, hey... What's going on?" he asked, hearing Brit's painful moans in the background. "Is Britney okay?"_

 _"Her water broke... I'm taking her to the hospital right now."_

 _Seth threw his phone into his lap, almost swerving into the opposite lane as his nerves took over. This was it... The day was finally here and he didn't know what to expect._

 _"What the hell are you doing, man?" Roman asked, holding on for dear life._

 _"Britney, her... Her water broke. She's having the baby," he stammered._

 _Seth rushed to Cedar Sinai in no time, letting Roman park the car as he went straight for the Labor and Delivery floor. Approaching the desk he smoothed over his hair and inhaled. "Uh hi... I'm looking for my girlfriend... Britney Ryan," he breathed._

 _"Oh yes, she just came in a little while ago, sir... She's in room three," the nurse answered, pointing to her room down the hall. He quickly found the room, greeted by Paige smiling widely, her excitement radiating. "Thank God you're finally here... They just gave her an epidural and the Doctor said she's already six centimeter's dilated. Can you believe it?"_

 _"What? That quick?" he asked to himself. His eyes bulged as he entered through the curtain to find Brit hunched over with her head in her hands, clearly in pain._

 _"Britney, I'll be in the waiting room with Roman. Good luck, I love you!" Paige said, leaving the two alone as nurses swarmed the birthing room, readying for the arrival of their little bundle._

 _"Baby?" Seth called out, rubbing her back softly. "Britney?"_

 _"This really sucks," she mumbled, earning a chuckle from him. "This shit is supposed to make the pain go away, and it's not doing a goddamn thing... Oh my God!"_

 _"It will," Seth reassured with a whisper. "You can do this."_

 _Brit closed her eyes, feeling another contraction tear through her body. She cursed to herself, wondering why the epidural hadn't kicked in. The contractions were frequent, about two minutes apart by the time the doctor had returned with his heard of nurses. He checked her again, a huge smile on his face as he eyed Seth and Brit._

 _"Looks like we can start pushing Britney," he informed._

 _Seth felt the air escape his lungs and he was sure he looked whiter then Paige. He was so nervous to see this baby, hoping to God it was like staring at carbon copy of himself._

 _"Okay," Brit said, tears forming in her eyes. Seth caressed her cheek, kissing her quickly. "It's okay... Deliver us a beautiful baby boy, Britney," he whispered. She smiled, kissing him quickly. He took his place beside her, holding onto her hand as the Doctor placed her feet atop stirrups, readying her. Brit steadied her breathing with every push, squeezing Seth's hand like a stress ball._

 _"I can see the head," the Doctor informed to their surprise._

 _It seemed like forever that Brit pushed and pushed, finally hearing their baby boy scream and holler throughout the room._

 _"Oh my God," Brit mumbled, her head falling back into the pillow. "Oh my God, is he okay?"_

 _Seth grinned as the Doctor handed him a pair of scissors to cut the cord which he did willingly. His eyes were glued to the little crying bundle of joy. He was so beautiful. He had light coloured hair, like his mom, but the biggest pair of brown eyes and dark skin that no longer made Seth question whether it was his or not._

 _"Seven pounds, three ounces," the nurse called out as they cleaned the baby off and checked his vitals._

 _"What's this little guy's name, mom and dad?" another asked, wrapping him in a blue blanket. She placed him into Seth's arms, and he could feel his heart warm as the little thing stopped his crying. "Jacob Mason Rollins," he mumbled, smiling back at Britney. "My son."_

X

"Oh my God," Brit gasped, her mouth hung open as she stared at the TV in complete bewilderment. She hadn't expected any of this to happen, nor did she hear plans of having Seth single handily dismantle The Shield and join The Authority.

The replay showed the shuddering hits Roman and Dean took from the steal chair slamming against their backs repeatedly, making Brit uncomfortable. It was way too personal as she saw Seth hammering Dean, something he probably wanted to do for the longest time now. She closed her mouth, from having her jaw basically on the floor.

The Shield was done, completely over with. She still couldn't believe she hadn't heard anything about breaking them up. But come to think of it, Seth hadn't really told her much these days. It was always Crossfit and training, the odd time phoning home to check up on Jake and herself.

The distance between them stung her heart, wanting nothing more than to go back five months ago when they were actually happy. Now her days were spent completely miserable and alone with an almost six month old baby, cooped up in the LA home Seth had bought for them before Jake was born.

Her phone buzzed against the wooden table by her feet. She reached for it, a cooing Jake nuzzled in her arm about to fall asleep.

 _'What about this one?'_ Paige texted along with numerous pictures of sleek black bridesmaid dresses. She was on top of the world and nothing was going to bring the raven haired girl down. Paige had won the Diva's championship for the first time the night Roman had proposed. She was running ramped basically knee deep in wedding planning while balancing her now hectic work schedule and being the resident villain of the Diva's division. But their big day was now a couple months away and it proved to be a challenge trying to plan a wedding and ceremony in Florida while travelling the entire world- and not to mention having her best friend shacked up in LA.

 _'Bitch, just call me,'_ Brit texted, growing frustrated of having to text with one hand.

"Britney!" Paige screeched as soon as Brit accepted the call.

"You're gonna wake Jake, you bitch."

"And you're teaching my little godson bad words, Britney Ryan."

"Ha-ha... So, black huh?" Brit laughed, referring to the gothic dresses.

"Like I always say... Black goes with everything."

"How does Roman feel about that?"

"Oh my God!" Paige shrieked again, a bit of ruffling in the background.

"Uhm... Paige?"

"Sorry... Roman just came through. He just scared me. He looks horrible."

Brit sighed. "Is he okay? I didn't know any of this was happening tonight."

"You didn't?" Paige asked, shockingly. "We thought Seth told you."

Brit could have laughed her face off. _'Seth doesn't tell me anything anymore.'_

"No... He didn't actually."

"Maybe he didn't want to worry you. I mean everyone's going solo, it's a lot to take after being together for almost two years. Just think when you come back, it's gonna be so different."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me," she said, rolling her eyes to that comment.

"You are coming back aren't you?"

Brit contained her frustrated groan as she shifted Jake onto her chest. "Well... About that..."

X

Seth pinned the tiny brunette, known simply as _'JessIsBest'_ to the bed as he pounded into her, digging his finger nails deep into her hips as she moaned loudly. He was rough, but she didn't seem to notice or care by the sounds of her.

He threw his head back as he quickened his pace, closing his eyes shut as pleasure surged through his being. The little thing gasped for air, clawing at the sheets from underneath her. She moaned his name repeatedly, slamming her ass against him. He grabbed at her shoulders, raising her body just a little as he climaxed with deep groans.

Breathing heavily, he hunched over the girl's body trying to steady his breathing before removing his condom and sitting on the edge of the bed. The girl didn't say anything as she hopped off the bed, running straight for the bathroom to start the shower. She had high hopes thinking she could round him up for an encore, but Seth never fucked a one night stand twice as it was kind of his rule.

'JessIsBest' was just one of the girls he met through social media, whom he made plans with to meet up at his hotel room after the show. He had his one night stands set up for each city he was in. A different flavor every night, and he for one didn't feel guilty for the four months it was going on.

His relationship with Brit wasn't what it was like before she confessed to cheating. There was always the lingering thought of maybe baby Jake wasn't his. Since Dean never pursued the test when the time came, they didn't bother. Seth had no doubts that Jake wasn't his the day he was born, but as time went on he couldn't help but wonder. Especially now since Jake was growing up fast and resembling his mother more than Seth. He really thought he could make everything work out- he bought a house for his little "family" and he made it pretty clear that Brit didn't have to come back since he would be taking care of them financially- more than ever since he was now atop the ladder within the company.

But as time went on, he felt threatened if the possibility of her returning actually happened. He really didn't trust Dean and Brit being around each other as he heard plans of Stephanie wanting to start up their storyline again. It was like busting open the wound that would never heal properly. He wasn't ready for any of that, the possibility of losing the one girl he fought so hard to keep. He knew if she were around Ambrose, those suppressed feelings would bite back harder than before. He couldn't take it... Even though he was the unfaithful one this time around.

He stood to his feet, ruffling through his bag in search of another condom as he contemplated joining his one night stand in the shower. He was frustrated as he replayed Stephanie's words from earlier on- _"Since you'll all be going your separate ways, we can possibly focus on Dean and Brit's storyline while involving you to eventually set up the feud between you and Dean head on."_

Sighing and letting his moral rule leave him, he made his way to the bathroom to join the brunette in the shower, hoping one last romp would clear his crazed mind of every thought possible involving his girlfriend Brit Ryan and real life arch nemesis, Dean Ambrose.


	30. Convincing

_Thanks for all the love! It's awesome! So here we go... I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan! Enjoy ;)_

 _/_

 _"I like you like this," Seth commented as he stared at Brit holding Jake in her arms. They sat around the swimming pool in their backyard, soaking up the last bit of sun for the day before Seth caught his late flight to Florida to meet up with Paige and Roman._

 _"Like what?" Brit smiled. He smiled back, eyeing her beautiful figure encased in a black cut out bikini. Her golden hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her dark eyes hidden behind her favourite black sunglasses. He placed his hand on her bare thigh, caressing her sun kissed skin gently._

 _"With Jake... You're such an amazing mom," he complemented._

 _He smiled as a pink blush spread across her cheeks, catching her off guard. "Mark wanted to know if you wanna come back anytime soon," she said quietly, unsure if he really wanted that._

 _Brit shrugged. "I do... I just can't see myself leaving him to travel like we did before."_

 _Seth's eyes lit up, an opportunity for him to voice his opinion. "You know I just got to the top of the company... With my income alone, I'll be able to support all three of us perfectly fine."_

 _Brit sighed. She knew it was true. Even when her contract expired soon after Jake was born, they were able to scoot on by financially. It really wasn't about the money. "I know... But it's not even about that. I miss kicking ass every week."_

 _Seth chuckled, giving her a small smile. "I just... Don't want it to be hard for you if you do come back and I think it will be. It's hard for me when I have to leave you two, especially Jacob," he said._

 _He tried convincing her every chance he got... Whenever he made the effort to fly home. He grew a custom to his double life- his girlfriend and kid at home while his hookups met up with him on the road. He almost felt like he was entitled to it after everything she put him through... Like karma. But truth was he didn't want her or Ambrose near each other, ever again._

 _"I know..." she mumbled._

 _"Just think about it, okay? I don't want you to regret anything."_

 _Brit gave him a small smile, the feeling of regret already rising from the pit of her stomach._

X

Brit grabbed a hold of Nattie, pulling her over her shoulder and slamming her down on to the mat hard. Nattie kicked out of the cover and both rose to their feet with Brit slingshotting her against the ropes, trapping her in a running head scissors. Brit was agile as ever, as if she never missed a beat from her year long absence.

"Wow, there's no way you've been gone for over a year," Nattie laughed as Brit helped her to her feet. "I feel like it was just yesterday we had our first match together."

"I guess I just have that natural, God given talent, Nattie," Brit teased, catching a glimpse of her happy baby boy bouncing on Grandma Kate's lap as they watched from the sidelines.

"Are you coming back anytime soon? Cause I'm hearing things through the grape vine, missy."

"Well, Steph's been calling me... I really want to but I don't think Seth does," Brit whispered, walking along the ropes.

"What?" Nattie questioned, a look of uncertainty blatantly displaced on her face.

Brit shrugged, pulling herself atop the highest turn buckle to sit. "I'm a mom now... He doesn't think I can handle it."

"You can't be a working mother? Look at Tamina!" Nattie exclaimed, pure shock written all over her face.

"Who've you been hearing stuff from?" Brit asked, missing all of the workplace gossip she hated so much.

Nattie groaned in frustration. "Well... I was in a meeting with Mark and in walks this new girl, Eva..." She began with an eye roll. "She was basically asking for a push with Seth actually."

Brit's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "What?"

"She was saying since he's the new resident villain he needs a fierce valet... And there she was showcasing her assets courtesy of a plastic surgeon."

Brit couldn't contain her laughter shielding her jealousy. "Are you serious?"

Nattie nodded. "That's when Mark said their expecting you back very soon to eventually play that part... You should have seen the look on her face... Pure rejection."

"Well that's enough to make me want to come back and not even think twice about about it."

Nattie's eyes widened in excitement. "Britney, you can't do this to me. The suspense is too much... Are you coming back or not?"

Looking back at her son in her mother's arms made her heart ache. Seth was right... Travelling this time around was going to be tough, no matter how many days of the week they wanted her. But maybe this is what she needed- to be together with Seth again. Maybe this would fix the distant feeling between them. Like Seth had said before she had Jake... They would figure everything out when the time was right for her to return. She wanted nothing more than her career back and knew she could handle anything thrown her way... Even seeing Dean again.

"I'll call Steph," Brit smiled, earning a huge hug from her beyond thrilled friend.

X

"Damn... I jacked you up, man," Seth breathed, throwing his weights to the ground.

Roman stretched his arms over his head, revealing the purplish blotchy bruises gracing the skin of his back. He shrugged, groaning. "Did you forget who I'm getting married to? She's done worse to my back than a steel chair can ever do, man."

Seth laughed. "I guess you can withstand anything, huh?"

"Pretty much," Roman said, grabbing a hold of his water bottle. "So how's the little guy doing?"

"Good... Britney says he's getting some more teeth coming in."

"Sounds painful," Roman chuckled, swiping through texts Paige had sent him during his workout. "Man, when is Britney coming back?"

"I don't know..." Seth mumbled, picking up another set of weights.

"Soon I hope... I really love Paige, but this wedding stuff is driving me crazy. I need someone to take over."

"Then Britney's gonna get ideas, man," Seth chuckled.

"You can take one for the team," Roman shrugged.

"Hey Seth... Hey Roman," Eva called out as she walked by with a wink. Seth smiled slyly, placing the weights back on the stand as he tried to ignore the half naked red head walking away, strutting her ass all over the gym rather than actually working out.

"What the hell was that?" Roman mumbled.

Seth shrugged, grabbing his water bottle and phone in an attempt to distract himself. "Whatever man... Let's head out."

X

Brit held her sleeping baby nuzzled deep in her neck, wanting to savour this moment for all it was worth.

She had just gotten off the phone with Steph who was beyond ecstatic for her awaited return, as it was confirmed.

" _I would love to set something up for this Monday's RAW. It's just the perfect time to set things in motion with you... But I want it to be one hundred percent secretive," Stephanie had said. "I want it to be that moment that no one expects but everyone is so excited to see."_

Brit's mother Kate couldn't be more supportive, beyond thrilled that she would be getting her grandson all to herself for a couple days. Brit worked out a deal with Steph- two TV appearances a week as well as PPV appearances and a few live events here and there. As everything was falling into place, Brit still couldn't help but question if this was the right thing to do.

Seth would be totally against it if she had told him. Especially since she'd be working an angle between both Seth and Dean... Like their old, unsolved mess but now playing out on the big screen in front of the entire world to see. It was Steph's idea, seeing as the angle between Dean and Brit died off without a grand finale. Since the fate of The Shield brothers had been determined, Brit was left in the middle of the chaos and what perfect time to make her return.

The house phone rang as Brit placed Jake in his crib, cringing as he began to squirm. But she rubbed his stomach, soothing him before she ran for the phone in the hall.

"Hello?" She answered without looking at the ID.

"Hey sweetheart," Seth greeted, his voice tired.

"Hey," Brit's voice softened as she walked down the stairs. "Did you just get to the hotel?"

"Just got back from the bar with Roman, actually... He needed a night out."

"I bet... Paige has been sending me every idea possible about this and that for the wedding. She's driving me up the wall. I can't imagine how he feels... Poor guy."

Seth chuckled. "He was so close to just bringing her down to the courthouse on their next day off... But I talked him out of it."

Brit sighed. "Good... Cause she would have been fucking pissed and I swear that is not a fun sight to witness."

"Oh I know... But enough about Rampaige, how's my little guy doing?"

Brit sighed again, a light chuckle escaping her lips. "He's been so good during the day... It's at night that our child decides he wants to be the spawn of Satan and keep mommy up till the wee hours of the morning."

"That's my boy," Seth teased.

Brit laughed. "Yeah, yeah..."

"How's my girl doing?"

Brit plopped herself on the couch, swiping through some e-mails Steph had sent earlier. She wanted to tell Seth she was coming back in four days but a part of her didn't want him to react badly, trying to talk her out of it like every other time talk of her return came up.

"I'm okay... I just miss you."

"Miss you too baby... So I got the schedule for the next couple weeks and we're in San Diego next week for RAW. Come down to the show," he urged.

Brit cringed as her eyes scanned the same schedule Steph had sent through the e-mail. That was the RAW where she was going to make her big return. "Yeah... I'd love that," she lied, trying to sound as calm as possible.

Jake wailed over the monitor, right on cue. "Babe, I gotta go... Little guy's not too happy right now."

"Okay... Give him a kiss for me. I love you."

"Love you," she mumbled, quickly hanging up the phone and heading straight for the stairs to Jake's room.

 _'No more lies_ ,' she thought to herself. ' _You promised the truth from now on_.'

"Jakey," Brit whispered, pulling him close. "Baby boy, don't cry."

As she swayed back and forth, desperately trying to soothe him, she couldn't shake the giddy feeling rising within her stomach. It was all too familiar and forbidden, almost costing her the man she'd fallen so in love with... But it had been over a year since she'd seen **him** in person, and finally in a couple days they would be reunited even if it was just for show.


	31. The Return

_This would have been up earlier if I didn't have internet issues... But here it is, so enjoy! And thanks for the previous feedback and follows. Again I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan!_

 _/_

"You can do this, Brit. You can do this... You have to," she whispered to herself.

Brit smacked her tongue against her teeth as her stomach twisted and turned from her rattled nerves. She was pulling into the back of the arena, making sure to arrive two hours into the show as requested.

She ran her hands through her newly darkened hair, courtesy of Steph's orders. She wanted a new look for Brit, especially for tonight. The deal was for her to interfere during a match between Dean and Kane while Seth sat ringside with the rest of The Authority. Her new look would keep people guessing until they would finally recognize that it was indeed Brit Ryan.

She left her belongings in her car, lagging as she stepped out of the car. This was it and there was no turning back.

"Hey Britney," Steph greeted, pulling her into a hug. "You look great."

"Thank you," Brit smiled, pulling her sunglasses onto her face.

"Common, we gotta get you away from everyone."

Steph walked Brit into the arena, thankful that no one had noticed her yet. She really wasn't recognizable. Her long dark brown hair was beautifully curled, hanging past her delicate shoulders. She wore a white v-neck top and cropped double breasted leather jacket paired with black jeans and black heeled ankle boots. Steph wanted a casual cool look totally different from what people would expect, separating her perfectly from her Shield persona to keep everyone guessing.

She was led to Steph's make shift office for the evening where she was told of the plan for the evening. Nobody but Kane and Hunter knew about Brit returning and they were willing to let Dean and Seth play along for that added affect of surprise... Hopefully.

"How do you think they'll react?" Steph asked.

Brit chuckled. "I honestly don't know... I just hope it's good."

It was nearing the main event match and Steph led Brit to the monitors surrounding the pit. Seth was standing along ringside with J&J security as they watched over Kane who had the upper hand the majority of the match.

Brit's stomach dropped as her cue approached, swaying back and forth to calm her unsettled nerves. "You're going to do fine," Steph whispered, reassuringly.

Nodding, Brit looked at the monitors one last time as Kane held Dean in a bear hug with his back against the ropes. Just as Dean was fading, the crowd gasped and wondered who the hell was running down the ramp and to the ring. Kane still had his back against the ropes, facing the camera when Brit jumped a top the apron and grabbed a hold, pulling him down into a neck breaker onto the top rope.

The crowd cheered as Brit ran back to the bottom of the ramp to watch Dean pick up the easy three count to The Authority's dismay.

Dean slowly rose to his feet, staring back at the dark haired women who helped win him the match. Seth stared intently as well, coming around the corner till he stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth hung open in complete and utter shock.

"What the hell! Britney?" He shouted over the roar of the crowd as Brit removed her sunglasses to the surprise of everyone.

Dean bit the side of his cheek, the stunned look on his face pure genuine as they locked eyes for the first time in months.

 **She** was back.

X

"I can't believe you're here... When did you decide this?" Seth asked. He was still shocked she was even here.

"A couple days ago. It was Stephanie's idea," she said, smiling as their co-workers welcomed her back as they passed through the arena hall. "She wanted it to be secretive."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" he asked. "You know you could have told me, right?"

She shrugged. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I know I should have... I just felt like you were gonna talk me out of it even though this is what I want."

Seth sighed, pulling her in for a hug. "I wasn't going to talk you out of it... I just didn't want it to be hard for you because of Jake and everything... Where is he anyways?"

"He's with Tom and Kate... There's no turning back on this now because she's gonna be pissed if she has to give up her grandson."

Seth chuckled. "We can't do that."

"Britney!" Paige shrieked, approaching the two as Roman tailed behind. She lunged for Brit, wrapping her arms around her in an overbearing hug. She groaned, trying to steady herself without falling over.

"When the hell did you get here?" Roman asked, pulling her into a hug.

"Like two hours into the show... We wanted something mysterious."

"To match that hair? You guys look alike now... It's scary," Roman commented, pointing to both Paige and Brit.

Brit made a face. "Don't say that," she giggled.

"Well that's a visual," Seth mumbled, pulling her into his side. "Babe, I'm gonna shower then we can head out. I got a hotel room for the night since I was thinking of driving to the next city in the morning."

Brit nodded, kissing Seth quickly. As he walked down the hall, he couldn't help but panic as he already had one of his Instagram girls meeting him at the hotel.

"I can't believe you're back... You are back, aren't you?" Paige questioned, eyeing her friend suspiciously.

"I am... But mainly for TV and a few live shows here and there."

"Good... I finally have my best friend back!" Paige shrieked, linking arms with her as Roman trailed behind.

"Hey man," Roman called out to Dean who stood around a few of the guys. Brit felt her stomach drop as her and Paige passed by, his eyes following her. Roman went to join the guys, watching as the girls made their way to the women's locker room to get Brit reacquainted.

"So... She's back," Dean mumbled, leaning against the wall away from the group.

"Yeah, she is... What do you think about that?" Roman asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

He shrugged. "I haven't seen her for almost a year now... I don't even know what to think."

"So you guys working an angle together?" Roman asked.

Dean nodded, having just heard of the plans as soon as he got backstage after the show had ended. He really didn't know how to feel about it. He spent so much time blocking her out, trying to replace her with countless fucks. Now it seemed like all his hard work was for nothing as he was again haunted by the sight of her.

Roman sighed. "Listen to me. Don't do anything stupid because she's back... We might not be a group anymore, but you're still my brother and so is he. I don't want you guys getting fired cause this shits gonna start up again."

Dean chewed the side of his cheek, swaying back and forth. "It's not. I lost her and the baby a long time ago and there's not a single thing I can do about it now even if I wanted to, Rome."

"What about that DNA test? What happened with that?" Roman asked, the thought popping into his head and out his mouth.

Dean sighed. "Didn't happen... I didn't want it, Seth didn't want it. The last thing Britney said to me was if it became an issue down the line then we would deal with it then."

"Really man?"

"Yeah," Dean huffed. "So I'll let them play house... This is what she wanted, right?"

"Man, you could be a father... Do you even care that this kid could be yours?"

"Yeah I do, man... But I left that behind when I let her run off with him for good."

X

 _'Something came up... I can't see you. Don't message back,'_ Seth's message read. He sent it through a text under the name Mark, quickly deleting the other texts and contact info soon after while Brit was showering.

He threw his phone back into his duffle along with the tucked away condoms as she appeared from the bathroom wearing nothing but the short, silk black bathrobe he hadn't seen in weeks.

He smirked as she neared him, pushing him against the undraped window of their hotel room. Her lips pressed against his as he opened his mouth invitingly, invading with her tongue. She missed the closeness they lacked the last couple months wanting nothing more than this moment to last forever.

He slowly pulled her over to the bed, pushing her gently into the sea of creamy white sheets, the look in his eye crazed. It had been weeks since he'd even fucked her and he was starting to forget how it was actually being with her. He was starting to remember how much he missed _this_.

Seth was basically salivating at the sight underneath him. Her skimpy black robe left nothing to the imagination as he pinned her down. Removing the silk material from her body, he grazed his teeth over her delicate skin burning with anticipation as hands slid down to her hips and between her legs. She breathed heavily as his fingers caressed and kneaded.

Her hands pulled at his shorts, tugging the waist band off impatiently as his lips moved with hers, slowly.

"Fuck," he hissed as he entered her, the feeling mutual. Arching her back, his lips attacked her neck making her moan softly.

His fingers intertwined with hers as he held her hands to the bed, pounding into her. His momentum quickened and the two couldn't hold back. Seth groaned as she moaned beautifully from underneath him, her eyes opening to meet his.

He rested his forehead against hers as he reached the end, groaning as her fingernails gently dug into his back. "Fuck... I missed you," He mumbled, hovering over her shuddering body.

Smirking, she guided his face with her hands to trap his lips with hers. "We got all night to make up for that," she purred in hopes of rekindling their dwindling fire.


	32. Face To Face

_Here we go... I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan. Enjoy ;)_

/

"Welcome back, officially," Nikki said, pulling Brit in for a hug.

"It's been a long, almost year without you," Brie chimed in.

"I missed you guys," Brit said. "I haven't seen you since the baby shower."

"I know, it's been forever. How's Jakey?" Brie asked, watching as Eva walked past the girls. She wore the shortest white dress and longest black heels, her fiery red hair sleek and straightened. She had a look about her, like she was top shit and owned the place. If it weren't for the Bellas, Brit wouldn't have even known who the hell she was.

"Who is that?" Brit mumbled

"That is Eva Marie," Nikki whispered, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"So that's her," Brit mumbled.

"So you've heard about her?" Brie asked.

Brit nodded. "Nattie told me she was gunning to be Seth's valet... That's basically all I needed to hear."

Nikki's jaw dropped while Brie rolled her eyes. "Just last week she was going on about tagging with John," Nikki sneered.

"You guys have to keep your men close cause she's like the devil with that red hair... She'll snatch them up," Brie laughed.

"Shut up, that's not even funny," Nikki scolded.

Brit shrugged. "Whatever... She doesn't even look like competition anyways."

"She really isn't," Brie said, unable to control her laughter. "She's all looks... No action."

"Brit Ryan, we need you," a stage hand called out.

"Good luck out there girl," the Bellas shouted over Seth's new music playing as Brit was whisked away. He was out to cut a promo about Brit interfering during Dean and Kane's match last week before taking a seat on commentary for her awaited match.

Tonight she was scheduled to team with Dean to take on Paige and Heath Slater. Her stomach was in knots just thinking of seeing him. It had been too long and so much was still unresolved but this was work, so all the personal bullshit didn't matter.

As she approached the curtain, she recognized his figure standing with his back towards her. He looked so different without his black gear and combat boots. He looked like a brawler, wearing blue jeans, a black wife beater and the same black tape on his wrists that he always wore. She sucked in a deep breath as she took her place beside him while Dan began filling them in on the night's events.

"So Seth is going to distract Dean outside the ring leaving you with Paige and Slater ambushing you till Roman comes out to take care of Slater. Brit, you pick up the win and we'll end with the three former Shield members standing strong in the ring."

"Okay," his deep, gravelly voice answered.

As Dan left, Dean caught sight of Brit beside him. She looked like a completely different women. He was used to her as a blonde but the brunette thing was refreshing, and still sexy. She wore skin tight black pants with lace up accents on the side and a blood red cropped halter with a caged back. Her black leather boots rested half way up her shins, a somewhat platform feel to them as well.

She said nothing as he stared, instead settling for the uneasy silence they were trapped in.

They watched on the monitor as Seth climbed out of the ring, taking his spot at the table alongside JBL and King. Dean punched the air in front of him, psyching himself up as Paige and Slater readied themselves to appear first. Paige gave her friend a smile as her music started to the roar of the crowd awaiting their Diva's champion. Slater followed suit, climbing into the ring as Paige screamed on the outside apron, holding her beloved title in the air for all to see.

Brit ruffled her hair, her eyes meeting with Dean's as his new music began. "Welcome back," he muttered.

He walked out first with Brit following, enjoying the reaction of the crowd. As she approached the ring, she couldn't help but stare at Seth who eyed Dean looking at Brit the entire time. But she quickly shrugged it off as she climbed atop the apron, sliding through the ropes slowly with her head snapping back as she posed.

Dean pointed at Seth the entire time, yelling obscenities he couldn't even hear over the crowd. Instead he stepped up, staring him down intensely.

"Common," Brit mumbled, pulling him away from Seth's direction.

Heath and Dean started off the match, and Heath soon became fed up. He tagged Paige in and the crowd chanted for Brit. Dean threw his hands up as he backed to his corner, tagging Brit in to the crowd's satisfaction.

Both Paige and Brit squared off in the ring, smirking as they caught each other in a grapple, with Brit quickly slamming Paige to the ground in a headlock. She managed to slip out, both returning to their feet as they smirked at each other again.

 _'Let's go Paige! Let's go Ryan!'_ chants filled the arena as the two went at it, Paige having the upper hand for awhile.

Brit soon found her opening as Paige attempted a DDT which Brit countered, turning it into an arm bar drag. As Paige rose to her feet, Brit ran into her with a wicked clothesline which the crowd loved.

Paige screamed as she rose to her feet again, this time trying to catch Brit in a running hurricanrana. But Brit countered again, kneeing Paige in the face. She fell against the ropes and Brit slammed her face first to the mat in a snapmare, trying for a cover. Paige kicked out at two and Seth threw his headset against the table, stalking the ring as he grew furious. He yelled at Paige, urging her to lay in on Brit but Dean soon made his way over to Seth, who now was backing down as he was still throwing insults. Dean wasn't having any of it and threw fist after fist into Seth, the two engaging in an all out war of their own.

In the ring, Slater and Paige attempted to double team Brit but on cue Roman barged to the ring, right past the chaotic Dean and Seth. Roman slid through the ropes and immediately went to work on Slater, punching him square in the jaw rendering him motionless on the mat outside the ring. Brit kicked Paige as she was distracted, catching her with Brits and Pieces to pick up the three count. Dean and Roman quickly climbed into the ring as Seth stood at the bottom of the ramp, infuriated over his old crew standing in the middle of the ring, boasting for the excited crowd.

Roman swung Brit in his arms, hugging her for all to see. As she landed on her feet she turned to face Dean, a small smile growing at his lips. "You still got it," he mumbled.

X

Brit jumped on Paige as the two were reunited backstage after the match, exhilarated from her win with Dean. The two slowly began to walk back to the locker room to get ready for a night out with their men.

"That was amazing," Brit said, linking arms with Paige like she used to.

"Yes, the fact that you planted me in the middle of the ring is amazing," Paige teased.

Brit laughed, rounding the corner to Eva Marie and Rosa talking amongst them. She groaned as Paige suppressed the want to roll her eyes. She heard Eva met Roman in the gym the other day, going on and on to Naomi about how much she wanted to fuck him.

"Hey Britney," Rosa greeted with a big smile.

Brit smiled back, eyeing Eva.

"Hi, I'm Eva Marie. It's nice to meet you," she greeted, extending her hand.

Brit smiled in return. "Brit Ryan," she said, shaking Eva's hand.

"It was my first time seeing you out there but you were amazing," Eva commented.

"Oh thanks... It's like riding a bike, you never forget."

"We're you injured? Is that why you were gone?"

"No, I was playing mommy at home," Brit smiled.

"Oh I didn't know you had a baby."

"My little godson," Paige gushed, pulling out her phone. She shoved it in Eva's face as a picture of him was her background. "Jake Rollins," she added, watching as Eva raised her brow at the sound of Seth's last name.

"Aw he's so cute," Eva said, trying to play off her jealousy.

"Hey Britney," they heard Seth call out from behind them. Eva immediately perked up as Seth approached, making sure to push her fake chest out for all to see.

"Hey," Brit greeted, kissing him on the cheek. "I was just meeting Eva."

"I don't think we officially met... Eva Marie," she said, now extending her hand to Seth.

He shook her hand, putting his arm around Brit's shoulders. "Seth Rollins," he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you... Well I'll see you guys around," she said as she walked away with Rosa in tow.

"Hmm," Brit mumbled, watching as the red head walked away, desperately shaking her ass.

"There's something going on at some club Roman was talking about... Wants to know if we wanna head there after we eat?" Seth asked.

Brit nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Seth smiled. "Okay. I just have that interview for the website so I'll meet up with you guys in a bit."

"Okay," Brit said, kissing Seth before he headed down the hall.

"You took that pretty well," Paige said.

Brit made a face as the two journeyed to the locker room. "Took what well?"

"The devil with the red mane... Eva Marie."

"She actually doesn't seem all that bad..."

"Yet she has a thing for all of our men..."

"My man is smokin'... I can see why she wants the valet job."

Paige groaned in frustration. "I heard what she said when she met Roman the other day... Naomi said she wanted him knee deep in her."

Brit bursted into laughter as Paige nudged her. "That is honestly, hilarious."

"It so isn't!" Paige screeched. "This is all Roman needs right now as I'm freaking out over this wedding and probably driving him mad... Watch him run off to that red headed whore."

Brit gasped. "Paige, you fucking idiot! Roman loves you and I'm sure he expects this shit to happen with the planning. Don't fucking say shit like that."

"Well it's true... He's probably thinking whose this nut I'm about to marry?"

"You my friend are an idiot," Brit said, pushing Paige into the locker room. "Not a nut."

X

"You did amazing tonight... You didn't even miss a beat," Seth commented as they walked into the club, his fingers intertwined with Brit's.

"Thank Nattie for that... She's been staying in LA so I've been training with her for the last month, thank God."

"What? Her and TJ still fighting?" Seth asked, shocked that their friends hadn't kicked the dreaded wedding curse.

"Yes... They just got married like three months ago. What the hell could they be fighting about?"

Seth shrugged. "If we ever get married, we'll find out."

"Shut up," Brit laughed.

Seth chuckled as he led her through the crowd, easily spotting Paige and Roman sitting with Mike and Randy.

"Hey!" Randy greeted, standing up to hug Brit. "How you been?"

"Good," Brit grinned, hugging him back.

"How's the mom life?"

"Amazing, but they grow like weeds... Make it stop," she teased.

"Yeah, wait till they turn five then you'll be wondering where the hell the time went."

Brit groaned, unable to process that at the moment. "Are those shots?" She asked, turning her attention to the array of tiny glasses spread amongst a platter.

"Would you expect nothing less of me?" Mike asked.

"No," Brit answered truthfully, grabbing a shot.

"What's next with you guys after the wedding? Kids?" Randy couldn't help but ask Roman and Paige.

Roman smirked as Paige looked mortified. "He wants a bloody football team to come out of me."

"Just three... Or four," Roman muttered in defence.

"See? That's practically a whole team," Paige laughed. Roman smiled, kissing his girl.

"What about you guys?" Randy asked Seth and Brit. "When are you gonna grow some balls and marry this girl?"

Seth sat there completely speechless as Brit grinned. "I uh... Uhhm, I don't know," Seth managed to spit out.

"Way to go... Putting him on the spot like that," Mike chuckled, grabbing a shot for himself. The group laughed, drowning out the discussion of marriage with rounds of shots.

Soon more of their friends arrived and it was a full out thing like Roman had said. Amongst the crowd was Eva, Alicia and Rosa as they sat opposite Brit and the gang. She couldn't take her eyes off of Seth, no matter how much she tried.

"We can see you staring," Rosa laughed.

Eva laughed. "Can you blame me?"

"He's practically married anyways," Alicia chimed in.

Eva scoffed. "That hasn't stopped me before."

"Oh my God, Eva," the girls laughed.

"There's your chance," Rosa said, watching as Seth whispered something in Brit's ear as he got up, making his way down to the bar. Eva smirked as she rose to her feet, grabbing some bills from her clutch. She followed behind him, smoothing out her skin tight, short black dress and pushing her fake tits together.

She lagged a little as Seth approached the bar, filling in the bartender on his order. As the bartender left, Eva slinked beside Seth, flashing him a small smile.

"Your little guy is so cute," she gushed.

Seth looked up, a smile of his own creeping on his face. "Uh, thanks."

"Paige showed me a picture of him before," she shrugged. "So there was something I meaning to ask you..."

Seth eyed her. "What's that?"

"Well the company's been looking at getting someone to train me in Florida, just a few days here and there whenever they're in town... I was wondering if you were up for the job?"

"I uh..."

"Common'... It's just training," she said with a smile, hoping it was convincing enough.

Seth thought for a second. If he was willing to train her maybe he'd climb even higher up the corporate ladder. It was worth a try and he wasn't about to second guess when it came to work.

"Okay," he agreed, grabbing his drinks from the bartender.

"Great," she smiled, so excited he agreed. "I'll let you know when they'll have me in Florida next. See you around, Seth," she said, batting her eyelashes his way as she turned away. He couldn't help but stare as the fiery red head of temptation wiggled her ass as she made her way back to her friend's in victory.


	33. Feelings

_I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan. Enjoy ;)_

 _/_

"I can't thank you enough for coming with me today," Paige said, smiling from ear to ear. The two were on their way to a bridal boutique in downtown Tampa, and Paige was determined to find her perfect dress.

"Who else was going to go with you?" Brit laughed, checking a sleeping Jake who was in his car seat in the back.

"Oh my God, Britney... I can't believe I didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Paige paused uncomfortably, "I had a scare last week... I missed my period."

"What!"

"Yeah..."

Brit rolled her eyes. "Is that why you were going off the other night about Roman and Eva for reasons I still don't fucking understand?"

Sighing, she nodded her head. "Yes..." she said, pulling into the boutique parking lot.

"You honestly think Roman would run off to someone like Eva if you got pregnant? The man who loves you, is marrying you in six months and basically wants an entire army of babies with you anyways?" Brit asked completely boggled.

Paige couldn't help the smile appearing at her lips. "I guess it sounds fucking stupid when you say it," she said, stepping out of the car.

"You're welcome," Brit mumbled, stepping out of the car. She grabbed a hold of Jake's car seat by the handle, placing it on her arm as she followed Paige into the boutique.

Paige had the poor lady running around the shop frantically searching for wedding dresses that had some kind of black element. She was dead set on a black and white theme, which didn't bother Roman much. Picking themes and every last detail wasn't his thing.

"Britney, come here! We found some," Paige sang as Brit was looking through a rack of black bridesmaids dresses.

She led them back to a room with a white backdrop and mirrors in front of the white wooden platform in the middle of the room. Paige changed into her first dress, leaving the change room with a look of disgust on her face as sit was something out of her element.

"This is so not me," she laughed, covering her eyes as she stood on the platform. The cream coloured backless lace gown was snug, fitting like a glove on her body. It had a halter feel to it, with a lace and crystal bodice in front while the dress cascaded beautifully to the ground. The train wasn't too long, but just enough to make it elegant. The lady wrapped a black ribbon and crystal belt around Paige's waist, yet she still wasn't sure about it.

"This is more you, Britney... I can seriously see you in this," Paige said, shaking her head.

"Don't say that," she laughed.

Paige changed into option two, now appearing from the dressing room with a gigantic smile on her face.

"Oh my God," Brit said with a huge grin on her face.

"This one is perfect," she shrieked, dancing a little.

The dress was ivory and strapless. An array of black and white crystals decorated the front and while the back showcased a beautiful black lace cut out. It fit her body perfectly and wasn't too frilly like Paige was afraid of.

"I love it," Paige gushed, tears forming in her eyes. The lady smiled, this time placing a ribbon belt on her waist.

"You look amazing... Roman is going to die when he sees you, Paige," Brit smiled, so happy it only took her two dressed to find the one.

"This is my wedding dress," Paige confirmed, smiling from ear to ear.

"Another thing off your list, thank God," Brit said.

"Woah, wait... You need to try that one on," Paige said, pointing to the first dress now hung on the rack.

Brit eyed her friend, giving her an eye roll as she glanced at Jake sleeping in his car seat.

"Common! I want to see what it would look like on you."

Sighing, Brit nodded. "Okay," she agreed, walking over to the dress.

She grabbed the thing, heading into the dressing room to make Paige happy.

Paige waited impatiently, her arms folded across her chest while she tapped her foot against the floor. But as soon Brit appeared from the dressing room, Paige's jaw dropped in excitement.

"Holy shit," Paige said, covering her mouth. "Who is this hot mama?"

Brit laughed, taking her place beside Paige. She looked at herself in the mirror, grinning as she saw her reflection in white.

"You were right... This is so me."

"Obviously," Paige said running back to the dressing room for her phone. "I need a picture of this... People of Instagram need to see this."

X

"I heard Eva was looking for you the other day. What's up with that?" Roman asked as he hauled his luggage into the SUV rental. Shoving the velvet box into his pocket he'd been obsessed with since buying the thing a few hours ago, Seth followed suit and closed the trunk, glancing at his watch again. The two were heading to the airport to catch their flight to Florida for the PPV, and Seth's training session with Eva.

"The company wants her to train at the performance centre so she asked me to help out with it," Seth said with a shrug, climbing into the driver's seat.

Roman made a face as he got into the car, knowing all too well that big red was trouble. "You really think that's a good idea?" he questioned. "She's got ring rat written all over her, man."

"It's harmless... She just asked for help so being the nice guy I am, I decided to help her out," Seth said, starting the car and pulling onto the street.

"Of course she did. She's been eyeing you from what I see. Like that other day in the gym, she would have been all over you if I wasn't there."

"I'm just helping her out, showing her a few moves in the ring... This could be good for me too, you know."

Roman chuckled. "How? By climbing up the corporate ladder, with help from red hair and tits? What did Britney have to say?"

"I uh, I haven't told her anything about it yet."

"Man..." Roman sighed, shaking his head. "You gotta tell your women about stuff like this or its gonna blow up in your face."

"She didn't tell me about coming back," he stated.

Roman chuckled. "She kinda couldn't, remember? I'm pretty sure she would have if she was able to."

"Whatever man... Like I said, Eva's harmless and it's work. Britney's my girlfriend and man, I'm just being professional about everything. That's it," he said, a small part of him unconvinced by that statement as his fingers brushed against the velvet box protruding through his jacket pocket.

X

"Are you sure you can handle him by yourself?" Brit asked, clinging onto her baby boy.

Paige snorted. "Did you seriously just ask me that?"

Brit smirked. "Someone had to."

"We'll be fine... Now go! You're gonna need all the training you can get if you ever want that title back."

Brit laughed. "You're a bitch!"

Paige snatched Jake from her arms, holding the little guy on her shoulder. "We'll be fine, won't we Jakey? Plus, Uncle Roman and Daddy are coming home soon."

"Okay, okay," Brit agreed, kissing Jake on his head. "I'll be back whenever."

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun Brit Brit."

Brit grabbed her purse and Paige's car keys, making her way out the door before she regretted it.

Nattie invited her to the performance centre to get their weekly training in. Paige was delighted, wanting nothing more than to babysit Jake as she awaited her fiancé.

Brit's phone rang as she pulled into the centre parking lot, Seth calling for the first time today. "Hey baby," he greeted as she answered his call.

"Hey, where are you guys?"

"We just landed. We'll be at Rome's in a half hour. How's my little guy doing?"

"He's with Paige actually... I'm heading down to the performance centre to see Nattie. She wanted to meet up."

"Paige is babysitting," Seth informed Roman, who must have been smiling from ear to ear. "Want us to pick you up on the way?"

"No, I took Paige's car. Just call me when you get to the house and I'll head back then."

"Okay. Have fun, babe. Love you."

"I love you," she said as she pulled into the parking lot. She left the car, sauntering into the centre with her stomach immediately dropping to the floor. There he was, in the middle of the ring locked up with TJ... It was Ambrose.

"Hey Britney," Nattie called out, rushing over to her to embrace her in a hug.

"Hi," Brit smiled, unable to keep her eyes off the two in the ring. "Uhm, so we tag teaming with these men?" She smiled, taking her attention away from Dean. Every chance he got he looked her way, eyeing her.

"Yeah. TJ actually came here to hash a few things out, since you know we were kinda going to shit the last couple days. We worked everything out... Just in time cause the bugger invited Dean over for the weekend," Nattie said with a smile and eye roll.

"Hey Britney, get in here. We're short," TJ said, motioning for her to climb in.

Nattie smiled and Brit suppressed her groan as she placed her purse on the outside of the ring, climbing into the ring with ease.

"You and Brit against Nattie and I?" TJ asked. Dean nodded, heading to his corner as Brit stood in the middle of the ring while Nattie slowly approached, ready to go.

"Let's do it," she mumbled, the two starting off with a lock up.

Brit quickly tossed Nattie over her hip and to the ground, trapping her in an arm bar stretch. Nattie tried countering, but Brit quickly wrapped her legs around her neck, a propeller head scissors in full effect.

"Jesus Brit... You're so agile," TJ commented.

"Why thank you," Brit said, shooting him a smile as she slowly released Nattie.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Nattie whined.

TJ shrugged. "She just had a baby... It's like she never left."

Nattie laughed, standing to her feet as she heard her and TJ's names being called. "You guys got a sec? Mark's here... He wants to discuss your guys' characters."

Brit felt her stomach tighten with knots as the two nodded, leaving just herself and Dean in the ring.

"He's right," he mumbled, ruffling his messy hair. She turned to face him, grabbing hold of the ropes as she leaned against them. "You still got it."

"Thanks," she shrugged, giving him a small smile.

"Come on," he said, climbing through the ropes. He stood in the ring, shuffling from side to side, looking back at the confused beauty. "Come over here," he urged.

"What?" She asked, completely taken back.

He nodded. "If me and you are gonna be working together, don't you think we should train together? Get back into that groove we had going on before?" His voice rasped.

She didn't say anything and it only made his expression serious. "Common Britney, it's just work, remember?"

"Okay," she said, slowly approaching him.

He easily towered over her smaller frame, the intense look in his eyes making her stomach twist and turn. Maybe this was wrong... She promised Seth she wouldn't be caught dead in his radius, but Dean was right. It was bound to happen sooner or later, and they were booked to work together for as long as this story line was happening. But a part of her pushed those thoughts to the farthest spot possible in her head and she instead obliged in locking up with him, like they'd done millions of times before.

X

"TJ was right... You're still pretty agile," Dean mumbled as they left the performance centre.

"Thanks," Brit said, pulling the elastic from her hair. The two worked together in the ring perfectly, like all the other times they trained together. They hadn't missed a beat and it was a confidence booster knowing they're chemistry hadn't dwindled with her absence, or the nature of the shitty situation they found themselves stuck in.

"I thought you would have quit by now..." she said, watching as he lit a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

He shrugged, holding the thing between his fingers as he blew smoke from his lips. "I did... Up until now," he mumbled.

"Oh," she said softly, folding her arms across her chest. He blew the smoke again, letting the cigarette dangle from his mouth as he reached Nattie and TJ's car.

"I didn't know you were coming back," he said, leaning against the door.

She laughed softly. "No one did... That was the point."

He chuckled. "Yeah I guess... You know how to make one hell of an entrance."

"I like it... You look good," he commented, pointing to her dark hair as he flicked the half smoked cigarette to the ground.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she backed away, turning on her heel to Paige's car once she noticed TJ and Nattie nearing the two of them.

"Thanks for letting me kick your ass Nattie," she shouted, earning a laugh from TJ. "I'll see you later," she said, her eyes locking with Dean's one last time before she stepped into the car, throwing her head back and sighing loudly. It felt good to see him again. It was forbidden- a feeling she knew too much about, but hell, it felt right... And that was wrong.


	34. Accusations

_Here we go... I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan! Enjoy ;)_

 _/_

"Look at this strong little guy," Seth said, smiling as he watched Jake finally roll onto his stomach. "He finally did it Britney."

She smiled from her spot on the floor, crawling over to the two. She picked him up, placing him on her knee as he cooed. "This guy surprises me every day."

"He's the cutest thing," Paige gushed, walking over with her wedding binder. Roman followed with beers, handing one to Seth as he plopped himself on the sofa.

"What did you think when you walked in here and saw Paige alone with Jake?" Brit asked Roman.

He smiled. "I was thinking there's my beautiful wife and she's gonna be an amazing mom one day."

Paige giggled, smiling like never before as she jumped on her man's lap. "One day."

"How'd training go?" Roman asked as Paige ran her hands through his hair.

Brit bounced her happy baby boy on her knee, shrugging the fact that seeing Ambrose there was exciting. "Good... I've been trying out some new stuff so hopefully I can pull it off for Monday."

"Oh great... We have a singles match so I guess I'm the test dummy, aren't I?"

Brit laughed. "You better get ready then."

Roman chuckled, flipping through Paige's single most prized possession at the moment: the wedding binder of doom, as Roman liked to call it. "Look at all of this..."

"We're not even nearly half way done with the planning..."

"Yeah, I can see that," Roman nodded, trying to understand the best he could.

"Since my sister is coming down in two weeks, we can go looking for bridesmaids dresses before the tour," Paige said, looking at Brit. "And you!" She shrieked, turning her attention to Roman.

"You need to figure out your groomsmen! And what they'll be wearing."

Roman only nodded, knowing how true that was. But it wasn't going to be easy, since he wanted both his brothers standing beside him for the biggest step he was ever going to take in his life.

X

 ** _'Please welcome my guest at this time, Seth Rollins.'_**

Seth walked into the shot, a smug look on his face as he folded his arms across his chest.

 **'The WWE Universe has been buzzing about Brit Ryan's return three weeks ago and everyone wants to know your thoughts."**

 **'My thoughts?' He chuckled menacingly. 'I think everyone knows how betrayed I feel... Brit comes back and she immediately aligns herself with Dean Ambrose? If anything, she should be the one beside me, in my corner after everything I've done for her... But she'll see that when I'm at the top, where I'm supposed to be, and she's at the bottom with that piece of garbage lowlife... No matter what, there is no denying that I am the undisputed future of the WWE.'**

Seth left the backdrop with his head hung low, feeling like he was going to explode in frustration. This was exactly what he didn't want- having Brit as a pawn in his and Ambrose's growing feud.

It was bad enough he had to endure the kiss seen round the nation, after her match with Paige. In the middle of the match, Seth came out in a huff as he tried reasoning with Brit. As he tried to interfere, Dean came out and beat his ass to the ground while Brit picked up another win against Paige.

And there stood Dean and Brit together in the ring as Seth yelled obscenities from the top ramp. The smirk on Dean's face struck a nerve with him as he pulled Brit close, kissing his own girl who willingly accepted. It was all TV, something the creative head honcho Dan had discussed earlier but no one knew how personal it was except for the three involved.

"Hey," he heard Brit greet as she walked beside him. He didn't say anything. "Hey," she repeated, grabbing at the side of his cheek so he'd look at her. "What's wrong?"

"You know exactly what's wrong..." He sighed, stopping dead in his tracks.

Brit was taken aback, furrowing her brows as she tried to read his expression. "I'm asking you... Maybe that means I don't have a damn clue, Seth."

"This is exactly why I didn't want you coming back, Britney..." he started, rubbing his tired eyes. "This bothers me... Having to watch whatever the hell this is play out for everyone to see. It's way too familiar."

She sighed, throwing her head back. "I see why it would... But I can't do anything about it, you know that."

"I know you can't," he mumbled. "And I think that's what's getting to me more."

"Seth, it's just work... It doesn't mean anything," Brit tried reasoning with him. But he wasn't having any of it as his thoughts took over, already accusing her of the mistakes once again.

"Is this why you came back? So you could see him and be in this storyline with him? Get close to him again?" He spat.

Her heart stopped and she felt as if the air had been sucked from her lungs. She was completely taken back by his accusation and her silence only made Seth believe his own thoughts.

"I'm not just here because of Dean," she managed to say, whether or not that statement was true. Since their hang out at the performance centre and staged kiss, she felt those surpressed emotions creeping again and it terrified her.

Seth sighed, throwing his head back as he pondered the idea of the two together again. Even though he himself wasn't faithful, he stopped his ways as soon as she came back. He sacrificed his own desires to rekindle his relationship with Brit. But now he felt as though she would run back to Ambrose as the opportunity was right in front of her, literally.

"If you think I'm just here to fuck around on you, then that's on you," she mumbled, turning on her heel as she descended down the hall. Seth groaned, kicking at the table and chairs he stood by. This wasn't how he wanted this conversation to go. And now all he could do was watch her walk away, turning the corner and out of sight. Maybe it was crazy to suspect something but it sure as hell wasn't the first time.

As Brit made her way down to catering, she couldn't help the tears falling from her eyes and the realization that her old feelings for Dean were stronger then she wanted to believe.

X

"I'm glad you came out with us," Nattie said with a smile, cradling her wine glass. Naomi and Nattie came around looking for Paige and Brit after the show, desperately wanting to hit up some restaurant or club. Paige was reluctant, wanting to spend her night with Roman but Brit managed to drag her along, wanting nothing more than a night out with the girls than face Seth.

Raising her glass, Brit forced a smile. "Of course... I miss going out to dinner and having a glass of bubbly with you fine ladies."

Nattie laughed, chugging down the rest of her wine. "Me too... I needed this night out like you wouldn't believe. TJ is driving me crazy."

"Did she tell you Eva was all over her man the other weekend?" Naomi asked.

"What?" Brit asked, her eyes bulging.

"Okay, not like that," Nattie said with an eye roll. "Apparently she wanted some pointers in the ring and my husband was the one she asked."

"This woman is a man eater," Paige spat, twirling her finger around her wine glass. "Honestly... Is this the only reason why she's here?"

"Seems like it... First Seth, then Roman and now TJ?" Brit asked, poking her fork at the plate of food in front of her.

"She better not try anything with my man... I'll beat that fake red outta her," Naomi laughed.

"Keep him close," Paige warned. "Don't let him out of your sight."

"Yeah, and don't lose your head over it... This one thought she was going to lose Roman. She literally thought he was going to jump ship and hop on big Red," Brit informed.

Naomi and Nattie sat with shocked expressions written on their faces, all the while Paige covered her face. "Are you serious, Paige?" Naomi asked, furrowing her brows. "You're crazy."

"You are crazy!" Nattie said. "To let that red headed thing intimidate you in to thinking Roman would give you up?"

Paige put her hands over her ears in an effort to drown her friends out. "I know, I know... I was being stupid."

"No shit," Brit smirked. "Maybe it's just the married men or the soon to be."

"Well you're all good then," Naomi said.

Nattie sipped at her wine, inspecting Brit's ring less left hand. "No ring yet?" She shrieked.

Brit shrugged. "Nope."

Both Naomi and Nattie scoffed. "What the hell is taking him so long? You've been together for what? Almost two years now and you have the cutest little boy in the entire world? Someone needs to talk some sense into him," Nattie laughed.

"Maybe not," Brit said with a small smile, "Cause then I'd have to fear Big Red snatching him next... Then I'll start acting like this basket case over here," he teased, poking at Paige who was simply rolling her eyes, sitting there completely unimpressed.

X

Seth walked into the empty hotel lobby, having just finished a late night jog around the block in hopes of clearing his guilt ridden mind. Maybe he overreacted, even if he had damn good reason to.

He just hoped Brit was back by now so he could apologize and bury these accusations once and for all.

"Hey," he heard Eva's voice call out. Turning his head he watched the red head coming his way, wearing the tightest white dress he'd ever seen. "Hi," he said back, shoving his hands in his sweater pockets.

"Are we still on for Friday?" She asked with a flick of her tongue.

She had asked a couple days ago if they could meet up in Florida at the performance centre just in time for Payback. He had no problem with it, but telling Brit he was going to Florida early to help train another woman was going to be a struggle to say the least.

"Yeah, of course," he said, his friendly tone only making the grin on Eva's face grow.

"Great," she said. "Where's Britney at?" She couldn't help but ask. Seth scratched the back of his head, trying to think of something to say. "She's uh, out with Paige before she heads back home tomorrow," he answered not really knowing where the hell she actually was. He tried calling and texting her numerous times, even did her best to avoid him at all costs and caught a ride with Nattie.

"Oh," Eva said quietly, a smirk slowly pulling at her lips again. "If I was Brit and after the night you had I'd rather be spending my time helping you recoup," she teased.

Seth couldn't help but chuckle. After the "unexpected" beating he took at the hands of Ambrose, maybe Brit oughta be licking his wounds.

"Who says she won't," he said with a laugh, reaching the elevators with Eva in tow. Pressing the button, he couldn't help but look at the tempting red head beside him, imagining every thought possible as she licked her lips and pushed out her fake chest.

"Eva? Where are you going? The cab's here," Rosa called out from the small coffee shop in the front lobby. Eva nodded, her eyes meeting with Seth. "Well... Let's hope she does," she said quietly.

He entered the empty elevator with a heavy exhale, watching as the red head paraded towards Rosa and Alicia. He couldn't for the life of him keep his eyes off her figure, teasing at him as her hips swayed back and forth like a pendulum.

"Have a good night," she called back, winking at him just as the elevator doors began to close.


	35. Choices

_Here we go... I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan. Enjoy ;)_

 _/_

"Britney?" Roman asked, noticing the half naked brunette snuggled close to Paige. All three of them lay in the large King bed on either side of Paige, the sunlight slowly creeping through the shaded windows of the hotel room.

Brit began to stir, slowly opening her eyes to meet Roman's staring back at her. "What?" Her groggy voice asked like it was no big deal.

"Uh... What are you doing in our bed?" He asked carefully, rubbing at his tired eyes.

Brit scoffed, placing her hand over her pounding head. "I really don't want to talk about it... Fuck, my fucking head."

"Rough night?" He chuckled.

"Oh my God, you don't even know."

Paige began to giggle. "She got speared through the restaurant door by an extremely intoxicated Nattie... It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

Roman couldn't contain his laughter. "Are you serious? Damn, you guys must have went hard last night."

"Hey, we can't be responsible when the liquor is in full swing," Brit mumbled, pulling the blankets over her body. "Especially with Nattie."

"That spear though... She could have put you to shame, Mr. Reigns," Paige said to Roman. A smirk appeared on his face as he ran his fingers through her raven hair. A small moan escaped Paige's lips as she enjoyed the sensation, slowly pressing herself against Roman's chest.

Brit groaned, nudging her friend in the ribs. "As soon as I find the strength, I'm getting my ass out of this bed so you guys can uh... Be alone."

"Where's Seth?" Roman asked, as if he avoided her statement.

"Back in our room... I think," Brit said quietly, the fragments of their argument slowly piecing together. "I should probably go."

"I'm surprised you lasted this long in a bed with Roman and I. It's surprising actually," Paige mumbled.

"Me too... It could have gotten a whole lot awkward if I didn't see her when I did," Roman chuckled, leaving a trail of gentle kisses long Paige's neck.

Brit groaned, quickly throwing the blankets off her body, shooting up from the bed in search of her clothing. "Okay, okay, I'm going. I'm gone!"

X

"I'm sorry," Seth mumbled, pushing the few stay locks away from Brit's face. His forehead rest against hers as they stood in the entrance of their hotel room, Brit having returned a little while after waking in Brit and Paige's room.

As she walked into the room, she found Seth on the phone with Brit's mother Kate, checking in on Jake.

"It's okay," Brit mumbled back, letting his lips find hers. Her eyes darted to the clock radio emanating _10:00am_ in neon red. "Shit... I have a flight at noon, don't I?"

Seth nodded, pulling her into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, letting his head rest against her shoulder. "Jacob's getting antsy... He must know his mom is coming home."

Brit sighed. "You don't even know how much I miss him. I just hate leaving now after what happened last night. Just doesn't seem right."

"I was just frustrated, that was it...It sucks having to see you with... Someone else," Seth said carefully, watching as Brit faced him, her eyes meeting his intently. "I didn't really mean what I said, you know?"

"I know," she agreed. "But I love you. I'm with you and I'm grateful for you... It's not going to change because of this thing him and I have going on for TV," she said, more or less convincing herself rather than expressing the truth.

It was hard having to fall back into her storyline romance with Dean, given their incredibly long and complicated history. After avoiding him for an entire year and immediately being thrusted into something forbidden again was only shedding light onto old feeling she worked so hard to bury. It was as if she found herself at a dilemma once more.

"I guess I just needed to hear that," Seth smiled, kissing her again. "I love you Britney."

"And I love you," she whispered, her heart heavy as she leaned against him.

X

"Did you seriously just ask me that?" Dean asked, his eyes darting back and forth as Roman looked on, keeping his smirk at bay. "Do I look like I would own anything remotely close to being called a suit?"

"Hell no. I know they had a tough time getting you to wear one for the Hall of Fame though," Roman said. "Just thought you'd know your sizes for when the time comes."

"So you think I'd make an exception for you cause your signing your life away to the devil?"

"Yes," Roman shrugged.

Dean ruffled his messy hair, cradling his warm coffee cup between his hands. "What does Paige think?"

"She wants both you and Seth there... But that ain't gonna be easy, man," Roman said with a sigh, the realization that not even a wedding could ever bring the two of them together again.

Dean couldn't help the smirk pulling at his lips. "No it ain't..."

"If I'm getting married, I want both my brothers up there with me."

"So you want your wedding to end in a huge brawl?"

"I thought that was all over with?"

Dean laughed. "It never will be as long as she's with him."

"Thought you were fine with them together..."

"I haven't been okay with the two of them since day one and you know that. Why do you think I did what I did with her?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Roman agreed. "But there's a time when you gotta let it go, man... There was a point when you did give her up, remember?"

"Oh I remember... And it was the worst mistake of my fucking life. Now it's like I'm being fucking haunted by it every time I see the two of them together again."

Roman sighed in frustration, wondering if it was worth the trouble of trying to get the two of them to be civil. "Common' man... I'm like begging you."

Dean tapped his stir stick on the table in habit, his eyes piercing. He stuck his tongue out, wanting to laugh at Roman's supposed begging. "Man, you ain't no dog... Besides, I never said I wouldn't go and be your whatever the fuck it's called."

"Best man," Roman corrected.

Dean rolled his eyes, chugging the last bit of his coffee in one swig. "Yeah, that... I'm just trying to say if there's gonna be one big ass brawl because of the two of us, it ain't my fault brotha."

Roman shook his head. "Fine... But please, for the sake of Paige's family please keep your shit together for just a couple hours."

"So that means I can't try and score with her half of the wedding party? She's got sisters doesn't she?"

"Absolutely fucking not, Ambrose," Roman warned. "You may already have beef with Seth but you sure as hell don't want any with me, man."

"Relax, big guy... I'm kidding," Dean laughed, "So you're really fucking doing this, aren't you?"

"Yep," Roman nodded. "I'm finally settling down... You should try it sometime."

"Shit just seems to fall right through my fingers, Rome... You know that. Besides, could you imagine me all tied down, cause I can't."

"I did actually," Roman shrugged.

"And who would the lucky broad be?" Dean asked, a sarcastic tone hindering from his words.

"Britney," Roman shrugged. "In all honesty I thought she was the one."

"Well its funny how things change, huh man?"

"You ever think the kid's yours?" Roman asked carefully, wondering if he was treading on thin ice with his question. Only a few times before Jacob was born had the two of them ever discuss the possibility, yet Dean had never really responded.

But this time he shrugged his shoulders, his eyes falling to the table. He looked sad, for the first time in his life. "I know that's my kid... I have no doubt in my mind that he's mine."

"Man, why the hell didn't you go through with the DNA testing? Thought they left the door open for that?"

"They did... I just didn't feel like breaking up that perfect family life they got going on. Home wrecking ain't my thing anymore."

"I'm sure it'd ease your mind if you actually knew... I mean, you and the two of them deserve to know the truth."

"Well, if the chance ever comes up then I'll take it," Dean shrugged, slamming his empty coffee cup onto the table.

X

"I love that one," Brit said as Paige's sister Cara twirled around in long black, backless gown. The petite, fair skinned blonde smiled widely as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I actually like it," Cara said, turning to Paige, "You know I was expecting this to be sort of Addams Family inspired wedding."

"Oh my God," Paige giggled, bouncing in her seat. "That would be amazing!"

"No, no it wouldn't," Nattie reassured as Naomi laughed.

Paige had rounded all the girls after her sister Cara flew in to Los Angeles, ready to knock off bridesmaid dresses from Paige's dwindling wedding list.

"I'd like to see everyone in that dress right now... Ladies move your asses!" Paige commanded.

As the girls all went to the dressing rooms to be fitted, Paige skimmed through her phone as she waited impatiently. Huffing as she swiped aimlessly through Instagram, her face as she came across a surprising discovery.

"Woah," she whispered, her mouth hung open.

Posted on Eva's Instagram was a photo of her and Seth standing side by side, his arm around her shoulders as they posed for the picture. Eva had her hand placed against his chest all the while a grin too big too big for her face pulling at her lips. The two were at the performance centre in Florida from what Paige could see, instead of TJ's house for the guys' weekend he was supposed to be having.

Maybe the guys went to the performance centre to get a work out in and train, like normal. And maybe they ran into the likes of her, by coincidence. That was a logical explanation Paige was able to make up and somewhat believe. But Eva's big grin and body pressed against Seth proves otherwise.

"Paige?" Brit asked, staring at Paige with furrowed brows.

"Huh?" Paige replied, snapping out of her daze. She looked up at her friend standing in front of her, eyeing the picture radiating off the screen.


	36. We've Fallen Back

_More trouble is in store... So here we go. I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan! Enjoy ;)_

 _/_

"I forgot what a night out in LA was all about," Nattie said with a huge grin on her face as the girls entered a club in downtown Hollywood. It was eleven thirty, the peak hour of the nightlife scene, as Dolph and Sandow sent texts to whoever was in town early for the PPV. Paige accepted, wanting to show her sister a wild night out in America, calling it the preview of her awaited bachelorette party.

"I can't believe I came out with you guys... I'm a mom now, I can't be doing shit like this," Brit mumbled.

"You out of all people need a night out like this actually," Naomi laughed.

"I miss my boy," Brit whined, linking arms in Naomi and Nattie at her sides. "Jacob isn't going to appreciate a sloppy mom... I mean, we're going to one of the places that serves up the best tequila shot ever."

"How is it the best?" Nattie laughed.

"You'll see," Brit smiled.

"It's some expensive stuff but it'll knock you on your ass in a heart beat," Paige said, passing through the doors first. The rest followed, the heavy bass of the overhead music pounding within their chests. It had been ages since Brit went out to a club and the guilt she felt was overwhelming. Maybe she should have stayed home with her son given the fact that she's a working, travelling mother whose down time is somewhat limited. But maybe this is exactly what she needed, like Naomi had said before. Especially since Seth was living it up with Eva in Florida.

"Have you talked to Seth?" Paige asked, pulling Brit to the side as the girls filled a booth quickly.

Brit was quick to shake her head. "Nope."

"What do you mean no? If that was my man, he wouldn't hear the end of it Britney."

"It's not like I could get on his ass about it given our track record..."

Paige sighed, her head tilt to the side. "He's obviously forgiven you for a reason... You need to have some common ground when shit like this comes up- especially Big Red."

Brit huffed. "Whatever, I'm fine. I need a drink."

Paige watched as Brit headed through the dancing, grinding bodies scattered throughout the dance floor over to the bar, ordering her first shot of the evening.

"Is she getting her drink on already?" Naomi asked as Paige slipped into the booth beside her sister.

"I would if I saw this," Nattie said, showing the infamous photo of Seth and Eva around the table. "All red everything has her claws out."

"I do too... Look at those gorgeous men over there," Cara said, motioning towards the table across from theirs. Damien winked their way, holding his beer bottle in the air while Dean and Dolph eyed him with smirks tugging at their lips. They averted their attention to the girls sitting across from them, thrilled to see some familiar faces.

Damien looked around the table the guys were sitting at, winking at Paige. "Ladies... Come join us," he yelled over the music. "We don't bite."

As Brit bypassed the crowded dance floor back to the girls booth she heard a whistle, prompting her to turn her head in that direction. "Over here gorgeous," Damien shouted, raising his beer in the air.

Paige waved her over, smiling as she approached. "Wow, they let you loose tonight?" Brit asked Damien.

He grinned. "Watch out baby."

Brit shook her head, her eyes meeting Dean's as she rested her cheek against her hand. "Have you met the wonderful and single Cara?" She giggled.

Damien grinned. "Oh I have... But I still don't think she's Paige's sister."

"Thank God I'm not the only one," Dolph laughed.

"Why are you guys here so early?" Naomi asked.

"Could ask you the same thing... No ball and chain. Is it a ladies weekend or something?" Damien asked.

"Wedding dress shopping for these girls, actually," Paige answered. "Such fun."

"So the big day is coming up... That means you're gonna need someone to plan the best part of it- the bachelor party," Damien chuckled, a devilish grin on his face.

"If this one will let Roman out for one last night," Cara chimed in.

Damien scoffed. "Devil woman... The guy needs one night out to enjoy what's left of the single life!"

Paige burst out into laughter. "I might never see him again if I let him out with you, Damien," she teased.

"Hey, I know all about being single and giving these guys their last hoorah," Damien laughed. Dolph nodded, knowing that was the truest statement he'd ever heard.

"You two are in good hands if that day ever comes," Nattie said, pointing to both Dean and Dolph.

"If," Dolph emphasized. "A big Goddamn if, at that."

"Lone wolf," Dean muttered.

"So you got a girlfriend, Dean?" Cara asked. Brit felt her ears burn at the sound of her question, her stomach turning in anticipation to his answer.

Dean chuckled, a cheeky grin on his lips. "Paige... She trying to snatch me up?"

Paige snorted, unable to utter a response.

"Sorry baby, I'm not looking," Dean said, chugging his beer.

Brit stared at him as he placed his bottle down, his eyes meeting hers as he spoke again. "Not ready for that kind of commitment again... Too much shit comes with it."

"Wow... That's the deepest kind of shit I've ever heard you say," Dolph laughed. Everyone joined in while Paige and Brit exchanged a glance between themselves.

"Way to shit on the mood, Ambrose," Damien teased. "There's only one thing to help revive this mood... Shots!"

"And that's Sandow for ya... The master of the shots," Dolph laughed.

The liquor was in full swing as Damien arrived with a familiar platter of shots. The girls willingly downed them while Dean and Dolph stuck to the beer.

"Common Britney, just one," Damien urged, watching as the girls dragged Dolph to the dance floor.

"No fucking way," she laughed, pointing to Cara dancing in the middle of the dance floor. "Never mind me... Go and make the moves on her. She's eyeing you, Sandow."

Damien obliged, dancing his way over to the blonde smiling his way. Brit smiled as the two danced alongside their friends, but her smile slowly fell when she realized she was sitting alone with Dean. "You look nice," he mumbled, rolling his eyes at his own compliment.

Brit let out an uncomfortable giggle. "You're still charming, I'll give you that."

"A lot's changed though," he shrugged.

"Like what?"

Dean smirked. "Like kicking the habit."

Brit's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked, unsure if she really believed him. "The last time you did and it only lasted what? Four days."

"Gimme some credit... It's been close to a week now," he said.

"Wow... I didn't think you had it in you."

Dean shook his head, eyeing the girls dancing behind Brit. "Why aren't you up there, shaking your ass like the rest of them?" he asked.

She made a face as she tapped her fingers against the table. "That's hilarious," she laughed. "I'm not even liquored up enough for that actually."

"I missed seeing you," Dean began. Brit's breath caught in her throat and she felt as if she'd choke at that statement. His eyes scoped her out, admiring her beautiful features he missed so much. He found himself licking his lips as she stared back, unsure of what to say before he quickly filled in. "Drunk, that is... That was always some funny shit," he mumbled.

"Well... Good to know my drunken antics amused you," she said, her eyes boring a hole right through him, like old times. "You're welcome by the way."

X

Brit's eyes lit up as she lifted the aqua coloured t-shirt in her hands, a huge grin spread across her face. As soon as she walked into the arena, Steph pulled her aside for a big reveal- new official merchandise. Placing the t-shirt back onto the table, her fingers brushed across the large, half eaten jawbreaker image paying homage to her deadly finisher. As she turned the shirt around, her name 'Brit Ryan' written in sleek white letters stared back at her. She was now merchandise official, something all Diva's aspired to be.

"This is so awesome. I love it," Brit said, clutching the shirt against her chest. "It's so surreal."

"I knew you'd like it," Steph smiled back, "Now go out there and advertise it."

Brit was competing in a Fatal Four Way match against Diva's Champion Paige, Nattie and Naomi for the gold- but her chance at relinquishing the gold would be taken from her finger tips as Seth would interfere. The deal was for Dean to come out and engage in a giant brawl, spanning across the arena and adding another chapter to their epic feud.

As Brit walked through the halls of the busy backstage, she didn't fail to notice Seth seated atop a table while talking to Eva Marie. He was supposed to be in catering with Roman and Paige like he told her when they first arrived at the arena but big red was obviously more important. She rolled her eyes as Eva placed her hands on her hips, swaying back and forth as if she were hypnotizing him.

 _"I was just helping her train at the performance centre,"_ Seth had finally told Brit when he came home before they both headed to the arena for the PPV.

But it sure as hell looked like something more than just training.

Brit shook her head as she walked past the two, heading straight for Dean as he walked in her direction. She didn't think anything of it as she smiled, motioning for him to approach. She figured if Seth could openly flirt and keep plans involving another girl secretive than she could at least talk to Dean- even if Seth was a few feet away.

"So what's going on tonight?" She asked, more of a lie as she already had the plan memorized front to back.

"I get to beat the shit out of your boyfriend," he shrugged, deep down enjoying that statement. "I kind of blanked out after I heard that."

"I couldn't imagine why not," she mumbled back, running her hand through her pin straight hair.

"Nice shirt," he complimented. "Makes me think of that movie-"

"Jawbreaker..."

He chuckled. "Yeah, how could I forget that one? Along with the rest of the shitty high school girly flicks you made me sit through."

Brit scoffed, hitting his arm playfully. "I like my taste in movies... Even if they were shitty," she laughed.

"Yeah I guess it wasn't so bad cause you know... We didn't exactly sit through the whole movie back then," he said clear as day.

Brit hid her face as she tried to compose herself, her cheeks burning a crimson red. How could he still do this to her? How could she let him do this? "Oh God... What are we, teenagers?"

"We had the libido like them anyways," he mumbled as his eyes darted to the sight of Seth and Eva. "So Big Red huh? You talking to me cause of her?"

Brit rolled her eyes. "No... That isn't my thing."

"Diva's match got pushed up... You're up Brit! And Dean, Seth, we need you guys close by," the two heard someone frantically call out. Taking a deep breath, Brit couldn't help her stomach tangle in knots. Just the thought of seeing Dean and Seth brawl brought back painful, awful memories she wasn't quite ready to relive.

Seth felt an uneasy jealous twinge surge through his veins as he finally realized Brit was talking to Dean, right in front of him. But he kept his composure although he wanted nothing more than to put Ambrose in his place.

"Good luck out there," Dean mumbled, leaning against the wall by gorilla. Brit nodded, awaiting her new entrance music to blast throughout the arena. "I'll be the one stomping my foot in your boyfriend's ass."

She rolled her eyes, stealing one last glance at him as her music played. As she paraded through the curtain and onto the ramp, she smirked at the roar and excitement of the crowd welcoming her to the ring. There stood Nattie and Naomi stalking back and forth as they awaited their opponents, giving Brit a small smile as she slipped past the ropes and atop the turn buckle, gazing the rambunctious crowd.

 **'From Norwich, England, the Diva's Champion, Paige!'** Lillian announced as Paige was out next, snarling at the girls standing in the ring waiting for her to finally get her ass in the ring. All four girls stood in either corner awaiting the sound of the bell to start the match.

Paige and Brit spent most of the match inside the ring as the two successfully kept both Naomi and Nattie from stepping inside the ring. Brit had the upper hand, countering just about every attack Paige attempted. She found her opening, urging Paige to stand to her feet so she could clock her with a super kick. But Seth came out as planned, running down the ramp and to the side of the ring where Paige lay, urging her to stand so she could defeat Brit.

"Get up!" he yelled. But Brit shook her head and grabbed Paige for Brits and Pieces instead. So Seth slid into the ring resulting in the ref having no choice but to ring the bell as he grabbed for Brit, pulling her away from Paige. He backed her in the corner, a sick grin on his face as Lillian announced Paige as the winner of the match due to interference. She freed her arm and slapped Seth across the face. Her stomach turned in knots as their eyes met, both feeling so uneasy about every single aspect of this angle... And it wasn't even the beginning. Brit had never laid her hands on him like this, but reality didn't matter when it came to TV.

Seth backed her into the corner again but this time Dean came running down the ramp like a speeding bullet, sliding into the ring and violently pulling Seth away from Brit.

All hell broke loose as the two exchanged blows back and forth until Dean booted Seth out the ring and to the floor. He was supposed to jump from the top turn buckle and onto Seth but Dean steered from the script and his attention turned to Brit. The crowd went nuts as he placed his hand on her cheek, his other gripping her hip.

Seth watched the sight in from of him, his blood boiling over. He snarled as he pulled Dean out of the ring by his leg, beating the hell out of each other while the crowd went nuts. Brit on the other hand stood in the corner of the ring in horror as she witnessed this déjà vu.

It was way too familiar, TV or not, and her body trembled as all she could do was look on as security and officials ran out, trying to break up the fight. Even Hunter made an appearance, yelling for them to eject Ambrose and barring him from the arena so he wouldn't have his one on one official match against Seth.

The audience was completely distracted as Ambrose was carried out that they sure as hell didn't notice the awkward stare between Seth and Brit, his eyes hard and his expression stern as he mentally questioned Dean putting his hands on Brit.

X

"What the hell was that out there?" Seth asked, pacing back and forth in their private dressing room. He was about to burn a hole through the floor, letting his anger get the best of him.

"It wasn't anything... We were in front of the crowd, the camera, that was it," Brit mumbled, leaning against the door.

"I'm supposed to believe that?" Seth asked, throwing his towel to the ground.

"Seth, it's just work..."

"Stop with these excuses!" Seth exclaimed, his voice painfully loud. "That's all you've been doing since you came back. You just make excuses for him!"

"I haven't been doing anything but my job," Brit spat. "Where is all of this coming from anyways? Shouldn't I be the delusional one and question your every move with Big fucking Red?"

Seth chuckled menacingly. "Did you forget you cheated on me?" he asked, unaware that he was being a hypocrite.

"So that means I'm going to do it again?" She asked, unable to control her voice.

"Nothing stopped you before," Seth spat. "With you and Ambrose together, it's just a matter of time it happens again."

"Nice," Brit muttered, grabbing for her jacket and duffle. She left the room in silence, not even a flinch as she heard a ruckus- probably Seth throwing a chair against the wall.

She wanted nothing more than to scream her frustrations but figured work wasn't the best place to express anything personal. With her emotions suppressed she managed to flee far down the hall, wondering how she was going to get back to the hotel since Paige and Roman left to catch a flight back to Florida. Going back to Seth's dressing room was not an option and there she stood in the middle of the hall, pondering what the hell to do.

"You okay?" she heard from behind her. Dean appeared from the trainer's room, wearing nothing but his pair of jeans and boots. She sighed, slinging her duffle further on her shoulder. "No," she simply answered. "I need a ride to the hotel."

"Where's Seth?" he asked, trying to hide the grin tugging at his lips.

"I really don't care where he is," she spat.

"So you asking me for a ride?"

She shrugged, not really having a second option. "I guess so..."

Dean chuckled, folding his arms across his chest. "It's the big black SUV in the back... Wait for me outside," he answered. Brit nodded, fleeing past him as her heart fluttered in her chest.

If Seth would have known she was catching a ride back to the hotel with Dean, he would have lost his shit. But at this point, Brit was fuming and she didn't care. This fight, if you could call it that would pass as time went on just like the last one a few weeks ago.

Dean eyed her as she walked past him and to the back exit, leaving him to retrieve his luggage from the locker room. As he made his way down the hall, his ears burned at the sound of laughter coming from around the corner.

"Oh my God, Eva," she heard the faint sound of Rosa's voice laugh.

He slowed his pace, quietly leaning against the wall as he felt the need to eavesdrop.

"What, he's hot... And he's really intense in the ring," Eva said.

"So what? Seth's your new personal trainer now?"

"Maybe a little more than that," Eva giggled. "He just texted me, saying he wanted to meet up tonight."

Dean gritted his teeth, balling his fists at his sides at what he heard. A part of him wanted to knock Rollins on his ass again, but he couldn't help but smirk since he was the one driving Brit back to the hotel without Seth's knowledge- like going behind his back yet again.


	37. Reconsider

Here we go... I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan! Enjoy!

/

Brit held her head against the palm of her hand propped against the car door window, consumed entirely by the silent ride back to the hotel. Dean was still fuming about what he heard back at the arena, about Seth wanting to meet up with Eva. Why he was possibly screwing around behind Brit's back made his head hurt. She was perfect and there was no doubt in his mind about it. Seth had clearly lost his mind, which was amusing since they referred to Dean as a lunatic.

"Thanks... For driving me back," Brit mumbled, dragging him away from his thought. She sighed as she leaned her head back in the seat, desperate for small talk of any sorts rather than silence.

"No problem," Dean shrugged, glancing at her as they stopped at a red light. "Should I even ask what happened?"

Brit groaned in frustration. "It's nothing..."

"Doesn't seem like nothing... Something's up if you asked me of all people for a ride."

"You make it seem like I have to avoid you," she mumbled, staring out the window.

Dean chuckled lowly. "Cause that's how it's supposed to be, isn't it?

"I never wanted that."

"It's what he wanted..." Dean grumbled.

"Well I'm doing a pretty shitty job at avoiding you, aren't I?"

"You did a pretty good job at it for almost a year now... Why the sudden change?" He dared to question.

Brit shrugged. "I don't know," she more or less whispered. She knew damn well why but admitting it would cause a shit ton of harm, like last time.

"You'd be a lot more convincing if I actually heard you," Dean chuckled.

"I know," she admitted, her eyes flickering from the bright lights as they pulled up to the hotel. But on a whim, for what ever reason she didn't know, she faced him with a small smile on her face. "Hey," she said.

Dean gave her a funny look. "What?"

"Let's go out... Get something to eat. I don't have to be home yet," she said with an eye roll.

"It's not you I'm worried about, baby." His nickname for her was enough to make her shudder and the look on Dean's face was satisfying. He started the car again, pulling out of the hotel entrance and back onto the road.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't care... Just bring me some place with food. I'm starving."

Dean obliged, pulling into the first food joint he spotted. They ordered through the drive thru, opting to eat in the car instead of facing camera crazed fans.

"Don't look at me like that," Brit mumbled, shoving a fry into her mouth. "It's not every day I get to indulge and stuff my face like this."

"I'm not saying anything," Dean chuckled, looking out to the busy street in front of them.

"Good."

"You should have won tonight," Dean said. "I miss seeing the gold on ya."

"Me too," Brit agreed. "Maybe you should have won too if you actually had your match."

His gaze fell upon her, smirking that devilish smile she missed so much. "Oh I won."

She turned in her seat, resting her chin against the palm of her hand. "So... How you been?"

Dean shrugged. "Can't complain. How's uh... How's the kid?" He asked, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips. She didn't know what to say at first and the awkward silence only made this tension between them worse.

"Jake's good," she managed to say.

The silence filled the car until it was no longer bearable. Dean shifted in his seat, staring at Brit from the corner of his eye. He watched as she bit her lip, her chest slowly rising from a deep exhale. She pondered even mentioning the subject they abandoned six months ago but since Jake's name was brought up, she figured why not.

"Can I ask you something?" Her eyes met his and he nodded, leaning his head against the seat.

"Why didn't you take the test?" she mumbled, feeling her stomach twist in knots.

Dean sighed, starting out the windshield in front of him. "You know why I didn't... As long as he's in the picture playing dad, why should I?"

"Because I'm starting to wonder if that's what we all need at this point," she said, their eyes meeting again.

X

It was almost midnight and Seth sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands as the guilt weighed heavy on his shoulders. Behind him in the mess of sheets lay Eva, naked and sleeping from their quick romp.

He'd never felt this bad since his first fling and maybe Red finally unleashed this guilt hidden within him. Deep down he knew Brit had changed... She chose him instead of Ambrose for God's sake but he couldn't deny his jealousy which led him to Eva's hotel room.

Quickly he swiped his discarded clothes from the floor, dressing in a rush and heading out the door before she woke.

He walked down the hall of the hotel with his hands shoved in his pockets, his hair a mess as he navigated to the nearest elevator. Pressing the button he waited anxiously, grumbling under his breath.

"Fuck," he mumbled as the elevator doors opened, revealing his enemy. Dean leaned against the side, his hair dampened with sweat from a late night work out after his outing with Brit. He needed something to help his frustrations loosen as their conversation resonated with him- She was now reconsidering a DNA test. But that thought was haulted as Seth entered the elevator slowly as if he were dragging his feet. Dean couldn't help but smirk as Seth retreated in the furthest corner away from him, dreading the short elevator ride to his floor.

"Might wanna wipe that red shit off your face before you go up to your girl, Rollins," Dean muttered.

Seth glared, paying no attention to him.

"Might wanna fix that hair of yours too cause it looks like big red fucked you good."

Dean grinned as Seth started to approach as if he was ready to knock his teeth in. The two glared at one another, just inches away from each other. Dean swayed side to side like he was mocking Seth, aching for a response to his obvious infidelity.

"You don't know shit, Ambrose," Seth muttered.

Dean's expression soon turned to stone as he leaned in closer. "I know all about that girl you're fucking around on..." He gritted through clenched teeth.

"Like I said... You don't know shit," Seth repeated, as if he expected Dean to play along.

"You're a fucking idiot if you think I'm going along with this. I'm not gonna stand on the sidelines, watching you do this to her."

"Don't know what you're talking about, man," Seth mumbled in response.

"You and Red... You got shit going on behind Britney's back. But that's okay... Just proves to me how much she should've been with me instead of you," Dean said, taunting him.

"Stay away from her," Seth threatened.

"If you keep going the way you are, I'll be there snatching up what's mine, Seth."

The doors slowly opened and Seth stepped out of the elevator in a huff, storming down the halls to the hotel room he was sharing with Brit, fixing his hair and wiping at his lipstick stained face just as Dean suggested.

X

 **"Please welcome my guest at this time, Seth Rollins," Saxton announced as Seth walked into the shot with a less impressive look about him. He folded his arms across his chest, glaring as he awaited his interview.**

 **"As our viewers at home might know, there are some rumors going around that you have petitioned The Authority for control over Brit Ryan's contract. Is there any truth to that?"**

 **Seth's glare intensified. "That's true," he answered. "What I'm doing is saving Brit from a deadly career move. Come on... Her and Ambrose? That's a bunch of crap and the entire WWE Universe knows it. I asked The Authority for control over her contract because I know she needs all the help she can get and I'm willing to forgive all of this. She belongs by my side, in my corner... There's no doubt about that."**

 **"Do you think she'll take you up on that offer?" Saxton dared asked.**

 **Seth inched closer, his glare menacing and his eyes piercing. "Oh she will," he answered, "But if she doesn't, then this is just the beginning of a world of hell for the both of them."**

With that he left the shot, slowly dragging his feet down the busy hall in search of Brit. They hadn't spoken in a couple days, with her flying back home to be with Jake while he resumed his travels. He tried to call but every time he was sent straight to voicemail, which only drove him back to Eva's bed.

He'd slept with her a couple more times after that night, as if Eva were a stress reliever. He was like a drug addict- having a taste and giving it up wasn't an option. He'd been pulled in too deep, the clutches of desire sunk in his skin only tightened if he chose to stop.

Leaning against the wall, his eyes softened as he spotted Brit cradling Jake in her arms with her mom, Steph and Nattie hovering over them in awe. She noticed him, giving him a small smile. He nodded in the opposite direction over to his locker room, hoping she'd join him before their segment to smooth things over. He watched as she nodded, a sigh of relief that maybe she was ready to talk. He stole one last glance of her and turned on his heel, slipping into his dressing room to wait.

"He's just the cutest thing," Steph gushed, unable to process the little boy staring deep into her eyes.

"You make very attractive babies, Britney," Nattie laughed.

Brit shook her head, her stomach dropping to the floor as she spotted Dean strutting down the hall with Roman by his side. His eyes bulged when he realized who and what she was holding; his possible son. The little boy looked his way for a second but that image burned into his head. Except for his dark brown eyes, he resembled both him and Brit to a tee. It was scary.

Roman took a double take as he realized Brit was holding onto Jake, and Dean was standing right beside him. This was the first time he'd ever seen the baby, and he was beyond thankful Seth was nowhere to be found.

"Oh Dean! Just the guy I wanted to see," Steph said, calling him over.

He walked over, trying his hardest to avoid the little boy staring in his direction.

"I just wanted to go over a few things for your guys' segment with Seth tonight," she said, turning her attention to Brit as well. Nodding, she handed Jake over to her mom Kate who snatched him in mere seconds.

Steph, Dean and Brit slowly walked over to a secluded corner in the hall, distancing themselves from the rest. "I wanted to ask you personally, and I'm telling you now that Hunter is completely against it but I think it'll bring a bit more edge to this storyline. Creative and I were throwing around the idea of the two of you together for a match tonight- a good old intergender match courtesy of The Authority to implement that the two of you would do anything for each other."

The two nodded in agreement, a smile of satisfaction on Steph's face. The plan was finalized with creative, lining them up for an early start after commercial break. Brit couldn't even sneak away and talk to Seth as he was being informed of the switch up, readying himself to appear in the ring first.

"That was your first time seeing him, wasn't it?" she asked as the two made their way down the hall from creative to the pit.

He nodded, fidgeting with his tapped wrists. "Roman showed me pictures when he was smaller... But now, he's... He looks like me, Britney," he said, unable to deny the resemblance.

Brit sighed. "So you notice..."

"Of course I did," he scoffed. "Except for the brown eyes, that kid looks exactly like me... What? Is Seth oblivious?"

She couldn't even find any words. She knew it were true as time went on and although Jake was a spitting image of Brit, he was beginning to resemble Dean to the point where it was unavoidable. "You wanna know?" she whispered.

"At this point, I think we need to," he said, both standing in front of gorilla as they awaited their cue.

 **"Tonight, I have requested that Dean and Brit face one another tonight just to prove that neither one of them is safe especially when they are pitted against each other," Seth informed. "So, with that being said... Start the match right now! Right now!" he shouted into the microphone as he glared at the top of the ramp, awaiting their arrival.**

"You promised me it would happen if I asked, right?" Dean mumbled, grabbing a microphone. "So I'm asking... Can we do the test?" he asked before his music started.


	38. Behind Your Back

_Thank you to those who are reading, subscribing, reviewing, everything! It's awesome! So here we go... Again, I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan. Enjoy my lovelies ;)_

/

 _"Can we do the test?"_

Brit paced back and forth in an empty hall of the arena, waiting around for Seth who had been ambushed for a back stage interview following her intergender match against Dean. It wasn't much of a match as Seth forced Brit to deliver Brits and Pieces to pick up an easy win. As Seth looked on, his grin soon fell as Dean rose to his feet with his head in his hands as he faced her. Slowly they closed the space between them, Brit planting a kiss on his lips as she apologized, ending their segment with a shouting match involving Seth.

The feeling backstage was tense as Dean and Brit entered through the curtain after Seth, both men glaring at one another before venturing off. As Dean made his way through the hallway, he was hopeful in seeing Jake again. It took one look at the little boy for him to finally realize he made a mistake in waiting so long to know if he was his son.

Brit couldn't comprehend the repercussions if she agreed to Dean's request. She would lose Seth indefinitely, more so then what it already felt like. But denying her child the right to know who his real father actually is was wrong and she was beginning to understand that as her and Dean spent more and more time together.

"Britney?" she heard her name called out. It was Seth, and his voice sounded so strained. She stopped her pacing, turning to face him for the first time in what seemed like forever. The pain in his dark eyes was something she hadn't seen in awhile, merely turning her stomach violently. That alone wasn't going to make this revelation any simpler.

"Where's Jake?" he mumbled.

"Mom brought him back to the hotel to sleep," she said.

He nodded, propping himself against the wall. "So... How you been?"

"Okay," she shrugged, unsure if that was really a true statement.

"Something's on your mind... You look a million miles away, Brit," Seth said.

She sighed, folding her arms across her chest as she leaned beside him, unable to keep this bottled up any longer. "I can't keep living like this, Seth" she started.

"I know..." he agreed, growing tired of their constant arguments resulting in painful distance.

Shaking her head, she prepared herself for his reaction as she continued. "I'm not talking about the fight."

Seth just stared with such a blank, confused look as he raked his mind for any idea of what she meant.

"I'm talking about Jacob," she struggled to utter.

"What about him Britney?" Seth asked hesitantly, not liking the way any of this was heading.

Taking a deep breath, she mentally prepared herself. "I think we need the test. Dean wants to know. I want to know," she said, watching as Seth flinched in anger. "I can't keep going on like this, not knowing who his father is."

"No," he blurted out, shutting the suggested down without any question. He'd been the one there since day one when Jake was born... He even stuck by Brit's side when he found out she cheated. He invested his life in these two, and there was no chance in hell he was going to give that up to someone like Dean.

"What?" she whispered.

"No," he repeated, his voice harsh. "I don't want any of that... I've been there since day one, Britney. I've been his father the entire time, not Dean. Why the hell is all of this coming up now?"

"Because Dean saw Jacob for the first time, that's why," she informed him. "Why can't you see this how we see it? This is what should have been done from the very beginning."

"You think he's gonna stick around if he really is Jacob's dad? I've been his father without even knowing the truth and I'm not about to give that up lying down, Britney... I'm his dad," he muttered, leaving her alone in the hall before he completely lost it.

X

"Britney? You're phone is ringing..." Paige informed her as the two lay sprawled out on Brit's bed, with Jake cooing as he rest atop her chest.

"I know," she shrugged, giving no thought about it. Paige made a face, looking at her friend oddly as she reached for the noisy device beside them.

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

Brit couldn't help but laugh. "No."

"What do you mean no?"

"It's Seth... I don't wanna talk to him."

"Okay, okay... What's going on? Why are you ignoring his call?"

"A lot of fucking shit," Brit said, sitting up and placing Jake in her lap. "I don't even know where to start, to be completely honest with you."

Paige was completely blindsided as she gave her friend a questioning look. Clearly Brit was extremely good at hiding whatever the hell was going on between her and Seth. "What the hell happened?"

"Dean wants a DNA test," she said. Paige's mouth hung open in shock, her ears burning from that statement. "And Seth doesn't want anything to do with it."

"Oh my God," Paige muttered, unable to process any of this. "That is insane!"

"Of course I'm still stuck in the middle of this," Brit mumbled.

"What do you want?" Paige asked.

Brit rolled her eyes as her phone jumped off the table, ringing loudly. "I want it..."

"Then why don't you do it? All you need is Jake and Dean to get it done, right?" Paige asked. Brit nodded, holding her boy close in her arms.

"Yeah, but then I flip flop. I'm afraid to know... Seth has invested so much time in us, in Jake. He's always treated him as if he was one hundred percent his son. But on the other hand, how the hell can we keep going on like this? Just going about this blindly without knowing the truth? I can't do it anymore. It's not fair."

Paige nodded. "Just do it, Britney. It may turn out in a way you might not expect but at this point it needs to be done if it's causing so much shit between you, Seth and possibly Dean."

Paige's phone rang and vibrated in her pocket, jolting her small frame. Pulling the device from her sweater, her eyes lit up. "It's Roman," she sang.

"Don't-" Brit mumbled, interrupted as Paige answered the call. "Answer..." she whispered as Paige cringed, realizing it wasn't the greatest idea since Roman was travelling with Seth.

"Roman wants to talk to you," Paige said, clicking the speakerphone button.

"What's up Rome?" Brit asked.

"I'm about to kill your boy as soon as I find him," he gritted into the phone.

"What the hell happened now?"

"He fucking left the gym without me. He got a call and he was acting all secretive so now I'm stuck here, without a car cause we rode together."

"What the fuck..." Brit mumbled. "Roman... What do you need me for?"

"He ain't answering my calls... Thought you could get a hold of him cause I don't remember the fucking name of the hotel even if I called a cab."

"This couldn't have happened at a worse time..."

"Why?" Roman questioned.

"She's kinda not talking to him at the moment..." Paige filled in.

"Well can someone figure out where the fuck he is? Wait, why aren't you talking to him Brit?" Roman couldn't help but wonder.

"Long story... I'll let your wife explain," Brit said with a roll of her eyes as Paige discussed her issues with Seth to Roman.

She placed Jake in the middle of the bed, reaching for her phone beside her. Curiously, she swiped at the screen feeling every bit surprised at the name plastered on her screen from the missed call.

 _Dean_.

X

"Hey," Brit said as Dean sauntered his way over to where she stood leaned against the wall, browsing her phone like a mad women to kill time before the show even started.

"You're here early," he commented, dropping his luggage to the ground. He folded his leather clad arms across his chest, his dark sunglasses hiding his eyes.

"So are you," she said, staring at his figure standing over her.

"Anxious," he explained, shrugging his shoulders as he took his pace beside her. "So... Why didn't you answer the other day?"

With a groan, she threw her head back. "It's a long, 'fucked up and it'll probably make me pissed off' kinda story even if I wanted to tell you."

Dean chuckled. "Sure as hell don't want that, sweetheart."

Brit rolled her eyes at his nickname, glaring as a smirk spread across his face. "Why did you call me anyways?" She mumbled, turning her attention back to her phone.

"Trying to get an answer outta ya about the other day, actually... So, we gonna consider what I wanna do about Jake or what?"

This time she waved her phone in his face, revealing tid bits of information pertaining to their situation. "Here," she said as he grabbed for it. His eyes quickly scanned through the important stuff, surprised that she actually considered his request. There he read information explaining the DNA testing process, and where they needed to go. "So, we're finally gonna do this," He mumbled, handing her the phone.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"So what are you gonna do if he's mine?" Dean asked with a flick of his tongue as if he was spewing venom. It was the ultimate question he wanted to ask Seth, not Brit.

"What are you gonna do? Are you ready for all this, if you're his dad?"

"I was when I found out you were pregnant, Britney."

"Yeah, yeah... I know," she said quietly. There was no denying that Dean had already mentally prepared himself for fatherhood a year ago. He had told her in the past, yet she still found herself questioning.

"Did you see the schedule?" He asked.

Nodding, she felt uneasy. "Yeah... I guess we're travelling together, again." For their overseas tour, Brit and Dean were scheduled to travel for meet and greets earlier than the others- Like they had done a million times before.

"Promise me something..." Dean muttered. "When we come back from the tour, we'll do it then."

"Okay... Promise," she nodded, noticing his nervous twitch as he breathed a sharp, heavy sigh.

"You look like you need an entire carton or two, Dean," she said, a small laugh escaping her lips.

"It's hard with all of this," he started, waving his hands around as if all his problems were hanging in the air. "What's going on tonight? You know yet?" he asked, steering away from the heavy topics driving him to take up smoking again.

"I heard Summer's name being tossed around," Brit snorted.

"Really?" Dean asked, staring down at his feet with a smirk across his face. "I haven't seen her since you left," he admitted.

"Neither have I," she teased. "It should be interesting, but I rather it Big Red in that ring instead."

"Bad blood?" Dean asked.

"I guess so," Brit said. "Seth seems to like her though..."

"Fake tits will do that to a man," Dean shrugged.

"Speak of the devil," Brit mumbled as they spotted Eva walking into the arena with her hair pulled into a high pony tail, looking as if she was going to bust out of her skin tight black dress. "How long do you think she'd last in the ring with me?" Brit laughed, watching as the smirk on Dean's face grew.

"Well, I'd lose if I bet against you. So what does that tell you?" Dean chuckled.

Her smile soon fell as Seth appeared, pulling his luggage in tow. He had his hood over his head, his eyes hidden by dark sunglasses as he descended down the same hall, following Eva in plain sight. Dean noticed the sudden change in Brit's demeanor and it bothered him. He sensed that maybe she knew something was going on between Seth and Eva even if it was just the slightest hint.

Something in his head was screaming at him to tell her everything he knew. He fought with his conflicting thoughts, back and forth until he had enough. Brit was still everything to him and he couldn't sit back any longer knowing Seth was banging Red behind her back, and still coming home at the end of the night playing dad.

With a throaty groan, Dean scratched the back of his head and rubbed at his eyes preparing for the worst. Maybe she wouldn't believe him or tell him he's trying to break her and Seth apart. There was a million ways this could pan out and Dean was hopefully it would work in his favor, once and for all.

"Hey," he started, "Uh, I think you should know somethin'."

Brit folded her arms across her chest; her brows furrowed urging him to continue. "What?" she asked, her eyes locking with his.

"About Eva..." he mumbled as she shook looked on, biting her lip. "Actually, I think you should ask Seth about her."


	39. Agony

_Thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, subscribing! Here we go... I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan. Enjoy ;)_

/

"Woah! What the hell is this!" Roman shouted in disbelief and shock as he saw a figure of bare flesh and red hair run across the dimly lit room with her clothes in hand. The echo of the bathroom door being shut rang loudly in the room, shattering Seth's already fragile heart.

All he could do was sigh, shielding his face in disappointment mainly because he failed to place the latch on the hotel room door. Or maybe it was because he brought back a girl to the room he was sharing with Roman and Paige- A girl that wasn't even his girlfriend thus getting caught in the midst of cheating.

"Eva? Really?" Roman asked, leaning against the wall. "Are you stupid?"

"Man..." Seth groaned, pulling the sheets to cover his entire body.

"What the hell about Britney?"

"She knows..." Seth admitted, a loud exasperated sigh following.

"What?" Roman asked, his tone harsh and his eye widened.

 _"_ _What's going on with you and Eva?" Brit had asked before the start of the show a few nights back. She finally took Dean's words to heart, finding the courage to question him._

 _"_ _Wh-What do you mean?" Seth stammered, completely caught off guard. Brit had her arms across her chest as she kept silent, the question hanging in the air._

 _"_ _Dean said I should ask you about her," she mumbled. Seth gritted his teeth, knowing he was in a bind and now he couldn't even lie his way out of this. "Just tell me the truth... Please," she urged._

 _Seth didn't say a word. He didn't even think he physically could._

 _Brit sucked a deep breath in, her eyes stinging with tears. "I'll take your silence as an answer..."_

 _"_ _Britney..." Seth mumbled back, watching as she slowly drifted away. "It was nothing..."_

"It was nothing..." Seth lied, now sitting upright in the bed. He'd taken a liking to the red head in recent weeks to the point where he took every chance he could get just to sneak around.

"You just fucked Eva Marie, Seth... That is not fucking nothing. That is a big fucking problem," Roman said. "And what the hell do you mean Britney knows?"

"She knows I've been cheating on her..."

The bathroom door opened followed by the front door slamming in unison as Eva made a run for it back to her own room.

Roman shook his head in disappointment, his eyes falling to a small black velvet box on the nightstand atching his undivided attention. "What the hell is that?"

Seth's head snapped in the direction Roman pointed, feeling his heart drop to the ground. He couldn't even bring himself to describe what the hell it was. He'd only gotten it a little after she told him about the DNA test but he couldn't bring himself to give it to her, or ask for her hand in marriage. Instead he just shook his head, letting his heavy head rest in his hands.

Roman took it upon himself to inspect his suspicions, grabbing for the velvet box. He slowly opened it, revealing a large, sparkly diamond glittering in his eyes. "Woah... Tell me this wasn't for Eva."

"No," Seth muttered. "It was for Britney..."

Just as Roman placed the box back onto the night stand, the hotel room door swung open and in came a fuming Paige. She bolted to the bed Seth lay in, slapping him across the face as she held her phone in his face. "What the fuck Seth!" she yelled, letting him grab the phone from her hands. "You're a fucking pig, Rollins!"

"What the hell is going on?" Roman roared, pulling his fiancé away from a guilt ridden, broken down Seth. He dropped the phone to the ground, covering his eyes with his hands and letting out a frustrated groan. Somehow, what he thought were private photos had been posted all over his social media adding to the guilt pile weighing heavy on his shoulders. He fucked up and now the whole world knew of his ring rat affair.

X

"You okay?" Paige asked for what seemed like the millionth time in their already ten minute long face time. But what else could she say? She was literally across the pond, dealing with Seth's mess completely by herself. Paige wanted nothing more than to be by her side, but a sympathetic face time was all she could suffice till she landed in the morning.

Brit took a deep breath, feeling her world completely shatter as she exhaled her misery. Tears fell from her eyes and she was quick to shove her face into a pillow. "Britney?" Paige asked, sticking out her bottom lip as she watched her friend wallow.

"I look like a basket case, don't I?" she mumbled.

"Who cares? I'll start crying along with you if you want. We'll both look like basket cases then," Paige suggested.

Brit tried to laugh. "Might make me feel the slightest bit better..."

"Maybe I'll find Seth, let him join this face time while I beat the living shit out of him for your enjoyment," Paige gritted.

"Believe me... He's probably getting one hell of a shit storm from Steph and Hunter."

Paige glared. "Well he deserves more than that. Let it be a lesson in social media antiquate while we're at it. Don't send nudes to crazy fan girls you fuck then expect them to disappear, into thin air... Have you talked to him?"

"No... I ran outta the arena that night when I found out about him and Eva. I haven't talked to him since."

"Shit... So this is like the motherload?"

"Yeah and when I actually do decide I wanna talk, I might smack the shit out of him instead. I don't know how he could be this stupid and embarrass himself like this," Brit said, rubbing at her tear stained cheeks.

"You need to talk to him at some point. Just don't do anything that'll threaten your job too... Seth is going to get chewed out like you wouldn't believe," Paige said.

"Or fired," Brit answered truthfully. "Just think, anybody that follows him definitely seen those pictures. This isn't gonna end well for him."

"I'm sorry you have to go through all of this."

"It's okay," she whispered. "Maybe this is how it's supposed to be."

Paige's eyes bulged from their sockets, in complete bewilderment. "Are you insane? You don't deserve this Britney."

"Maybe I do after all the shit I did to him. And maybe this whole thing was supposed to happen to make me realize we were never gonna make it."

Paige furrowed her brows, still unsure of her friend's crazy talk. "Why are you saying that?"

Brit took a deep breath in. "This whole mess with Seth just made everything so clear. I'm realizing more and more that maybe Dean and I were supposed to be together this entire time. It was so obvious why I cheated on Seth... I couldn't get away from Dean and I still can't. I think I still love him."

"Britney..." Paige mumbled.

"But I still don't know what to do... Break up this family we basically just threw together, hoping everything would work out or follow my heart like it's been screaming at me to do?" Brit quietly mumbled, interrupted by the knocking on her door. "Britney? We gotta go!" she heard Dean shout from the other side, a few knocks following. She cringed, just the thought of having to step foot in public after all this shit hit the fan wasn't sitting well with her.

"Wish me luck," she mumbled. "I'll call you later."

"Good luck Brit Brit. Love you!" Paige said before the call ended. Throwing her phone to the side, Brit sat up in the bed. Sneaking a glance at her reflection in the mirror beside her, she groaned. There was no way she could go out looking like a hot mess.

"Let's go sweetheart," Dean shouted.

"Yeah, yeah," she answered back, tossing her hair into a messy bun and grabbing for her sunglasses. Sure, she could mask her embarrassment and hurt for the time being but as much as she didn't want to admit, Paige was right... She needed to talk to Seth at some point in time, whether the outcome was good or bad.

X

Dean couldn't take this silent car ride any longer and he was sure he was on the brink of insanity. Brit hadn't said one word since their appearance and now this ride back to the hotel was near unbearable. The two sat side by side, either one looking out the window as their driver puttered throughout a wet, rainy downtown London.

Brit let her finger trace the water bead falling freely down the window from the outside, shutting her eyes as she hoped their journey back to the hotel would be quick. All she wanted was to barricade herself in her empty room, to hide underneath the covers and wallow away in her sorrow. She kept telling herself this was bound to happen simply because she'd done it to him. Seth basically had a damn good reason to cheat but could she be as hurt as she was supposed to be? No.

He had already slipped through her fingers like grains of sand and their last two and a half years flashed before her eyes. Maybe this was a testament... Maybe they weren't supposed to be together.

"Britney?" Dean whispered, snapping her back to reality. She locked eyes with him for a moment only for her eyes to dart back to the window. "You okay?" he muttered.

She shrugged, feeling her eyes sting with trapped tears. "I should be."

Dean gave her a strange look as if she were crazy. "Why?" he questioned.

Brit looked at him, this time rolling her eyes. "This is exactly what I did to him..."

"So this is some shitty karma or something?"

"Feels like it."

"Still doesn't make it right," Dean pointed out. "He's got you and what could be my kid at home and he's been fucking around with Red and ring rats... No fucking excuse even if you played him dirty in the past, Britney."

"I know," she mumbled.

"So you leaving him?"

Brit paused. "I have to."

Dean nodded, his hands behind him head as he looked out the window. "You seem pretty confident."

"I have been for the last couple days, actually."

"What turned you around, sweetheart? What made you see the light?" he asked with that cocky grin all over his face.

Brit took a deep breath, letting her gaze fall upon him. "You."

Dean's eyes locked with hers as his ears burned from her words. He made her rethink her relationship with Seth, along with all the other shit finally coming to light? Finally?

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Nevermind," she whispered.

Dean chuckled. "Tell me... You brought it up."

She sighed, feeling a sense of relief as their car finally pulled up to the hotel just in time for her to dodge this conversation. "Maybe next time," she said as she pushed the car door open, making her escape into the hotel with Dean following closely behind in a huff.

"Why you running away?" He asked as he inched closer, stopping as she did in front of the elevator. She anxiously tapped her foot against the ground, pressing the elevator button repeatedly as if it would make any difference.

"I'm not running away from anything," she lied. The elevator doors finally swung open, allowing the entire group of people out. Brit and Dean entered, thankful they were the only two occupying the tiny space.

"Bullshit," Dean rasped, standing in front of her. She couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes, no matter how close he got. "Tell me why all of a sudden I'm the reason you're leaving him... Tell me," he urged.

"Tell me," he urged, backing her into the corner of the elevator. His hands were on either side, pinning her. His piercing blue eyes bore deep into her's as they stared at one another.

"It's so obvious, Dean... It's always been you."

"Tell me," he repeated.

Closing her eyes she took a long, deep breath as if to steady her nerves. As her head leaned back against the side of the elevator she pondered the idea of keeping her mouth shut. She couldn't understand how much she still loved him. They'd drifted away in the past year and a bit and now after a few months she felt drawn in again... It was powerful but it felt right. It felt as if this is the way it was supposed to be the entire time and with Seth's infidelities coming to light, she could no longer deny anything.

"What if I said I'm still in love with you? Would you hold it against me?" She whispered, feeling a sense of relief. There it was, finally out in the open.

"No... I wouldn't," he answered, sighing as the elevator door opened. A couple gasped at the sight, prompting Brit to wiggle out of the tiny corner and out the door with Dean following close behind. She reached for the key card in her purse but Dean grabbed her arm, pulling her down the hall. Before she could say a word they stood in front of his hotel room door. Quickly he slipped the card into the door, pulling her into the room with the door slamming shut behind them.

"What are you doing?" She asked, back away as he slowly crept till her back was pressed against the door.

"If I kissed you... Would you hold it against me?" His raspy voice asked, making it impossible to control her being. With her raged breathing and heart beating a million miles a minute, she weakened as he placed his hands on either sides of her cheeks.

"No," she whispered, breathing heavily as he slowly leaned in, pressing his lips onto her's. The kiss was different, unlike any they shared on TV. She felt weightless under his touch, similar to the first time they even met or kissed. But it was soon interrupted by her cell vibrating in her pocket. Dean slowly backed away, leaving her to bask in the sensation he'd also was enjoying.

Fumbling for her cell, she pulled the device from her pocket and answered the call. "H-Hello?" she stammered, unaware of who was actually on the other end.  
"Hey," she heard Seth's strained voice greet.

Pausing, she looked at Dean who retreated to the leather sofa, leaning forward with his eyes planted on her. His look was too intense that she faced the wall, leaning her forehead against the cold, hard cement as she fought every urge in her body not to jump his bones. "What do you want?" she asked, turning her attention to Seth.

"Britney, there was an accident," he said, his voice cracking.

"What the hell do you mean? What happened?"

"Your mom and Jake... They were in a car accident," Seth struggled to say. Brit's heart literally stopped, dropping her phone to the floor as she stared back at Dean who rose to his feet once he noticed her freaked out expression. "What?" he asked.

"My mom and Jake... They... Fuck," she said, tears streaming down her cheeks.


	40. Can't Fix What's Already Broke

_Here we go... But first, thank you to everyone whose reading, whatever, it's so awesome! 3 SO, I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan. Enjoy ;)_

/

Brit shifted in her seat for the millionth time, completely numb from the waist down as the nearly eleven hour flight had taken a toll on her grief stricken body. She contemplated ordering some kind of alcohol to settle her nerves, maybe allow her to relax for the rest of the flight and temporarily forget this nightmarish reality.

Her mom and Jake had been in a car accident on the freeway, heading home from a doctor's appointment of all things. It wasn't anything too serious, but they had been admitted as a precaution.

As she shut her tired eyes, she was haunted by the look on Dean's face when she told him of the accident. She'd never seen that look before... That ghostly, sick pale colour as if someone sucked the life right out of him. He'd never felt that strange feeling before, which scared him half to death.

"Go," he had said after Brit explained what happened, waiting till she left his hotel room to release his rage. He couldn't believe what happened, especially when it felt like they were half way across the world.

"Oh thank God," Brit mumbled to herself as she heard the pilot announce that they were just minutes away from landing in Los Angeles. Finally.

Sitting patiently was proven tough as her rattle nerves caused her legs to violently shake, along with her anxiousness. But the pilot soon announced over the speaker that all was clear, and they could finally leave the plane. Brit rushed off the plane, immediately calling Seth to pick her up from the airport pronto. Retrieving her luggage, her phone soon flooded with sympathetic texts, with only one that stood out amongst the rest.

It was a message from Dean.

 _Please, tell me how he is_ , it read.

If he could blow off his work commitments and hop on a plane to Los Angeles along with her, he wouldn't even have to think twice about it. Some sort of fatherly instinct burned within while his conscience questioned if he were obligated to check in on his so called kid, like he wanted to.

 _I just landed... I'll call when I see him,_ she texted back.

Weaving through the heaps of busy bodies going in all sorts of directions, she exited the airport in search of Seth's car. She waited for what seemed like forever till his white Range Rover pulled up. Shoving her luggage into the trunk, she prepared herself for the painfully awkward, silent car ride to the hospital.

Seth didn't even attempt to say one word. He didn't know if he physical could speak at the moment. He'd been so rattled the last couple days that this really was the nail in the coffin. Everything had taken a toll on him physically, from his tired blackened eyes to his weakened, fragile demeanour. But the last thing he wanted was sympathy or for Brit to forgive him. Top priority was and always had been Jacob's well being.

Journeying into the hospital was mind boggling as Brit tried to navigate her way to an elevator. Seth led her to the paediatric ward, signing in with the nurse at front desk who smiled apologetically. Brit followed Seth down the hall and into Jake's room where she broke at the sight of her little boy.

Jake was fine, just like Seth had said. But seeing him in that crib with all sorts of machines sent her into a panic. She felt her legs give out from underneath, falling back against the door. Seth grabbed a hold of her before she hit the ground, or woke Jake.

She hid her face in Seth's neck, crying her eyes out as he held her tight. "It's okay," He whispered repeatedly. "He's okay... Everything's okay Britney."

X

"So how is he?" Roman asked.

Himself, Dean and Paige stood around the baggage carousel trying to scope out their luggage. The flight from the United Kingdom back to the States felt like ages, as well as this wait. Paige grew impatient, folding her arms across her chest and tapping her foot on the ground as the others happily grabbed their luggage. She shot them a deathly, envious stare as she craved nothing more than a hotel bed.

"She said he's okay but they wanna do another cat scan just to make sure there ain't anything wrong," Dean finally answered, his attention devoured by the busy bodies around him.

"God damn," Roman mumbled, placing his hand on Dean's shoulder. "How're you doing with everything?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know, man..." he lied. But in reality, he felt like he was going insane.

"I'm sure everything is fine," Roman said, as positive as ever.

Dean nodded, swaying side to side as he shut his eyes. "I guess I'll see... Should've told you earlier."

"What?"

"Well, looks like you and Paige get to enjoy all that has to offer... Alone," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roman asked suspiciously.

"I'm flying to LA after the show tonight."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

Dean shrugged. "It's what I wanna do... I don't care if it's a good idea in general."

"Does Seth know you're going there?"

Dean shook his head. "Nope."

"Man..."

"I need to be there... I'm losing my mind over here, just being away from her and not knowing what the hell is going on with him."

"All this back and forth shit..." Roman said, interrupted by Paige's sudden burst of energy. "At some point it's gonna blow up, just like before. You know that right?"

"I see them!" Paige nearly shouted, pointing to their luggage like a godsend. "Fucking finally!"

Roman's lips curled into a small smile as he looked at Paige. But it soon fell as his attention averted to Dean. "You prepared for that again?"

"I'm willing to let that happen, man. I love her," Dean said with a shrug as he joined an excited Paige to finally retrieve their luggage before booking another flight from Missouri to Los Angeles.

X

"How's your mom?" Seth asked, his eyes never leaving Jacob.

Brit shrugged, mentally counting the small tiles of the floor. She was jetlag, stressed to the max and counting damn floor tiles as her mind ran a million miles an hour. "She's okay. She didn't wanna go home knowing he's still in here... But she's just happy his tests came back negative," she answered, surprised a slew of words came out of her mouth.

"Yeah... So am I."

Silence filled the small room they sat in, watching as Jacob slept peacefully in the hospital crib. Everything from a concussion or any sort of head trauma had been ruled out and Jake was to be released the next morning. But Brit couldn't help shake the fact that leaving the hospital as a family was probably out of the question.

"You okay?" Seth asked.

Brit nodded, holding her heavy head against her hand. Closing her eyes, she needed to finally get the one thing beside's Jake off her mind. "Why'd you do it?" She mumbled, catching Seth completely off guard.

He didn't even know where to start, instead letting his gaze fall to his hands as he tried to come up with some sort of explanation.

"I think I know why..." she started, "I gave you that incentive. I made it okay for you to do it because I did you wrong. I broke you."

Tears formed in her eyes, but she kept herself together. Seth on the other hand looked like a complete mess. His affairs had taken a toll on him that even the slightest mention set him off. His eyes became glossy but he managed to fight back his tears as well. "None of this should've happened. It was all a mistake. Eva was a mistake," he pleaded with lies.

"But it did happen... And now were even," she shrugged, feeling her phone vibrate in her jacket pocket. It must have been Dean. He'd called before his flight back to the U.S. telling her he was coming to LA on his days off, to see Jake. She didn't even have a say before he hung up, but it wasn't like she was going to deny him.

"I didn't do this to get even, Britney. It just... I don't know, it just happened," he said, trying to convince even himself. But Brit saw right through him, as well as the wounds of their relationship that seemed irreparable at this point.

"Do you like her?" Brit asked, referring to Eva.

"I don't know," Seth answered quietly.

"Maybe this all proves that we weren't supposed to make it, Seth," she struggled to say, this time letting her tears fall as she admitted what she'd been feeling for quite some time. "I cheated on you because I wasn't over Dean... And you did the same simply because I opened that door for you to do it and now you like her. I know you do... Those are the facts and we have to accept it."

"I can't lose you," Seth whispered, extending his hand to her knee. "I love you Britney... I'm sorry I fucked up. I'm sorry this happened and you found out the way you did but I just can't lose you."

"We've lost each other a long time ago, Seth," she mumbled, wiping away at the tears now streaming down her cheeks. "You know that... Nothing's been the same since Jake's been born."

"I know..." he finally admitted. Shifting in his seat, he took a deep breath as he prepared himself. "Do you love me?" he dared to ask. He struggled for those words came out of his mouth but he needed to know. Could he really handle the truth? No matter how harsh reality was?

"I do," She admitted in a whisper, making his heart skip a beat. "I spent the last year and a half with you... You helped raise this little guy... Of course I love you. But did we love each other enough to do what we did?"

And there it was; that painful twinge in Seth's heart again. He knew it was true yet he didn't want to believe it. They'd come so far since everything that giving up didn't seem like an option. But he wanted her to be happy, and not living in the shadows of their mistakes. Maybe they're relationship had ran its course. Maybe she was right... What if they weren't supposed to make it? It was obvious after their repeated infidelities.

"Besides everything that happened, and Jake... Is this about Dean?"

She didn't say a word, nor did she nod an answer.

"You still love him, don't you?" he asked.

Her stare bore deep into his, the glimmer in her eyes enough of an answer for him. _She still loved Dean._ She always had. __

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice cracked like her heart.

"I think I always knew... I just didn't wanna believe it," he admitted. "I thought I could replace him."

"What do we do now?" she whispered.

"The only thing left to do. You guys want the test?" he asked with a sigh, feeling as though he just signed his life away. There was no way he could protest any longer, knowing their deal before Jake was born. If this is what they wanted, he needed to go along with it. "We'll do it. But I'm doing this for Jake. He deserves it," he said.

"He does," she whispered, staring into oblivion while tears poured from her eyes.

"Don't cry," Seth mumbled, his hand on her knee. "It doesn't make this any better..."

"Sorry," she shrugged, quickly wiping at her cheeks. "I just... I didn't want it to be this way."

"I didn't either... But if this is what you want, then I want you to be happy. I always wanted that for you, Britney... Since the first day I met you."

She couldn't even turn off the tears if she tried. She could even feel the precise moment her heart ripped from her chest, breaking in half right in front of her. They'd come so far, from a quick friendship to a promising relationship but salvaging something that had been smashed into a million pieces seemed like a waste with her obvious feelings for Dean and Seth's new attraction to Eva.

"I wanted this family with you... I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you," he said, wiping the stray tear rolling down his cheek.

"It just wasn't meant for us," they whispered in unison, their eyes glued to one another for what was probably for the _last time_.


	41. Where We Belong

_Before anything, have you guys heard Rollins will be out for 6-9 months? :O Whose coming for the title now? ;)_

 _Anyways here we go... Another one. I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan. Enjoy!_

/

 **The camera panned on Seth as he had his arms folded across his chest, his head hung back. "It's as simple as that, Ryan... You join me tonight and I'll make sure to spare whatever happens to Ambrose."**

 **"Is that a threat?" Brit spat, closing in on the space between them.**

 **"It's just a warning, sweetheart," he said, unaware that nickname struck her deep. "You know what I want..."**

 **"I don't want anything to do with you... You betrayed all of us," She said, losing complete control of her voice. Her conscious screamed "keep it together" as she folded her arms across her chest, eyes locking with Seth's so intensely.**

 **He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "I thought you were smarter than that... We were the real stars of The Shield. You deserve the spot light just as much as I do. And you know as long as you're with Ambrose and not me, that isn't going to happen. So maybe you'll consider everything when I'm the one on the top of that ladder tonight, with the Money In the Bank briefcase in MY hands. Once that happens, it'll only be a matter of time till you crawl to me, begging to join me," he said, placing a kiss on her cheek she was displeased with.**

That was as much contact the two of them had in the last couple weeks, and it was on damn TV.

As soon as they were informed they were off air, the two went their separate ways without any acknowledgement.

That's how it was since that night in the hospital. Seth had left shortly after, without a word just in time for Dean to arrive.

He spent the entire night with Brit and Jake, his eyes basically glued to the little boy lying asleep in the crib. For awhile he spent a good chunk of the night leaning against the rail, with Jake's tiny hand wrapped around his finger.

" _He's gonna be okay?" Dean had asked for what seemed like the millionth time since he got there._

 _Brit nodded. "Yes... I promise."_

That was weeks ago, yet Dean took every chance he could to show he cared. He called and texted every so often, asking every question imaginable about him. He'd even contacted the DNA diagnostic place in Los Angeles, but getting Seth and himself in the same room with Jake would prove difficult.

"Hey... Come on, I need to talk to you," Paige said, dragging Brit over to the big screen TV broadcasting the PPV. Before the match had even begun, Paige had been talking Brit's ear off about everything wedding related, but she paid her no attention as soon as Seth's music began. He came out first, anxiously scoping out the ladders lining the ramp and ring, even as the other competitors entered the ring. Dean was out last and wasting no time engaging in a brawl that continued even outside the ring.

"Oh God," Paige exclaimed, now silent from her constant chatter once Dean suplexed Seth onto the ladder. They watched as he flopped around in pain, the crowd soaking it up and encouraging Dean with a chant. But even that was topped by another suplex courtesy of Dean to Seth from a top a ladder and onto the mat, hard.

Watching the two fold from the blow made Brit's jaw hang open, unable to process the pain they were in. But as the match progressed it was obvious something was wrong. Dean was injured.

"Shit," she mumbled, watching as he was basically forced to the back, cradling his shoulder. She jumped out of her seat, approaching gorilla just in time for Dean's outburst once behind the curtain.

"Fuck sakes!" Dean yelled, kicking an empty chair while the refs called for the doctor. "Get me back out there! Now! Shit ain't changing cause of this!"

The refs tried to talk some sense into him, trying to say plans change when someone's injured but Dean was having none of it. He was supposed to win the briefcase tonight, and he sure as hell wasn't letting that opportunity slip past his fingers especially to Rollins.

"You okay?" Brit mouthed right as Dean realized she was standing just a few feet away. He huffed, staring at the monitor from behind her.

"I'm fine," he protested. "If they would let me back out there, I'd be great."

The ref eyed creative who nodded, letting Dean back out just like the crowd had wanted. He bolted to the ring and grabbed a chair, repeatedly slamming the thing down onto Seth just like he had done months ago to his own brothers. But it was obvious Dean had an injury which would ultimately impede the finally outcome of the match.

Brit watched as Kane readied himself in gorilla, the obvious Plan B that would catapult Seth into the top spot instead of Dean. She had to watch as Kane ran out to the ring, basically demolishing Dean to spare an injured superstar carrying around the title of Mr. Money in the Bank.

X

"Hey," Brit said quietly as she entered the trainer's room. Dean sat on the long, cushioned table as he was getting his shoulder wrapped in a white bandage. The doctor smiled, finishing quickly to leave them be.

Dean didn't think it was as bad as everyone made it out to be, but the trainer and creative knew something went wrong and now he had an unaffordable injury to show for it. He was still running on adrenaline, so the pain was nothing. But just the thought of the morning after didn't sit well with him, especially having to find a doctor back in Vegas to check him out.

"Hey... I look pretty rough, don't I?" Dean asked, a chuckle laced in his words to drown out the sombre mood.

"I've seen you look worse than this," she smiled. "You okay?"

He shrugged. "I don't know... I heard the word MRI going around so I don't know what to think of that."

"Shit..."

Clearing his throat, he threw his head back and stared at the ceiling. "So why you here? Checking up on me?"

"Yes... Especially when they low blow you like that."

"It's what it is and it had to be done. Could be something serious, right?" he asked, unenthused with that statement.

Nodding, she folded her arms across the chest and took a deep breath. "Well, checking on you isn't the only reason I'm here... That place you found in LA left me a voicemail asking if we were available for an appointment next Friday."

"I'm fine with it," he shrugged again. "It's Seth you should be worried about... He ain't gonna like me in the same room."

"That's why I wanted to talk to you."

"'Bout what?" he asked.

"I don't want anything to happen, especially with Jake being there. It could leak, and then everyone would know our little situation."

"Yeah... No doubt about that."

"Then why not just me, you and Jake? I could get Seth to go the Saturday after so it kinda benefits everyone and keeps this whole thing under control."

"I'm not gonna do anything stupid. I mean I would, especially after tonight with that goddamn weasel snatching up what was mine," he rasped, feeling anger surge through his veins. But he composed himself, taking a deep breath and exhaling sharply. "But this kid comes first, no matter what. So you do what you wanna do. I'm gonna be there regardless," he mumbled, trying to put his sweater on with great difficulty. She took over, sliding the material through his arms carefully and zipping it. Her hands rested on his chest for a second, eyes locked with his for what seemed like forever. He managed to pull his eyes away from her, slinking his way from her touch and stood in front of the door.

"You comin'?" He asked with one hand on the door knob while staring back, a smug expression on that face making her utterly breathless. "I don't even think I can drive my car with this busted arm."

X

"What is that?" Dean asked, squinting at Brit's cell phone in her hand. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," Brit laughed, shaking her head at the texts from Paige that followed.

She'd been going nuts since the PPV, determined to change whatever she didn't feel right about the wedding. First it was the decor, and now it happened to be the bridesmaids' dresses that had already been purchased. Brit changed her rooming plans for the night and roomed with Dean, letting Paige bug the hell out of Roman with everything wedding instead. They'd gotten to the hotel after picking up some take out, but she couldn't seem to get away from her best friend's worries she simply couldn't handle at the moment.

"She likes this one now... The one that isn't already paid for and hanging up in our closets," Brit huffed, staring at the black lace, cropped halter and skirt combo that stole her heart. "And it was the one I picked before bridezilla over there changed her damn mind."

Dean couldn't help but chuckle. "So glad I don't have to deal with any of this shit... I actually feel bad for Roman."

"I do too... I mean, he has to deal with this for the rest of his life," Brit giggled.

"You look good in that one... Reminds me of that one you wore at the Slammy's."

"Wow, it amazes me that you even remember that. You never gave a shit what I wore before."

"You never wore anything like that... Of course I was gonna remember."

Laughing, she laid her head closer to him, turning on her side. "What the hell are we doing?" She asked quietly. She'd been trying to answer that question since she left the arena with him instead of Roman and Paige.

"Laying in a bed?" He asked like she was the thickest human being ever.

Rolling her eyes she sat up. "I mean, the two of us... What is this supposed to be?"

"It doesn't feel any different to me. I could lose you again for a year, we could lay in a bed after all we've been though and it'd still feel the same it did when I first met you," he said as he stared her right in the eye.

"Wow... Never heard you say anything like that before."

"There's a first for everything."

"If we could go back to the beginning, would Summer have been in the picture?"

Dean scoffed. "You wanna know something?"

"What?"

"Summer has nothing to do with anything right now," he nearly spat. "I've been here, watching Seth fuck up just like I did. If I learned anything from that, it's that I sure as hell better not repeat any of that shit I did to you before. And not like I want to either."

He sat up slowly, cringing in pain just from the slightest move. "All I care about right now is you and Jake... I'm not that asshole I was before."

"I know you aren't, Dean... God, did we fuck up so much that whatever higher power said fuck it and just threw us together?"

"Believe me... I don't deserve you after all the shit I pulled."

"But I came back and I'm here now... You must've did something right."

"Yeah, I had you coming back for more each time, baby," he grinned.

Rolling her eyes, she felt the need to nudge him. "So where do we go from here?"

"That's up to you," he shrugged.

She could have followed her heart, and that little voice in her head shouting for Dean. She could have thrown herself all over him, letting him hold her close and making him swear never to let her go again. The ball was in her court, but leaving her heart out of this paternity drama was the right thing to do at the moment.

"Jake is priority," she said. "We need this figured out."


	42. Judgment Day

_You guys are going to hate me at the end of this one... So here we go. I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan. Enjoy!_

/

Packing never got any easier, no matter what situation or how many times Brit had to do so over the last year.

She nearly packed all of her things but hadn't touched a single thing in Jake's room. She couldn't bring herself to deprive Jake of some sort of normalcy in this chaotic situation, at least till she figured out things on her end.

She didn't know where she was going or what she was doing. Seth made it clear that she didn't have to leave just yet. She could stay as long as she wanted, but she knew it wasn't right. It didn't feel right, especially with the anticipation of the DNA results.

Dean had showed up for the appointment, just like he said he would. The process was quick and painless for everyone but waiting almost a week proved to be nerve racking. They were going on day five so far and still no word on the results.

Seth had flown into Los Angeles the following Saturday for his test, reluctantly leaving Jake's side as he had to fly back for a house show in Phoenix. It felt like that was the last time he would ever see his possible son, and it killed him inside.

Brit's cell phone rang, abruptly steering her from her thoughts. She quickly grabbed the device, clicking _'talk'_ and holding it against her ear without even bothering to check the caller ID. "Hello?" She asked, kicking a full box of clothing to the side.

"Hello, is this Britney Ryan?" A friendly lady on the other end asked.

"Uh yeah, whose calling?" she asked.

"This is Vivian from the Diagnostic Centre in Los Angeles."

"Oh... Hi," Brit said, feeling her heart literally stop within her chest.

"I'm just calling to let you know the results for Dean Ambrose's test have come. Since your name is on them as well, you can pick them up whenever you'd like since you do live in the area."

"O-Okay... Thanks so much," she stammered. The lady reminded her of their opening hours all the while Brit turned into an anxious mess. She mumbled a 'goodbye', ending the call and throwing her phone onto the bed in a panic.

It was finally going to happen. There was a tiny light beginning to appear at the end of this dark, ugly mess of a situation and the answer lie in an envelope Brit was ultimately on her way to pick up.

X

"So the MRI came back positive for a torn rotator cuff," the doctor informed a pissed off Dean. He threw his head back, groaning as those words rang in her ears. **_Torn rotator cuff_** _... Great._

"These kind of things heal on their own but given your career, surgery is going to be our best route."

"Yeah I know," Dean grumbled. "When can we do it?"

"Well," the doctor pondered, flipping through the notes on his clipboard. "I can get you in for Thursday, which is in four days if you'd like?"

Sighing, he knew the sooner the better. Nodding, he accepted that date. "Do you have any one, like a significant other to pick you up afterwards as it's just an outpatient surgery... It doesn't require you to stay overnight," the doctor more or less asked.

Dean nodded again. "Yeah... I do," he lied. He didn't know if Brit would, or if she could at least assist him after the surgery but he was optimistic she'd accept his offer.

"Okay great. So I'll schedule the surgery and we'll see you bright and early at 8:00am, Thursday morning Mr. Ambrose. Darlene, my receptionist will give you all the information you need about the surgery, before and after, when you leave."

"Okay, thanks," Dean mumbled, standing from his chair and following the doctor out of the room. He stumbled upon the receptionist's desk, retrieving a packet of papers highlighting every possible detail he was uninterested in at the moment.

The first thing he figured he needed to do was to call Steph, tell her the news so she could throw together some kind of storyline explaining his absence for the next little bit. As he grabbed for his phone it rang in his hand, Brit's name popping up on the screen. "Hello?" His raspy voice called out as he pushed open the doors, finally leaving the doctor's office.

"Uh hey... How'd it go?" She asked, sounding so somber.

He groaned. "Torn cuff."

She paused. "Shit... So you're gonna be out, aren't you?"

"Yep," he grumbled. "Which reminds me, can you help me out Thursday? Doctor's orders,"

She paused for a second. "I could... But I'd have to bring little boy along."

"Good," he said, slipping into his car. "I'm not complaining or anything but you really like checking up on me the last couple days, don't ya? Wanna tell me why you're calling?"

She hesitated, looking over at the envelope occupying the passenger seat inside her own car. "I have them," she blurted out.

"Have what?" he asked, taking a second for it to finally click in. "Oh," he mumbled, understanding what she meant. Taking a deep breath he could feel his stomach tightening in knots, the feeling so foreign and odd. _Had she read them?_ He thought. Scratching at his scruffy jaw line, he threw his head back wondering if this phone call was about to take a turn for the worst. "Did you read them?" he breathed.

There was another gut wrenching pause until she finally answered. "No," she muttered to his relief. She decided they needed to find out together, even though temptation was basically sitting right beside her.

"Then we find out tomorrow... Before the show. Finally get this over with," Dean said, shoving his car keys into the ignition.

"Okay," Brit agreed. "We find out together... Promise."

X

"You guys are opening the show and you're turning on Dean tonight," Dan informed Brit who just stared, her jaw about to hit the floor along with her luggage, her eyes bulging from this surprise. She knew it was bound to happen given Dean's status. Dan explained they needed to build some kind of momentum for when he'd be ready to return as well as keeping her character interesting, and on TV.

So the plan was to have Dean chase Seth out to the ring, having enough of Seth hounding Brit to join him. With The Authority and J&J security threatening Dean's job if he laid a hand on Seth, Brit would come out to the ring, desperate to separate the two before Seth sounded off of Dean's fate.

"I want you to hit Dean with Brits and Pieces after Seth's Curbstomp... Sound good? Seth'll take care of the rest. We have this plan of sending Dean thru cinderblocks... Not real, don't worry. Nothing too crazy but more of an illusion than anything else," Dan asked. She nodded, knowing what she needed to do.

Tonight was bittersweet as the awaited heel turn and paternity results hung in the balance. The anticipation was driving her mad, but all she could do was put on a smile and accept whatever was going to happen. Dan smiled, patting her on the shoulder and now allowing her to leave with her luggage in tow to the women's locker room.

"So you're joining the dark side tonight?" Paige asked as she appeared beside her friend.

Brit nodded, still unable to believe the change that was in store. "How did you know?"

"They came around telling me I'm turning face tonight to build a feud with you... So how do you feel about that?"

Brit shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't played a bitch villain in forever. I wasn't even that bad when The Shield was happening, so this is like new territory for me."

"It's fun, I'll tell you that much. Roman loves it actually... Makes things much more interesting and fun at the end of the night," Paige giggled.

"How the hell is it going to be once you guys are married? Finally tamed down?"

"Us? Tamed down? That's hilarious," Paige laughed, "But you can tell me after we're actually married if we live up to your standards."

Brit rolled her eyes, about to enter the women's locker room but Paige pulled her away, catching her a little off guard. "You don't wanna go in there... Eva's here tonight."

"Of course she is," Brit mumbled, staring down at her luggage,"What the hell am I supposed to do with all this? The last thing I wanna do is face her."

Paige shrugged. "Let's go and find Roman... We can put your stuff with his till we leave."

The two ventured down the hall with Paige squeezing in a few wedding details Brit had heard countless times, but her attention span quickly fizzled once Seth appeared round the corner, underneath a large hooded disguise.

"Oh," Paige said quietly once she noticed it was Seth.

He looked up, his eyes locking with Brit's. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," she mumbled back. Paige looked between the two, feeling the awkwardness that must have been consuming them.

"Uh, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

Brit nodded, which earned a surprised look from Paige. "You sure?" She whispered.

Brit nodded again, turning to Paige. "Just let me know when they need me." With that she watched as her friend followed Seth into his private dressing room.

She walked in first, settling for the farthest corner of the room to place her luggage. Seth closed the door, leaning against it as she slowly turned to face him.

"Did you hear about tonight?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Just wanted to make sure we can do this, even with all of this stuff going on."

"We have to," she shrugged. "Regardless of what's happening between us, we have to create an illusion right?"

"I guess," he mumbled, massaging his fingers against his temples. "I wanted to tell you that I got a call from that place in LA."

"So did we," she said, "Dean got his results."

Seth looked stiff as a board. "You didn't read them, did you?"

She shook her head quickly, shooting down his question. "Dean was in Vegas when I got the call... Figured we'd read them together. But seeing as we're all here tonight and I have the envelope with me, I think we should find out after the show... Find out once and for all."

Seth nodded in agreement. "Okay. Yeah... We can do that."

There was banging on the door followed by a gleefully sounding Paige. "Brit darling, they need you...Ugh, I can't believe I just said that... Just come out here!"

"Okay... Uh, can I leave my stuff in here?" Brit asked.

Seth only nodded. She slowly passed, opening and closing the door without anything else. No words.

He sighed loudly in frustration, his stare weighing down her luggage piled in the corner of the room. 'Don't do it,' his subconscious yelled as he suspected the envelope was in her purse. But his body proved otherwise as he closed in, grabbing for the purse.

"Fuck," he mumbled, pulling out the envelope. He stared at it for what seemed like forever until his fingers began to rip open the flap.

Slowly he found the folded piece of paper in his hands, taking deep breaths to steady his nerves _. Could he really go through with this? Besides, he agreed they would all find out together._

But his fingers slowly began to pry at the paper. He needed to know, once and for all. Waiting another three hours didn't sit well with him.

As the paper lay open in his hands, his eyes scanned the print once and for all, over and over. With a deep breath in, he exhaled. Now, he finally knew the **truth.**


	43. The Outcome

Thanks everyone whose been reading, reviewing, everything! It's great! Again, I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan. So here we go... The results.

/

 ** _Rage._**

Seth was blinded by rage to the point where he couldn't even remember what had just transpired. But he felt like a monster, letting his emotions get the best of him and possibly injuring the person he once called his brother, his best friend, out of simply, rage.

The image of Dean lying motionless atop a pile of half broken cinderblocks and dust burned into his brain as referees and trainers flooded the side of the ring, fearing the worst. All Seth could do was look on, the shocked look on his face genuine as guilt sunk in. Something went wrong. Referees frantically called for paramedics who rushed to the side of the ring to tend to Dean.

Al Brit could do was take her place beside Seth, trying so hard not to show how concerned she was. The blow obviously did a number on Dean, and the weary, out of it look in his eyes proved it true. She wasn't at all oblivious to the signs of a concussion.

As paramedics surrounded Dean, Brit immediately grabbed Seth's arm to pull him away, staying in character as she snarled at the crowd. They retreated to the top of the ramp, overlooking the thousands as they booed the newly proclaimed power couple... The new king and queen fabricated by The Authority.

The two entered through the curtain while paramedics placed Dean on the stretcher and Brit weaved her way through the production crew to the monitors, desperate to see what the hell was happening. She needed to see a glimpse of Dean.

Seth was left trying to explain what had happened to the crew and creative. It was determined an accident which everyone seemed to understand but Brit wasn't entirely convinced. And neither was Seth.

"Britney, we need to talk," Seth mumbled, pulling her away from the crowd of people surrounding the viewing area. Before she could protest, Seth led her down the hall and into an empty part of the arena.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. I don't know... I don't know what happened," he mumbled, running his hands through his wet hair. He was at a complete loss for words.

She didn't even know what to say either. The crazed look in Seth's eyes haunted her. The whole thing replayed in her mind and she couldn't shake the fact that it looked like Seth wanted him to suffer.

"You looked like you wanted to kill him, whether it was for TV or not," she whispered.

"I felt like I wanted to, Britney," he admitted, "I'm not... I'm not Jake's dad."

"What? Wha..." She blurted out, her heart standing still. Tears welled in her eyes, questioning if she heard him right.

"I read them... I'm sorry, I had to," he said. "I'm not his dad, Britney... Dean is."

"I'm sorry," she said, covering her face as her emotions took over.

"Me too," he whispered, now the guilt of Dean's injury weighing heavy on him. "You better go... See how Dean is."

But Brit shook her head, instead wrapping her arms around Seth. "I'm sorry," she repeated. He didn't say a word. He couldn't even bring himself to hug her back. Instead they stood there for what seemed like forever, in complete silence and sorrow. This was it... This was the actual end. Nothing held them together any more, and there was no need to even try anymore. Brit was right when she said they had lost each other a long time ago, and now there was no way of finding their way back to the beginning.

It took everything in Seth to hold back his tears, squeezing her one last time before he slunk out of her grip and descended down the hall without even looking back.

Tonight he was a broken man. He'd lost Brit and now Jake, the little boy who brought so much joy into his life since his first breath. The little boy he helped raise and cared so much about. Nothing could be said or done to fix him. He needed to accept the outcome... Dean was Jacob's real father, and Brit had never fallen out of love with him.

X

"Hi, I'm looking for Dean Ambrose... He was brought in a couple hours ago," Brit said. She arrived to the hospital as soon as she could get out of the arena with the help of Roman and Paige.

 _"Everything will be okay," Paige had reassured her as the two sat in the back of the rental Roman was driving. Brit was a mess, tears streaming down her face. Everything had changed in the course of a few hours, but especially the one sentence in the midst of numerical jargon._

 ** _'Dean Ambrose is not excluded as the father of Jacob Rollins'_** _basically meant that Dean was the father with a 99.9% accuracy._

"Are you a family member?" The nurse asked.

Brit nodded, leaning her arms against the booth. "I'm his girlfriend... Sort of," She lied.

"I'm sorry, visiting after hours are for family only and-"

"I know, I know," Brit cut in before the lady could finish her spiel. "But I'm the only family he's got around here... Please, just let me see him."

The receptionist sighed, nodding slowly. "Okay," she agreed. "He's down there in room 234... He should be back from his cat scan."

"Okay," Brit mumbled, "Thank you."

Journeying down the hall she anxiously read the numbered doors as she passed. His room was the last on the right and as she approached she could see his figure in the hospital bed, asleep. He looked rough, which was kind of the opposite everyone was expecting. This whole stunt wasn't supposed to hurt him too much, yet here he lay with a possible concussion and his torn rotator cuff that had yet to be operated on. She felt guilty, just like Seth. In a way, she had caused this.

She crept through the half opened door, careful not to wake him. But he knew someone was there with even the quietest movements. Opening his eyes, he was shocked by the blurry image of her.

"Brit?" He called out, unsure if this were reality. "Am I dead? Cause you look like an angel right now"

She couldn't help but laugh, but sadness entangled her voice. "No, you idiot... You're not dead and I'm no angel."

"You sure? Cause I feel like I am," he said.

"I'm pretty sure you aren't... So how're you feeling, besides dead?"

"I feel like shit," he rasped. "But better now, since you're here, sweetheart."

"You haven't lost your wit, Ambrose... But that doesn't surprise me."

"And you don't surprise me much... I guess this is your thing now, checking up on me? Not that I'm complaining or anything," he chuckled. He sat up in the bed, motioning for her to come close. He craved the closeness of having her beside him. Slowly she approached, sinking into the bed beside him. She rested her head against his chest, careful of his injured shoulder.

"I wanted to, especially after what happened," she whispered.

"I'm fine," he lied. He really wasn't though. He hadn't felt this fucked up since his indie days. "You know I've been through worse... This is nothing."

"What the hell do you mean? This was pretty bad. I've never seen you being pulled outta the arena on a stretcher before. And I don't wanna see it ever again. It scared the shit out of me," she said.

"You know he's getting what's coming to him once I'm able to come back... I'll make sure of it." He placed his finger underneath her chin, turning to face him. He stared at her, taking in her breathtaking features. She hadn't tempted him like this in what seemed like forever. And maybe that was why he felt so strongly- it seemed like forever. Slowly he ran his finger against her cheek, brushing against the bottom of her lip he so desperately wanted against his.

"I know," she managed to say, leaning against his touch. "But there's something else."

"Oh really? I thought this was all about me," he chuckled.

"Kind of is," she shrugged. "Well, I know why Seth did what he did."

"You don't need to tell me why, darlin'... If I had the same opportunity, I'd fuck it up too and made sure I rattled his brains."

"That's not what I mean," she said, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Then what's up?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Leaning her head against her knees, she took a deep breath. "Before the show, he read the test results. I didn't even know he did, but... You're Jacob's father."

"What?" he asked, unsure if he heard her right.

"You're the father," she repeated.

"You sure?"

Nodding, she looked him deep in the eyes. "Yes... You're his father. He's your son."

A grin quickly pulled at his lips, the realization of what should have been done months ago sinking in. **He had a son.**

X

Boxes beyond yet another stack of boxes filled the bedroom Brit once shared with Seth. They were aligned across the wall, some titled **"Brit"** in thick black ink while others were left blank as she didn't give a shit anymore. Of course they were her belongings, and of course they were coming with her to her new place.

Nikki, without any judgment or questions, had been a great help in finding Brit a furnished apartment in a matter of days proving why she was one of the best realtors Brit had ever come across. But with only a few days remaining, Brit needed to muster up the courage to pack every single thing of Jacob's.

"You can do this... It's just Jacob's stuff. He kind of needs it when we move," she mumbled to herself, like it would make her feel any better.

As she stepped foot inside his room, she set a few empty boxes at the foot of his crib where he lay sleeping. She was able to pack his clothing, no problem, but when it came to anything sentimental she froze. Pictures of Seth and Jake plastered the wall above his dresser, a shrine to the love between what was thought to be father and son.

It wasn't easy breaking the news to their respective families that they had been living a lie. It was painful enough for Seth's mother knowing her supposed grandson was another man's baby. As for Brit's mom, the initial shock settled quickly before the disappointment kicked in.

 _"Kate, they found out who the father is... It's not like she's going to end up on Maury next week,"_ Tom had said in Brit's defence. Kate knew it was true and once she calmed, her support quickly followed.

 _"I'm here for you, Britney. We both are... Besides everything that happened, we'll always be here for you and Jake. Just please, make sure you give Dean the chance to finally connect with Jacob, if he wants,"_ was Kate's only plea. If only she knew how dedicated Dean already was to Jacob.

 _"Stay with me for a couple days, before the bachelor party... You and Jake,_ " Dean basically begged. He didn't care about the pain of post surgery or how out of it he might have been. All he wanted was his son and Brit by his side.

 _"Okay,"_ she agreed, a giddy feeling rising from the pit of her stomach. For the first time in forever she actually felt something other than heartache.

"It's like we came full circle," she whispered to herself, closing up the first box of Jake's belongings.

It was true.

They'd finally found each other again.

Now Dean wanted to right all of his wrong doings and finally make something of himself; a father.

He wanted his girl back, where she ultimately belonged all this time.

All he wanted was a family. His family.

And she wanted all of that as well.

Going through everything with Seth made her realize her love for Dean. It never left, it was only suppressed.

She wanted Dean to be a father to her son.

She wanted to be by his side, where she felt like she always belonged.

All she wanted was to be a family, just like he wanted.

And all Seth had ever wanted for her was to be happy. And she wanted the same for him. They accepted their failed relationship; it was all they could do. It wasn't time wasted or poorly spent... It was more than that.

 _"I'll always love you,"_ Seth told her that night in the hospital. And it was true.

He always would. And of course she would too.

But it was time to move on, and they accepted that.

As she packed the rest of Jake's room, a sense of relief washed over her and it was refreshing. In this house she was leaving behind something that wasn't bound to work out, and that was okay. The two of them could finally live and breathe without feeling suffocated by guilt and feelings they tried so hard to repress and instead move forward with the truth finally out in the open and a new horizon to look forward to.

"We came full circle..." she whispered again.


	44. Starting Over

_We are almost nearing the end, so here we go... Thanks again for all the reviews! Again I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan._

 _/_

Dean was awoken by the sound of crying, or at least that's what he thought. It was the middle of night as darkness took over the sky and flooded his apartment. Slowly he opened his eyes, the crying reaching new volumes. Then he remembered... Brit was lying in the bed beside him while Jacob occupied the spare bedroom next door.

Brit held up her end of the deal: that she'd pick him up after his surgery and spend a few days with him till she had to rush back to LA for her move.

Slowly Dean sat up, cringing as he was still in pain. Yawning, he stood from the bed and slowly made his way to the next room.

Pushing open the door was a momentous moment. He felt like a father, which was still odd to think of. But kind of sad, as well. All this time he had a son. He'd missed out on so much in almost a year's time that thinking of it now made him sick to his stomach.

 _"I'm no second generation dead beat,"_ he had said long before Jake. He was ready to live up to that statement, over and over again.

"Need help?" He heard Brit ask from the doorway behind him. He nodded, unsure if she could even see his gesture in the dark.

But she was quick to turn on the lamp beside the play pen. "I wanna hold him," Dean demanded just as she was about to grab Jake. She gave him a funny look, her eyes scanning his bandaged shoulder. "I'm fine," he reassured her.

She nodded, pulling Jake from his play pen and carefully placing him in Dean's arms. He winced but sat on the bed beside the play pen, leaning against the pillow with his good arm while Jake closed his eyes, quickly falling back asleep.

Brit sat beside them, taking in this milestone of a moment. It was the very first time Dean ha ever held Jake, or any baby for that matter. He didn't know what the hell he was doing, but figured this was right since he had one busted arm.

"Wish it was that easy to fall asleep," Dean mumbled.

"It is for you," Brit shrugged.

"Not lately... This is probably the first night in a long time I had a decent sleep even with this guy waking me up."

"Maybe we should be here every night," she teased.

"You should," Dean agreed, staring deep into her eyes. "Actually, you being here feels like you never left."

"I know... It's this weird vibe I get, just being here again."

He nodded, looking down at the mirror image of himself. "All that matters is you're here now... With him."

"I'm sorry you missed out on so much," she said quietly.

"I'll make it up."

"Is that what you want?" She asked, basically throwing the ball into his court. She knew what she wanted for a couple weeks now. And maybe she knew what he wanted this entire time. But it could have all changed with the shock of finally having a son... Having responsibility. She needed to hear it from him, in this moment.

"It's what I want," he said, giving her the reassurance she wanted. "And I want you. I've always wanted you."

With her heart beating in her chest she picked Jacob from Dean's arms, placing him back in the play pen and turning off the light. "Show me," she whispered, holding out her hand. She led him back to the main bedroom where he basically threw himself onto the bed while she stood at the foot of the bed.

"Come here," he ordered. His breath caught in his throat as her naked figure slowly approached, outlined in the bright moonlight seeping through the curtains. Somewhere between the short distance between the rooms she'd discarded his t-shirt she was wore along with her underwear, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining.

She crawled onto the bed, careful of his shoulder as she kneeled between his legs. She slowly pulled at his boxers, discarding them to the ground below. Their ragged breathing filled the air with anticipation of this moment hanging in the balance. It had been so long since they'd been this intimate with one another that the excitement was almost too unbearable.

"Your arm..." she whispered, not even close to killing this mood. But he wouldn't allow it.

"I don't care... Come here," he rasped and she accepted.

Carefully she straddled his lap, leaning down to finally place her lips on his. The feeling was electrifying and it felt right. Everything about this moment felt right.

Slowly she lowered herself onto him, both exhaling warm breath. She shivered as his hand felt around, craving the curves of her body. He grunted with every movement, forgetting the pain of his arm. His mind was completely focused on the beauty driving him crazy, melding beautifully with his body.

"Britney..." he mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment in hopes to make this sex last. He'd forgotten the way she bit her lip while pleasure surged through her body or the way she curved her back and the grinding motion of her hips slamming against his made him insane.

Again, he squeezed his eyes shut so desperate for this to last longer than his body felt possible.

His nails gently dug into her hip, earning a velvety soft moan from her perfect mouth. "Fuck," he groaned in disappointment as his body was about to fail him. She collapsed on top of him as he came, his hot breath stinging her ear. He'd forgotten what this sex was like and could have sworn she made him come twice.

"Goddamn Britney," he muttered as she slowly peeled herself off of his chest. She lay her head against the pillow beside his, taking a deep breath to calm her own excited body.

"That was... Good," Dean mumbled, pushing his hair out of his face.

"That was amazing," she whispered.

"That's what I meant," he chuckled, his fingers gliding up her naked stomach. His eyes focused in the somewhat darkened room, moonlight highlighting her figure.

"What are you looking at?" She whispered.

"You," he replied, "After all this time, you still make me crazy.

"I'm the reason behind your madness? You lunatic," she smiled.

"Exactly," he mumbled, pressing his lips against hers. Resting her forehead against his she let her hand linger against the side of his cheek. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, his finger treading against her bottom lip.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "It's been so long since we've been this close... I'm just soaking it all in."

Nodding, he needed to get something off his chest and he didn't care how blunt it was. "You love me?" He flat out asked.

"I do," she admitted, not even having to think twice about it.

"You wanna make this work?" he asked.

She nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Then move back in with me," he said, his stomach in knots for the first time in God knows when, as he awaited her answer.

X

"Woah!" Roman shouted with the biggest grin plastered on his face. He had a beer in his hand and a pink boa draped around his neck as he watched an embarrassed Damien tied to a chair in the middle of the strip club.

"This is for Mike and I, you evil bastard!" TJ exclaimed as two male strippers stood on either side, shedding their clothes while all Damien could do was look on.

"You guys are real evil, man," Dean chuckled, bringing his beer to his lips and quite glad he was sitting where he was, basking in Damien's punishment. "Remind me never to fuck with the two of ya."

"Pretty sure this'll remind you," TJ laughed, high fiving Mike for a job well done.

Dean cringed as the strippers basically planted themselves on top of Damien, grinding him helplessly. Dean was glad he turned his attention to Roman just as the roar of their friends laughter got louder. "So this is kind of your last night, man... How you feeling?"

"Dude, I just wanna be married already... Paige is literally at her breaking point with all this stress, which means I'm stressed too," Roman sighed. The wedding was only a week and a half away and at this point, both himself and Paige would take the offer of eloping in some dingy Vegas chapel.

"Week and a half to go," Dean reminded him, clinging his beer bottle against Roman's.

"So why aren't you up there with them?" Roman asked.

Dean gave him a horrified look which only made Roman grin. "I mean with Dolph and Randy," he said motioning to the men seated in front of two dancers, shoving dollar bills into their thongs. "You're always up for tits and ass, day or night... So this is kind of odd."

"I don't need that shit anymore, Rome. I just want my girl," Dean mumbled. Ever since his night with Brit a few days back, they became obsessed. It was like back in the day when all they wanted was to be with each other, from sunrise to night fall. But they agreed to take things slow, focusing on rebuilding their relationship and parenting Jacob together. The idea of her moving in with him wasn't completely halted just yet. She wanted stability, to make sure they could actually have some sort of foundation to their relationship before jumping into moving in which he understood after they discussed it. Now he wanted to prove to her that all he wanted was her. Every mistake was really behind him and all he could think about was his girl back in LA with his son.

"You guys back together?" Roman asked.

"Sort of... We're taking it slow."

"Slow? What the hell does that mean? Does that word even exist with you two?" Roman chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"Man, I remember when we first started out in this business... After all of two weeks you two locked us out of the hotel room to fuck. What the hell is slow going to do for you now?"

"Hey, we can have as much sex as we want and still take it slow," Dean shrugged.

"I guess I shouldn't talk," Roman said quietly. "Taking things slow was never in the cards for Paige and I."

Dean chuckled, the truth behind that statement amusing. "No shit."

The two looked back as a crowd formed around Damien who at this point had his eyes squeezed shut, repeating "Oh dear God" as laughter erupted. Roman and Dean shook their heads, laughing at the circus in front of them.

"You know, I haven't seen you this happy in months," Roman complimented.

"I got something to be happy about," Dean said.

"Well if you two are happy together and it's working out, then I'm all for it," Roman said as if he were giving his blessing.

"Thanks man," Dean muttered, banging his fist against Roman's.

"But you take care of her this time. No fucking around for the both of you," he warned all the while Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes. He knew it was coming, some kind of warning Roman was determined to etch into his brain.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean groaned, "It's different this time... We're actually doing it properly. No going behind anyone's back."

"Speaking of Rollins," Roman started.

"Who's even speaking of him?" Dean growled.

"You know what I mean... I feel bad for him and I feel like I'm stuck in the middle since I'm the civil one," Roman admitted.

"He doesn't seem to be hurting that bad if he's with Eva," Dean informed him. "Woah, hold on... Is this about the wedding? If it is and you don't want any conflict between us, don't worry... I'm a changed man, Ro," Dean reassured him with a grin.

Roman sighed. "You don't need to worry about him."

"Why's that?"

Roman shrugged, still a little taken back by Seth's sudden change of heart which would in turn leave him short at the altar. "He's not coming."

X

"I can't believe you're getting married Saturday!" Naomi exclaimed happily as she walked alongside Paige and Brit inside the arena. The last RAW before the wedding was drawing near, and Paige was beyond excited and relieved.

"Me neither," Paige giggled, "Mrs. Reigns... Doesn't that sound so good?"

"Now you're going to sound like some medieval Viking... I like it," Brit laughed.

"Hold up," Naomi said as they approached Nattie and TJ. "You! Why the hell did you miss the bachelorette party?" she asked, pointing her finger in Nattie's direction.

"Macky was sick. My kitty was sick... And this one..." Nattie said, pointing to TJ, "This one right here was hung over like you wouldn't believe, he was completely useless and couldn't drive us to the vet."

"Hey, it was proof of a good night, Nat," TJ defended. "Besides, Paige shouldn't have had hers so close to Roman's cause then I wouldn't have been hung over."

Paige playfully punched his arm, an all out war of words erupting as Naomi looked on in amusement. Nattie rolled her eyes, taking the opportunity to pull Brit aside. "Did you settle into your new place okay?" she asked.

Brit and Nikki attempted to keep their real estate hunt on the down low, but of course everyone put two and two together. "Yeah it wasn't bad... Just hope it's the last move for awhile," she lied, thinking of Dean's request the other night.

"You know if you ever need anything, anything at all, just ask TJ and I and we're there," Nattie said with a smile. Brit nodded, hugging her friend. "Thanks Nat."

"Paige, come on girl," Naomi said, having enough of the friendly spat between the two. "This is entertaining and all don't get me wrong but let's go and get some food before the show starts."

Paige shoved TJ away, sticking her tongue out as she descended down the hall with the girls to catering. It was like a ghost town, with everyone already preparing for the show and going over their lines. "Can we agree to be on time next time?" Naomi asked, eyeing the scarce leftover food.

"I'm not complaining... I feel like I can't eat a thing cause then my dress won't fit," Paige shrugged.

"Are you mental?" Brit asked in all seriousness. "Are you going to put on another dress size that isn't deemed stick like?"

"Oh shut up," Paige muttered. "You're really putting this new outfit to use, you dominating bitch."

Brit nodded, accepting that compliment. "That's fine... Cause I make this look good," she said, twirling around in her new threads. It was her first official night of playing the villainous Diva, and with that came a new outfit donned in liquid black lycra and mesh and leather boots match Seth.

"Here comes your sidekick," Nattie mumbled.

"What?" Brit asked, looking up at the doorway as Seth walked in, heading straight for the coffee set up.

The girls pretended to poke at the food while leaving Brit standing like a deer caught in headlights, wondering if she should have been prodding the buffet as well. But she couldn't turn her back now as he approached, a coffee in one hand and a nervous look spread across his face.

"Hey," he mumbled, sipping at his cup. "Can I uh, talk to you for a second? They wanted me to go over something with you for tonight," he asked.

Brit nodded. "Okay, yeah... I'll see you guys later," she said before leaving catering with Seth.

"They tell you anything about what was going on?" Seth asked.

"I have a match against Naomi tonight... That's all I know. Why?"

"They wanna do some kind of eulogy for Dean," Seth said, "Not like he's dead or something... Just his career."

"Is this opening the show?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah... They want you out there too and after that you'll have your match."

"Okay... Thanks."

"Yeah," Seth mumbled, "No problem."

"Um," Brit started, unsure if she should have been talking about this at the moment, "I have pictures I didn't know you wanted... If you do, I can bring them to the wedding."

"I'm not going," Seth said.

"What do you mean you're not going?" She questioned. "You're supposed to be a groomsman... Roman's kinda counting on you."

"I know," Seth mumbled, feeling ashamed. "But I don't think I'm anyone's favourite person right now cause of everything that happened, you know? Just feeling like I should sit this one out, let Roman and Paige have their day without any shit happening."

"Seth... Everything that happened between us is exactly that- between us. You need to be there for Roman. You helped him plan his half of this wedding and he's still going to need you standing up there, beside him while he basically signs his life away," Brit said.

"I don't know, Britney," he mumbled. Of course he wanted to be there for his best friend and finally see this whole thing unfold. But given the circumstances, he felt out of place as if all the focus would be on him.

"Hey, can we get you guys over here? We need to go over your guys' segment," Dan frantically requested.  
The two nodded, sighing as he walked away.

"Just think about it Seth... I don't want you regretting anything because of what people think or say," she said before she turned on her heel, following the direction Dan was headed in.

He nodded. He knew Brit was right. But could he surpass his insecurities for just one night? For just a few hours and face everyone who knew about the nudes and cheating scandal? Or even worse... Face Ambrose.


	45. Come Together

Thank you everyone for reviewing! :) Here we go... I don't own anything but my character Brit Ryan. Enjoy ;)

/

"Oh my God! I'm going to literally have a heart attack!" Paige exclaimed for the millionth time, frantically pacing the hotel room with rollers in her hair and a glass of champagne cradled between her hands.

"Paige, quit it," her sister Cara said with an eye roll, in search of more bubbly.

"Oh this is completely normal," Nattie said like it was no big deal.

"Aren't you supposed to say 'Oh, everything will be okay' or something? I need something, anything," Paige screeched.

"Nattie's right... Besides, you're gonna be a crying mess before you walk down that aisle so take it for what it is right now," Naomi joined in.

"Oh you two are not helping anything right now," Paige mumbled.

Two hours.

The countdown was on and Paige was a complete mess of nerves, and champagne. Having enough of Nattie and Naomi she plopped herself beside Brit on the couch, wondering how the hell she was so calmed.

"I'm siting beside you cause then maybe your cool and collected vibe will rub off on me," Paige mumbled, chugging the rest of her champagne.

"I'm not the one getting married... So I'm feeling great," Brit laughed.

"Look how good they look," Naomi said, tossing her phone to Paige before settling into the makeup chair with Nattie. Brit leaned in and grabbed the phone like a rabid animal once she noticed Seth and Dean in the same shot, standing side by side dressed in black tuxes with the rest of the groomsmen.

"Why is Seth there? Beside Dean?" Brit whispered.

"Uh," Paige mumbled, "Well, Seth decided to come last minute."

"I can't believe they're standing beside each other... All normal like."

"Maybe they know I'll kick their ass if they caused a big scene," Paige laughed.

"It's just eerie seeing them smiling and standing side by side..."

"Weddings bring people together, right?" Paige asked.

Brit nodded. "I guess so... But what if something happens during the reception? What if Dean says something or Seth freaks out cause-"

"Calm down," Paige whispered, "Believe me when I say if anything goes down, I'll put either of them through a table myself," Paige said reassuringly.

X

"Never thought I'd see you in anything remotely similar to a suit ever again," Roman said as he fixed his bow tie.

Dean shook his head with a grin pulling at his lips. "Only for you, brother... So you nervous or what?"

"A little bit," Roman said uncomfortably. "I uh... I probably should have told you this before."

"What?" Dean asked, expecting the worse. "Don't tell me you wanna back out..."

Roman shook his head. "Are you kidding? No, has nothing to do with that."

"Hey you made it!" They heard TJ say.

 ** _"Yeah, Of course."_**

Dean snapped his head in the direction of **_his_** voice. There Seth stood with his tux in one hand as he was greeted by both TJ and Jimmy. Once he noticed Dean was staring in his direction he tensed, as did everyone else. They knew a couple weeks back it was all a freak accident but they could feel the bad blood brewing between the two just by their stares.

Roman cleared his throat, patting Dean on the shoulder and giving him a glare. He knew what that look meant; don't start any shit.

"Come on, let's get some beers!" Roman suggested, knowing Dean and Seth needed to sort through their issues before the wedding... Incase something did go down.

The guys quickly followed Roman out of the hotel room and down to the lobby, all the while hounding Roman about his brothers.

Seth placed his tux on the bed, stepping forward as Dean stood his ground. This really was Roman's plan all along and both Seth and Dean knew maybe it was time to hash it out... It was the only way either one could move forward and finally live again.

"I think we need to talk about things," Seth said.

"I agree," Dean nodded, sitting on the bed. "But where do we start?"

"Jake."

Dean rubbed his face and let out a sigh, the subject of his son still a little touchy. "What about him?"

"Have you seen him much?"

"Yep."

"Good... Keep it that way. He deserves to have his father in his life."

"You trying to tell me how to be a dad?" Dean questioned in defence. Seth just shook his head, now leaning his back against the wall in front of Dean.

"No. I just want him taken care of and I expect that from you, Dean. You're a good guy."

Dean nodded, unsure of how to respond to that compliment at the moment.

"Besides everything that happened between Britney and I, just take care of her. I know we did each other wrong in the past, but there's no bad blood. Just take care of both of them... You don't know what you got till it's gone," Seth said quietly, speaking from his heart.

Dean nodded, knowing just how true that statement really was. "I know that pretty well."

"So you gonna give me your word?"

Dean paused for a moment. "I promise I will, Seth. That's all I ever wanted."

Seth sighed, knowing this was only the tip of the iceberg. Racking his brain and trying to piece together the words to an apology for what happened on RAW was difficult, but he managed. "I let everything get the better of me on RAW the other night. That wasn't supposed to happen and I'm guilty for letting our personal issues interfere with work... And for that I'm sorry."

Dean chuckled like a madman. "I think I kind of deserved it after what I did to you, Seth. I mean, come on."

"No, man... There shouldn't be any excuse for what I did."

"What's done is done," Dean shrugged, "And maybe I should apologize for all the shit I've done to you too."

Seth smiled. "Am I really getting an apology out of Dean Ambrose?"

"That's as close as you're gonna get to one," Dean teased.

"Good enough for me," Seth chuckled. He extended his hand out to Dean, an act to solidify that whatever happened in the past was done with. There was really no need to hold onto any of it, because what good would it have done?

Dean stood to his feet in front of Seth, shaking his hand. "We good?" He asked.

Seth nodded, feeling like he could breathe comfortably again. "Yeah man... We're good."

X

Paige stood frozen behind the dark wooden doors shielding her from a nervous Roman at the altar. He'd just had his chance to walk down the aisle with his groomsmen, now awaiting for the bridesmaid and maid of honour to join him.

"Is she okay?" Brit asked, holding her bouquet of blood red flowers in her hand.

Naomi and Nattie exchanged a look between themselves, having never seen Paige this quiet in their lives. "I don't know... She honestly looks like she's trying to keep it together," Nattie whispered.

"I heard that," Paige grumbled.

"Well... Are you okay?" Brit asked.

"No... And Nattie's right. I really am trying to keep it together, but of course I can't even do that," Paige said, letting her emotions take the best of her. She waved her hands frantically around her face as if the motion would magically halt her tears.

"Why are you crying? You're supposed to be the happiest person ever... And that's saying a lot for you," Brit said, enveloping her arms around her.

Paige shrugged. "I don't know... I'm nervous, and I'm never nervous so what the hell?"

"Paige, why you crying?" Her father Rick asked.

"I don't know... You tell me."

"You love him?"

"What?"

"You love him? Roman?"

Like Paige had to think long and hard about that one. "Of course I love him... More than anything."

"You wanna spend the rest of your life with him? One day give us grand children, Paige?"

She nodded, carefully wiping under her eyes.

"Then there's no need to cry, darling," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "Because behind those doors is a man that wants to spend the rest of his life and start a family with you as well."

Cara smiled. "Are we like the Hallmark channel now?"

"Shut it Care," Rick scolded.

"Papa Rick... What would we do with you?" Nattie asked.

"You'd be shit out of luck getting this one down the aisle if it wasn't for that pep talk I just delivered," he laughed, feeling a sort of pride take over.

"Oh God!" Paige exclaimed, noticing the tune changing, a cue for the bridesmaids to begin their walk down the aisle.

"It'll be fine, Paige. Just breathe," Naomi reminded her as she stood in front of the doors first. They opened slowly, the entire crowd staring back as she walked down the aisle slowly, smiling at Jimmy who stood beside his proud cousin. The chairs beside the aisle were draped in hanging black tulle, candles illuminating the half lit room and crimson roses in silver vases at the base of the altar. It was breath taking and beyond everyone's expectations.

Next was Nattie, feeling tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she was totally overcome by emotion for her friend. She shook her head, earning a chuckle from Roman as she then stood beside Naomi as they awaited Brit.

Taking a deep breath, she smiled back at Paige, whispering _"I'll see you out there."_

As she stood between the doorway, Dean lit up. She looked beautiful and slightly less dreadful as he would have imagined with her being in all black. The way she drifted down the aisle sent shivers down his spine, his palms sweaty. If he could leap from the altar and scoop her up in his arms, he would. That's what he wanted, and Seth's words from before reiterated in his mind.

 _"Take care of her"_

As she walked down that aisle, never had he ever wanted to live up to those words then this moment in time.

He smiled. _"You look beautiful,"_ he mouthed.

She smiled too, looking down at her bouquet of flowers as a shimmer of red spread across her cheeks. Taking her place beside her two friends, they watched as Cara was next, winking at Damien who was smiling ear to ear at the sight of her.

"Oh God... Okay, okay, okay," Paige mumbled to herself, linking her arm with her father's as they readied themselves behind the now closed doors.

The crowd of friends and family stood to their feet, awaiting the bride. Roman took a deep breath, smiling at his two best friends standing side by side. Paige nearly fainted over fright as the doors slowly opened, the soft tune of the wedding march playing. But as soon as those doors opened as Roman's eyes fell onto her, she was at peace. A smile shined on both their faces, their eyes only focusing on each other.

"Wow," Roman mouthed, overtaken by her beauty. He even wiped away a few tears before they rolled down his cheek.

Rick shook Roman's hand, hugging him and whispering " _Take care of her_ ," into his ear. Roman nodded, undoubtedly ready to live up to that request.

He held Paige's hand between his, whispering a " _You're beautiful_ " that whoever heard couldn't resist a heartfelt " _Aw."_

The ceremony was intimate with many tears of happiness shed, ending with the introduction of the newly crowned _Mr. and Mrs. Reigns..._ Finally.

As the ecstatic newlyweds left the altar first, with a giggling Paige being carried over Roman's shoulders, Cara and Seth followed suit.

Dean grabbed a hold of Brit's hand, walking down the aisle as the rest of the bridal party followed behind. He gently jerked her hand to catch her attention, completely lost in her eyes. But he managed to utter what had been willingly branded into every fold of his brain, a million times over, after witnessing the union of Paige and Roman.

"One day, baby," he whispered, a smile growing at her lips as she realized what he meant.

This day marked a pivotal day in their relationship to come. Determination was in full gear and neither one willing to succumb to whatever challenges, if any, pitted against them.

Dean loved Brit. And she loved him. They had a beautiful son who would share his namesake as soon as the paper work went through. Their prospering relationship was ready to withstand time which made Dean grin like a madmen when he thought about it.

He was one lucky son of a bitch. He'd been given so many chances to right his wrongs, sometimes failing to do so time and time again. He lost her which felt like countless times over, but like she had said they came _full circle._ They found each other again, so in love like never before, each wondering if they would really one day find themselves walking down the aisle just like Roman and Paige.

 _One day._


	46. Future: Part 1

Almost the end, guys... Thanks for the reviews, follows, everything! It's been awesome! So here we go... I don't own anything but Brit Ryan. Enjoy ;)

/

 _"Britney?" Dean called out, slowly descending down the stairs from Jake's room. They'd just moved into a town house in Vegas, as a few unemotional boxes occupied the living room where Brit lay._

 _He found her flat on her stomach on the couch, her head resting against her palms as she stared at the images flashing from the TV mounted to the wall._

 _A soft sigh escaped her lips, sentimental feelings filling her head. But he couldn't blame her as she ate ice cream and watched one of her favourite matches, desperately wanting to imitate Stone Cold's two finger salute like she always did, as this was how she spent her nights coping with her retirement._

 _"What are you doing?" Dean asked, sitting in the chair opposite the couch._

 _She shrugged. "Watching Throwback Thursday on the network."_

 _He grinned. "It's only $9.99 isn't it?"_

 _She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Thank you Michael Cole."_

 _"This how you pictured your retirement?" He asked._

 _"In my jammies, attempting to eat a quart of ice cream? In some ways, yes. Definitely thought I'd be a little older though," she said._

 _Dean didn't say anything as he got up, now sitting down on the floor in front of her. "I mean, with me?"_

 _"I guess so."_

 _"You happy?" He asked._

 _"I'm okay," she answered. But deep down he knew she was still struggling. The constant travel was tough, especially with Jake growing and learning every day. She had a good run with Seth, playing a villainous bitch and again capturing the Diva's Championship before decided that was it. She retired after successfully defending her title and even received a warm, respective farewell from the fans._

 _"You happy with me?" Dean asked, staring deep into her eyes._

 _"Of course I am," she answered._

 _"Then I wanna ask you something."_

 _"If this has anything to do with my ice cream then you're shit out of luck," she laughed, totally oblivious to the fact that Dean was now kneeling in front of her._

 _"Britney," he chuckled at her child like attention span. She snapped her head from the direction of the TV, jaw dropping once she noticed a sparkly diamond ring between his fingers._

 _She was at a complete loss of words, covering her mouth in shock as she was not expecting this. Dean on the other hand felt as though his stomach would explode. He hadn't been nervous in front of her ever, but the idea of suggesting to spend the rest of her life with him was slightly scary._

 _"Will you marry me?" His cool, raspy voice asked._

 _"Like you even had to ask," she uttered, watching intently as he grabbed for her hand, slowly pushing the diamond ring onto her finger. Their lips collided in a kiss and Brit couldn't help but smile._

 _"Holy shit," she mumbled, admiring her hand. She failed to realize the TV turning off and hands lifting her over his shoulder._

 _She giggled. "Where are we going?"_

 _"Screw the marriage... We're consummating this engagement," he said in all seriousness._

X

"Words cannot express how happy I am and I wish you two countless years of happiness. Welcome to our family John... There's no fleeing this crazy bunch now," Brie said, holding back tears with her champagne glass held high in the air to toast the newly married John and Nikki. Their glorious, all white affair went off without a hitch at a beautiful winery in Napa Valley- Nikki's favourite place in the entire world.

"Run away while you still can," Daniel laughed, earning a smack from Brie. "Shut up," she muttered, holding the microphone away from her mouth.

"That's not happening any time soon," John whispered, kissing an extremely happy, beyond the moon Nikki. "That's a promise."

"To the bride and groom," Brie announced with a huge smile on her face as every single guest raised their glasses in unison to toast the new happily married couple.

"Where's Britney?" Paige whispered, her eyes darting all over the room in search of her friend. Dean shrugged, careful not to wake Jake sleeping on his chest.

"I think I seen her near the bathrooms," Naomi whispered back.

"Way to avoid this sap fest Brit Ryan," Paige laughed, kissing Roman quickly. "I'll go check on her."

She quickly made her way through the hall and to the bathrooms, pushing open the door to find Brit seated on the couch near the sink with her head in her hands, looking an obvious mess of emotions all by her lonesome.

"Um, what are you doing in here all by yourself?" Paige questioned, kneeling in front of her. "Are you okay?"

Brit groaned, waving the positive pregnancy test in her friend's face. "I'm pregnant."

"What!" Paige exclaimed with excitement, completely ignoring Brit's obvious state of mind. "Wait, what were you doing carrying that thing around, you psycho!"

"It's been in Jake's bag since we've been in Napa," Brit mumbled. "I snuck it in here from all of you. I had a feeling I was so why not take a pregnancy test while everyone's getting all sappy out there," she said, a light chuckle in her voice as she listened to her reasoning.

"Holy shit! You're pregnant! I can't believe it! Oh my Lord, does Dean even know?"

"Oh God... Hell no!" Brit exclaimed, her eyes growing wide. "I don't even know which part he'll be freaked out about: the fact that I carry around pregnancy tests or we're having another baby."

"Like it's a big deal now, Mrs. Soon to be Ambrose! And you can't hide in here all night."

"I can try," Brit suggested, tugging at her skin tight dress making her feel like a whale. "Wanna see?"

Paige rolled her eyes, seemingly unimpressed. "Come on... We're going back out there before we miss the rest of the speeches."

"Do not fucking say anything to Dean! Or Roman! Or anyone for that matter until I tell Dean myself," Brit ordered, standing to her feet and chucking the pregnancy test in the garbage. Paige nodded, pulling her friend out the bathroom and back to their seats; careful not to interrupt the twins mother Kathy's speech.

"Where were you?" Dean whispered, blowing the fallen strands of his sandy locks from his eyes.

"Bathroom... I'm good," Brit shrugged, hoping he wouldn't press on. She managed to sit through the rest of the speeches and the bride and groom's first dance, all the while her stomach turning in knots. She fought with her mind back and forth, wondering how to come across the unexpected news. Of course she needed to tell him, sooner or later.

"We need all the potentially close to marriage, maybe one day, couples to come on up here to dance," the DJ said over the microphone. Everyone who met those credentials rose to their feet, dragging along their uninterested other halves to the dance floor.

"Get up there Ambrose... You guys qualify," Roman said with a smirk as he pointed to the crowd of others.

"Yes!" Paige added, so enthusiastically. "Give me this little guy," she said as she grabbed for Jake from Dean's arms. "Get your ass up there Britney," she urged, hoping maybe this would allow Brit to tell Dean.

"Are you kidding?" Brit laughed, giving Dean a quick glance. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't get this guy on his feet to dance," she said, pointing his way.

"She's right," Dean chimed in, a grin tugging at his lips.

"Don't make me get Nikki and John over here so they can get on your ass about it man... You know I'll do it," Roman threatened.

Brit and Dean groaned in unison, knowing Roman wouldn't even hesitate to embarrass the two or worse, persuade the guests in starting a chant.

"Common Miami Vice," Roman chuckled, taking a jab at Dean's all white attire.

"Fine, fine," she agreed, pulling Dean up to his feet. "Happy?" she mumbled as they made their way over to the dance floor with all the other couples.

"Britney, what the hell are we doing?" Dean asked, his hands falling to her hips as the painfully slow music began to play.

"You know he'd do everything he could to get us up here... Would you rather chance it?"

"Yeah, yeah... You're right," he said, his lips pressed against hers in a quick kiss.

"I don't dance... Not like this anyways," Brit laughed, her hands falling to his waist.

"No backing out now," Dean shrugged, taking her hand in his and placing his hand on her back. "Just go with it baby."

The two slowly twirled around the dance floor, her head resting against his chest and her eyes shut as the sappy love song blared throughout the room. But all she could hear was the steady beat of his heart, calming her twisted nerves and emotions.

"You look so beautiful," he muttered, pressing a kiss on the side of her neck.

Her grip tightened around him as she smiled into his chest. "And you look pretty hot Mr. Ambrose... Even if you do resemble Don Johnson... Miami Vice."

He chuckled, holding her closer. "Take it all in baby."

"Oh I am, don't worry," she reassured. She sighed, letting her head rest against his chest again. She sucked in a deep breath, figuring she couldn't keep this newfound secret to herself. "So... I need to tell you something," she started, her palms sweating.

"Oh great," Dean muttered, his sarcastic tone enough for her to nudge him.

She hesitated, trying to piece together words but nothing came out. "Uh..." was all she could say.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Dean mumbled.

Brit cringed, letting her hands fall to his chest. "How'd you figure that out?" she asked.

"You had that piss stick in Jake's bag... What, did you think I wasn't going to see it?" Dean chuckled.

"I guess I didn't think about that," she said, a nervous chuckle laced with her words. "So... I'm pregnant."

Dean stopped in the middle of the dance floor, sweeping the few stray strands of hair from her eyes. "What can I say? I'm just that good."

"I'm glad you're taking this well cause I'm not," she answered truthfully, tears welling in her eyes she would later blame on hormones... Or the song they were dancing to. "I'm seriously going to have a nervous breakdown."

"Why? Cause were having another kid?" he asked, confused by her uncertainty. "Uh yeah," she answered, looking at him like he was crazy. "Two kids, Dean... How the hell are we even ready for another one?"

"We're getting married next month, Britney... We almost did it right, but shit happens. We just gotta roll with it," he shrugged.

"Dean... Two kids," she whined but he was having none of it

"And they call me a lunatic, huh? Britney, we're going to be fine. It's a baby remember? Be happy! Cause I'm happy."

X

" **Ladies and Gentlemen, here is your new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Dean Ambrose**!" Brit imagined Michael Cole announcing excitedly as Dean kneeled in the middle of the ring, cradling his newly won possession in his hands.

He had it all: a beautiful son and daughter on the way, a new wife he had just married five months ago and of course his Championship gold. He finally did it and what better feeling to have Brit and Jake seated in the front row, watching him achieve his lifelong dream. Glancing to where they sat, the look on his son's face said it all: he was excited for his dad.

"Daddy won!" Two and a half year old Jake exclaimed, a huge grin plastered on his face. Brit nodded, in complete shock as Dean stood on the top turn buckle, showcasing the title to the adoring crowd and fans across the world.

A battered Seth finally stood to his feet, leaning against the turn buckle opposite of Dean. The crowd cheered as he turned to face Seth, wondering if another show down was in store. But they soon roared into cheers again as the two shook hands, showcasing their respect for one another and ultimately ending their extensive feud.

Just before the show commenced, Brit carried Jake to the back to formally congratulate Dean along with Hunter and the rest of the roster surrounding gorilla.

Seth came through the curtain first, a round of applause echoed loudly for the former champion. When he passed Brit, he smiled and she smiled back. Without any words he ruffled Jake's hair, giving her one last look before wrapping his arms around his fiancée Eva while she congratulated him none the less.

"Congrats Champ!" Hunter said, hugging Dean while everyone clapped around them. They mumbled back and forth, shaking hands before Hunter finally let him on his way through the roster aligning gorilla.

He soon made his way to Brit and Jake standing at the end of the crowd, hanging the title over his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his family. "Congratulations," she mumbled in the crook of his neck, tears rolling down her cheeks. He chuckled, not quite adjusted to her growing belly pressed against him.

"Why you crying?" He laughed.

"Shut up... It's the hormones and maybe because I'm the slightest bit happy for you too. We both are," she defended, looking at their son.

"Daddy, you won?" Jake piped up.

Dean nodded, grabbing a hold of him. "I did buddy... Look at this," he said, holding his title for Jake to see. His tiny hand touched the sparkling prize, admiring the look and feel.  
"I think she's happy too," Brit said, her hand on her belly. "She hasn't stopped kicking since the three count."

"That's my girl... Already a fan of her dad," he laughed, placing his title back on his shoulder. He grabbed Brit's hand, the three of them walking down the hall towards his dressing room.

"Hey man, congrats!" they heard Roman say as him and Paige hurried to their side. Dean stopped, smiling as he pounded his fist against Roman's. "Thanks man."

"Okay, okay wait... YOU have some explaining to do," Brit said, whipping her finger in Paige's face. Besides Dean's title win, the night had been full of surprises as well as absences. It was announced during the Pre Show that Paige was unable to compete against the Diva's Champion Nattie because of unforeseen circumstances Brit knew nothing about. Now she wanted to know what the hell was going on, and the look on Paige's face was an odd one. She was smiling from ear to ear, which was the complete opposite that Brit would have imagined it to be after learning her shot at the gold was over with.

"Well," Paige started, looking at Roman with a permanent grin.

The suspense was killing Brit and Dean and the looks exchanged between their friends wasn't helping anything. "What?" The two asked in unison, unappreciative of their friends' secrecy.

"Surprise! I'm pregnant!" Paige shrieked.


	47. Future: Part 2

And here we go... We've reached the end. I want to thank everyone whose read this religiously, followed and reviewed each and every time! It's been amazing and I really hope you've enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it! Thank you again lovelies 3

Enjoy Xo.

/

Dean paced around the hospital room with a lump in his throat and his palms sweaty, trying to mentally prepare himself for the next twenty minutes of this nightmare. Everything had happened so fast, so unexpectedly. He thought they still had time, four weeks to be exact but the little bugger had plans of its own and she was ready to make her presence known.

 _They were in Florida visiting Paige and Roman, which Brit ultimately regretted now. There they lay by the pool while Paige and Roman had taken Jake to the beach, so Dean could finally have Brit alone. But that didn't last long as she complained of stomach pain and there it was... The chair she lay in was sopping wet and she hunched over in pain as Dean stood looking on at the horror._

 _"My water broke," Brit panicked, her eyes huge with fright. It was way too early._

 _"Shit," he finally uttered, stumbling to his feet. Helping Brit to hers, he grabbed her hand and led her through the house. She winced in unbearable pain, this labor a hell of a lot different than Jake's._

 _She knew their daughter was coming fast._

 _"Okay, okay. Get in the car!" Dean urged, starting his rental._

 _"Oh my God, Dean!" Brit shrieked. "What the hell are we doing? We should be back in Vegas, driving to the hospital there... We don't have any of her clothes or her car seat! Do you even know where you're going! I could have this baby in the front seat of this damn fucking car!" She panicked, tears welling in the corners of her eyes as she held on for dear life._

 _"Relax!" Dean urged, taking a deep breath. "I know where I'm going... We lived here once, remember?"_

 _"Yeah... That was six years ago! And sorry I didn't happen to mentally visualize this town while I was busy getting my ass kicked in training!"_

 _"Britney... Calm down," Dean said quietly as he dialed Roman's cell. He grew impatient as it rang and rang, an exasperated sigh filling the air._

 _"Hey, what's up man?" Roman finally answered._

 _"Finally!" Dean said, "Britney's having the baby... I think."_

 _"What?" Roman asked in complete shock._

 _"Her water broke and she's in pain and she looks like she wants to punch me in the face," he grinned all the while Brit glared right back at him._

 _"Man, you are definitely having a baby," Roman said with a chuckle._

 _"Awww, Jakey you're going to be a big brother!" Dean heard Paige exclaim in the background, followed by his son's contagious laughter._

 _"Call us when you get there, let us know what's going on," Roman instructed. "We'll stop by with Jake to so he can meet his baby sister."_

 _"Okay man," Dean said, ending the call and shoving his phone into his pocket._

 _Brit had her eyes shut; her head leaned against the window as she forced her body to relax. There was no way in hell she could have this baby in the car. But as another contraction ran its course, she second guessed herself. People gave birth in cars before, it wasn't unheard of. The more she thought about it, the less crazy it seemed. She could handle it, Dean on the other hand well, she wasn't sure about that. But thankfully after what seemed like the longest car ride known to man, they made it to the hospital having to part ways as Brit ran inside frantically in search of nurses while Dean parked the car. Brit was rushed to the labor and delivery ward in a wheel chair, holding her head in the palm of her hand longing for Dean to be by her side._

 _Just as she was being placed into a private delivery room, Dean rushed in with the swarm of nurses running around to set up for the arrival of their baby._

But the rest was a blur even after the doctor informed them of the situation they now found themselves in.

"Shit," Dean muttered, keeping from gritting his teeth together in front of the doctor.

The baby's heart beat had been rapidly declining as time went on and having a natural birth at this point was out of the question, for the baby's sake.

"Okay... This is happening," Brit said quietly, tears streaming down her face.

Dean nodded, leaning over the bed to place a kiss on her forehead. "You're going to be fine... **She's** gonna be fine."

He took his place against the wall opposite of her bedside, watching as they prepped her for the C-Section. Brit couldn't help but giggle, tears still rolling down her cheeks which caught Dean a little off guard. "What the hell are you laughing at?" He asked, taken back by her sudden amusement.

"Just thought how funny it would be seeing a big guy like you falling to the ground, passed out when she comes out. Think you can handle all of this?"

Dean scoffed. "Don't worry, sweetheart... I can handle it."

Brit's smile soon fell as reality set in again, the beeping of the machines alerting the baby's heart beat dropping again. "It's okay," Dean whispered, his fingers brushed against her cheek. The nurses had him change into scrubs and a mask which Brit found amusing. "We should definitely get those for the house, Dr. Ambrose," she mumbled, a small smile pulling at her lips as Dean glared.

Quickly they wheeled Brit through the halls to the OR, pumping her full of anesthesia while Dean waited in the hall until he was able to join her again. As he approached his girl completely knocked out, he still didn't know what to expect. All he knew was that he was to sit by her head while the doctor basically tore her open so they could save their daughter from any more harm. He swayed back and forth, anxiously drumming his fingers against the sides of his legs as he waited, and waited. His eyes darted back and forth to the doctor and nurses, prepping for the first incision. He grew impatient, wondering if it was even supposed to take this long in an emergency.

He sighed deeply, rubbing at his eyes but what he heard next pulled at his heart strings and even made his stomach flip flop in excitement. He heard the sounds of his daughter's cries fill the room.

"We have a girl," the doctor announced, handing the baby over to the nurses to wipe clean and examine.

"She okay doc?" Dean asked, his protective fatherly instinct taking over. The doctor nodded, smiling as the bundled baby girl was placed into Dean's arms. He held his daughter close, a huge grin as he stared down at the beautiful, precious sleeping beauty.

"What's this little girl's name?" one of the nurses asked.

"Piper," Dean mumbled, "Piper Rose."

X

"You were so gorgeous, Britney! I can't believe it's been more than a year!" Paige gushed, a picture framed of Brit and Dean dressed to the nines on their wedding day.

 _"Britney, do you take Dean to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward for as long as you live?"_

 _Brit nodded. "I do."_

 _She was beautiful- dressed in lacy white, reminiscent of an angel. He had to blink a few times during the ceremony to make sure this moment in time was real. Even when she took the walk down the aisle he was sure it was all a dream until Roman nudged him, whispering a "She's beautiful, man."_

 _The whole ceremony was a blur. Dean only saw her lips moving, the words inaudible as he was so entranced. This is what he'd wanted for so long- to be a family, and to be together. He was so in love, as was she._

 _"Dean, do you take Britney to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward for as long as you live?"_

 _Somehow he was able to make out what the minister had asked him, a grin spread across his face. "Hell yeah I do," he said._

"I can't believe I still fit in that dress... I ballooned out so much with her, and I was what? Pregnant for ten weeks before the wedding actually happened?" Brit laughed, placing Piper on the floor to play with her toys and her brother. Their little girl was just over a year old and Jake was coming up on three years old. He was a funny, sweet, rambunctious little guy, just like his father.

Once everyone accepted the fact that Dean was his father, the resemblance between them was obvious. Both Jake and Piper were like carbon copies of Dean as they were deemed "Ambrose two and three."

The resemblance was one thing but it was a whole different experience to witness Dean act like a father, instead of the crazy, obscene human being he portrayed every week. Behind the curtain he was devoted to his kids, his wife. He'd have Jake in one arm, Piper in another as if he were showing them off backstage. Brit was always so amused as his love for his kids was never ending... Aside from marrying Brit, those two were the best thing that ever happened to him.

"Haven't they landed already?" Paige asked, cradling her little baby girl Willow in her arms. She grew impatient; convinced the clock was moving at snail speed. She'd spent the last few days in Vegas with Brit and her kids, the house back in Florida lonely without Roman. So the guys flew into Vegas together for the Christmas break, spend a few days together before the big day and the flight back to Florida for Paige and her family.

"You missin' your man that much?" Brit laughed.

"Ugh... You'd think having a child and the distance between Roman and I would ruin my... Drive," she smirked, looking at Jake, "But honestly, it's just made it ten times better since he's always out of town all the time and I'm all ready for him when he does comes home."

Brit rolled her eyes. "You two will never change."

"Obviously," Paige smiled, sticking her tongue out just as baby Willow seemed to mimic.

"Oh my God, you know whose getting married this weekend?" she asked.

Brit shook her head. "Who?"

"Seth."

She smiled an honest to God, near and dear to her heart smile. She was happy for him, she truly was. "Good for him. He deserves it."

"He does," Paige agreed. "Even if she is the devil."

Brit smiled, shaking her head. "You're evil, you."

Paige smiled, completely distracted as she noticed Roman walk through the door first with Dean following. "Ah!" she exclaimed, "FINALLY!" Jumping from the couch with Willow in her arms, she bolted to the door and into Roman's inviting arms, feeling reunited.

"Hey baby," he breathed, pulling his baby girl into his arms.

"Daddy!" Jake yelled, running to the doorway once he noticed Dean standing there with a gigantic smirk.

"Hey buddy," he said, as his son leaped into his arms. "What's up little man?"

"Missed you daddy."

Dean smiled, staring straight at Brit. "I missed you too."

Roman pounded his fist against Jakes as Dean made his way into the living room, picking his little girl Piper into his arms. Brit wrapped her arms around the two, her lips colliding against his. "Welcome home Champ."

"I like that," he chuckled. "Daddy sounds a bit better, if you get what I mean."

Rolling her eyes, she smiled against his lips. "Maybe tonight, Champ," she giggled, their lips melding again.

"Or shall I say... Daddy," she whispered.

This was her life... A life she wouldn't dare change for the world.

She had her two, beautiful kids.

She had her legacy.

She still had her nut job of a best friend and their adorable little family she could call her own.

She had everything she'd always wanted, even through all the hardships she'd endured on the path to where she stood today.

She was complete, all because of him.

She had **him.**


End file.
